Love Never Wrong
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Chap 12 UP-DATE / "Tidak sekarang, Hae. Not now,"/"Bisakah aku melakukan tes DNA sekarang, hyung?"/ "Mianhe, Eunji. Mianhe,"/"HYUKKIE..!"/ HAEHYUK / Yaoi or BL / AYOOO para HAEHYUK Shipper, Keluar Dari PERSEMBUNYIAN kalian. .! / Mau Lanjutt..? Tinggalkan REVIEW.!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Never Wrong

Author : Meyla Rahma

Rated : T {Untuk sekarang}

Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pairtetep HaeHyuk }

Genre : Romance

WARNING…!

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Matahari mulai menyinari Bumi, membawa kehangatan melalui sinaran lembut nan menyilaukan namun menentramkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Pantulan cahaya sang surya menembus kaca sebuah rumah sederhana namun menentramkan milik seorang Namja manis. Terlihat disana sang namja tengah bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Tas, kotak makan, Botol air minum, yapz semua sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal berangkat, sebelum Heechul hyung marah lagi pada ku karna aku terlambat" gumam namja manis itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan bersemangat menuju keluar – tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah sebelumnya. Sepanjang jalan sang namja manis selalu bersenandung dengan lirih namun penuh keceriaan didalam senandungnya. Tak jarang beberapa orang yang bersimpangan dengannya menyapanya – mungkin juga ikut merasakan hawa keceriaan dari sang namja manis kita ini.

Sesampainya di pertigaan jalan seorang Namja Imut melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya. "Hyukkie, disini..!" teriak sang namja imut itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Sanga namja manis yang dipanggil Hyukkie atau bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas panggilan namja imut yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung nya sendiri itu.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana kah keluarga Hyukjae? Maka jawabannya adalah Hyukjae sudah sebatang kara di dunia ini. Sang Appa meninggal saat Hyukjae berusia 3 tahun. Selang 5 tahun kemudian sang Umma menyusul sang Appa ke Surga. Selama ini hidup nya bertumpu pada pekerjaan yang diberikan Heechul, seorang namja cantik yang sudah menganggap Hyukjae seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Heechul pernah mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengadopsi Hyukjae sebagai anaknya dan Hakyung suaminya, namja asal China. Ya, mereka adalah pasangan Suami Istri yang sama-sama Namja. Mungkin kalian merasa risih. Tapi ayolah, sudah bukan hal yang tabu mengenai pasangan sesama jenis sekarang ini.

Kita kembali pada Hyukkie, saat ini ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih setia memberikan senyuman Imutnya untuk Hyukkie. "Anneyeong Hyung, Tumben hyung berada disini? Kyu tidak mengantar hyung hari ini?" Tanya Hyukjae. Setahunya, namjachingu dari hyungnya itu tak akan membiarkan sungmin hyung berangkat sendirian ketempat kerja. Bahkan, ini adalah hal yang langka ketika Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin hyung itu membiarkan hyungnya berangkat kerja sendirian. Apa mereka sedang marahan?

"Ah itu, tidak Hyukkie. Hanya saja hari ini Kyu sedang ada beberapa Ujian. Kau tau kan sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia sedang sangat sibuk sekarang hyuk. Dan aku hanya tak ingin merepotkannya" ucap sungmin dengan senyumnya yang imut. "Oooh, begitu rupanya . aku kira kalian bertengkar hyung. Ya sudahlah Kajja hyung, kita tak mau Heechul Hyung marah pada kita karna terlambat kan hyung." Ucap hyukjae seraya melangkahkan kakinya sang hyung. "Yak, hyukkie tunggu aku ne.!" pekik sungmin hyung yang langsung menyusul Hyukjae.

.

* * *

.

Ditempat lain,

Seorang namja tampan tengah memandang keluar halaman depan rumahnya melalui balkon atas rumahnya yang megah dengan tatapan kosong sambil mengenggam segelas wine di tangan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang Yeoja berdiri dan memeluk punggungnya dengan manja. Hal ini membuat sang Namja tampan sedikit mengeriyit karena terpaan hangat nafas yeoja yang langsung mengenai kulit punggungnya, mengingat dirinya sedang dalam keadaan Topless. Sang namja membalik tubuhnya dan memandang yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Oppa… tadi malam Oppa sangat 'liar' dehh.. Aku sampai hampir pingsan karna merasakan sentuhan Oppa yang membuat ku melayang" ucap sang yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu, sambil memeluk erat lengan sang Namja.

"Benarkah.?" Tanya sang Namja, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jessica hanya mengangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya pada dekapan sang Namja, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam panggutan panas yang di Dominasi sang Yeoja.

Sang Namja hanya diam, tak membalas sedikit pun ciuman dari Jessica. Walaupun Jessica sudah mengalungkan Lengannya ke Leher sang Namja, berharap lengan sang Namja akan memeluk pinggangnya. Namun, alih-alihmendapat balasan atas tindakannya yang agresif, yang ia dapat hanyalah gigitan kasar pada bibirnya hingga membuat ciumannya pada bibir sang Namja terlepas. Tak hanya itu tatapan dingin sang Namja menambah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selain rasa sakit pada bibirnya yang berdarah karna gigitan kasar sang Namja.

"Pulanglah.! Urusan kita sudah selesai. Uangnya akan segera ku transfer ke rekeningmu" ucap namja itu dingin. "Tapi Oppa, tidak bisa kah kau mengantar ku pulang ke apartement ku? Kan oppa libur hari ini, ne?" ucap manja Jessica sambil memeluk manja Lengan Namja itu. "Apa Kau Tuli, eoh? Aku ada urusan setelah ini. Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengantar mu." Ucapan namja itu begitu dingin, sedingin tatapannya pada Yeoja dihadapannya.

"Baiklah Oppa, tapi jika Kau butuh aku untuk 'melayanimu', kau tau kan dimana kau bisa menemuiku.?" Kata Jessica sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Rumah megah milik seorang Lee Donghae. Ya, Namja tampan namun berhati dingin itu bernama Lee Donghae. Seorang Pengusaha Sukses yang memiliki banyak perusahaan baik di dalam Negri maupun di Luar Negri.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa Sosok Namja tampan nan Kaya Raya seperti Lee Donghae memiliki Hati yang lebih dingin dari Es di Kutub Utara sekalipun? Sebelumnya. kalian pernah dengar istilah Male Pregnancy? Ya, itu adalah istilah untuk Namja yang bisa melahirkan. Dan Seorang Lee Donghae adalah anak yang dilahirkan dari Rahim seorang Namja. Lee Donghae adalah anak dari pasangan Leeteuk dan Lee Kang In yang merupakan Pengusaha paling berpengaruh bagi Korea Selatan saat ini. Mereka berdua adalah Pasangan sejenis. Dan karena hal itu lah, Donghae membenci kedua orang tuanya.

.

* * *

.

_Flashback . . ._

_._

"Hey, kau tau, orang tua dari Donghae itu sama-sama Namja loh.!" ucap seorang Yeoja, salah satu teman sekelas Donghae.

"Benarkah?" sahut Yeoja yang lain. "Ne, kemarin saat pertemuan wali murid, kedua orang tuanya datang. Dan sempat membuat resah para walimurid, karena Kedua orang tuanya itu sama-sama Namja." Timpal Yeoja yang pertama. "Iiih, kok bisa ya dia punya Appa dan Umma yang sama-sama Namja. Padahal kan masih banyak Yeoja di Korea ini. Apa mungkin Donghae itu anak Adopsi ya?" Yeoja lain pun ikut berkomentar.

"Aku pikir itu ga mungkin. Karna kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Donghae itu mirip dengan Kedua Namja itu loh. Dan kalian tau istilah Male Pregnancy kan? Aku pikir Donghae adalah salah satu hasil dari Istilah itu."sahut si Yeoja pertama.

"Umm, benar juga kata mu. Ah, tapi tetap saja hal seperti itu sangat menjijikkan. Kan tak kurang Yeoja di Dunia ini. Kenapa harus Namja yang melahirkan pria setampan Donghae. Sungguh Di sayangkan, ne.?" ucap Yeoja yang lain. Yang lain hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Yeoja itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka tengah berdiri di balik dinding ruangan tersebut. Ya, Lee Donghae mendengarkan semua yang telah di ucapkan yeoja-yeoja itu dari awal hingga akhir. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Amarah dan benci kini membuat kalut hatinya. Dia mungkin benci pada yeoja-yeoja bermulut busuk itu. Namun, ia jauhlebih Benci pada hal yang lain.

.

.

Ia benci pada Kedua Orang Tuanya.

.

.

End Flashback…

.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, gelas yang Donghae pegang pecah berkeping-keping, karna tak kuat menahan Cengkraman pada talapak tangannya yang terlampau Kuat. "Aaiish, selalu saja begini." gumam Donghae lirih. Tak lama kemudian poselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang King size nya bordering. Segera dihampiri ponselnya itu – meninggalkan pecahan gelas yang berserekan, yang pasti akan dibersihakan oleh maid nya nanti. Dilihatnya Name Call pada ponselnya.

Hankyung Hyung –

"Yoboseyo," gumam Donghae.

"_ah , Ne Yoboseyo Donghae. Kau dimana, ne? sudah sampai di Korea kan?" _

"Ne Hyung. Aku sudah sampai 2 Hari yang lalu. Sekarang aku berada di rumah baru ku Hyung. Hyung sehat kan?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne, aku sehat-sehat disini. Kau tak ingin main ke rumah ku kah? My Chullie selalu menanyakan kapan kau akan kemari. Kau ada waktu? Datang lah kemari."_

"ah Ne, Hyung. Nanti siang aku akan mampir ke rumah mu. Kebetulan hari ini aku Libur Hyung." Jawab Donghae.

"_oh baiklah. Akan kusuruh Chullie memasak yang enak untuk makan siang nanti. Aku tunggu, ne."_

"Ne, sampaikan salam ku untuk Heechul Hyung, ne Hyung." Timpal Donghae.

"_Oh Ne, ya sudah kalau begitu. Anneyeong…"_

"Anneyeong." Gumam Donghae.

.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya Donghae tak pernah berniat untuk kembali berkutat dengan masa lalu yang menyangkut Keluarganya. Ya, Hankyung atau lengkapnya Lee Hankyung adalah Hyung kandung Donghae. 12 tahun yang lalu, Hankyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke China demi meneruskan Pendidikan Kesehatanya. Hal itu membuat Hankyung harus berpisah dengan 2 Dongsaeng Kesayangannya, Lee Jong Woon Yesung dan Donghae. Setahun setelah terpisah dengan Hankyung, Hyung keduanya yakni Yesung memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan mengembangkan karir bernyanyinya di Jepang. Saat itu Donghae masih berusia 16 tahun.

Entah karena bosan tak ada Hyung yang menjadi tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hati atau karena dia benci dengan Situasi yang memojokkan dirinya, yang merupakan anak dari sesama Namja. Donghae akhirnya meneruskan Pendidikannya di Amerika. Awalnya, ia pikir disana ia takkan lagi merasakan tekanan yang memojokkan dirinya yang merupakan anak dari seorang Namja, namun ia telah memilih jalan yang salah. Memang, tak ada yang mendiskriminasi dirinya. Namun, tekanan batin yang ia bawa dari tempat tinggalnya membuat ia tumbuh menjadi Namja yang Dingin pada siapapun.

Semua itu karena Donghae bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidaklah sama dengan kedua orang tuanya, yang telah membuatnya dipandang 'menjijikkan' karena keberasalannya. Asal kalian tahu, Lee Donghae bukanlah Namja Kuper yang hanya berkutat dengan Buku-Buku tebal ala Perpustakaan kampus. Ketampanan dan Kekayaan yang ia miliki membuat hampir seluruh Yeoja di kampusnya bertekuk Lutut dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan bagai Dewa, Kekayaan Orang Tua yang melimpah, Tubuh yang Atletis dan tak hanya itu, ia juga termasuk Mahasiswa yang Pintar dengan Nilai Mata Kuliah yang diatas rata-rata. Yeoja mana yang tak kan bertekuk lutut?

Mulanya ia senang dengan apa yang ia miliki. Hingga hampir semua Yeoja yang dekat dengannya, rela memberikan apa saja untuknya bahkan bercinta dengannya. Ya, saat itu ia merasa menang terhadap semua anggapan tentang 'status' dirinya. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Bolak – balik bercinta dengan Yeoja yang berbeda-beda membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa para Yeoja itu hanya memandang nya dari Ketampanan dan Kekayaan yang ia miliki.

Hal ini membuat Donghae kembali pada sifat awalnya. Dingin. Ia tak lagi mau memandang seorang Yeoja dengan Hal Suci yang dinamakan Cinta. Bahkan hingga kini ia yang telah memiliki banyak Perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah, masih tetap menganggap Yeoja hanya sebagai Pemuas Nafsu sesaatnya. Ya, saat ia tengah bernafsu, dia hanya perlu memanggil seorang Yeoja Panggilan atau _Slutty_ untuk memuaskan Nafsunya. Kemudian dia akan membayarnya atas 'pelayanan' yang telah diberikan, kemudian pergi dan menganggap semua urusannya telah selesai.

_Mungkin takkan pernah ada kata 'Cinta' dalam kamus Hidup seorang Lee Donghae. Atau mungkin Belum…_

.

* * *

.

Donghae masih diam termenung diatas Sofa Ruang Tamu milik nya. Sesekali ia hanya menimang-nimang ponselnya, bahkan tak jarang ia melempar ponselnya kearah sofa yang kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang tak terarah.

.

_Donghae Pov . . ._

_._

Aaiissh… kenapa dengan diriku ini. Ayolah Lee Donghae, ambil Kunci mobilmu lalu berangkatlah menuju rumah Hyung mu. Mungkin saja Hankyung Hyung sudah lama menunggu mu dirumahnya. Apa kau tak rindu dengan Hankyung Hyung. Dia sudah 12 tahun tak bertemu dengan mu, kan?

Arrggh…

Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku masih belum bisa menerima 'status' Hyung ku yang telah menikah. Pasti kalian berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Tentu saja itu salah.!

Kalau ia telah menikah dengan seorang Yeoja mungkin aku tak kan seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda, Hyung ku telah menikah dengan seorang _Namja _cantik. Kalian tau, dia NAMJA..! sama seperti Umma ku. Ya, dan aku sedikit Risih dengan hal itu. Aku hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Hankyung hyung lebih memilih Namja bernama Kim Heechul itu sebagai pendampingnya. Bukankah ia seorang dokter.? Lalu kenapa dia melakukan 'Penyimpangan' yang aku yakin ia tahu hal itu..!

Tak hanya Hankyung hyung yang membuat kepala ku serasa mau pecah, Hyung kedua ku, Yesung hyung juga mengikuti jejak hyung tertua kami itu. Untuk yang satu ini aku malah tak habis pikir. Yesung hyung yang merupakan Penyanyi terkenal di Jepang, lebih memilih meninggalkan karirnya demi menikahi seorang NAMJA bernama Kim Ryeowook. Apa sudah taka da lagi Yeoja di dunia ini hingga para Hyung ku lebih memilih menikah dengan para NAMJA itu.?

Aarrrghh…! Aku bisa gila bila terus terjebak dengan Dunia seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun mereka adalah dua hyung ku yang paling ku sayangi. Tak mungkin aku membenci mereka. Kami sedarah dan terlahir dari Rahim yang sama. Rahim? Mengingat itu aku jadi ingat dengan Umma. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun tak pernah ku kunjungi dia. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa menerima bahwa aku adalah anak dari dia yang merupakan seorang Namja. Egois kah aku? Ya, aku memang Egois.! Tapi salah kah aku jika ingin bernasib sama dengan kebanyakan anak yang lahir dari Rahim seorang Yeoja?

Aiissh.. sudahlah lebih baik aku segera pergi ke rumah Hankyung hyung, dari pada terus berlarut dalam kepedihan nasib ku. Lagi pula ini juga sudah hampir mendekati jam makan siang. Pasti Hakyung hyung sudah menunggu kedatangan ku.

.

.

End Donghae Pov . . .

.

* * *

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak beraturan – karna tadi telah ia lempar kesembarang arah. Dengan segera ia menyabet {?} kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja tamu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah mengendarai mobil Audi A5 8T yang beberapa hari lalu baru menjadi miliknya itu – dengan sebelumnya ia masih berperang batin untuk memutuskan akan pergi kerumah hyungnya atau tidak.

Sepanjang jalan Donghae hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sempat ia berpikir betapa gilanya hyung tertuanya itu hingga lebih memilih menikah dengan Heechul hyung. Ya,harus ia akui jika Heechul hyung memliki wajah yang cantik, bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih Cantik disbanding dengan seorang Yeoja yang Tulen.

"Apa mungkin Hankyung hyung tertipu dengan Paras dari Heechul hyung.? Aiissh… tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Mereka kan sudah menikah selama 3 tahun, pasti kan mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' dan mana mungkin,.. Aish,,. Apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Donghae sendirian. Tanpa ia sadari, mobilnya telah memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah yang luas dan terasa sangat Asri karena banyaknya tanaman yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

Saat turun dari mobil, matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah Flower Shop yang tak jauh dari rumah tersebut. Alisnya sedikit mengeriyit membaca papan nama Flower Shop itu.

.

HanChul Florist -

.

Hanya senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya, saat dia yakin bahwa bahwa Flower Shop itu milik hyung nya – Mengingat nama tempat itu yang ia yakin merupakan Singkatan nama hyung dan kakak iparnya. Kakak Ipar? Ya, mungkin dia harus pasrah menerima kehadiran Heechul sebagai kakak iparnya. Toh, hyung nya juga bahagia dengan Namja bernama Heechul itu.

Entah apa yang telah mendorongnya, yang pasti sekarang Donghae melangkah menuju Flower Shop tersebut. Tak jarang pandangannya mengedar pada deret _Helianthus annus_ terjajar rapi bagai pagar untuk menyambut sinar sang mentari kala pagi hari. Atau juga pada sederet _Plumeria alba _yang memberi kesan damai pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia cukup kagum dengan penataan rumah sekaligus Flower Shop miliki hyung nya itu – walau ia yakin itu adalah hasil karya 'istri' hyung nya.

Sejenak Donghae ragu untuk masuk kedalam Flower Shop itu, tapi dia tak mungkin Mundur – mengingat ia kini berdiri didepan pintu Flower Shop itu. Saat Kenop pintu ia buka, ia hanya bisa tertegun dan diam di tempat. Ia dapat melihat deret bunga yang bewarna warni dan semerbak harumnya. Namun bukan itu, bukan sebucket _Bauhinia purpurea_ atau bahkan serangkaian _Rosa hybrida _yang membuatnya tertegun. Melainkan sesosok raga yang tengah sibuk merangkai tangkaian bunga-bunga yang menurut Donghae tak lebih Indah dari sosok itu.

Kalian mau tahu apa atau siapa yang telah membuat seorang Namja berhati Dingin layaknya Lee Donghae _tertegun_? Sosok itu tak lain adalah Namja Manis kita, Lee Hyukjae Hyukkie. Saat ini Hyukkie tengah bersenandung lirih namun riang sambil merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga. Tak jarang ia memainkan tangkaian bunga itu, dan memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan – Gummy Smile yang sangat _menawan_. Yang mempu menawan hati seorang Lee Donghae.

Hanya satu kata yang terpikir kan dalam otak Donghae saat ia menatap makhluk Indah dihadapannya.

.

_Manis.._

' _Seperti inikah perasaan yang dirasakan Hyung ku selama ini? '_

TBC

.

.

Berhubung banyak yg minta nie FF buat di Republish di FB saiia.

author putuskan buat republish nie FF laggie.

tapi kli nie saiia publish di rate T.

biar ndag dipandang sbleha mata #plak

kalau masih ada yg minat membaca klanjuttan nie FF,

silahkan review di chap nie.

klo ndag, ya da author dengan rendah hati akan menghapus nie FF dari peredaran. #plak.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Never Wrong

Author : Meyla Rahma

Rated :** T to M**

Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }

Genre : Romance

WARNING…!

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Donghae Pov . . ._

Haruskah aku masuk kedalam sana? Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu Flower Shop yang aku yakini adalah milik hyung ku, Hankyung Hyung. Aaiisshh… Tentu saja aku harus masuk.! Bukankah tadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk kemari dan menemui Han hyung.

Akhirnya, ku putuskan untuk memasuki Flower Shop itu. Hmm.. Tempat ini benar-benar terasa nyaman banyak sekali macam bunga yang membuat tempat ini terasa sangat nyaman. Tapi tunggu, siapa itu? Siapa mahkluk Indah yang sedang merangkai tangkaian bunga itu? Aku tak yakin jika mahkluk Indah itu adalah mahkluk Fana – yang sama seperti ku. Tapi aku yakin sekarang Tuhan sedang resah. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena 'ia' sedang kehilangan salah satu malaikat manis-Nya. Tiba-tiba tubuh ku kaku dan tak bisa berpaling dari sosok menakjubkan yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini.

Kalian tahu kenapa? Di hadapan ku saat ini terlihat sebuah maha karya Tuhan yang teramat sempurna yang tak pernah ku lihat di seumur hidup ku ini. Seorang berambut Blode bewarna terang itu, memakai kaos V-neck rendah bewarna putih, yang memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya kulit seputih susu yang ia miliki. Ia sedang merangkai serangkaian Bunga yang tak ku tau apa namanya. Wajahnya yang sangat manis dengan onyx matanya yang lebih bening dari permata apapun di dunia ini yang di padukan dengan ketegasan rahang dan leher jenjang putih mulus yang berpadu dengan _Apple Adam_ yang di milikinya.

Tunggu dulu.! Dia namja?

Ya, dia pasti Namja.! Ia bahkan tak memiliki 'gundukan' di dadanya. Tapi kenapa dengan diriku? Bukankah seharusnya aku risih, bukan malah tertegun bahkan tak mampu berpaling dari sosok itu seperti ini. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah tersenyum memamerkan Gummy Smile – yang terlihat Manis untuk ku. Oh God, dia benar-benar manis.! Jangan salahkan jika aku ingin 'memakannya' saat ini juga.

.

' **Seperti inikah perasaan yang dirasakan Hyung ku selama ini?** '

.

_End Donghae POV . . ._

_._

* * *

_._

Mengetahui ada seseorang yang telah memasuki toko, Sungmin segera menghampiri orang itu. "Anneyeong Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Namun Pria yang di sapa itu masih tetap tak bergeming di posisinya bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata sama sekali. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sungmin bingung. Akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang namja di hadapannya itu. Sungmin baru sadar ternyata objek yang membuat namja itu seolah tertegun bahkan sampai enggan mengedipkan mata adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya – Hyukkie.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk pelan pundak namja di hadapannya – yang seperti _Mati Berdiri_ itu. "Mian Tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sungmin lembut. Merasa ada yang menepuk pelan bahunya, Donghae akhirnya sadar dari Dunia Lamunan yang memabukkan tentang Objek yang ia yakini sebagai _Malaikat Tuhan_ yang hilang itu.

"Ah ne, Be..Benarkah ini rumah Lee Hankyung?" jawab Donghae setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali. "Tentu tuan, ini Kediaman Lee Hankyung dan Lee Heechul." Jawab Sungmin senang. "Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ne. Akan Saya Panggilkan Han hyung." Ucap Sungmin kemudian dia membuka pintu disudut ruang – yang Donghae yakin menuju ke salah satu ruangan di rumah hyungnya, mengingat Flower Shop itu langsung terhubung dengan rumah pemiliknya yang bersebelahan.

'_apa tadi dia bilang Lee Heechul?_' batin Donghae.

Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan marga keluarganya yang akan 'menghiasi' nama dari _istri_ hyungnya itu. Donghae masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga dia tak menyadari seseorang yang beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya melayang-layang ke _Negri Khayalnya_ – sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mian tuan, bolehkah saya menawarkan anda untuk duduk. Saya pikir Han hyung sedang '_sibuk_' dengan Heechul hyung. Mungkin anda akan sedikit lama untuk menunggunya." Sapanya lembut sambil memamerkan _Gummy Smile_ – yang sejak beberapa menit lalu telah menawan hati seorang Lee Donghae. Hyukkie mulai kesal, karna Namja yang diajaknya bicara sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda _kehidupan_ – karna tak sama sekali membalas penawarannya tadi. Dengan segera ia menarik legan Donghae dan mendudukkan nya di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

.

' _Tangannya halus sekali. Lebih halus dari tangan Yeoja sekalipun._ ' batin Donghae.

.

"Tunggu disini ne, aku akan ambil kan minum untuk anda." ucap Hyukkie sambil memberi Senyuman yang mampu melelehkan es dalam hati Donghae, kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki rampingnya kesebuah ruangan yang hanya berbatas tirai hijau dengan tempat Donghae berada saat ini. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikiran Donghae saat ini.

.

.

' _**Dia jauh lebih manis saat Tersenyum. . .**_ '

.

* * *

.

_Diruangan yang lain . . ._

"Hannie. . . Bisakah kau bawa kemari potongan Wortel di meja itu.? Sup nya sudah mulai mendidih nih.." kata Heechul sambil sesekali mengaduk Sup dihadapannya.

"Ne. . ." ucap Hankyung singkat. Lalu ia mendekati _Istrinya_ sambil membawa semangkuk irisan Wortel. Heechul langsung meraih mangkuk yang dibawa _Suami nya _itu, kemudian memasukkan semua irisan Wortel itu ke dalam Sup yang tengah ia masak.

"Hmmm. . . Baunya wangi sekali ne." gumam Hankyung sambil memeluk Pinggang Heechul _possessive_ –seolah tak ingin _Namja_ cantik dihadapannya itu menghilang.

"Jinjja, Chagi? Apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Heechul sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap sang _Suami_ yang tengah memelukknya erat. Hal ini membuat Hankyung bisa langsung menatap wajah Cantik milik _istrinya _itu. Tak hanya itu, dia juga bisa melihat Kulit dada Heechul yang putih seperti susu dikarenakan 2 kancing kemeja Heechul yang tak terkancing – mungkin karna merasakan panas yang menguar dari kompor saat memasak tadi. Namun justru karna pemandangan itu lah, sebuah ide jahil meluncur di otak Hankyung – Ide untuk mengerjai tubuh _istrinya _itu.

Dengan segera Hankyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Heechul, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari leher _istrinya _itu. Kemudian merambat kearah telinga Heechul, mengecupnya lalu berbisik "Aku sangat Laparrr Chagi. Dan aku Cuma ingin memakan mu, Sekarang. . ." bisik Hankyung dengan suara yang dibuat se-_menggoda _mungkin.

"Tapp. .mmhhmmpp" belum sempat Heechul mengatakan apapun, bibirnya sudah dilumat dengan _intens_ namun lembut oleh Hankyung. Ciuman yang begitu lembut nan penuh cinta yang Hankyung berikan padanya, membuat Heechul terlena dan melupakan penolakannya tadi – dengan perlahan ia kalungkan lengannya pada leher sang _Suami_.

"Eummphh…" Heechul sedikit mendesah ketika Hankyung melumat bibir atas dan bawah Heechul dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Heechul serasa melayang dengan ciuman lembut Hankyung itu. Di saat Heechul mendesah Hankyung tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, dengan segera ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat nan manis milik _istrinya _itu. Menyesap semua rasa manis yang disuguhkan mulut sang _istri_, sesekali ia juga mengabsen sederet gigi putih nan rapi milik Heechul.

"Eumph! Eumph!" Heechul mulai kehabisan nafas dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hankyung karna nafasnya sudah di ujung paru-paru nya. Mengetahui hal itu, Hankyung segera melepas pagutannya pada bibir Heechul. Bisa ia lihat saat ini wajah Heechul yang memerah, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan jangan lupakan bibir sensualnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak dengan terdapat sedikit _saliva_ karna perlakuan Hankyung tadi.

Tak tahan untuk segera mengerjai tubuh _istrinya _lebih jauh, Hankyung segera mematikan nyala kompor yang berada dibelakang tubuh sang _istri_ – setelah sebelumnya ia mengecek bahwa Sup itu telah matang. Lalu dia mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi yang ada di dapurnya itu. Diseretnya dengan lembut lengan Heechul, dan didudukkan Heechul diatas pangkuannya. Heechul hanya menuruti perlakuan lembut dari sang _Suami_ nya tersebut.

Perlahan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang pinggang Heechul yang diatas pangkuannya –merambat kebagian dada Heechul, mencari sesuatu disana. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, dengan segera ia tekan dan pilin _nipple _milik sang _istrinya_. Karna perlakuan Hankyung itu, Heechul hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang melampiaskan segala sentuhan lembut dari sang _Suami_ dengan desahan – yang menurut Hankyung sangat merdu itu.

Hal ini tentu tak disia-siakan oleh Hankyung, dengan segera ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang nan Putih tak ternoda milik Heechul. Heechul hanya bisa menggerang ketika Hankyung mulai menjilati, menghisap bahkan menggigiti leher jenjang miliknya. Heechul serasa melayang dengan semua ransangan kecil yang diberikan Hankyung pada tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua _nipple_ yang ditekan dan dipilin secara bergiliran dan Kecupan serta hisapan mulut Hankyung pada kulit lehernya diwaktu yang bersamaan, membuat Heechul melupakan segala hal dan yang ia ingin hanya satu, yaitu sentuhan lembut Hankyung pada tubuhnya.

Sepasang _Suami Istri _itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain diruangan itu. "Aish.. Hyung.! Ini masih siang.! Jangan melakukan Hal '_ituí_ ' disembarang tempat.! Bagaimana kalau _uri Hyukkie_ melihat kalian seperti ini.? Kalian ingin meracuni pikiran polosnya, eoh?" pekik Sungmin keras, saat ia tak sengaja melihat '_adegan suami istri_í _' _dihadapannya saat ini.

Kedua pelaku _adegan _itu hanya bisa memberikan cengiran sebagai balasan dari pekikan Sungmin tadi. "Kau ingin membuat telinga kami tuli, eoh? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau masuk kemari, heh?" tanya Heechul dengan nada sinis pada Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Aish, aku hampir lupa. Ada seseorang mencari Han Hyung di toko. Sepertinya ia orang asing. Karna aku baru melihatnya hari ini." kata Sungmin.

Heechul sedikit mengeriyitkan alisnya. "Memang siapa yang mencari ku, Minnie.?" tanya Hankyung lembut. "Entahlah Hyung, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku pikir wajahnya sedikit banyak mirip dengan Han Hyung lloh.." ucap Sungmin senang. Mendengar hal itu, Heechul dan Hankyung saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain. "Temuilah dia Hannie, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian ke toko." ucap Heechul lembut sambil merapikan kerah kemeja sang _Suami_ yang sedikit berantakan karena '_acara'_ mereka tadi.

Hankyung mengecup kilat bibir Heechul kemudian bergegas ke tokonya, menemui sosok yanga ada disana – yang diyakininya merupakan Dongsaeng yang selama 12 tahun sudah tak ditemuinya. Mendapat kecupan kilat dari Hankyung seperti tadi membuat wajah Cantik Heechul bersemu merah, apalagi di hadapan sang dongsaeng.

"Aish.. 'Neomu kyeopta'… tak pernah kusangka ne, hyung ku yang Galak nya minta ampun ini bisa langsung memerah hanya dengan Kecupan kilat ala Hankyung hyung, ne.?" goda Sungmin pada sang Hyung. "Yah.! Bocah..! kau itu tidak sopan..! Ikut campur urusan orang lain.!" Pekik Heechul pada sang dongsaeng – yang sudah kabur sebelum terkena pukulan dari segala macam benda yang dipegang oleh sang Hyung.

.

* * *

.

_Di dalam Shop. . ._

Di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan wana-warna indah dan wangi harum bunga itu, kita disa melihat seorang Lee Donghae tengah mengaduk-aduk segelas Orange Jus yang ada di genggamannya. Sessekali senyum tipis terlukis indah di kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa seorang berhati Dingin bak Es Kutub Utara, bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu?

.

.

_Flashback Pov . . ._

"Minuman Datang. . ." pekik sebuah suara lembut dengan riang. Donghae mengalihkan padangannya yang semula memandang halaman depan yang asri melalui kaca jendela kepada sumber dari suara yang riang dan menentramkan itu. Seulas senyum terukir manis dibibir Donghae. Asal kalian tahu, Donghae bukan lah orang yang suka mengumbar senyumannya. Ia lebih cenderung bersikap _Dingin_ pada siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa sejak bebearap saat yang lalu seorang Lee Donghae mulai merubah Tabiat aslinya.

.

' _Hanya untuk Sesosok Namja Manis yang telah menyentuh Hatinya_ '

.

"Silahkan diminum tuan,.." ucap hyukkie lembut tanpa melepas senyum menawannya. Donghae hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya. Setelah itu hyukkie beranjak untuk meninggalkan Donghae – untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan merangkai karangan bunga. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya dan sebuah suara lembut namun tegas mengintrupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae pelan. Hyukkie berbalik hingga Onyx hitamnya menatap dalam pada obsidian kecoklatan milik Donghae. Entah tak kuat akan Pesona Hyukkie yang terlalu tajam, Donghae segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya dai onyx hitam milik Hyukkie.

"ah, tentu saja melanjutkan pekerjaan saya. Memang nya ada apa lagi, tuan?" tanya Hyukkie sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Tak tahu kah kau Hyukkie, bahwa saat ini Donghae sedang mati-matian mengatur degup Jantungnya yang seolah akan meledak karena tatapan polos mu itu.

"ah, aniyo. .. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya saja. Ya sudah silahkan kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu." Kata sedikit gugup sambil melepas pegangan tangannya pada lengan Hyukkie – yang tanpa ia sadari menggenggam lengan Hyukkie dengan erat sedari tadi.

_End Flashback . . ._

_._

* * *

_._

Donghae masih saja tersenyum lembut sambil melamun, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya kemari – sedang menghampirinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Yahh..! Ikan..! Kenapa Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu.?" Tanya Hankyung dengan nada sedikit Khawatir. "Aniyo hyung, aku hanya sedang merasa sedikit . . ." ucapannya terhenti saat ia baru menyadari keberadaan Hyung kesayangannya. Segera ia tatap hyungnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Dengan segera ia menghambur memeluk sang hyung kesayangan yang sudah 12 tahun lamanya tak ia temui.

Sesekali Hankyung mengelus kepala Namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ya, setidaknya Hankyung tak perlu lai sedikit menunduk untuk sekedar memeluk Namdongsaengnya itu. Harus ia akui, dongsaengnya itu telah berubah total secara fisik. Bayangkan saja, seingatnya dulu Donghae itu bertubuh pendek, berwajah kekanakan dan selalu bersikap Aegyo dihadapannya.

Tapi sekarang lihat, Dongsaengnya itu sedah tumbuh tinggi hingga ia tak lagi perlu sedikit menunduk untuk membalas pelukannya. Tak hanya itu, ketegasan garis rahang yang berpadu dengan pelipis serta tatapan mata tajamnya mempertegas aura kedewasaan yang menguar dari dirinya. Walau Hankyung tahu, masih ada aura Childish yang tersembunyi dibalik Kegagahan sang Namdongsaeng.

Pelukan mereka perlahan melonggar, dan kemudian Hyung dan dongsaeng itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara gelak tawa menggelegar di dalam Flower Shop itu. "hahahaha… tak ku sangka Namdongsaeng ku yang dulu Pendek dan kekanakan ini sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi sesosok Pangeran Ikan yang Tampan dan gagah, ne?" tanya Hankyung menyudahi Gelak tawa mereka. "Ck, kau itu hyung. Kalau mau memujiku bilang saja. Tak usa membahas tinggi badan ku dulu. Aish.." ucap Donghae sinis.

"Yah.. ayyo lah, Hae. Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana keadaan Perusahaan mu.? Ku dengar kau sudah membangun 4 Cabang lagi di Luar Negri, ne?" tanya Hankyung seraya duduk disebelah sang dongsaeng. "Ck, ya seperti itu lah, hyung. Sudalah hyung, tak bisa kah kita bahas hal lain. Hari ini aku hanya ingin bebas dari segala kepenatan ku tentang pekerjaan." ucap Donghae lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hankyung.

"ah, arraseo, arraseo.. " kata Hankyung singkat. Beberapa saat kemudian sesosok namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Heechul itu, menghampiri kedua kakak beradik yang sedang bercengkrama itu. "Waahh… Apa aku boleh bergabung dalam pembicaraan Hangat ini?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Tentu saja, Chagi. Ah ya, Kenalkan hae, ini Kim Heechul, _istri_ hyung yang paling cantik." kata Hankyung senang. Heechul langsung saja menghadiahi sang _suami_ dengan cubitan sayang dipinggangnya. "Yah.. Appo, Chagi. . ." rengek Hankyung pada _istri_. Heechul hanya mempoutkan bibir nya tanda sebal pada sang _suami_.

Melihat hal itu hanya membuat Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Hyung dan kakak iparnya yang kekanakan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin menghampiri mereka bertiga. Untuk berpamitan pada Heechul sebelum mengantar sebuah karangan bunga.

"Hyung, aku dan Hyukkie pamit mengantar pesanan lily putih ini dulu, ne. Apa Hyung mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin. "Ah ne, aku mau titip ambilkan beberapa pita dan bucket model baru yang sudah aku pesan di toko biasanya,ne." kata Heechul seraya mengantar Sungmin ke tempat dimana sebuah matic putih terpakir.

"Yah.! Hyukkie..! Cepat kemari. Kita harus segera berangkat." pekik Sungmin dari arah luar Shop. "Ne, hyung. Tunggu sebentar..!" balas Hyukkie sambil memakai hondie birunya. "Hyung, aku berangkat dulu, ne?" pamit Hyukkie pada Hankyung. "Ne, Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Hankyung. Seulas senyum menawan terukir di bibir Hyukkie. Setelah itu ia bergegas menghampiri Sunmin yang telah menunggunya.

Tanpa Hyukkie sadar, ada seseorang yang terdiam dalam kekaguman karna senyum manis nan menawan yang bau saja Hyukkie tunjukkan. Senyum yang berhasil melelehkan sedikit demi sedikit es dalam hati seorang Lee Donghae.

Menyadari dongsaengnya hanya diam, Hankyung mambalikkan badan menghadap sang Dongsaeng yang ternyata tengah menatap dengan pandangan teduh sosok manis – yang baru saja berpamitan dengannya. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir Hankyung kala dia mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh Namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Apa Kau mulai Menyukai Hyukkie, Hae.?" Tanya Hankyung lembut pada Donghae. Donghae sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan sang Hyung. 'Jadi Namanya, Hyukkie ' batin Donghae. "Mana Mungkin aku terpikat pada Namja sepertinya Hyung. Kau pasti bercanda.." kata Donghae dengan senyum kaku. Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tahu pasti, bahwa Donghae masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang menjadikannya Dingin seperti ini. ' Suatu saat kau akan tahu apa yang telah aku rasakan, Namdongsaeng Ku' batin Hankyung.

Sementara itu Donghae masihberkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Apa Kau mulai menyukai Hyukkie, Hae.?' _Perkataan Hyungnya tadi sedikit mengusik Hatinya.

.

.

Aku tidak Terpikat dengan Namja itu, hyung. Tapi mungkin aku . . .

_' Sedikit Tertarik padanya '_

_._

* * *

_._

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyapa kota Seoul dengan sinaran mentari yang mampu mehangatkan jiwa siapapun di dunia. Pancaran hangat mentari, memberi semangat dan ketentraman bagi yang akan membuka lembaran hari baru di hidupnya. Secercah sinar positif untuk mengawali hari.

Namun, kebaikan pagi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk sebuah tempat ditengah perkotaan. Tempat dimana hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang sibuk dengan lembaran atau bahkan tumpukan berkas ditangan dan dimeja mereka. Tempat dimana Dingin hati seorang Namja yang memimpinnya.

.

' Aiden Company '

.

"Kami sarankan untuk memakai barang-barang tahun lalu sebagai fasilitas pengujung di Resource kita. Kami pikir konsumen takkan mengetahui jika fasilitas itu adalah barang kita tahun lalu jika kita mengubah peletakkannya. Dan tentunya Perusahaan akan mendapat Keuntungan besar. Apalagi mengingat saat ini adalah awal dari libur musim panas. Jadi ini pasti akan menjadi kesempatan emas bagi perusahaan kita, Presdir." ucap salah seorang Staff pada sebuah Meeting dihadapan sang Presdir –Donghae.

Donghae hanya memberikan tepuk tangan, menanggapi ide salah seorang Staffnya itu. Namun ada yang aneh, tanpa mereka sadarisang Presdir sama sekali tak memberikan senyum tanda kagum ataupun puas – melainkan sebuah seringai meremehkan diwajah datarnya. "Aku cukup Kagum dengan Idemu . . ." ucap Donghae. Staff itupun mengembangkan senyum bangga dibibirnya. Begitupun dengan beberapa orang diruang itu.

"Tapi, aku lebih Kagum dengan Keberaniaanmu. . ." tambah Donghae – masih dengan wajah Datar nan Dingin miliknya. Sontak hal itu membuat semua orang diruang itu mengeriyitkan dahi mereka – tak terkecuali Staff yang memberikan ide itu. Karena Bingun dengan apa yang baru saja Donghae ucapkan. "Maaf, Keberanian apa yang Presdir maksudkan?" tanya Staff itu bingung.

"Ya, Keberanian untuk menyampaikan Ide gila yang Sangat Menjijikkan itu." Ucap Donghae singkat. Seketika suasana ruang Meeting itu menjadi Hening dan sedikit mencekam – karna aura dingin yang menguar dari wajah Datar sang Presdir saat ini. "Dalam Kamus hidupku, takkan pernah ada kata CURANG pada siapapun." Kata Donghae dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Curang'. "Lebih baik aku rugi secara materi, daripada harus mengecewakan Konsumen dan Mengorbankan Nama baik Perusahaan yang sudah susah payah aku bangun." Jelas Donghae.

"Kau masih muda, Tuan Park. Tapi, pikiranmu sudah dipenuhi dengan Keculasan yang menjijikan yang aku yakin, suatu saat akan menjatuhkan mu." Ujar Donghae sambil menatap tajam ke arah Staff itu. "Segera ubah Konsepmu yang menjijikkan ini.! Atau kau lebih memilih mengemasi barang-barangmu dari Perusahaan ku ini." Kata Donghae dengan Nada Datar.

"Meeting cukup sampai disini, Silahkan Keluar." Tambah Donghae dengan nada dingin. Dengan segera para Staff keluar dari ruangan Donghae. Donghae memutar kursinya menghadap ke bagian belakang ruangannya itu. Pandangannya menatap kosong beberapa Bangunan Pencakar Langit dibalik kaca ruangan diruangannya. Pikirannya melayang menuju ke sebuah serpihan Memori masa lalunya yang menentramkan – bahkan membuatnya tenggelam dalam kepedihan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

_"Hae, suatu saat jika kau jadi seorang pengusaha seperti appa, Appa mau Hae berjanji satu hal pada Appa, ne?" ujar Kang In lembut pada anak bungsunya itu._

_ "Ne, memang Hae harus berjanji apa, Appa?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap polos sang Appa._

_"Appa mau kalau Donghae jadi Pengusaha, jangan pernah bersikap Curang apalagi mengecewakan orang lain siapapun itu. Arra?" Jelas Kang In._

_"Ne, memang kenapa harus begitu, Appa?" Tanya Donghae bingung._

_"Anak yang baik itu tidak akan pernah berbuat Curang dan membuat orang lain Kecewa. Tapi, harus selalu berbuat Jujur dan membahagiakan orang lain. Kepercayaan orang lain pada diri kita itu jauh lebih berharga dari apapun di Dunia ini, Chagi. Arraso?" ujar Kang In lembut._

_"Arrachi, appa. Donghae janji tak akan pernah berbuat Curang dan mengecewakan orang lain. Kan Donghae ingin jadi anak yang baik." Ujar Donghae senang sambil menghambur kepelukan sang Appa._

_"Ne, Donghae memang anak appa yang paling baik." Ucap Kang In sambil mengelus lembut surai halus milik sang anak Bungsunya itu._

_._

_' Sebuah janji kecil yang tak pernah ia sadari akan bertahan hingga menjadi Prinsip Hidupnya saat ini '_

_._

* * *

_._

' apa aku masih menjadi bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk mu, . . Appa ' batin Donghae pilu.

Donghae masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari Sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Permisi, Presdir. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda di luar." Ucap sang Sekretaris. Donghae yan tersadar dari lamunannya, segera membalik posisi duduknya dan memandang datar sekretaris dihadapannya.

"Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk . . . Memang siapa orang itu?" ucap Donghae sambil meraih secangkir kopi diatas mejanya. "Dia bilang namanya, Hyukkie. Katanya dia disuruh mengantarkan sesuatu dari Hyung anda, Presdir." Jelas sang Sekretaris. Nyaris saja Donghae menyemburkan kopi yang tengah ia minum saat sekretarisnya menyebut nama Namja yang beberapa hari lalu berhasil menawan Hatinya hanya dengan seulas _Gummy Smile – _milik seorang _Lee Hyukjae._

"Su. .Suruh dia masuk." Ujar Donghae sedikit gugup. Sekretarisnya hanya mengangguk kemudia bergegas keluar dari ruangan sang Presdir, meninggalkan Donghae dengan Kegugupan yang tengah melanda diri sang Presdir.

Selang beberapa saat, terbukalah pintu ruangan Donghae tersebut. Menampakkan Sesosok Namja Manis dengan balutan Kaos V-Neck putih keabuan berpadu dengan jeans Biru cerah yang sedikit ketat sehingga menampilkan dengan jelas kaki-kaki Jenjang nan Ramping miliknya, serta Hoodie dengan warna senada dengan Jeansnya. Sejenak mata Donghae terpaku dengan Keindahan dihadapannya, namun dengan segera ia kembali memasang wajah Dingin nan Datar miliknya. _'Berusaha terlihat Dingin, eoh?'_

Sosok yang menawan hatinya itu, perlahan mendekat kearah Donghae. Tak tahu jika setiap langkahnya semakin membuat Jantung Donghae berpacu tak terkendali. "Maap Donghae –sshi, saya mengganggu waktu anda." Ucapnya lembut. _'Mengganggu? Ya, kau mengganggu jalannya Degup jantung ku. Kau tahu?'_ batin Donghae. "Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan titipan dari Hankyung Hyung." Tambanhya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kotak kecil kepada Donghae. Hyukkie sedikit gugup, mungkin karena tatapan Donghae yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Terima Kasih. Duduklah dulu." Jawab Donghae datar. Segera ia buka bingkisan dari Hyungnya itu. Dalam kotak berukuran kecil itu, berisi beberapa Botol Vitamin yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia pesan pada Hyungnya dan terdapat selembar kertas – yang ia yakin adalah pesang dari sang Hyung.

.

_' Yah, Ikan. Aku mengirimkan Vitamin yang kau pesan kemarin. Minumlah denan teratur dan jaga pola makan mu. Selain itu jangan terlalu Stress memikirkan pekerjaan mu. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan. Ku suruh Hyukkie untuk mengantar ini, agar kau tak perlu lagi Curi-curi pandang padanya. Hitung-hitung Bonus dari ku. Aku Hyung yang baik, kan? Selamat memandangi Hyukkie, ne._

- _Hankyung –_

* * *

.

"Ck, dasar . ." gumam Donghae. Sontak membuat Hyukkie memandangnya sehingga tatapan merekapun bertemu. Entah karena tak kuat dengan tatapan Tajam Donghae padanya, akhirnya Hyukkie lebih memilih menunduk dan meremas kedua tangan di pangkuannya. Melihat hal itu hanya membuat Donghae terkekeh dalam hati. Ya, hanya dalam hati. Keegoisan Donghae lebih besar, sehingga mengalahkan suara hatinya.

"Umm. . Kalau begitu aku pamit untuk kembali ketempat kerja, Donghae –sshi. Aku . ."

"Biar ku antar." Balas Donghae singkat dan memotong kalimat Hyukkie yang belum selesai. "Heh..?" sahut Hyukkie bingung. "Ya, aku antar kau kembali ke toko. Kebetulan aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung Hyung." Kata Donghae datar. "Apa tidak merepotkan mu Donghae –sshi?" tanya Hyukkie. "Ani." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aish . . sikapnya dingin sekali sih." Gumam Hyukkie lirih – namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Donghae. "Kau bicara apa barusan?" tanya Donghae hingga Hyukkie sedikit kaget. "Ah, Aniyo. Aku tak bicara apapun." Ucap Hyukkie dengan cengiran menghiasai wajah manisnya. Donghae hanya menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari mejanya dan keluar dari ruangannya – diikuti Hyukkie yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

.

* * *

.

_Di dalam Mobil . . ._

Suasana di dalam Mobil Donghae begitu hening. Mungkin itu hal yang biasa bagi Donghae. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang di sukai oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae. Hyukkie yang pada dasarnya tidak suka berdiam diri, mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai hal. Mulai dari memainkan Ponsel yang ada ditangan nya, memandang keluar jendela mobil sambil bersiul, hingga meremas tangannya seperti saat ini karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Donghae.

"Umm. . Donghae –sshi, kata hankyung hyung dulu kau pernah bersekolah di Amerika. Apa itu benar, ne?" tanya Hyukkie –berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "menurut mu?" tanya Donghae singkat. "Aish, aku kan tanya. Tinggal jawab kenapa sih. Dingin sekali jadi orang." Gumam Hyukkie kesal –sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Donghae hanya melirik Hyukkie dari sudut matanya – mengingat Hyukkie Duduk disampingnya yang sedang mengemudi.

Donghae menghela nafas berat –mungkin sudah bosan diam sedari tadi. "Aku dulu memang pernah melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika." ujar Donghae membuka pembicaraan. Hyukkie yang tadi kesal dan sedang menatap keluar jendela segera memandang Namja tampan disampingnya. "Jinjja? Berapa tahun kau berada di Amerika, Donghae –sshi?" tanya Hyukkie yangmulai tertarik dengan cerita Donghae –hingga merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearah Donghae.

"Emm. , mungkin 7 tahun. Ya, 4 tahun aku tempuh untuk melanjutkan Pendidikan ku. Dan sisanya ku gunakan untuk memulai karir ku disana." Jelas Donghae dan Hyukkie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Waahh, kau hebat Donghae –sshi. Memulai karir pertama mu di _Negri Orang_, tapi mencapai hasil yang sehebat sekarang." Ujar Hyukkie dengan Nada kagum.

Senyum tipis kini terukir indah dibibir Donghae. "Hankyung Hyung bicara apa saja tentang ku?" tanya Dongahe penasaran – mungkin takut Hyungnya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Namja Manis itu. "Ani, Han Hyung tak bicara apa-apa. Cuma sekedar memberitahu ku bahwa kau adalah Dongsaeng kesayangannya dan pernah bersekolah di Amerika." ujar Hyukkie dengan tatapan Polos kearah Donghae.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka isi dengan banyak bertukar Cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Harus Donghae akui, bahwa ia mulai tertarik dengan Namja Manis disampingnya ini. Tak jarang Donghae tertawa karna tingkah lucu ataupun lelucon yang ditunjukkan Hyukkie. Perlahan tapi pasti, Es dalam hati seorang Lee Donghae mencair. Meski akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikkan kehangatan hatinya, namun semua itu pasti akan terjadi.

.

_'Karna takdir tak kan pernah berhenti menggoreskan tintanya'_

.

* * *

.

Pemandangan sejuk nan menetramkan menyambut kedatangan Mobil Audi A5 8T bewarna putih yang baru masuk kedalam pelataran sebuah Flower Shop. Sesaat kemudian terbuka pintu pengemudi dan menampilkan sesosok Namja Tampan dengan Setelan Jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak Gagah. Tak berapa lama kemudian disusul terbukanya pintu penumpang bagian depan yang menampilkan sesosok Namja Manis dengan balutan Hoodie biru cerah yang semakin memancarkan Aura Keindahaan dalam dirinya. Sekilas jika diperhatikan, mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih ataupun Suami Istri.

_'Namun sebuah Keegoisan masih mengalahkan segala Jerit Suara Hati . . .'_

Sang namja manis segera memasuki toko tempatnya itu, diikuti sang Namja Tampan yang berjalan dibelakangnya. "Hyung, aku kembali. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Hyukkie ketika melihat Sungmin dan Heechul sedang berbicara dimeja tamu. "Ah, aniyo Chagi. Kami hanya ngobrol biasa. Kau sudah sampai? Cepat sekali?" kata Heechul sangsi. "Ah, itu. Aku diantar oleh Donghae-sshi tadi." Jawab Hyukkie sekenanya sambil meneguk segelas Lemon Tea dimeja.

"Yah, kenapa kau minum Lemon Tea ku, Hyukkie?" teriak Sungmin kesal. "Mian, Hyung. Aku benar-benar Haus soalnya." Kata Hyukkie sambil memberi _Puppy Eyes_ miliknya. "Sungmin hanya mendecak kesal karna selalu kalah jika Hyukkie sudah mengeluarkan _Jurus Andalan_ nya itu. Sedangkan Heechul hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua _Namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalau Donghae mengantarmu pulang, lalu sekarang dimana ia, Chagi?" tanya Heechul penasaran. "Umm, itu dia ada dibelakang Hyung." Jawab Hyukkie santai. "Ah, Jinjja?" kata Heechul sambil membalik badannya. "Anneyeong, Hyung." Sapa Donghae dengan Nada datar –walau seulas senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya. "Anneyeong, Hae-ah. Kau mengantar Hyukkie pulang, ne?" ujar Heechul. "Ne, Hyung. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk. Sekalian aku juga sedang ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung Hyung. Hankyung Hyung ada, Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku disini, Hae. Ada apa?" ujar Hankyung –yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko itu. "Aku ingin ngobrol sesuatu dengan mu, Hyung. Bisa kita keluar sebentar?" tanya Donghae pada Hyungnya. "Ne, baiklah. Chullie, aku pergi sebentar, ne?" kata Hankyung singkat lalu menyambar {?} bibir sang _Istri_ Kilat. Heechul hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya, saat menerima Ciuman singkat dari sang _Suami._

"Yah, hyung. Jangan lakukan itu disini.! Apa kau tak lihat disini ada Hyukkie.?" Pekik sungmin marah –sambil menutup mata Hyukkie dengan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kehangatan _Keluarga Kecil _Hyungnya itu. Namun jauh di relung hatinya, ia sangat ,erindukan art sebuah _Keluarga _yang sesungguhnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ne." ucap Hankyung singkat. Kemudian bergegas pergi bersama Donghae –yang sebelumnya membungkukan badan untuk berpamitan sengan semua orang dalam toko itu –termasuk Namja Manis kita.

_'Ketika suara Hati terkalahkan oleh Emosi . . .'_

_._

* * *

.

_Di Sebuah Caffe . . ._

.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa, Hae?" tanya Hankyung membuka pembicaraan. "Emm, aku hanya ingin brtanya, Kenapa Hyung menyuruh Hyukkie datang ke kantorku? Maksud ku, Hyung kan bisa saja menelpon ku untuk mengambil Vitamin itu dan tak perlu menyuruh orang lain hanya sekedar untuk mengantarkannya padaku." Ujar Donghae panjang. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya mengeriyitkan Dahinya, mendengar penjelasan sang Dongsaeng.

"Kau Khawatir pada Hyukkie, Hae?" tanya Hankyung sambil memasang Seringai diwajah tampannya –sekedar untuk menggoda Namdongsaeng nya itu. "Ah, aniyo. Aku. . Aku hanya tak ingin orang lain direpotkan karena masalah ku." Ujar Donghae mencari alasan –padahal kenyataannya memang benar ia mengkhawatirkan Namja Manis itu.

"Ketahuilah Hae, terkadang apa yang kita Pikirkan tak pernah sama dengan yang _Hati kita Inginkan._ " ucap Hankyung bijaksana sambil menyeruput secangkir _Coffee Latte _pesanannya_._ Donghae hanya bisa diam mencerna apa yang telah diucapkan Hyungnya. "Tapi, aku tidak mau dianggap sama dengan _'mereka'_, Hyung." Kata Donghae datar –setelah beberapa saat lalu dia baru '_ngeh´_ dengan arah pembicaraan Hyungnya.

"Kau memang pintar, Hae. Buktinya tanpa aku 'perjelas' kata-kata ku, kau sudah mengerti maksud ku. Anyway, kau tak perlu lagi memandang rendah 'statusmu' ah, tidak maksud ku 'status kita'. Kau, aku dan Yesung, kita sama. Sama – sama lahir dari Rahim seorang Namja. Sekeras apapun kita menolak, semua itu tak akan pernah berubah, Hae. Dan asal kau tahu, _'Cinta takkan pernah Salah'_." Jelas Hankyung panjang lebar.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat sesuatu.!" Seru Hankyung tiba-tiba. Donghae hanya mengeriyitkan Dahi bingung. "Lusa nanti, Yesung akan datang ke Korea. Beberapa hari lalu aku memberitahunya, jika kau sudah kembali ke Korea. Nanti dia akan tinggal di rumah ku bersama Ryewook _Istrinya_." Jelas Hankyung. "Omo, benarkah, Hyung? Bukankah dia masih sibuk bernyanyi sekarang? Walau tak sesering dulu sih." Ujar Donghae.

"Dia sudah tak lagi menyanyi, Hae. Dia hanya mengurus Akademi Vokal yang beberapa tahun lalu ia rintis dan juga sebuah Caffe. Aku dengar juga darinya, kalau dia akan membuka Cabang d Korea setelah sebelumnya membuka Cabang di Paris, China dan Thailand." Jelas Hankyung sambil menyeruput (lagi) Coffe Latte-nya. "Wooahh, Yesung Hyung jadi pengusaha Sukses sekarang ne, Hyung? Ku pikir hanya kepalanya saja yang besar, tak ku sangka pemikiran tentang usaha yang dimilikinya juga besar." Ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, dia itu Hyung mu. Walau dia sedang tak berada disini, jaga juga ucapan mu." Ujar Hankyung sambil memukul dengan 'sayang' majalah ditangannya keatas kepala Donghae. "Appo, Hyung. Aish, iya aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku ada benarnya kan?" kata Donghaemencoba membela diri. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yesung hyung kemari? Aku yakin tujuannya tak hanya ingin bertemu dengan ku kan Hyung.?" Tanya Donghae Curiga.

"Hem, kau memang Dongsaeng _'Ikan'_ kesayangan ku yang paling pintar, ne." kata Hankyung yang sukses membuat wajah tampan Donghae merengut –mendengar penuturan sang Hyung. "Memang awalnya dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kau dan aku, tapi kemudian dia memberikan ku ide." Kata Hankyung yang semakin membuat Donghae penasaran.  
"Yah, hyung. Cepat katakana lah.! Kau membuat ku penasaran. !" seru Dongahe kesal. "Hahaha, Ne ne. Kami hanya merencanakan untuk berkunjung kerumah kita saat Yesung ada di Korea." Ujar Hankyung singkat. Seketika itu juga air muka Donghae berubah menjadi datar dan Dingin. Menyadari perubahan mimik wajah sang Dongsaeng, Hankyung mulai cemas.

"Ayo lah, Hae. Apa kau tak rindu dengan rumah kita? Halaman luas dan apa kau juga tak rindu dengan Rumah Pohon mu yang ada di halaman belakang?" tanya Hankyung sekaligus mencoba merayu Donghae –walau ia tahu itu hanya sia-sia. "Aku memang rindu dengan Rumah, Hyung. Tapi jika aku harus bertemu _'mereka'_ itu hanya akan membuat ku merasa marah dan _'bersalah'_." Gumam Donghae pelan namun Hankyung masih bisa mendengarnya –apalagi untuk kata yang terakhir.

"Dengar Hae, bagaimana pun juga mereka berdua adalah orang tua mu juga orang tua ku. Memang _'status keberasalan'_ boleh dibilang aneh. Tapi, kau harus ingat. Mereka berdua yang membesarkan kita. Apalagi _umma_ yang telah bertarung dengan maut saat melahirkan kita ke dunia. Kita bisa hidup karena mereka, Hae. Seberapapun kita menolak mereka, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka lah yang membesarkan kita dan menjaga kita sebagai _orang tua_." Jelas Hankyung serius.

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja Hyungnya sampaikan. "Aku harus pergi, Hae. Ada pertemuan Dokter se-Korea. Dan aku harus datang." Kata Hankyung sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan. Jangan sampai Kau menyesal nanti." Kata Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu sang Namdongsaeng. "Satu hal lagi Hae." Donghae hanya mengeriyitkan Dahi bingung.

"Bahwa _Cinta takkan pernah Salah_" ujar Hankyung sambil beralu dari Caffe itu –meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencerna ucapanya barusan. Jujur saja, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Donghae memang sangat merindukan rumahnya. Apalagi dengan sosok _Namja_ Cantik berhati lembut yang setiap pagi menyirami taman depan rumahnya. Sosok yang selalu menjaganya saat tidur sewaktu masih kecil dan menangis saat dirinya didiamkan oleh Donghae. Ya, sosok yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya dari kecil, yakni _sang Umma_ – Leeteuk.

'Aku memang membenci status ku, tapi aku tak pernah membenci . . . _mereka'_ batin Donghae. Dia masih terlalu _Egois_ untuk kembali mengakui '_status nya' _yang telah membuatnya terpuruk dalam kepedihan. Tapi, di sisi lain dia juga ingin kembali merasakan Hangatnya sebuah Keluarga yang telah lama ia tak dapatkan. Bahkan sukses merubah karakternya menjadi _sedingin Es_. Ia bahkan masih terlalu Egois untuk mengakui perasaannya pada _Namja_ yang beberapa hari lalu sudah berhasil menawan hatinya. Tapi, ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalunya –yang mungkin akan membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

_'Apa yang Kini harus aku Lakukan?' batin Donghae miris._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued . . .**

**.**

**.**

**Anneyeong. . .!**

****Buat yang uda mau mereview di chap 1 kmren, author ucapin makasi banget ne. #bungkuk badan

scara tidak langsung chingu uda memberi saiia semangat buat ttep nglajutin nie FF.

hari nie saiia update lagi.

sekedar pengumuman :

1. Chapter 1 kmren sebenernya gabungan dari Chap 1 ma 2 dari chapter FF yg saiia pubish di rate M.

2. Nie chapter jga gabungan dari chap 3 ma 4.

3. saiia mau memberi pilihan sama para reader's :

** * Nie FF 'End' waktu Haehyuk uda bersatu atau mau berlanjut ampe mereka punya anak? #plak**

** * klo minat mereka ampe punya anak, pke konflik pa ndag?**

** * terus konflik.x yg rumit atau yang kayak gimana..?**

****.

.

author ngasi kesempatan reader's buat request alur klanjuttan nie FF.

soalnya saiia masi butek mkirin alur buat nie FF.

maklum Shock saiia masi belum ilang. #plak

.

.

Jangan lupa review klo uda slesai bca, ne...

Review mnentukkan klanjutan FF yg anda baca #Plak

Gomawo... -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Never Wrong

Author : Meyla Rahma

Rated : M {Jaga-jaga karna ada Content Dewasa}

Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }

Genre : Romance

WARNING…!

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading…**

Suasana pagi ini sangat lah cerah, secercah Sinar Mentari menyinari Bumi dengan hangatnya. Namun, sepertinya kebaikan pagi tidak berlaku di ruangan Donghae. Ruangan itu sedikit mengeluarkan aura yang tidak biasanya. Kalau biasanya auranya sesuai dengan sang pemilik ruangan yakni _Dingin,_ maka untuk 2 hari belakangan auranya berubah – menjadi sedikit mencekam karna amarah sang _Presdir _yang saat ini tengah membuncah.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kalian buat?" tanya Donghae keras sambil melempar sebuah Proposal kehadapan beberapa Staffnya. "Kami sudah merubah beberapa hal seperti yang telah kemarin Presdir perintahkan." Kata salah seorang Staffnya takut. "Apa kalian Tuli, eoh? Aku bilang kemarin ubah beberapa Detail Konsep kalian. Tapi apa? Tak ada yang berubah, malah kalian menghilangkan beberapa Elemen penting pada Proposal itu. Apa kalian tak lihat? Apa kalian sudah BUTA?" bentak Donghae.

Ini adalah kali pertama, seorang Lee Donghae marah besar terhadap beberapa karyawannya. Biasanya ia hanya akan berkata sinis dengan nada Datar nan Dingin miliknya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ia benar-benar Marah. Bahkan boleh dibilang hanya untuk hal yang kecil –mengingat Deadline Proyek itu masih 2 bulan lagi. Tapi, kenapa Donghae bisa semarah itu?

"Perbaiki Proposal itu sekarang!" kata Donghae dengan Nada _Super Dingin_. Para Staff yang ada disana hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan sang _Presdir_. Donghae segera membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya saat pintu ruangannya tertutup. Dia benar-benar tertekan saat ini. Kalian pasti bertanya tertekan karna masalah apa? Pekerjaan? Mana mungkin seorang Lee Donghae akan begitu tertekan hanya karna masalah Pekerjaan saja.

.

_Donghae POV . . ._

Aish, kenapa dengan diriku ini? Kenapa aku jadi Tempramen seperti ini? Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat aku dianggap _menjijikkan_ karna '_statusku'_ oleh teman-teman ku disekolah, aku tak seemosi sekarang. Apa mungkin ini semua karna omongan Hankyung Hyung waktu di Caffe kemarin?

Arrgh, ada apa dengan mu, Lee Donghae? Kenapa kau jadi _GALAU _ seperti ini?

'_Seberapapun kita menolak mereka, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka lah yang membesarkan kita dan menjaga kita sebagai orang tua.'_

Kata-kata Hankyung Hyung benar-benar sudah membuat ku gila. Aku memang tak membenci _Appa dan Umma_. Hanya saja aku . . . masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Ya, jujur saja aku memang merasa bersalah atas sikap ku selama ini – yang selalu menghindar dan tak menganggap mereka ada. Hey, tapi apa aku salah jika ingin bernasib sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya? Jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya dalam masalah ini.

Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Semua ini benar-benar membingungkan untukku. Aku memang membenci _'status ku' _ tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Aku masih sangat menyayangi mereka. Mungkin kata-kata Hankyung hyung benar bahwa bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah kedua _orang tua ku_. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Mungkin aku merasa tak pantas – atau bahkan _Malu_ . . .

Arrghhh… aku benar-benar gila sekarang . . .!

_End Donghae POV . . ._

_._

Tanpa sadar Donghae melempar Remote AC kearah TV LCD yang ada diruangannya. Hingga menyebabkan LCD itu pecah berantakan. "Aish, selalu saja begini." Gumam Donghae pelan. Ya, memang selalu begitu ketika Donghae mengingat sesuatu tentang masa lalu nya. Amarahnya tak pernah bisa ia kendalikan. Sebuah Amarah yang berasal dari rasa Benci yang sebenarnya _tidak perlu_.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi posel Donghae yang memecahkan keheningan yang tengah melanda ruangan itu. Donghae melirik sekilas Name Call pada ponselnya.

Hankyung Hyung –

Donghae menghela nafas berat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari hyung tertuanya itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yah, Ikan. . ! Apa kau tak ingat kalau hari ini Yesung datang ke Korea, huh?"_

Teriakan yang berasal dari ponselnya itu, berhasil membuat Telinga Donghae berdenging karna _Kemerduan _suara Hyungnya itu.

"Yah, Hyung tak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu. ! Kau ingin aku jadi Tuli, eoh?" ujar Donghae sinis.

"_Salah mu sendiri. .! Aku kan sudah bilang saat di Caffe kalau Yesung akan datang ke Korea hari ini. Apa kau sudah pikun, eoh?"_

Sepertinya sang Hyung sudah sedikit banyak belajar olah Vokal pada sang _Istri,_ buktinya dia sekarang pandai sekali menyuarakan suaranya dengan Indah – sampai bisa memecahkan gendang telinga.

"Aku tahu, hyung." Jawab donghae singkat.

"_Kalau kau tahu, apa kau tak akan menemuinya sekarang? Dia sangat rindu pada mu, Hae."_

"Ne, aku tahu itu, hyung. Sekarang aku akan ketempatmu hyung. Kau dan Yesung hyung ada dirumah mu kan, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne, kami dirumah ku. Apa kau tidak sibuk jika kau kemari sekarang?"_

'Tadi ia sendiri yang meminta ku untuk datang, sekarang malah tanya sibuk apa tidak.' Batin Donghae –sepertinya ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan hyungnya lewat telpon sekarang.

"Ani, aku sedang tak ada pekerjaan, hyung. Tunggu lah sebentar. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"_Ne, mian tadi aku teriak-teriak. Anneyeong."_

"Anneyeong." Balas Donghae.

Ya, lebih baik ia kerumah hyungnya, dari pada ia harus termenung dalam masa lalu yang membuatnya pedih –_dan merusak semua fasilitas kantornya,_ disini. Donghae berdiri dan mengambil Jas yang ia sampirkan di kursinya kemudian mengambil Kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak dimeja kerjanya. Segera ia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya, tapi sebelumnya ia berhenti depan meja sekretarisnya.

"Panggil OB, untuk membersihkan ruangan ku, juga hubungi toko elektronik kita biasanya." Ujar Donghae.

"Ne, Presdir. Maaf sebelumnya, untuk apa menghubungi toko elektronik, Presdir?" tanya sang sekretaris bingung.

"Pesan kan TV LCD untuk ruangan ku, _lagi_." Ujar Donghae – dan hanya dibalas anggukkan dari sekretarisnya. Ya, sang sekretaris tak lagi bertanya kenapa harus memesan LCD baru – karna ia yakin LCD itu pasti telah _bernasib_ sama dengan 2 LCD sebelumnya yang juga hancur ditangan sang Presdir.

.

.

Mobil Audi A5 8T bewarna sedang memasuki sebuah pelataran sebuah rumah dengan suasana asri yang juga bersebelahan dengan sebuah Flower Shop. Sesaat kemudian turunlah sesosok Namja Tampan dari Mobil mewah tersebut. Sejenak Namja tersebut termenung menatap Flower Shop dihadapannya – tempat dimana sesosok Namja Manis yang berhasil meleleh es didalam hatinya. Namun, sepertinya keegoisan hatinya masih mendominasi pikirannya. Buktinya saat ini Namja Tampan itu malah berjalan mendekati rumah hyungnya – bukan mengikuti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam Flower Shop itu.

Kini namja itu sudah berdiri didepan rumah dengah gaya Minimalis dengan perpaduan warna putih keabuan dan Biru Shapire – rumah hyungnya. Beberapa kali ia menekan bel yang terpasang disisi kanan rumah itu. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang mengintrupsinya untuk menunggu sebentar. Tak lama kemudian terbuka lah pintu yang terbuat dari Kau jati dengan cat bewarna Tourquie yang seketika membuatnya tertegun dalam wajah datarnya.

Bagaimana tidak, ia tadi menghindari untuk tidak memasuki Flower Shop tempat Namja Manis itu bekerja. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Karna saat ini Namja manis yang sudah seminggu menghantui mimpinya, tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan celemek masak yang masih menghiasi pakaiannya. _'sepertinya dia habis memasak'_ batin Donghae.

"Ah, Donghae-sshi. Silahkan masuk. Hankyung hyung sudah menunggu mu." Kata Hyukkie dengan senyum yang menawan miliknya – Gummy Smile. Dengan segera Donghae menggangguk, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari _Dunia Khayal_ – yang tercipta ketika dia memandang Hyukkie.

"Emm, kau tidak kerja?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukkie yang tengah berjalan di depannya – menuju sebuah ruang tamu.

"Ah, aku sedang tak ada pekerjaan, maka dari itu aku kemari untuk membantu Heechul hyung memasak. Silahkan duduk, Donghae-sshi. Aku panggilkan Hankyung hyung dulu." Kata Hyukkie dengan Gummy Smilenya kemudian berjalan kea rah dalam rumah. Donghae hanya bisa memandangi punggung Hyukkie hingga menghilang sambil berusaha menenangkan Degup Jantungnya yang tak beraturan – yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

Donghae menerawang isi rumah hyung tertuanya itu. Jujur ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan rumah bergaya Minimalis yang begitu menyejukan ini. Rumah itu tertata rapi dan bersih hingga sangat nyaman untuk dipandang mata. Ia yakin bahwa semua itu hasil karya dari _Istri _hyungnya itu. Donghae masih tenggelam dalam dunia pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari 2 Namja Tampan tengah memandangnya bingung – mengingat sekarang Donghae sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yah, ikan . .! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau sudah gila, eoh?" tanya Hankyun sinis.

"Ah, aniyo hyung. Aku hanya kagum dengan rumah mu ini." Ujar Donghae sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung. Pandangannya kini teralih pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari hyung tertuanya itu. Sosok bermata sipit da memiliki suara yang sangat merdu – yang sangat dirindukan oleh Donghae. Segera saja tanpa disuruh, Donghae langsung menghambur kepelukan Hyung keduanya itu.

"Hyung . . .! Aku benar-benar merindukan mu. Lama tak bertemu denganmu, membuat ku hampir tak mengenali sosok mu." Kata Donghae sembari melepaskan pelukan dari hyungnya itu.

"Kau bisa saja, Hae. Aku juga hampir sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali dirimu. Kalau bukan tadi Han hyung yang bilang bahwa kau adalah namdongsaeng ku, mungkin aku sudah berpikir bahwa kau adalah pasiennya Hankyung hyung." Jelas Yesung.

"Jinjja, hyung? Kau sampai berpikir begitu?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya, Hae. Bagaimana tidak, seingatku kau itu pendek dan kurus. Tapi sekarang ini bahkan kau sangat jauh dari semua itu." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Yah. . .! Kau ini sama saja dengan Hankyung hyung. Kalau mau memuji, ya puji saja. Tak usa bawa-bawa bentuk tubuh ku waktu dulu." Kata Donghae dengan muka masam sambil kembali duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Tapi memang benar kan, Hae? Kau itu sudah banyak berubah. Lihat lah badan mu sekarang. Sangat atletis. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kau banyak sekali perubahanya. Benarkan, hyung?" kata Yesung sambil memandang hyungnya.

"Kau benar, Sung-ie. Namdongsaeng kita satu ini memang sudah banyak berubah secara fisik. Tapi, tak pernah berubah sifatnya. Masih saja kekanakan." Kata Hankyung sambil tertawa bersama Yesung.

"Yah. . ! Kalian itu senang sekali mengejek ku sih, hyung." Ujar Donghae sambil memasang muka cemberut.

"Aiogo . . Lihatlah, hyung betapa lucunya Namdongsaeng kita ini. Hahahaha." Kata Yesung sambil tertawa keras.

"Yah . .! Hyung, berhentilah tertawa. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Donghae dengan nada dan wajah yang kesal. Mengetahui perubahan wajah sang dongsaeng, akhirnya Hankyung dan Yesung berusaha menghetikan tawa mereka.

"hahaha mian, Hae. Kami benar-benar kagum dengan perubahan fisik mu. Kau memang Daebak, Hae." Ujar Yesung dengan nada kagum.

"Gomawo, hyung. Eh iya, kau disini sampai kapan?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"Um, kira-kira 2 – 3 bulanan. Karna aku juga hendak membangun cabang Caffe ku di Korea." Ujar Yesung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Kau tinggal disini bersama Han hyung?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ya, seperti itu lah. Niatnya aku dan Ryeowook akan menyewa sebuah rumah. Selama aku berada di Korea. Tapi, _istri_ Hankyung hyung yang paling cantik itu berhasil merayu Ryewook agar tetap tinggal disini." Kata Yesung sambil melirik ke Hankyung yang sedang tersenyum bangga.

"Oh begitu. Lalu dimana , Um. . . _istri_ hyung itu?" tanya Donghae ragu – mengingat dia masih belum terbiasa dengan status hyungnya yang telah _'menikah'_.

"Dia ada di dapur, bersama Heechul hyung dan Hyukkie." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Chagi, makanannya sudah siap." Kata seorang Namja mungil yang berjalan mendekati 3 Namja tampan yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tamu itu. Sontak saja hal itu membuat ketiga Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Sementara Donghae memandang kaget pada _Namja _bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ah, Wookie –ah. Kenalkan ini Dongsaeng kesayangan ku, Lee Donghae." Kata Yesung paa sang _istri._

"Kim Ryeowook imnida." Kata Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah ne, Lee Donghae imnida. Hyung apa kau tak salah? Kau bisa tersangkut kasus hukum loh, hyung." Pekik Donghae tiba-tiba – setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Kenapa aku harus tersangkut kasus hukum? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ujar Yesung bingung – karna tiba-tiba dongsaengnya itu berkata yang membuatnya dan sang _istri _bingung.

"Bagaimana tidak, kau sudah menikahi _Namja _ dibawah umur, hyung. Berapa umur mu Wookie-ah? Pasti hyungku yang _Pabbo_ ini memaksa mu untuk menikah dengannya kan?" tanya Donghae sok tahu. Sontak saja karna kata-katanya itu Donghae mendapat lemparan _sayang _dari hyungnya menggunakan majalah.

"Yah, kau itu tidak sopan..! Kata siapa aku menikahi _Namja_ dibawah umur, eoh? Wookie itu seumuran dengan mu, kau tahu?" ujar Yesung kesal.

"Ah, jinjja?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"aish, kau ini . ." kata Yesung sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali memukul Donghae – tapi terhenti oleh tangan mungil sang _istri_.

"Sudahlah, chagi. Aku tahu maksud Donghae itu baik. Ah iya, kau tampak sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di foto Hae." Kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Foto?" tanya Donghae bingung. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengirimkan foto selama ia di Amerika.

"Iya, Foto mu 12 tahun lalu. Sebelum Sung-ie berkarir di Jepang." Kata Ryeowook manis.

Sontak Donghae memasang muka kaget dengan mata yang melotot menakutkan – tapi terlihat lucu bagi kedua hyungnya. _' jangan-jangan Foto waktu aku masih kurus dengan rambut panjang lurus yang menjijikan itu.' _Batin Donghae ragu.

"Yah..! Jangan bilang kau memberikan Foto kita waktu masih anak-anak dulu ya, hyung? Andwe… Itu benar-benar menjijikkan..!" pekik Donghae Histeris – _sendiri._

"hahahaha. . . . Mian, Hae. Habis Wookie selalu memaksa agar memperlihatkan sosok Namdonsaeng kesayangan ku padanya. Ya sudah, ku berikan saja foto itu." Ujar Yesung disela tawanya.

"Kau jahat hyung..!" ujar Donghae – sambil pasang muka _jutek_.

"Ayolah, Hae. Mianhe. Jangan marah lah." Ujar Yesung – berusaha merayu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan siang disini saja. Tadi Chullie, Wookie dan hyukkie memasak masakan special untukmu. Tadi ku suruh Chullie supaya memasak Ramyun dan Sup Kimchi untuk mu." Ucap Hankyung – juga berusaha merayu Namdonsaeng kesayangannya.

Mendengar nama makanan yang ia sukai disebut, wajah Donghae berubah menjadi berbinar. Apa lagi mengingat ia sudah jarang memakan makanan itu – karna kesibukannya, ia jadi jarang memanjakan Lidahnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae bersemangat.

"Ne, tadi aku Chullie hyung dan Hyukkie memasak untukmu." Kata Ryeowook senang.

'Hyukkie? Ia juga memasak untuk ku?' batin Donghae bertanya.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan..!" kata Hankyung semangat.

Mereka segera bergegas menuju ruang makan. Termasuk Donghae – yang berusaha mengendalikan Degup jantungnya yang kembali berdetak tak beraturan. _'sepertinya setelah ini aku harus Cek Kesehatan Jantung."_ Batin Donghae sendiri. Tanpa Donghae sadari, hatinya sudah tak lagi sejalan dengan keegoisan pikirannya – hanya karna seorang _Namja _Manis yang sudah merubah cara pandangnya.

.

.

Acara makan siang itupun berlangsung sangat nyaman dan romantis – walaupun hanya bagi kedua hyung Donghae, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak. Ya, kedua hyungnya mengadakan acara _mari-makan-bersuapan-dengan-mesra_ waktu makan siang tadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Dia hanya bisa makan sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan – karna makan disamping Hyukkie.

Seusai makan siang sekarang tinggal lah Hyukkie yang sedang mencuci piring dan Donghae yang sibuk bermain dengan Tablet PCnya sambil meminum segelas Jus semangka.

"Um, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja bersama Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae – membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Oh itu. . Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Heechul hyung menikah dengan Han hyung." Kata Hyukkie santai.

"Uhuk (tersedak). . ."

"Yah..! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Hyukkie khawatir – sambil menepuk pelan tengkuk Donghae.

"Gwenchana. Gomawo, itu berarti kau tahu saat pertama kali hyung ku mengenal Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran – sambil mengelap bibirnya yang _belepotan_ jus nya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Heechul hyung dulu itu tak suka saat Han hyung mengejar-ngejar nya. Bahkan butuh waktu hampir 2 tahun untuk Han hyung bisa menjadi kekasih Heechul hyung. Setelah itu mereka berpacaran selama 4 tahun baru kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah." Kata Hyukkie – sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Uhuk . .Uhuk..Uhuk.. (Batuk + Tersedak)"

"Aish, kau ini ceroboh sekali. Gwechana?" tanya Hyukkie – Kesal + Khawatir.

"Ne, Gwenchana. Aku hanya kaget mendengar cerita mu tentang perjalanan hidup Han dan Chullie hyung. Han hyung sudah banyak berubah ternyata." Kata Donghae – dengan nada lirih pada kalimat terakhir.

"Apa kata mu tadi, Donghae-sshi?" tanya Hyukkie – karna tak mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae itu.

"Ah, aniyo." Jawab Donghae singkat – sambil memandang kearah lain – lalu melamun.

'_setahu ku, Hankyung hyung itu typical orang yang realistis. Semua yang ia lakukan, pasti harus sesuai dengan Nalar dan Akal sehat. Ternyata Chullie hyung berhasil merubah Manusia Idealis macam hyung ku itu Hanya dengan sentuhan Kasih sayang – atau mungkin Cinta.'_ batin Donghae.

Donghae masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa mengetahui _Namja Manis_ disebelahnya tengah memperhatikannya.

'_Dia memang tampan. Tapi hatinya itu loh, Dinginnya minta ampun. Mengapa orang sesempurna dia bisa memiliki hati yang benar-benar Datar nan Dingin? Sayang sekali.'_ Batin Hyukkie miris.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Donghae karna Hyukkie tiba-tiba melamun – sambil memandanginya.

"Ah, aniyo. Hanya sedikit tertegun dengan kesempurnaan wajah mu. Eh, apa itu _Angry Bird _versi terbaru?" tanya Hyukkie – antusias.

"Ah, ini. Iya, aku baru saja menginstallnya tadi. Kau mau pinjam?" tawar Donghae.

"Ne, bolehkah?" tanya Hyukkie ragu.

"Nde, pakai lah. Aku sudah bosan." Kata Donghae singkat.

"Ah, gomawo. Aku sangat ingin memainkan ini. Sudah lama aku tak memainkannya." Ucap Hyukkie riang.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. _'ah, tunggu dulu. Apa tadi ia bilang kagum dengan wajah ku? Aish, mungkin ia pasti hanya bercanda. Tapi, benarkah?'_ batin Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap _Namja manis_ dihadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Donghae-sshi?" tanya Hyukkie ketika melihat Donghae beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mau keruang tamu. Menemui yang lain." Ujar Donghae datar.

"Yah..! Aku ikut." Ujar Hyukkie sambil berjalan mendahului Donghae – dengan Tablet PC Donghae yang masih ditanganya.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Selama ini ia takkan pernah meminjamkan Gadget nya pada siapapun. Tapi, tadi ia dengan sendirinya menawarkan untuk meminjamkan gadget nya pada sosok _Namja manis _itu.

'Satu lagi Kebiasaan Donghae yang perlahan berubah karna _Namja Manis itu.'_

.

.

Ruang tamu Keluarga _Lee Hankyung_ itu saat ini terasa sangat hangat. Bukan karna suhu udara yang meningkat, melainkan berkumpulnya 2 pasang _Suami Istri_ dan sepasang _Namja_ – yang _mungkin_ suatu saat akan menjadi seperti kedua pasang _Suami Istri_ itu – tengah becengkrama hangat di ruang tamu yang cukup luas _– bagi kalangan biasa._ Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Disana terlihat Hankyung tengah menonton TV dengan Heechul yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Bidang _Suaminya._ Sedangkan disisi yang lain terlihat Yesung tengah menonton TV sambil tiduran dipangkuan sang _istri _yang tengah membelai lembut surai halus milik sang _Suami._

Sedangkan diatas lantai yang beralaskan karpet bewarna merah terlihat 2 orang _Namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Hyukkie yang sedang duduk bersila sambil serius memainkan Tablet – milik Donghae – ditangannya. Dan Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dengannya yang tengah menatap TV – tapi pikiranya melayang-layang entah kemana.

Melihat hal itu, Heechul segera _menyikut _ pinggang _Suami_nya, agar melihat keadaan sang Namdongsaeng – yang tengah melamun. Hankyung hanya bisa menatap _Iba_ dongsaengnya tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui sang _istri_ tengah memberi _kode_ pada Wookie – agar melakukan hal yang sama dengannya pada sang _suami_ – Yesung.

"Um, Hae. Ini sudah malam, kau tak pulang? Atau kau mau menginap disini?" tanya Heechul – memecahkan Keheningan yang sesaat melanda ruangan itu.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Donghae segera menatap sang _Kakak Ipar_ sambil mengeriyitkan dahi.

"Kau juga, Hyukkie Chagi. Apa kau tak pulang? Ini sudah malam loh." Kata Heechul mengingatkan _Namja _yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu.

"Ah, iya. Tak terasa sudah jam 9. Kalau begitu aku mau berkemas untuk pulang dulu ya, hyung." Kata Hyukkie dengan senyumnya – sambil mematikan Tablet milik Donghae yang ada ditangannya.

"Um, hae. Apa kau bisa mengantarkan Hyukkie pulang? Kasian kalau ia pulang sendirian. Kan ini sudah lumayan larut." Kata Heechul khawatir.

Hyukkie segera memandang Heechul dengan tatapan kaget + kesal – yang lucu. Melihat itu, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Kata Donghae singkat sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Tunggu hae, aku dan Yesung ingin berbicara dengan mu." Kata Hankyung mencegah Donghae untuk pulang.

Hankyung segera menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah sang _istri –_ memberi kode agar membawa Wookie dan Hyukkie ke ruangan lain.

"Um, Wookie, Hyukkie, bisa kalian bantu aku sebentar di dapur?" tawar Heechul pada dua _Namja_ manis itu.

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Heechul menuju dapur.

"Kalian ingin bicara apa hyung?" tanya Donghae ketika tinggal mereka bertiga – Dia dan kedua Hyungnya – yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Besok kau ikut ke rumah _Appa dan Umma_, kan?" tanya Hankyung ragu. Seketika itu juga raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi Datar dan Dingin serta penuh dengan Kepedihan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Hae, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Ani." Jawab Donghae singkat.

Diperhatikannya wajah sang dongsae yang terlihat suram dan penuh amarah yang terpendam itu. Yesung masih bingun dengan sikap Namdongsaengnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung ingat kan suatu _Hal._ Hal yang merupakan sebuah _Pemikiran Konyol _yang berasal dari Namdongsaengnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang kalau _Pemikiran_ _bodoh_ mu yang dulu masih bersarang di Otak mu?" tanya Yesung – mulai curiga. Seketika ruang tamu itu menjadi hening, Hankyung hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua Namdongsaengnya – membiarkan Yesung menasehati Namdongsaeng kesayangannya – _Donghae._

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau masih memikirkan hal Bodoh semacam itu? Jawab aku Donghae!" ujar Yesung tegas.

"Aku tak tahu, hyung. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan semua itu." Ujar Donghae lirih – karna menyadari Yesung mulai marah sebab hyungnya itu tak pernah setuju dengan _pemikirannya_.

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Ia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Sejak dulu, ia tak pernah suka dengan _pemikiran _bodoh Donghae. Namun, ia tak mau menyalahkan Namdongsaengnya itu. Ia tahu Dongsaengnya itu sedang terjebak dalam _perang_ dengan batinnya sendiri. Perang yang telah berhasil merubah Watak sang Dongsaeng menjadi _Datar nan Dingin._

"Dengar, kau, aku dan Han hyung terlahir dari Rahim yang sama. Rahim seorang _Namja_. Mungkin orang yang tak mengerti apa-apa akan menganggap hal ini sebagai hal yang _aneh_ dan _menjijikkan_. Kenapa kau hanya menganggap _ini_ sebagai hal yang _menjijikkan_? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah Mukzijat?" tanya Yesung – yang langsung membuat sang Namdongsaeng mengeriyitkan dahi.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Apa kau pikir kalau kita terlahir dari Rahim seorang Yeoja, kita akan mendapatkan kebahagian yang melimpah seperti sewaktu kita kecil? Apa kita akan merasakan kasih sayang lebih dari yang _Umma_ berikan pada kita? Tak pernah kah kau berpikir, betapa beruntungnya kita lahir di tengah-tengah _Keluarga Lee?_" ujar Yesung dengan nada Tegas.

Donghae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Bingung dengan semua perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya. Perasaan marah, malu, dan bersalah yang tak hentinya membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pulang lah. Ini sudah malam. Dan pikirkan baik-baik apa yang sudah ku katakan. Sebelum kau menyesali semuanya." Kata Yesung lembut sambil menepuk pelan pundak sang Dongsaeng.

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat. –_

_._

_._

_Di dalam mobil . . ._

Suasana kota Seoul pada malam hari terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa Mobil dan Taxi yang terlihat dijalanan kota itu. Termasuk sebuah Mobil Audi sport warna putih yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan standart. Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang _Namja_ tampan dan _Namja_ manis yang duduk bersebelahan di kursi depan. Sang Namja tampan sedang serius mengemudikan mobilnya hinga tak menyadari _Namja_ manis disebelahnya tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Um, Donghae-sshi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hyukkie – membuka pembicaraan – dengan ragu.

"Apa?" kata Donghae datar.

"Apa selama 12 tahun kau tak pernah bertemu dengan Hankyung hyung dan Yesung hyung?" tanya Hyukkie ragu.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sama sekali tak bertemu dengan mereka. Maka dari itu aku kaget, ketika mendengar kabar kalau mereka sudah . . . _menikah._" Ujar Donghae lirih.

"Um, begitu. Berarti kau juga sama sekali tak bisa bertemu dengan _appa_ dan _ umma_ mu, ne?" tanya Hyukkie lagi.

Seketika raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi datar. Kenangan tentang masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. Perkataan kedua Hyungnya kembali membayanginya, hingga membuatnya kembali merasa – _bersalah_. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Donghae, Hyukkie jadi merasa bersalah karna bertanya hal seperti tadi.

"Ah, mian Donghae-sshi. Aku tak bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusan anda." Ujar Hyukkie takut – sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Gwechana. Kau kan tak tahu." Ujar Donghae dengan mimik sendunya – yang entah sejak kapan bisa ia tunjukkan pada Orang lain.

"Jinjja? Sungguh aku tak berniat ikut campur. Sekali lagi, mian." Kata Hyukkie sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Gwenchanayo. Lagi pula kau benar. Selama ini aku memang tak pernah bertemu dengan. . . _appa dan umma._" Ucap Donghae lirih.

"Apa kau tak merindukan _mereka, _donghae-sshi?" tanya Hyukkie lirih.

"Rindu? Mungkin. Atau lebih tepatnya merasa – _bersalah._" Ujar Donghae pelan.

"Bersalah? Ah, itu. Setelah belokan di depan itu rumah ku." Ujar Hyukkie riang – melupakan pertanyaan yang baru saja akan ia tanyakan pada Donghae.

"Disini?" tanya Donghae sembari menghentikan laju mobilnya – ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Hyukkie.

"Ne, gomawo. Um, tunggu sebentar. Ini Tablat PC mu. Gomawo sudah mau meminjamkan pada ku, ne." ujar Hyukkie seraya menyerahkan Tablet milik Donghae – sambil memamerkan _Gummy Smile_nya.

"Ambil lah. Anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah karna kau sudah bekerja dengan giat selama ini." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Jinjjayo? Ah, aniyo. Aku tak bisa menerima ini. Ini terlalu mahal untuk dijadikan hadiah buat ku, Donghae-sshi." Ujar Hyukkie sambil menatap Tablet yang ada ditangannya.

"Ani. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Karna kau sudah bekerja dengan giat bahkan selama 10 tahun. Satu hal lagi, panggil aku 'Hae' saja. Lagi pula kita hanya berbeda 1 tahun." Ujar Donghae lembut.

"Ah, Ne. Gomawo, Donghae-sshi. Aish, maksudku Hae." Ujar Hyukkie sambil memberikan _Gummy Smile_nya.

"Ne, sama-sama." Kata Donghae singkat.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan ku pulang, Hae-ah." Kata Hyukkie sambil membungkukkan badan dan bergegas untuk turun dari Mobil Audi bewarna putih itu.

"Bye bye." Ujar Hyukkie pada Donghae sambil melambaikan tangan – yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Donghae sebelum ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

_Ketika Cinta mulai tumbuh dan menghapus segala Keegoisan Hati . . ._

.

.

Donghae POV . . .

_Ini dimana? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa aku sudah mati saat tertidur? Ah, mana mungkin. Aku tak mungkin mati konyol seperti itu. Tunggu, apa itu sebuah cahaya? Itu cahaya. Aku harus kesana. Disini terang. Tunggu, kenapa ada bangku di tempat seperti ini? Dan siapa orang yang duduk di situ? Badannya bergetar, apa dia sedang menangis?_

"_Gwenchanayo?" ku coba menyapanya lembut sambil memegang bahunya. Tunggu, aku mengenal sosok ini. Sosok Namja yang telah melahirkan aku ke dunia in – Umma. _

_Dia menatapku dengan matayang beruai air mata. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia menangis di tempat seperti ini? Kenapa hanya ada aku dan Umma disini? Tempat macam apa ini?_

"_Mianhae, Chagi." Suara lembutnya terdengar bercampur isakan halus ditelinga ku._

"_Mian Umma sudah membuat mu Malu dan Marah selama ini." Ucapnya dengan bulir air mata kembali membasahi mata indah miliknya._

'_aniyo, umma tak pernah membuat ku marah. Hae, saja yang terlalu bodoh hinga bersikap seperti itu selama ini.' Ucap ku lirih._

"_Maafkan Umma, Hae boleh membenci Umma jika itu membuat kau tenang, Chagiya." Ujar umma sambil meneteskan air matanya - lagi._

'_ani, umma. Hae, sangat menyayangi umma.' Ujar ku lirih._

"_Umma akan pergi, Hae. Jika hal itu bisa membuat kau Bahagia, chagi." Kata umma – dan perlahan menjauh dari hadapan ku._

'_Umma jangan pergi. Jebal. . . Hae sayang Umma. Ku mohon jangan pergi umma. Jebal.' Ujar ku sambil mengejar umma yang perlahan semakin jauh dari hadapan ku._

_Tak terasa air mata ku turun saat melihat umma semakin jauh dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan ku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Yang jelas aku tak ingin Umma pergi._

'_Umma . . Jebal, jangan pergi. Aku mohon.' Teriak ku sambil bersimpuh ditanah – saat ku lihat umma telah menghilang dari hadapan ku._

End Donghae POV . . .

"UMMA..!" teriak Donghae – saat ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah _mimpi buruk_ telah melandanya.

Donghae hanya bisa terduduk diatas kasur _King size _miliknya itu. Pandangannya kosong menerawang ke awang-awang. Tak ada sepatah kata yang mampu ia ucapkan. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar seolah mebungkam mulutnya hingga tak bisa bersuara. Tak bereapa lama, kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali. Diliriknya ponsel yang tengah tergeletak di meja – disamping ranjangnya. Diraihnya ponsel itu. Alis nya mengeriyit ketika melihat sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

_- Hankyung hyung-_

_Jika kau berminat ikut mengunjungi appa dan umma, kami berangkat pukul 8. Ikuti kata hati mu, Hae._

Donghae terdiam sesaat. '_kenapa tadi aku menangis saat melihat umma menghilang? Apa kau takut kehilangannya? Ya, aku memang takut kehilangan umma. Aku sadar. Aku begitu menyayangi umma. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Umma. Aku harus kesana. Aku harus ikut hyung menemui appa dan umma.' Batin Donghae. _Diliriknya jam weker yang ada dimejanya.

_07:35 AM_

"Masih sempat." Gumam Doghae lirih.

Segera ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri, berganti pakaian, lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan mengambil mobilnya di garasi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah hyungnya, pikirannya masih kalut. Perang antar Keegoisan dan Keinginan hatinya mulai melandanya kembali. Hingga membuatnya beberapa kali harus menepikan mobilnya dan menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Pikirannya kalut. Perang perasaan yang tengah melandanya, membuat hati dan dan pikirannya tak lagi _sejalan_. Namun, entah dorongan dari mana. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kerumah hyung tertuanya itu. Kata-kata Yesung dan Hankyung beberapa hari lalu memberinya sedikit keyakinan bahwa yang ia pilih saat ini adalah – _benar._

_ -Ketika semuanya harus Diperjuangkan-_

_._

_._

_08 : 20 AM_

_Rumah Hankyung . . ._

Sebuah Mobil audi sport warna putih memasuki pelataran rumah seorang _dokter _bernama _Lee Hankyung_. Seorang _Namja _tampan keluar dari mobil sport mewah tersebut. Namja itu berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu rumah _Dokter _yan merupakan – Hyungnya. Dipencetnya beberapa kali bel rumah hyungnya itu. Tapi, ia tak sama sekali mendapatkan respon dari seseorang dari dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Segera ia membalikkan badannya – dan menemukan sosok namja manis yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Mereka sudah berangkat." Kata Hyukkie pelan.

Tubuh Donghae seketika menjadi lemas. Ia meraih sebuah kursi yang berada di beranda rumah itu. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di kursi itu. Mungkin ia bisa saja menyusul kedua hyungnya ke rumah _appa dan umma _mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Ia terlalu lemah jika harus bertemu orang tuanya sendirian. Pandangannya mulai menerawang kosong tak tentu arah.

"Apa kau merindukan _mereka_?" tanya Hyukkie lirih.

Donghae menatap Hyukkie yang duduk disebelahnya – dengan tatapan sendu – kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau tak pernah menemui mereka? Apa karna kau marah pada mereka?" tanya Hyukkie lagi – ragu.

"Aku terlalu bodoh. Dulu aku menganggap diriku _menjijikkan_ karna aku anak dari mereka – yang sesama Namja. Dan karna itu lah aku menghindar dari mereka." Ujar Donghae lirih.

"Apa salahnya jika memiliki orang tua yang sama-sama _Namja_?" tanya Hyukkie.

Donghae mengeriyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung dengan Statement sekaligus pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Namja manis disebelahnya itu.

"Aku saja tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu." Ujar Hyukkie lagi.

"Jadi, kau juga . . ." ujar Donghae – menggantung – sambil menunjukkan ekpresi kaget.

"Ya, aku juga anak dari seorang _Namja_. Umma ku, _Lee Junsu_ adalah seorang namja. Ia menikah dengan Appa ku, _Lee Youchun_ yang merupakan namja asal Jepang. Aku tak pernah mempersalahkan status kedua orang tua ku yang sama-sama Namja. Karna mereka selalu menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan? Buat ku semua itu sama. Tak ada yang berbeda antara Namja yang bisa melahirkan dengan seorang Yeoja. Lagi pula kau masih beruntung, Hae. Karna kau masih bisa memiliki mereka hingga kini." Ujar Hyukkie – dengan nada lirih pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ya, kau masih bisa memilki mereka hingga kini. Aku tak seberuntung kau, Hae-ah. Appa ku meninggal saat aku berusia 3 tahun." Ujar Hyukkie lirih.

"Mian. Aku tak bermaksud membuat mu sedih. Lalu kemana Umma mu?" tanya Donghae lagi – ragu.

"Gwenchana. Umma ku juga meninggal 5 tahun setelah Appa ku meninggal. Kau beruntung masih bisa melihat dan memiliki orang tua mu saat ini. Maka jangan pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Buatku, tak peduli siapa yang telah melahirkan kita, entah dia namja atau yeoja. Yang terpenting adalah kasih sayang yang telah mereka berikan pada kita. Karna hal itu lah kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan bisa hidup hingga sekarang." Ujar hyukkie dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kau benar. Tak peduli siapa yang melahirkan kita. Tapi bagaimana ia menyayangi kita." Ujar Donghae sambil menunduk.

Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap Namja tampan disampingnya itu. Jujur ia cukup kesal dengan pemikiran Donghae sebelumnya. Namun, semua itu luntur hanya karna tatapan sendu yang Donghae tunjukkan. Tapi, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Donghae saat ini. Saat in Donghae sedang mengangkat kepala sambil membuat cengiran lucu di bibir tipisnya.

"Ya..! Kau benar. Tak peduli mereka namja atau bukan. Yang penting mereka sudah rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi melahirkan ku dan merawat ke semasa kecil." Ujar donghae semangat – lalu berdiri.

"Yah..! Kau mau apa?" Pekik hyukkie ketika tangannya diseret oleh Donghae.

"Kau. Ikut aku." Ujar Donghae singkat.

"Kemana?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

"Kerumah _appa dan umma _ku." Ucap Donghae- sambil menggandeng tangan Hyukkie menuju mobilnya.

"Yah..! Kau ini. Biarkan aku izin dulu ke sungmin hyung. Kasian jika nanti ia mencariku." Gerutu hyukkie kesal.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kemudian menatap datar hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap kesal pada donghae.

"Kau bawa ponsel sekarang?" tanya Donghae singkat.

"Ne, aku bawa." Ujar hyukkie sambil meraba saku celananya.

"Ya sudah, nanti kau telpon Sungmin. Yang jelas sekarang kita tak punya banyak waktu." Kata donghae sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Hyukkie untuk masuk.

"Yah..! Tapi . . ." ucapan hyukkie terpotong karna donghae sudah menutup pintunya.

'aish tidak sopan. Knapa ia bilang _kita tak punya banyak waktu_? Bukannya ini masalahnya.' Batin Hyukkie kesal. Hyukkie mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu – tanda ia sedang kesal.

Donghae hanya melirik sekilas Namja manis yang duduk disampingnya itu. 'aish, jangan mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu. Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan.' Batin donghae – sambil tetap menatap hyukkie intens.

"Apa yang kau lihat, eoh?" tanya hyukkie kesal.

"Ah, ani. Kau terlihat manis jika sedang marah." Kata Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Aish, kau ini menjengkelkan." Kata Hyukkie semakin mempoutkan bibirnya – dengan muka yang memerah.

'_Neomu Kyeopta.'_ Batin Donghae. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Namja manis yang sangat lucu – _menurutnya _– itu.

_-Ketika cinta datang tanpa bisa ditebak, siapa yang akan disalahkan?-_

_._

_._

"UMMA . . . APPA . . . Kami datang . .!" teriak hankyung senang.

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sang _suami_. Sedangkan Yesung lebih memilih memeluk pinggang Wookie sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah – kedua orang tuanya. Sementara dari dalam terlihat sepasang namja tampan dan cantik tengah berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat Hankyung dan yang .

"Yah..! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu.! Kau ingin membuat kami Tuli, eoh?" ujar Kang In sinis.

"Yoebo. . . Jangan bicara begitu. Apa kau tak senang dikunjungi sama _Uri aegya_, hm?" tanya Leeteuk lembut – sambil menyikut pinggang sang _suami_ yang tengah memeluk pinggang nya.

Suasana ruang tamu keluarga Lee itu menjadi sangat ramai dan memancarkan kehangatan – yang ditimbulkan oleh rasa rindu dan bahagia antar sesama anggota keluarga. Namun tidak bagi sang _umma_. Leeteuk nampak sedikit muram. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan sang anak _bungsu _– Donghae. Mengetahui perubahan air muka sang bunda, akhirnya Hankyung angkat bicara.

"Umma, Gwenchanayo?" tanya hankyung lembut.

"ah, Gwenchana. Umma dengar, _adik _mu sudah kembali ke Korea. Apa itu benar?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Ne, dia sudah kembali. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia mampir ke rumah Han, umma." Ujar hankyung lembut.

"Jinjja? Kenapa ia tak ikut kemari?" kali ini sang _appa_ – Kang In – yang bertanya.

"Emm, itu . . . Karna dia bilang ada urusan pekerjaan." Ujar hankyung berusaha tidak memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau berbohong kan, Chagi. Umma sudah tahu semuanya.?" kata Leeteuk lembut.

"Maksud Umma?" tanya hankyung bingung.

"Ya, umma tahu kenapa Hae tak bisa ikut. Karna Hae tak mau bertemu dengan Umma kan?" kata Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksud mu, Yoebo?" tanya Kang In yang bingung dengan perkataan sang _istri._

"Umma tahu Hae tak mau kemari karna dia membenci umma, kan? Dia tak mau memiliki orang tua seperti Umma, kan? Katakan pada Umma, hae membenci Umma, kan?" kata Leeteuk seraya meneteskan bulir air matanya.

Tanpa semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu ketahui, seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca – karna mendengar semua perkataan ummanya tadi.

"Ani. Hae tak pernah membenci Umma." Kata donghae tegas – dari arah belakang tempat para _Suami Istri_ itu berkumpul.

"Hae . . ." ujar Leeteuk lirih.

"Hae tak penah membenci Umma. Hae mohon, Umma jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Jebal . . ." kata Donghae seraya mendekati sang _Umma._

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut dengan kedatangan sang_ Namja tampan_ – yang semenjak tadi menjadi objek kegusaran.

"Hae . . . Umma sangat menyayangi mu, chagi. Jeongmal mianhe karna selama ini _umma_ tak pernah mengerti perasaan mu." Ujar Leeteuk seraya memeluk anka bungsu nya itu dengan berurai air mata.

"Ani, umma. Hae yang salah. Hae tak pernah memikirkan betapa umma menyayangi Hae selama ini. Hae malah berpikir untuk membenci umma. Hae anak yang BODOH..! Umma boleh membenci Hae. Tapi hae mohon Umma, maafkan hae. Jeongmal umma, maafkan Hae. . maafkan hae, Jebal . ." kata donghae sambil terus menangis di dekapan sang _Umma._

"Hae Chagi, dengar. Umma tak akan pernah membenci mu. Kau adalah permata bagi _umma_. Kau anak bungsu kesayangan umma, appa dan hyung-hyung mu. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, ne. Bagaimana pun, tak akan ada seorang _umma _pun di dunia ini yang bisa _**membenci **_anaknya. Umma yang melahirkan mu. Umma juga yang telah merawat dan menyayangi mu selama ini. Jadi, umma tak mungkin bisa _membenci_ anak umma yang tampan ini." Ujar Leeteuk seraya melepas pelukannya dan mengelus lembut surai halus milik sang anak – dengan senyum malaikat yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya donghae sambil terisak dan air mata yang masih menetes di kedua mata sendu miliknya.

"Aigo, Neomu Kyeopta. Kau benar-benar anak umma yang paling lucu, chagi..!" kata Leeteuk senang sembari memeluk erat Donghae.

"Yah, umma. Jangan menggoda ku, ne." ujar donghae dengan muka kesal – sembari menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Ne, ne. Donghae anak umma yang paling tampan." Kata Leeeuk sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut anaknya.

Semua orang itu tertawa bahagia melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu. Hingga donghae ingat dengan seseorang yang telah menyadarkannya agar datang ke rumah _appa dan umma_ nya.

"Omo. Aku lupa.!" Pekik Donghae tiba-tiba. Seketika donghae berjelan kearah sesosok _Namja_ manis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dari dirinya (?). Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap bingung kedua _namja _tersebut.

"Umma, Appa, Hyung. Aku harus berterima kasih pada hyukkie. Karna dia, aku jadi sadar betapa bodohnya sikap ku selama ini. Hingga aku putuskan untuk datang kemari." Ujar donghae sambil menggandeng hyukkie menuju ketempat yang lain berkumpul – dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Omona. Apa dia kekasihmu, hae?" tanya Leeteuk antusias – seraya mendekat kearah Hyukkie.

"Ah, ani ajhuma. Saya pegawai Heechul hyung di toko." Kata hyukkie dengan _Gummy Smile_nya – dan muka yang memerah.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan Hae. Kau sangat manis soalnya." Kata Leeteuk sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hyukkie yang merah merona.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hankyung dan Heechul saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

.

.

Saat ini Hyukkie sedang berada dibalkon atas kediaman keluarga Lee. Ia menatap lurus kearah hamparan bukit hijau dan sebuah menara yang ada dihadapannya – mengingat rumah itu berada tidak jauh dari Gunung Nam dan Menara Namshan. Jika kalian tanya kemana anggota yang lain? Maka jawabannya adalah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Ryewook sedang berada di dapur. Awalnya hyukkie ingin membantu. Tapi tidak diperkenankan oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul. Alasannya? Karna Hyukkie terlalu manis untuk berada di dapur(?). _'benar-benar tidak masuk akal'_ batin Hyukkie.

Tanpa hyukkie sadari, seorang _Namja_ tampan tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya.

"Ini. Minumlah." Kata donghae singkat sembari menyodorkan kaleng minuman dingin itu ke hyukkie – lebih tepatnya ke pipi hyukkie.

"Aish, kau ini membuat ku kaget saja, Hae-ah. Kenapa harus di tempelkan ke pipi segala sih?" gerutu hyukkie sambil pasang muka kesal – yang imut menurut donghae.

"Agar pipi mu tak lagi memerah seperti tadi." Kata donghae sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu namja manis itu.

"Aish, berhenti menggoda ku, Hae.!" Pekik hyukkie – ngambek.

"Arra . . arra . . (*sigh*) Gomawo ne." ujar donghae sambil menatap pemandangan indah dari atas balkon tersebut.

"Eh?" ucap hyukkie bingung.

"Gomawo karna sudah menyadarkan Namja Pabbo seperti aku." Ujar donghae sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap sendu onyx hitam milik hyukkie.

"Ah, itu. Tak usa terlalu begitu. A,.Aku hanya membantu sebisa ku." Ujar hyukkie gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

CHU . .

"Sekali lagi, Gomawo ne." ujar Donghae sambil mengecup lembut pipi hyukkie – kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih membatu dibalkon tersebut.

'_apa itu tadi? Dia mencium pipi ku? Aish, wajah ku rasanya panas sekali sekarang. Eothoke?'_ batin hyukkie gugup.

Sementara itu Hyukkie takmenyadari bahwa Donghae melangkah masuk dengan senyuman yang penuh arti. _'aku harus mengakuinya. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.'_ Batin donghae sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Suasana Seoul malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Mungkin tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Namun terasa hangat dalam hati sepasang _Namja _yang berada dalam sebuah Mobil Mewah bewarna putih itu. Saat ini Donghae sedang mengantarkan hyukkie pulang ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada yang memancing untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hingga tak terasa sudah sampai di depan rumah _Namja _manis tersebut.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari rumah _Namja_ manis tersebut. Bukan karna beberapa pot berisi tanaman baru yang terdapat dibagian depan rumah itu. Melainkan sesosok Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang tengah duduk di kursi yang terletak dibagian depan rumah sederhana tersebut. Kedua namja yang berada dalam mobil itu pun keluar. Hyukkie sedikit berlari untuk menghampii Namja bertubuh tinggi nan atletis tersebut.

"Siwon hyung, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak mengabari aku hyung?" tanya hyukkie tidak sabaran.

"Aniyo, hyukkie. Aku hanya ingin membuat Surprise untuk mu." Ujar namja yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut sambil memberikan senyum yang menawan.

"Kau dari mana? Kok baru pulang sekarang? Tadi aku ke toko, aku mencari mu. Dan kata Sungmin hyung kau sedang keluar." Kata Siwon lembut.

"Oh, itu. Aku pergi ke rumah keluarganya boss ku hyung. Eh, iya hyung kenalkan ini Donghae. Hae kenalkan ini Siwon dia .," ucapan hyukkie terpotong oleh omongan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon imnida. _Namjachingu _Hyukkie."

CTAR . . .

'_Namjachingu Hyukkie?'_

'_apakah ini mimpi?'_

_._

_._

__**To Be Continued. . .**

**.**

**.**

Chap 3 Update. . .

buat yg masih berminat author ucapin makasi bget. .

silahkan Review u/ klanjuttani FF. . .

klo ndag da yg review, dengan snang hati Author bkal hapus nie FF dari predaran. #plak

.

Request alur masih berlaku kogh. .

**silahkan lihat ktentuannya di Chapter 2.**

author males ketik ulang #plak

.

Jangan lupa review klo uda selesai baca.

Review menentukan klanjutan FF yg anda baca.

Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love Never Wrong

Author : Meyla Rahma

Rated : M {Jaga-jaga karna ada Content Dewasa}

Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }

Genre : Romance

WARNING…!

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading…**

* * *

_. . ._

"_Choi Siwon imnida. Namjachingu Hyukkie." Ucap siwon sambil memberikan senyum lembut – namun memiliki arti tersendiri bagi pemiliknya saat ini._

"_Ne, Lee Donghae imnida. Aku adik ipar dari boss tempat Hyukkie bekerja. . ." donghae menarik nafas – menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya yang datang tiba-tiba – sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "- aku mengantarnya pulang hanya untuk . . . berterima kasih." Kata donghae datar sambil menatap sendu namja manis disebelah siwon – sarat akan kekecewaan._

"_Ah, kalau begitu gomawo karna telah mengantar Hyukkie pulang, donghae-sshi." Kata siwon sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya – dengan senyum menawan masih menghiasi wajah tampannya._

"_Ne, aku pamit pulang dulu." Ujar donghae datar._

"_Kau tak ingin mampir dulu?" tanya siwon lembut – sedangkan hyukkie yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala disamping siwon, kini mengangkat wajahnya menatap donghae ragu._

"_Ani, aku tak ingin mengganggu . . . kalian." Ujar donghae lirih – penuh rasa sakit dan kekecewaan namun siwon tak tahu itu, tapi mungkin hanya hyukkie yang tahu._

"_Baiklah, sekali lagi Gomawo sudah mengantar Nae hyukkie pulang." Kata siwon lagi._

'_Nae hyukkie?' batin donghae. Kemudian ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan menatap hyukkie sendu._

"_Aku pulang dulu, hyukkie. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membantu ku." Kata donghae sambil tersenyum lembut – tapi tatapannya masih tetap sama – sendu._

_Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membalas ucapan donghae. Sesudah itu, donghae kembali menuju mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya meninggalkan area rumah hyukkie – dengan rasa sakit di dada yang entah bagaimana cara menghilangkannya._

_. . ._

"Kau sudah makan hyukkie?" tanya siwon lembut – pada namja manis yang tengah menyeruput teh di meja makan itu – sambil melamun.

'_kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada hae seperti ini? Entahlah tatapan mata hae tadi, benar-benar mengandung sebuah kesedihan dan . . . kekecewaan. Tapi, kenapa dia kecewa?' _batin hyukkie – tak menyadari siwon sedang bertanya padanya.

"Hyukkie chagi. . . kau kenapa?" tanya siwon khawatir – sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu hyukkie.

"Ah, ani. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, hyung." Kata hyukkie sambil menghindar dari siwon yang mulai mengecupi leher putih jenjang miliknya.

Namun siwon tidak menyerah. Ditariknya lengan hyukkie hingga ia berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tak rindu pada ku, eoh?" tanya siwon lembut sambil menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari leher Hyukkie.

"Aku sangat merindukkan mu . . ." kata siwon yang hampir seperti berbisik di telinga hyukkie. Kemudian ia mulai mengecupi leher sang kekasihnya itu.

Entah kenapa kini hyukkie berusaha menghindar dari perlakuan lembut _namjachingunya_ itu. Tak biasanya hyukkie menolak kemesraan yang diberikan oleh siwon – seperti saat ini.

"Ah, hyung jangan sekarang. Aku masih belum mandi." Kata hyukkie singkat sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menatap sendu punggung hyukkie yang pelahan hilang tertutup pintu kamar mandi. Jika kalian bertanya, apakah Hyukkie adalah kekasih siwon? Maka jawabanya adalah _benar_. Hyukkie memang _namjachingu_ siwon. Tapi tidak bagi hyukkie. Ya, hyukkie masih belum bisa menganggap siwon sebagai seseorang yang _special_ dihatinya. Ia hanya bisa menganggap siwon tak lebih dari sebatas Hyung. Hanya _sebatas_ hyung.

Saat kematian ummanya, hyukkie bertemu dengan keluarga siwon. Tak disangka umma Siwon – Choi Jaejoong – merupakan sahabat baik umma Hyukkie – Lee Junsu. Sedangkan appa siwon – Choi Yunho – adalah rekan bisnis dari appa Hyukkie – Lee Youchun. Semenjak saat itu Hyukkie sudah dianggap anak oleh keluarga Choi. Apalagi Jaejoong sangat ingin memiliki anak yang semanis hyukkie. Lambat laun putra dari keluarga Choi tersebut – Siwon – mulai mencintai hyukkie. Awalnya hyukkie menolak perasaan siwon, karna ia hanya menganggap siwon sebagai hyungnya.

Namun, entah apa yang telah menjadi pertimbangan bagi hyukkie. Setahun lalu ia mau menjadi kekasih siwon. Namun, ia tetap meminta siwon untuk menunggunya untuk bisa membalas perasaan Siwon pada nya. Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa perasaan yang ia baru bangun untuk siwon – mulai goyah. Hyukkie tak dapat memungkiri jika hatinya tertarik dengan sosok namja tampan berhati dingin – Donghae. Hyukkie tak tahu kenapa. Setiap ia menatap mata Donghae, ia seperti terjebak dalam mata sendu milik donghae tersebut.

Ia seperti merasakan semua perasaan Donghae melalui tatapan sendunya itu. Tatapan yang seolah melumpuhkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Tatapan yang seolah membuatnya merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang donghae rasakan. Tapi, hyukkie masih belum bisa menyimpulkan perasaannya itu. Perasaan yang mulai mengusik hari-harinya semenjak pertama bertemu – di Flower Shop. Perasaan yang mungkin akan membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah – _Badai Cinta._

.

* * *

.

Suara kicau burung meramaikan pagi hari yang cerah. Mentari menyinari bumi dengan sinar hangat yang membuat siapapun merasa nyaman karnanya. Namun, sepertinya tidak bagi sesosok namja manis yang tengah melamun sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja kasir. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, yang pasti hal itu bisa membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar mengedipkan onyx bening yang dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang nan lentik miliknya. Hyukkie – namja manis yang melamun itu, bahkan tak menyadari jika sang pemilik toko sedang mendekat ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut – karna merasa heran dengan dongsaeng ksayangannya itu.

"Yah, Hyukkie. Kenapa kaumelamun seperti itu, ne? Apa yang sedang kau sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Ah, ani hyung. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Um, apa ada yang aku bisa bantu hyung? Mungkin memasak atau apalah. Aku bosan hyung hanya duduk diam disini." Kata Hyukkie sambil mengeluarkan _Puppy Eyes_ andalannya.

"Em, iya ada. Aku ingin kau mengantarkan sesuatu." Kata Heechul kemudian.

"Mengantar apa, hyung?" tanya hyukkie penasaran.

"Tadi Hannie menelpon donghae. Dan katanya donghae sedang _tidak enak badan._ Aku tadi sudah membuah Sup dan makanan kesukaan donghae. Dan aku ingin kau mengantarkannya kerumah Donghae." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum – penuh arti. ' sakit? Perasaan 2 hari lalu tidak apa-apa.' Batin hyukkie bingung.

"Jinjja? Hae sakit? Memang sakit apa hyung?' tanya hyukkie penasaran – juga khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu. Eh, kenapa kau jadi panik seperti itu hyukkie?" tanya Heechul sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ah, aniyo. A,aku hanya ingin tahu kok hyung. Lagi pula kalau hyung menyuruh ku mengantarkan makanan itu, aku mana bisa. Kan aku tak tahu alamat rumah Donghae." Kata hyukkie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Ck.. Kau tak perlu khawatir, chagi. Nanti akan ku berikan alamatnya. Sekarang ikut aku kerumah, untuk menyiapkan makanan dan sedikit obat untuk donghae." Kata Heechul sambil melangkah keluar dari tokonya – yang diikuti Hyukkie dibelakangnya.

.

* * *

.

Disinilah hyukie sekarang berdiri. Di sebuah rumah yang besar nan maha mewah milik seorang Lee Donghae. Setelah diperbolehkan oleh sang petugas keamanan – satpam – hyukkie masuk kearena pelataran rumah mewah tersebut. Hyukkie sempat tidak percaya ada rumah mewah bergaya Italy di kota Seoul ini. Mengingat selama ini ia tak pernah melihat rumah bergaya Eropa seperti dihadapannya sekarang. Setelah kaget dari acara _mari-memandangi-rumah-mewah-bak-istana-milik-Lee Donghae_ itu, ia segera masuk kedalam rumah – karna maid dirumah itu langsung mempersilahkannya masuk.

Kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresi hyukkie saat ini? Ia benar-benar terkejut. Bukan karna rumah donghae yang sangat luas dan juga bukan karna langit-langit rumah donghae yang berupa lukisan ala Romawi. Hyukkie terkejut dengan keadaan rumah mewah itu yang benar-benar – _berantakan_. Ya, rumah itu sungguh berantakan. Seolah telah terjadi tornado yang memporak-porandakan rumah mewah tersebut. LCD pecah berantakan, DVD dan Mini Teater yang tergeletak tak beraturan – yang hyukkie yakin itu pasti habis dibanting sang pemilik. Kaca-kaca lemari diruagan itu pecah berantakan – mungkin hancur karna pukulan dari tongkat Baseball yang kini tergelatak dilantai. Guci-guci yang diyakini hyukkie pasti mahal itu pecah berserakan di samping sofa dan meja ruang tamu diruangan itu. Cukup satu kata untuk menyimpulkan keadaan ruangan itu – _HANCUR._

Kini mata hyukkie beralih pada sesosok pemuda yang tergeletak lemah diatas meja mini bar dengan ditemani beberapa minuman yang hyukkie yakin jika itu adalah minuman beralkohol. Dan benar saja saat hyukkie sudah dekat dengan sosok itu, aroma khas alkohol itu langsung menyeruak. Hyukkie memandang khawatir pemuda yang kini tergeletak lemah diatas meja mini bar diruangan itu.

'_apa ini yang kau bilang tak enak badan pada hankyung hyung?'_ batin hyukkie miris.

"Hae . . ." panggil hyukkie lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pelan tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. . . " rancau donghae. Dan membuat hyukkie berhenti mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"jangan tinggalkan akku. . . Hyukkie-ah. Aku .. hiks.. tidak bisa . . hiks . . hidup tanpa mu. . ." rancau donghae sambil menangis – dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

Hyukkie membatu ditempat seketika karna isakan dan kata-kata donghae barusan. Ia hanya bisa menatap miris namja tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebulir air mata keluar dari kedua mata donghae yang tengah terpejam itu. Entah kenapa mata hyukkie menjadi buram – karna air mata yang tiba-tiba hadir di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa tersentuh – atau bahkan bersalah – setelah mendengar kata-kata donghae itu.

Hyukkie berusaha memindahkan donghae ke kamarnya – karna tak tega melihat donghae yang tertidur diatas meja mini bar. Hyukkie menyampirkan lengan donghae pada bahunya. Kemudian membopong donghae menuju kamar terdekat dengan sedikit tertatih – mengingat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari donghae. Sesaat ketika menemukan sebuah kamar, hyukkie berinisiatif membaringkan donghae diatas kasur berukuran King size itu. Namun malang, karna tak melihat sebuah majalah yang tergeletak dilantai mereka terjatuh karna terpeleset majalah itu.

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi hyukkie menindih tubuh donghae yang tergeletak dilantai. Entah karna terbentur lantai cukup keras atau apa, donghae membuka matanya dan menatap sendu sosok yang saat ini berada diatasnya. Tanpa aba-aba donghae membalik posisi mereka hingga hyukkie berada dibawahnya. Donghae menatap sendu onyx hitam nan bening milik hyukkie. Perlahan namun pasti ia menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Hingga bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir sensual milik hyukkie.

Mulanya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya – untuk menyalurkan segenap rasa yang ia saat ini rasakan. Namun perlahan donghae mulai melumat lembut bibir manis milik hyukkie. Menyesap semua rasa manis yang disuguhkan bibir ranum hyukkie itu. Sedang hyukkie sendiri hanya bisa membalas perlakuan donghae. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Di satu sisi ia ingin menolak. Namun, di sisi lain jiwanya tak mampu untuk menolak perlakuan lembut yang diberikan donghae. Mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Seolah tak ingin melepas pagutan lembut pada bibir mereka saat ini.

Donghae mulai berpindah menciumi leher putih susu milik hyukkie. Ia kecup dan hirup aroma semanis strawberry yang menguar dari setiap bagian di leher itu. Hyukkie tak tahu mengapa, ia bisa merasakan desiran hangat yang hadir di hatinya saat ini. Hingga ia tak mampu menolak semua perlakuan donghae saat ini. Namun, ia mulai mengeriyitkan dahi – bingung karna ia dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas yang teratur dilehernya. Tak hanya itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuh donghae benar-benar menindihnya saat ini. Satu penjelasan untuk semua hal itu,

_Donghae tertidur._

Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, melihat donghae tertidur diatasnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan donghae. Ia bangun dan membaringkan donghae ke atas ranjangnya. Lalu ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti donghae sebatas dada. Hyukkie tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan rambut donghae. Entah kenapa, hyukkie merasa miris melihat keadaan donghae saat ini. Kantung mata tercetak jelas dibawah mata sendunya, baju berantakan dan berbau alkohol yang menyengat. Ia tak menyangka baru 2 hari tak bertemu, keadaan donghae sudah _semengenaskan_ ini. Ya, begitu lah batin hyukkie.

Dengan perlahan hyukkie meninggalkan kamar donghae dan menuju ruang tamu. Di lihatnya seorang maid, kemudian hyukie putuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Mianhe nonna, boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" tanya hyukkie ragu.

"Nde, silahkan tuan." Ucap maid itu lembut.

"Sejak kapan donghae menjadi seperti itu?" tanya hyukkie pelan.

"Sejak 2 hari lalu saat Tuang donghae pulang dari rumah kakaknya. Yang saya tahu, tiba-tiba ia membanting semua barang yang ada diruang tamu dan menghacurkan apa yang ia lihat. Saya dan beberapa maid yang lain juga satpam tak berani mengganggu beliau jika sedang marah." Kata maid itu lirih.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini jika sedang ada masalah?" tanya hyukkie lagi.

"Nde, tuan. Tuan donghae sebelumnya jarang seperti ini. Hanya saja beberapa hari lalu emosi beliau sedikit labil. Kalau saya boleh tahu, nama anda siapa tuan?" tanya maid itu bingung.

"Oh ya, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Anda bisa memanggil saya hyukkie. Memang kenapa nonna?" tanya hyukkie bingung.

"Ah, ani. Hanya saja saat tuan donghae mabuk, beliau selalu memanggil-manggil nama anda tuan. Saya juga kurang tahu kenapa. Yang pasti saat memanggil nama anda, beliau pasti akan menangis dan mulai minum minuman alkohol kembali." Ujar maid itu miris.

Hyukkie hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapan dari maid itu. Hatinya terasa sakit dan bersalah. Entahlah, ia tahu ini bukan salahnya. Tapi, ia tetap merasa bersalah walau tak tahu kenapa. _'apa karna ucapan Siwon hyung kemarin? Tapi kenapa?'_ batin hyukkie.

"Gwenchanayo, tuan?" tanya maid itu khawatir – karna melihat wajah hyukkie yang gelisah.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchana. Um, kalau begitu biar sayabantu membersihkan _kekacauan_ yang di buat donghae. Bagaimanapun secara tidak langsung saya yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini." Kata hyukkie sambil tersenyum tulus – walau hatinya masih miris.

"Ah, aniyo. Tidak perlu tuan. Bagaimanapun anda tamu disini. Biar saya dan maid yang lain yang membersihkan ini." Kata maid itu sambil tersenyum.

"Anda bisa saja. Kalau begitu boleh saya memakai dapurnya?" tanya hyukkie – sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari dapur di rumah itu.

"Ah, tentu. Dapurnya berada di samping mini bar yang ada disana. Um, apa anda mau memasak?" tanya maid itu bingung.

"Ani. Tadi saya membawa sedikit makanan dan obat untuk donghae. Saya mau menyiapkan untuknya." Ujar hyukkie sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, kalau begitu mari saya antar ke dapur." Kata maid itu.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menyusul maid di depannya.

.

* * *

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya yang sesaat. Dapat dirasakan, kepalanya pening dan berat karna pengaruh alkohol yang terlalu banya ia minum. Ia merasa sedikit heran dengan posisinya yang saat ini sudah berada di atas ranjang king size miliknya. Padahal seingatnya, harusnya ia masih tergeletak di atas meja mini barnya. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara ia sampai di kamarnya, saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, hae?" tanya hyukkie lembut – sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat di atasnya.

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan ke hadiran hyukkie – sosok yang membuatnya harus merasakan pening yang seperti sekarang. Ia menatap bingung namja manis yang saat ini tengah meletakkan nampan diatas meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya itu. Kemudian hyukkie duduk di tepi ranjang milknya itu sambil memandang bingung kearah donghae yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Wae?" tanya hyukkie bingung.

"Aniyo. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya donghae.

"Ah, itu. Tadi Heechul hyung menyuruhku ke mari untuk mengantarkan makanan dan obat. Kau kan yang bilang pada Hankyung hyung kalau kau _tak enak badan_" Kata hyukkie sedikit menyindir.

"Jinjja? Kenapa nada bicara mu begitu?" tanya donghae.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tak enak badan. Tapi tadi, aku menemukan mu terkapar di atas meja mini bar. Itu yang dinamakan _tidak enakbadan_?" kata hyukkie sinis.

"Yah, kenapa jadi kau yang memarahi ku? Kalau tidak ikhlas untuk mengantarkan pesanan Heechul hyung bilang saja." Kata donghae tak kalah sinis.

"Yah..! Siapa bilang? Aku ikhlas mengantarkannya. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" ujar hyukkie kesal – sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri tadi yang berkata sinis. Apa itu bukan namanya tak ikhlas? Dasar aneh." Kata donghae tak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang aneh? Kau sendiri tadi tiba-tiba menciumku saat aku berusaha membawa mu ke kamar. Sekarang siapa yang aneh?" kata hyukkie kesal. Namun tiba-tiba ia diam, karna merasa mengatakan hal yang _memalukan_ untuknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan donghae langsung shock mendengar penuturan hyukkie barusan.

"Jinjja? Aku? Mencium mu?" tanya donghae bingung.

"Aish.. Sudahlah tak usa dibahas." Kata hyukkie salah tingkah dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah.

'_apa karna aku mabuk dan langsung menciumya ya? Aish, kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali seperti itu.'_ Batin donghae frustasi. Tiba-tiba suasana kamar donghae menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hyukkie yang semakin tak nyaman akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Um, aku pamit kembali ke toko saja. Lagi pula aku sudah mengantarkan pesanan Heechul hyung. Aku pamit dulu donghae-ah. Anneyeong." Ujar hyukkie sambil membungkukan badan dan bergegas melangkah. Namun, tangan donghae menggenggam lenganya hingga membuatnya berhenti.

"Um, bisa kau temani aku hari ini? Aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara dan menemaniku. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Heechul hyung kalau kau tak bisa kembali ke toko." Kata donghae sambil menatap sendu manik kelam milik hyukkie. Sedangkan hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala karna tak kuasa menatap mata sendu milik namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Gomawo. Duduklah, temani aku makan." Kata donghae sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia meraih semangkuk bubur yang berada di nampan yang tadi di bawakan hyukkie untuknya. Mulanya suasana kembali menjadi hening. Namun, donghae berusaha menghidupkan suasana dengan menggoda namja manis itu hinge membuatnya kesal dan marah-marah. Dan diam-diam donghae menyukai wajah hyukkie yang sedang marah, karna hal itu menurutnya terlihat – Imut. Donghae sadar perlahan namun pasti, semua tabiat buruknya perlahan mulai berubah karna kehadiran namja manis itu.

Suasana kamar yang mulanya hening kini berubah menjadi penuh canda tawa bahkan tak jarang terdengar omelan dari hyukkie yang terus menerus di goda oleh donghae. Hyukkie tak menyangkal bahwa dirinya mulai terpikat dengan sifat donghae yang ternyata memiliki sifat _Childish_ yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan. Begitupun dengan donghae sendiri. Ia mengakui bahwa pesona hyukkie telah membuatnya tenggelam dalam perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman ketika berada di samping namja manis itu. Sebuah perasaan yang biasa disebut dengan –_Cinta_.

.

* * *

.

SKIP TIME

.

3 bulan semenjak hari itu, hubungan donghae dan hyukkie menjadi semakin dekat. Donghae sering datang ke tempat hyungnya, bukan untuk bertemu hyungnya. Melainkan untuk berjumpa dengan namja manis yang telah memikat hatinya. Ia tahu, mungkin hal ini salah – mengingat hyukkie telah memiliki _Namjachingu_. Namun, donghae tak bisa membendung perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya. Walau hingga saat ini ia masih belum mengutarakan isi hatinya pada hyukkie.

Ya, donghae tak lagi memperdulikan status hyukkie yang merupakan _Namja_. Yang ia tahu, ia terpikat dengan pesona dan pribadi hyukkie yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Donghae tahu, bahwa dirinya telah banyak berubah. Dan itu semua karna hyukkie. Dia jadi lebih menghargai seseorang dan perlahan merubah kebiasaan buruknya. Walau memang kadang sifat dingin nan datar miliknya muncul. Namun, hal itu tak berlaku jika ia sedang di dekat namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae tak lagi berkata dingin dan memakai ekspresi datarnya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang berada di toko tempat hyukkie bekerja – toko milik kakak iparnya.

"Yah, hae. Apa kau tak kembali ke kantor?" tanya sungmin pada donghae yang sedang membantu hyukkie menyusun pot-pot tanaman hias.

"Ah, ani. Aku malas hyung. Harus berurusan dengan tumpukan berkas di ruangan menyebalkan itu." Kata donghae sembari menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau benci hal-hal yang bertahun-tahun menjadi _makanan_ mu itu?" ujar sungmin lagi.

"Entahlah" ujar donghae – _'mungkin semenjak mengenal hyukkie'_ sambung donghae dalam hati sembari menatap hyukkie yang sedang asyik merangkai beberapa _**Phylanthus alternifolia**_ditangannya.

Sungmin yang bingung segera mengikuti arah pandang donghae – kemudian tersenyum jail saat mengetahui _objek_ yang tengah donghae pandangi.

"Ooh, sejak kau kenal _Namja manis_ bernama Lee Hyukjae ya, hae?" tanya sungmin sambil memasang seringai Evil milik sang kekasih – Kyuhyun.

"Iya hyung. Sejak aku mengenal, . . Tunggu dulu. Kau bicara apa sih hyung?" kata donghae salah tingkah. Sedangkan hyukkie yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu langsung _Berblushing_ ria sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish, hyung. Sudahlah kau bicara apaan sih!" kata hyukkie kesal + malu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah, hyukkie chagi. Aku benar kok. Tuh lihat, muka donghae sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus." Kata sungmin sambil terkekeh melihat wajah donghae yang memerah.

"Yah, hyung.! Berhentilah menggoda ku.!" Ujar donghae kesal – dengan muka yang merah padam karna malu.

"Arra… Arra… Tapi aku benarkan?" goda sungmin (lagi).

Sedangkan hyukkie hanya melihat muka memerah donghae yang di tekuk itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Canda tawa menghiasi ruangan itu. Hingga sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan toko bunga itu. Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi keluar dari mobil itu dan bergegas memasuki Flower Shop yang sebentar lagi akan tutup itu.

"Anneyeong Yeoreobun..!" sapa namja itu – mungkin lebih mirip dengan teriakan.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko itu. Sesosok namja yang sudah sangat mereka kenal dengan tingkahnya yang _evil_, seorang kekasih dari sungmin yang sangat suka berselingkuh – dengan PSP-nya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Yah, Kyu tak usa teriak-teriak seperti itu..! Kau ingin membuat kami semua tuli, eoh?" kata donghae kesal.

"Mian hyung. Aku kan hanya terlalu exaited untuk bertemu Minnie hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal – namun terlihat aneh bagi semua orang yang ada disana.

"Yah, Kyu. Jangan bersifat seperti itu. Kau membuat ku mual, tahu?" sindir donghae.

"Kau itu menyebalkan hyung. Eh, tunggu dulu. Wajah mu kenapa memerah seperti _Ikan_ rebus begitu, hyung?" kata kyuhyun bingung.

"Yah, tidak sopan.!" Ujar donghae kesal sambil menjitak _sayang_ kepala kyuhyun.

"Ish, appo hyung. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Minnie hyung . . ." kata kyuhyun sembari merajuk pada sang _kekasih_.

"Ish, bisanya mengadu pada sungmin hyung. Dasar manja..!" ujar donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya – mengejek kyuhyun.

Ya, seperti itu lah suasana Flower Shop itu setiap hari. Selalu ramai dengan berbagai canda dan omelan sesaat sebelum toko bunga itu tutup. Kyuhyun selalu menjemput sungmin – kekasihnya – setiap hari. Bukan pemandangan yang mengagetkan bagi kyuhyun jika ia melihat donghae berada di sana juga. Satu alasan yang ia tahu kenapa namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu berada di toko bunga tempat kekasihnya bekerja itu. Pasti karna namja manis rekan kerja sang kekasih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukkie hyung. Begitulah pikir kyuhyun.

Hari sudah mulai sore, bahkan sang mentari pun sepertinya telah lelah hingga kilau sinarnya berubah kejinggaan menyambut datangnya remang cahaya sang bulan. Toko bunga milik Heechul itupun mulai menunjukkan aktivitas penutupan toko.

"Hyung, aku pamit pulang dulu, ne?" ujar sungmin pada heechul yang tengah meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di meja kasir.

"Ne, kau ke apaterment kyu?" tanya heechul sangsi – ketika melihat kyuhyun tengah menyeringai aneh.

"ah, ne. Kyu bilang dia butuh sedikit bantuan untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas kampusnya. Memang kenapa hyung?" tanya sungmin polos.

"Ish, itu hanya akal bulusnya. Kau hati-hati _diterkam_ sama dia, ne?" goda Heechul pada sungmin.

"Aish, hyung bicara apa sih. Aku pulang dulu ne. Hyukkie, hyung pulang dulu, ne. Anneyeong." Ujar sungmin sembari membungkukkan badannya lalu melangkah menuju ke dalam mobil kyu.

"aku pulang dulu ya, hyungdeul. Anneyeong." Ujar kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sepeninggal sungmin dan kyuhyun, tinggal 3 orang di toko bunga itu yang sedang menata beberapa barang dalam toko. Entah mengapa, heechul selalu merasa bahwa donghae selalu mencuri-curi pandang pada hyukkie di setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Begitu pula dengan hyukkie. Hal ini tentu saja membuat heechul tersenyum geli melihat kedua _namdongsaeng_nya itu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila saja?" ujar donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Yah..! Tidak sopan. Aku hanya berpikir kalau dilihat-lihat kalian ini sangat serasi loh." Ujar heechul sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa sih, hyung. Bicara yang aneh-aneh." Ujar hyukkie dengan wajah yang tengah _berblushing_ ria – jangan lupakan dengan bibirnya yang mempout sempurna.

"Aigo, Neomu Kyeopta. Lihat hae, dia benar-benar manis kan jika seperti itu." Ujar heechul pada donghae.

"Ne hyung. . ." kata donghae menimpali dengan senyum menawan menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Yah..! Kalian berdua. Berhenti menggoda ku.!" Pekik hyukkie kesal sembari berjalan mengambil barang-barangnya dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan – seperti anak kecil yang tengah ngambek. Sedangkan heechul dan donghae memandangnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu ne." ujar hyukkie pada heechul yang tengah berbicara dengan donghae.

"Ne. Um hae, kau mengantar hyukkie pulang kan?" tanya heechul ragu.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" tanya donghae bingung.

"Ani. Aku pikir ia akan pulang sendiri." Ujar heechul sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu ya hyung. Sampaikan salam ku pada Hankyung dan Yesung hyung juga Wookie ketika mereka pulang, ne hyung." Ujar donghae lembut.

"Ah, ne. Akan ku sampaikan nanti. Kau tak ingin menunggu mereka dan makan malam disini?" tawar heechul.

"Ani hyung. Aku ada sedikit urusan nanti malam." Kata donghae lembut.

"Oh, baiklah. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan hyukkie pulang. Hati-hati dijalan, ne." ujar heechul sambil menantarkan donghae dan hyukkie keluar dari tokonya.

"Ne, hyung. Anneyeong." Ucap hyukkie menimpali sembari melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca mobil donghae.

Heechul hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan polos dari namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu. Namun tak lama setelah mobil adik iparnya itu menjauh, sebuah tatapan sendu yang sarat akan kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah namja cantik itu.

"Apakah takdir akan mengijinkan kalian bersatu?" tanya heechul miris.

Ia hanya bisa mendo'akan kebahagiaan dua orang yang telah ia sayangi itu. Walau bagaimanapun ia dan suaminya – hankyung – masih gelisah akan takdir dua orang yang mereka sayangi itu. Bagaimana pun heechul tak kan lupa, jika hyukkie telah memiliki Siwon – _Namjachingu_ nya.

.

* * *

.

Hawa musim hujan yang mulai terasa di kota Seoul, membuat siapa saja enggan untuk keluar rumah. Padahal jam masi menunjukkan pukul 6, namun keadaan jalanan sudah mulai lenggang. Saat ini di dalam sebuah mobil mewah terlihat sepasang namja yang tengah menempuh perjalanan pulang dengan di temani lagu _One Love_ yang melantun merdu di dalam mobil bewarna putih itu. Suasana yang hening berkesan romantic, hingga . .

_Krruyyuk_. . .

Suara perut keroncongan yang bersumber dari namja manis itu mengintrupsi donghae untuk tersenyum geli sambil memandang namja manis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya donghae sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hehehe. Hu'um, mianhe." Ujar hyukkie – dengan _Gummy smile _yang menawannya.

"Kau tadi tak makan siang?" tanya donghae khawatir.

"Ani. Kan kau dan sungmin hyung menghabiskan bekal ku tadi." Ujar hyukkie polos.

"Aigo, jadi tadi itu kau belum makan? Kenapa kau memperbolehkan aku memakannya?" Ujar donghae sedikit frustasi dengan kepolosan namja disebelahnya itu.

"Aku lihat kau bekerja keras membantu ku dan sungmin hyung untuk menata toko. Jadi ku pikir kau pasti lapar. Ya, sudah aku tak protes waktu kau makan bekal ku." Ujar hyukkie sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Aigo, kau ini polos sekali sih hyukkie. Kalau kau belum makan, kenapa harus kau berikan bekal mu pada ku tadi.'_ Batin donghae frustasi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku traktir." Kata donghae bersemangat.

"Ah, ani hae. Aku tak ingin merepotkan mu. Kan kau tadi bilang kalau akan ada urusan malam ini. Jadi tidak usa." Ujar hyukkie berkelit.

"Aku bilang, kau mau makan apa?" ujar donghae sambil mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi datar dan dingin – karna donghae tahu hyukkie takut ketika ia mulai bicara dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti saat ini.

"Bistik murah dengan mie diatasnya." Ujar hyukkie cepat – karna takut dengan kata-kata donghae yang datar – sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Baiklah. Kita meluncur ke restaurant sekarang." Ujar donghae riang.

'_dasar orang aneh! Tadi bicara datar dan dingin yang menakutkan seperti itu. Sekarang berteriak-teriak ga jelas. Tapi dia lucu juga kalau bertinkah seperti ini'_ batin hyukkie sambil tersenyum menatap namja tampan disebelahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hmm, makanannya enak kan hae-ah.?" Tanya hyukkie sambil menguyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Ne, makan lah dulu. Baru bicara." Ujar donghae sambil tersenyum.

"He'em." Kata hyukkie sembari mengangguk dan meneruskan acara makannya. Sangking laparnya atau apa, hyukkie makan hingga belepotan di bibirnya. Hal itu membuat donghae terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah polos namja dihadapannya itu.

"Kalau makan, yang benar. Jangan belepotan seperti anak TK seperti itu." Ujar donghae sambil membersihkan bibir hyukkie dari sisa-sisa makanan dengan ibu jarinya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat hyukkie kaget. Dan hasilnya membuahkan _Blushing_ gratis di kedua pipi cubby hyukkie. Hingga namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya karna merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. _' Neomu kyeopta '_ batin donghae senang.

"Go,. Gomawo." Ujar hyukkie malu-malu dan kembali meneruskan makannya – kali ini dengan hati-hati.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali melirik hyukkie yang makan dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Entahlah, ada sebuah kesenangan tersendiri saat ia melihat pipi putih dan cubby milik hyukkie itu merona ketika sedang malu ataupun marah karna ia goda.

.

* * *

.

Mobil Audi sport bewarna putih itu kini berhenti didepan rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat nyaman ketika dipandang. Kedua penumpangnya masih berdiam diri, tak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara. Sang namja manis masih duduk dengan meremas kedua tangan diatas pangkuannya. Sedangkan sang namja tampan hanya tersenyum melihat namja manis yang sedang bertingkah polos itu.

"Um, hae-ah gomawo untuk makanannya dan sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata hyukkie gugup sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan namja manis itu.

"aku pulang dulu, ne. Sekali lagi gomawo." Ujar hyukkie lagi dan beranjak turun dari mobil mewah itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kekar menggenggam lengannya. Hyukkie hanya memandang donghae bingung seolah bertanya _'Wae?'._

"Bisa aku bicara sesuatu?" tanya donghae ragu.

Hyukkie mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia membenarkan tempat duduknya hingga kini berhadapan dengan namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar donghae lagi.

"Mau bicara apa, hae-ah?" tanya hyukkie penasaran.

"Em, aku tahu ini salah. Karna mungkin aku tak pantas mengatakan hal ini pada mu. Tapi, ketahui lah aku harus mengakui jika aku mulai merasakannya sejak awal kita bertemu." Kata donghae sambil menatap intens manik kelam milik hyukkie – yang tengah menatapnya polos.

"Kau bicara apa sih, hae? Aku bingung." Ujar hyukkie bingung + penasaran.

"Begini, aku tahu ini salah . . ." kata donghae lagi "- aku tahu kau sudah memiliki namja yang bernama siwon itu. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri jika aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Aku merasa mendapatkan kehangatan dan kebahagian ku jika sedang berada didekatmu." Ujar donghae lagi. Alhasil, itu membuat hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dengarkan aku, . ." ujar donghae sambil mengangkat dagu hyukkie agar ia bisa menatap onyx hitam yang menentramkan milik namja manis itu. "- aku pikir, aku menyukaimu.. ah,ani. Maksudku aku mencintai mu. Saranghae . ." ujar donghae lembut sambil menatap dalam pada onyx kelam milik hyukkie.

Dapat donghae lihat kini onyx hitam milik hyukkie itu berkaca-kaca karna terlapisi Kristal bening yang siap pecah kapan saja. Tak ayal hal itu membuat donghae panik. Ia merasa bersalah karna telah membuat namja manis itu hampir menangis.

"Ah, jangan menagis. Jebal. Mianhe jika kata-kata ku tadi membuatmu terluka dan sedih. Jeongmal mianhe." Ujar donghae khawatir.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menyeka air matanya yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya terharu mendengar pengakuanmu hae-ah." Ujar hyukkie lirih sembari sesekali menghapus jejak air matanya. Donghae yang bingung denan pernyataan namja manis itu buru-buru untuk bertanya. Namun ucapannya terhenti oleh jari telunjuk yang lentik menempel dibibirnya – mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berbicara. Satu sentuhan lembut hyukkie yang seketika membuatnya terdiam.

"Ssst… Aku terharu dengan ucapan mu hae. Karna kau mengatakan hal itu pada namja biasa seperti ku. Aku tahu perasaan mu itu tulus. Dan aku tak mungkin menyalahkan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan ku waktu untuk berpikir dan memilih yang terbaik untuk mu, untuk ku dan untuk siwon hyung." Ujar hyukkie lembut. Hal itu sontak membuat donghae terkejut. Ia pikir ia akan langsung ditolak oleh hyukkie. Tapi ternyata, hyukkie memberikan pilihan bijak untuk masalah ini. Harus ia akui, satu hal lagi dari diri namja manis itu yang mampu menawan hatinya – yakni _Kebijaksanaannya_.

"Aku pulang dulu hae-ah. Terima kasih atas semuanya hari ini." Kata hyukkie sambil memberikan gummy smilenya.

_CHU ~_

Donghae mengecup lembut dahi hyukkie sebelum namja manis itu turun dari mobilnya. Semburat merah langsung mewarnai pipi cubby milik hyukkie. Mungkin karna malu dengan donghae, hyukkie segera beranjak turun sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Ne, sama-sama. Aku pamit dulu, ne. Anneyeong." Ujar donghae dengan senyum indah terukir dibibir tipisnya, sambil memacu mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah namja manis tersebut.

Hyukkie hanya menatap sendu berlalunya mobil namja tampan itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi.

"Semoga tindakan ku tadi benar." Gumam hyukkie lalu berbalik memasuki rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

_Disebuah Apartement . . ._

.

''Mmmph...enghhh…''

Desahan sungmin lolos dari bibirnya ketika kyuhyun mulai menggigit dan menghisap kuat kulit lehernya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang teramat jelas. Bekali-kali kyuhyun membuat kissmark di leher putih namjachingunya itu. Dan membuahkan desahan-desahan dari sungmin yang semakin membuat kyuhyun bersemangat untuk 'mengerjai' lebih jauh tubuh kekasihnya yang kini sedang ia tindih.

"Keluarkan desahan mu hyung. Aku sangat menyukai suaramu yang sexy itu." Bisik kyuhyun di telinga sungmin dengan nada yang dibuatnya seseduktif mungkin lalu ia jilat dan kulum telinga milik kekasihnya itu.

''Eengh...kyuh...'' desah sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun, terus menghisap kuat titik itu, meninggalkan jejak kissmark yang mungkin tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah namja yang masih terengah di bawahnya. Sesekali ia tekan dan cubit Nipple sungmin yang telah mengeras – mengingat kini keadaan sungmin yang sudah topless.

''Malam ini, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang sebenarnya, chagi'' bisik kyuhyun ditelinga sungmin. Kembali diciuminya leher, dagu, mata, hidung dan berakhir dibibir ranum milik sang kekasih. Ia lumat bibir atas dan bawah milik sungmin lalu menjilatnya. Merasa mengerti dengan maksud kyuhyun, sungmin segera membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja hal itu tak di sia-sia kan oleh kyuhyun.

Dimasukkannya lidah miliknya untuk menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga hangat milik kekasihnya itu. Menyesap semua rasa manis yang disuguhkan, mengabsen deret rapi gigi kekasihnya itu hingga mengajak lidah sungmin untuk berbattle touge. Walau sudah pasti yang mendominasi adalah dirinya. Tangan nakalnya pun tak dibiarkan diam. Dipelintir dan dicubitnya secara bergantian nipple sungmin yang mengeras itu.

''Hhhnn...ehnnnn... kyuu… aaahhn''

Ciumannya turun perlahan ke leher putih sungmin. Menjilat dan menghisap bekas kissmark yang telah ia buat tadi. Lalu turun lagi pada dua tonjolan mungil yang sudah mengeras karna perlakuannya sedari tadi. Ia kulum nipple kanan sungmin dengan sangat kuat seperti seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu di ibunya. Ia hisap dan kulum dengan kuat secara bergantian nipple kanan dan kiri milik kekasihnya itu. Alhasil, menimbulkan desahan-desahan erotis dari bibir sungmin yang bengkak karna sesi ciuman liarnya tadi bersama kyuhyun. Yang membuat sesuatu diantara kedua paha kyuhyun menegang. Dengan nakal ia tindih tubuh sungmin yang ada dibawahnya lalu menekan pinggangnya hingga sesuatu dibalik celana jeans mereka yang telah menegang, saling bergesekan yang menimbulkan sensasi yang menggairahkan bagi keduanya.

"Aaaah…Kyuh... nik... mathhh... ouhh…"

Kyuhyun memasang seringainya, dan menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya untuk mengamati sang kekasih. Wajah yang memerah dan terengah-engah dengan pandangan sayu serta bibir merah yang sedikit bengkak. Apalagi ditambah keadaan sungmin yang tengah topless, mengekspos tubuh putihnya yang dipenuhi bekas kissmark yang merah menyala. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggairahkan, eoh?

"Tubuhmu begitu indah, chagi. . ." ujar kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Sesaat ketika kyuhyun akan melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya', ponsel sungmin tiba-tiba berbunyi. Hal itu tentu tidak dihiraukan oleh kyuhyun dan kembali mulai melumat bibir menggoda milik sang kekasih.

"Enngh kyu… hennn tikan… ponn..sell ku berbunyi…" ujar sungmin ditengah ciumannya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia menghentikan kegiatanya.

Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di meja nakas itu. Terpampang jelas name call dari sang penelpon di ponsel itu.

-Hyukkie Chagi-

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Um, yeoboseyo hyung. Apa aku mengganggu mu, hyung?" _

"Ah, ani. Ada apa chagi?"

"_Begini hyung, aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu pada mu hyung. Dan aku butuh sedikit nasehat dari mu hyung. Apa aku tak merepotkanmu hyung?" _

"ah, tentu saja tidak chagi. Mmmhph… chagi tunggu sebentar, ne. Aku ada perlu sedikit. Jangan kau tutup dulu telponnya, ne?" kata sungmin ditengah desahannya – karna kyuhyun mulai menjilati dan menghisap kuat (lagi) leher sungmin.

"_Ah, ne hyung. Aku akan menunggu."_

Sungmin membungkam speaker suara pada ponselnya agar hyukkie tak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan kyuhyun.

"Kau, diam atau aku tinggal pulang." Ujar sungmin dengan wajah marahnya namun justru terlihat imut di mata kyuhyun.

"Ck.. arra..arra.." kata kyuhyun kesal lalu berbaring kembali dikasurnya.

"Dasar para _Uke_.!" Gumam kyuhyun (lagi).

Sungmin tersenyum menang dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, kau masih disana chagi?" tanya sungmin lembut.

"_Ne, hyung. Kau memang sedang apa sekarang hyung?"_

"Ani. Tidak sedang apa-apa kok chagi. Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" ujar sungmin 'tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang sedang bercinta dengan kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh heechul hyung karna meracuni pikiran polos mu chagi.' Batin sungmin geli sendiri.

"_Um, itu hyung. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya. Begini hyung, tadi Hae mengatakan sesuatu pada ku hyung."_

"Mengatakan apa chagi?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"_Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku hyung."_

Satu detik

Lima detik

Sepuluh detik

"MWWO?" pekik sungmin.

"_Yah, hyung. Kau ingin membuat ku menderita tuli diusia dini, eoh?" protes hyukkie._

"Ah, mianhe. Hyung terlalu kaget mendengarnya tadi. Tunggu dulu apa kau yakin dia bilang dia mencintaimu?" tanya sungmin ragu.

"_Ne, hyung." Ujar hyukkie lirih._

"Dia bilang Saranghae, gittu?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"_Yah, hyung. Apa bedanya saranghae dengan aku mencintai mu? Ish, kau ini hyung." Ucap hyukkie dengan nada sebal._

"Mianhe chagi. Lalu,. Lalu kau bilang apa pada donghae?" tanya sungmin antusias

"_Itu dia masalahnya hyung. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memberiku waktu agar aku bisa memilih yang terbaik untuknya , untukku dan untuk siwon hyung. Bagaimana ini, hyung?" ujar hyukkie dengan nada bingung namun terdengar begitu lirih – yang bisa ditebak jika ia benar-benar gelisah saat ini._

"Dengar chagi, kau sudah memintanya untuk memberimu waktu. Jadi, kau harus bisa memilih dengan bijak. Ikuti kata hatimu, chagi. Karna hati mu tak akan pernah _menyakiti mu_. Jangan pernah milih hanya karna pikiranmu yang bicara. Tapi biarkan taimu yang berbicara. Percayalah." Ujar sungmin bijak.

"_Ne, hyung. Gomawo. Karna sudah mau menenangkan pikiran ku saat ini. Sekali lagi gomawo ya, hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Ujar hyukkie tulus._

"Aigo, tentu saja chagi. Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti namdongsaeng ku sendiri. Hyung juga sangat menyayangimu hyukkie chagi." Ujar sungmin senang.

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu hyung. Mian sudah mengganggu 'acara' mu dengan kyuhyun. Aku sayang hyung. Anneyeong. Pip. . ." ujar hyukkie yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya – sebelum sungmin menanyainya maksud dari kalimatnya barusan._

' acara dengan kyuhyun? ' batin sungmin bingung.

"Yah, hyukkie..!" pekik sungmin saat sambungan telponya diputuskan _sepihak_ oleh hyukkie.

"Aish, anak itu." Gumam sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Segera ia letakkan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Ah iya, berbicara dengan hyukkie tadi membuatnya harus menunda 'acaranya' dengan sang kekasih. Ditolehnya sang kekasih yang tengah bebaring memunggungi dirinya saat ini. _' sedang pundung, eoh?'_ batin sungmin geli. Didekatinya sang kekasih tercintanya itu. Ia yakin kyu masih belum tidur.

"Kyuu . . . bangun. . ." ujar sungmin manja sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Kyuuu, bangunlah.. Aku sudah selesai telponnya. Apa kau marah?" tanya sungmin polos – namun sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari sang pujaan hati.

"Aish, kalau begini aku pulang saja. Kau menyebalkan." Ujar sungmin kesal dan beranjak bangun dari ranjang milik kekasihnya itu. Namun, sebuah tangan mencengkeram kuat lengannya dan membating tubuhnya kembali kekasur dengan tidak _Berperi Kekasuran_.

"Eenngh.." erang sungmin karna dibanting secara tidak elit. Sedangkan kyuhyun sendiri merangkak naik dan menindih tubuh topless sang kekasih. Sebuah seringai _Evil_ terkembang di bibir kyuhyun.

"Hmm, kau mau kemana chagi? Pulang? Aku pikir itu tak akan bisa kau lakukan." Kata kyuhyun dengan seringai yang membuat sekujur tubuh sungmin merinding.

"Hah? Wae?" tanya sungmin bingung.

"Karna malam ini, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Karna kita akan _bercinta_ dengan belasan atau bahkan puluhan ronde." Ujar kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga sungmin – yang kemudian ia jilat dan kulum salah satu titik sensitive milik kekasihnya itu.

"Mwo? Apa makss . .. mmmpphh.." kalimat sungmin terhenti oleh ciuman liar kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ya, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan You-Know-What-I-Mean sepanjang malam ini. Dan mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan 'acara' mereka tersebut, dan kembali pada Uri hyukkie kita yang tengah gelisah di rumahnya yang sederhana itu.

Hyukkie sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya saat ini. Pikirannya kalut dan berkecamuk membuatnya benar-benar gelisah. Ponselnya bergetar ketika ia masih berguling-guling tak jelas di kasurnya itu. Segera diraihnya ponsel tesebut. Terlihat sebuah name call dilayar ponselnya.

-Siwon Hyung-

Hyukkie terdiam sesaat. Menimang-nimang untuk mengangkat telpon dari _namjachingu_nya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Ah, ne yeoboseyo chagi. Kau sedang apa?" tanya siwon lembut._

"Ah, ani. Hanya sedang berguling-guling dikasur." Jawab hyukkie polos.

.

Hening. . .

.

"Hyung?" tanya hyukkie khawatir.

"_Muuahahahha. . ." tawa siwon terdengar menggelegar dari ponsel hyukkie. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat uri hyukkie kaget setengah mati karna tawa namjachingunya itu._

"Aish, kau kenapa hyung? Dasar aneh..!" ujar hyukkie dengan nada kesal.

"_hahaha. . . Mian chagi, hahahha. Aku hanya kaget dengan jawabanmu tadi. Kau benar-benar lucu chagi."ujar siwon ditengah tawanya._

"Yah, kalau hyung telpon hanya untuk menertawaiku lebih baik tak usa telpon. Aku tutup saja. Aku mau tidur." Kata hyukkie dengan nada kesal.

"_Yah, chagi. Jangan ditutup dulu. Aku kan masih rindu dengan suara mu." Ujar siwon merajuk._

"Oh, jadi cuma rindu sama suara hyukkie saja ini ceritanya. Ish, kalau begitu hyukkie tidur saja. Hyung menyebalkan.!" Pekik hyukkie sebal.

"_Yah, jangan marah dong chagi. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagi pula aku tak hanya rindu pada suara mu kok. Aku juga sangat meindukan raga dan aroma manis mu, chagi." Ujar siwon – dengan nada seperti mendesah pada kalimat terakhirnya._

"Yah, hyung mesum..!" pekik hyukkie histeris dengan wajah memerah saat ini.

"_Hahahaha… Kau yang sudah membuatku mesum, chagi. Pasti saat ini wajah mu memerah, eoh?" ujar siwon yakin.  
_"Aish, hyung. Berhenti menggodaku." Ujar hyukkie manja.

"_Arra. . Arra . . Um, besok kau libur kerja kan chagi?" tanya siwon mulai serius._

"Um, ne. Kenapa hyung?" tanya hyukkie penasaran.

"_Bisa kau kerumah ku? Umma kangen pada mu. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu chagi." Ujar siwon lembut._

"Oh ya? Baiklah aku akan ke rumah hyung besok." Ujar hyukkie lembut.

"Em, baiklah jam 8 aku jemput, ne.?" tawar siwon.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku kesana sendiri saja. Aku kan sudah besar hyung. Lagi pula kasian dirimu, hyung. Lebih baik kau tunggu aku dirumah. Jam 9 aku akan kesana, arra?" ujar hyukkie – lebih tepatnya berupa perintah.

"_Arra.. Arra., Pacar ku sekarang cerewet, ne." goda siwon. Namun, hal itu justru membuat hyukkie terdia._

'Pacar? Ya memang. Aku kan kan kekasihnya.' Batin hyukkie miris.

"_Chagi? Kau masih disitu kan?" tanya siwon khawatir._

"Ah, ne hyung. Aku masih mendengarkanmu kok."ujar hyukkie lembut.

"_Baikalah, sampai ketemu dirumah ya, chagiya. Cepat tidur. Jangan lupa berdo'a dan memimpikan aku, ne." ujar siwon dengan nada jail._

"Ish, yakin sekali kau kalau aku akan memimpikanmu hyung." Ujar hyukkie sinis.

"_Tentu saja. Aku kan pangeran mu yang paling tampan. Ya sudah, cepat istirahat, ne. Anneyeong." Pamit siwon._

"Anneyeong, hyung." Balas hyukkie lembut sembari mematikan sambungan telpon dengan namjachingunya itu.

Hyukkie meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kecil didekat kasurnya. Lalu ia rebahkan tubuh rampingnya diatas kasur empuknya itu. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Hingga sebuah kehangatan mimpi mendekap hatinya yang tengah dibuat gelisah oleh dua orang namja yang kini menghantui hatinya. Sebuah dekapan hangat alam bawah sadarnya yang membuat lelah diraganya perlahan menguar kelua dari pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

Disinilah hyukkie. Disebuah rumah yang mewah namun tetap terlihat asri dengan berbagai tanaman hias yang menghiasi rumah bergaya Negri kincir angin dengan sedikit sentuhan gaya korea yang membuatnya terlihat nyaman untuk dipandang mata. Saat ini namja manis itu tengah berada di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Choi – marga namjachingunya. Sang nyonya pemilik rumah, namja cantik bernama Choi Jaejoong itu diam tak berkedip menatap aura kepolosan yang menguar dari onyx kelam nan bening namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _putra_nya sendiri itu.

Hyukkie yang tengah makan, merasa sedikit gelisah karna terus menerus dipandangi namja cantik yang telah ia anggap seperti ummanya sendiri itu. Merasa tak enak, akhirnya hyukkie angkat bicara.

"Um, Jae umma kenapa memandangi hyukkie seperti itu?" tanya hyukkie ragu.

"Ah, aniyo. Umma hanya membayangkan betapa bahagianya umma jika memiliki anak semanis kamu, hyukkie chagi." Ujar jaejoong riang dengan senyum indah terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Umma, jangan seperti itu lah. Lihat, wajah hyukkie jadi merah seperti itu." Ujar siwon sebal – karna terus memandangi hyukkie hingga wajahnya memerah seperti sekarang.

"Aigo, Neomu Kyeopta ya kan, Yoebo?" tanya jaejoong pada sang suami – Choi Yunho – yang berada disampingnya sembari tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan sang suami hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah sang istri yang begitu senang ketika sedang bertemu dengan hyukkie – kekasih putranya itu. Jaejoong terus memandangi hyukkie hingga tak meneruskan makan siangnya karna terlalu asyik memandangi wajah polos milik namjachingu putranya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu yang dari dulu sangat ingin ia pinta dari namja manis dihadapanya saat ini.

"Um, hyukkie chagi. Umma boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya jaejoong lembut dengan pandangan yang tak pernah teralih dari manik kelam milik namja manis itu.

"Eh? Mau tanya apa Jae Umma?" tanya hyukkie lembut sembari meraih gelas minumannya.

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan, Siwonnie?" tanya jaejoong antusias.

"Uhuk . . uhuk . ." hyukkie langsung tersedak air yang tengah ia minum – ketika jaejoong menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Yah, chagi. Gwenchanayo?" tanya siwon khawatir sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk hyukkie.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung." Ujar hyukkie sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Yah, umma. Kenapa tanya hal seperti itu? Hyukkie jadi tersedak kan umma." Ujar siwon kesal.

"Mianhe, wonnie-ah. Umma kan hanya tanya. Lagi pula kan kalian sudah satu tahun berpacaran. Umma pikir itu waktu yang cukup untuk kalian saling mendekatkan diri. Apa salahnya jika kalian merencanakan pernikahan?" ujar jaejoong dengan polos dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Umma mu benar, Siwon-ah. Lagi pula usai kalian sudah patut untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius." Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara dengan bijak.

"Lagi pula umma juga ingin segera menimang cucu dari kalian." Ujar jaejoong dengan wajah cemberut – yang terlihat lucu. Padahal usianya sudah menginjak 47 tahun. Tapi sifat dan wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan umurnya.

"Beri kami waktu untuk memikirkannya umma, appa. Siwon dan hyukkie butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini." Ujar siwon sambil melirik kearah hyukkie yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Siwon tahu, hyukkie masih belum siap untuk melangkah kejenjang pernikahan. Bagaiamana pun ia dan hyukkie membutuhkan kesiapan yang matang. Ia butuh waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan hati hyukkie seutuhnya. . .

' _Ya, mendapatkan Cinta Hyukkie sepenuhnya '_

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil Laborghini Diablo bewarna merah berhenti di depan rumah milik seorang namja bernama Lee Hyukjae. Sepasang kekasih terlihat keluar dari mobil mewah keluaran terbar itu. Hyukkie bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya sambil mencari kunci rumah yang berada di dalam tas selempangannya. Namun, aktivitasnya terhenti karna sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam _posesive_ lengan rampingnya. Hyukkie hanya memandang bingung siwon yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya.

Dapat dilihat hyukkie saat ini, siwon tengah berlutut dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan hyukkie sedang kan ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil bewarna Biru Shapire. Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Wae?' pada siwon.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk mu. Tapi ketahuilah hyukkie, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Ujar siwon lembut sembari mencium lembut tangan hyukkie.

"Kau bicara apa sih, hyung." Ujra hyukkie dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah karna gugup yang tengah melandanya. Ya, hanya gugup.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintai mu dari dulu hingga sekarang?" ujar siwon dan hyukkie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan siwon yang terkesan ambigu itu.

"Aku ingin kau tahu jika aku benar-benar membina hubungan ini dengan serius. Aku tak pernah ingin untuk menjadikan hubungan kita hanya sebagai permainan perasaan sesaat. ." ujar siwon lagi – sedangkan hyukkie hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan wajah yang memerah.

"Lee Hyukjae, _Would You Marry me?"_ tanya siwon lembut. Namun, nada lembut siwon tak mampu membuat hyukkie bergeming. Ia masih membatu di tempat dengan Ekspresi yang benar-benar shock.

'_Menikah?'_

'_Tuhan, What Should I do now?'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continue . . .**

.

.

Chap 4 Update. . .

buat yg masih berminat author ucapin makasi bget. .

silahkan Review u/ klanjuttani FF. . .

**klo ndag da yg review, dengan snang hati Author bkal hapus nie FF dari predaran**. #plak

.

Request alur masih berlaku kogh. .

**silahkan lihat ktentuannya di Chapter 2.**

author males ketik ulang #plak

.

Jangan lupa review klo uda selesai baca.

Review menentukan klanjutan FF yg anda baca.

Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love Never Wrong

Author : Meyla Rahma

Rated : T (untuk Chap ini)

Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }

Genre : Romance

WARNING…!

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading…**

* * *

_ PREVIEW _

"_Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk mu. Tapi ketahuilah hyukkie, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Ujar siwon lembut sembari mencium lembut tangan hyukkie._

"_Kau bicara apa sih, hyung." Ujra hyukkie dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah karna gugup yang tengah melandanya. Ya, hanya gugup._

"_Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintai mu dari dulu hingga sekarang?" ujar siwon dan hyukkie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan siwon yang terkesan ambigu itu._

"_Aku ingin kau tahu jika aku benar-benar membina hubungan ini dengan serius. Aku tak pernah ingin untuk menjadikan hubungan kita hanya sebagai permainan perasaan sesaat. ." ujar siwon lagi – sedangkan hyukkie hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan wajah yang memerah._

"_Lee Hyukjae, Would You Marry me?" tanya siwon lembut. Namun, nada lembut siwon tak mampu membuat hyukkie bergeming. Ia masih membatu di tempat dengan Ekspresi yang benar-benar shock._

_ END PREVIEW _

_._

* * *

_._

Hening . . .

.

Hanya itu yang terjadi setelah Siwon mengutarakan niatnya pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie masih dengan keterkejutan dan kekalutan pikirannya. Mau tak mau siwon berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukkie-nya. Mencoba menatap dalam manik kelam milik sang kekasih. Dapat dilihatnya sekarang, Hyukkie seolah kehilangan separuh jiwanya karna _niat sakral _yang baru saja ia utarakan. 'apa ada yang salah dengan yang aku katakana barusan?' batin Siwon dalam hati.

"Chagi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Hyukkie masih diam dan menatap polos sang _namjachingu_.

_Hyukkie POV . . ._

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aish, Tuhan tolong lah hamba mu ini. Baru 2 hari lalu Hae mengutarakan perasaannya pada ku. Sekarang kenapa kau tambah lagi Badai dalam kehidupan ku Tuhan? Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi Siwon hyung sekarang? Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya. Apalagi Jae umma benar-benar berharap aku bisa secepatnya menikah dengan Siwon hyung. Tapi, disisi lain aku juga tak mau menyakiti perasaan Hae. Baru beberapa bulan dia bisa merubah tabiatnya. Aku tak ingin ia kembali seperti dulu jika aku menyakiti perasaannya. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Tapi sekarang aku harus bilang apa? Eothoke?_

_End Hyukkie POV _

_CHU . . ._

Siwon mencium bibir Hyukkie sekilas, karna Hyukkie sama sekali tak menunjukkan _tanda-tanda kehidupan_ ketika ia panggil berkali-kali. Sepertinya cara Siwon kali ini berhasil. Buktinya Hyukkie sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya dengan muka yang cemberut – mungkin karna perlakuan Siwon barusan.

"Yah,.! Siwon hyung.!" Ujar Hyukkie dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang dipoutkan sempurna.

"Habis, salah mu sendiri Chagi. Aku panggil-panggil dari tadi, kau malah diam saja kayak batu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja diam agar aku meciummu, ne?" tanya Siwon dengan memasang wajah jail.

"Yah,! Hyung mesum.!" Pekik Hyukkie dengan wajah yang makin memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Bagaimana tanggapan mu, chagi?" tanya siwon ketika beberapa saat lalu hening.

"Wae Hyung?" tanya Hyukkie polos.

"Aku tanya bagaimana pendapat mu? Apa kau tak setuju untuk menikah dengan ku?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ah, ani hyung. Tapi, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Ini,. . . terlalu cepat." Ujar Hyukkie lirih.

"Nde, aku mengerti chagi. Tapi, bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kau masih berumur 10 tahun, ne?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ne, hyung aku tahu. Kita memang sudah saling mengenal semenjak lama. Tapi, aku mohon. Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Aku masih harus memantabkan hati ku." Ucap Hyukkie pelan.

"Arraseo. Hyung mengerti. Hyung akan menunggu mu jawaban mu dan kesiapan mu sampai kapan pun. Karn hyung selalu mencintai mu." Ujar Siwon tulus dan lembut – sembari mengecup lembut dahi Hyukkie.

"Mianhe aku sudah membuat hyung menunggu. . . lagi." Ujar Hyukkie lirih – sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah lugu sang kekasih. Ia tak mampu memungkiri jika sikap luu itu lah yang telah membuat seorang Choi Siwon bertekuk lutut dihadapan namja manis itu. Perlahan ia angkat dagu Hyukkie dengan jarinya, berusaha menatap dalam Onyx kelam yang menenangkan milik namja manis tersebut. Dengan lembut ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hingga kedua bibir mereka bersatu dengan lembut. Siwon ingin mencrahkan semua perasaannnya pada Hyukkie lewat ciuman lembut tersebut. Perlahan ia lumat dengan lembut bibir manis milik kekasihnya itu. Berusaha menyakinkan perasaan Hyukkie lewat pagutan lembut tersebut.

Mereka masih terus berpagutan satu sama lain dengan lembut, hingga tak menyadari sesosok namja lain tengah menatap mereka dengan sendu – atau mungkin dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

* * *

_ Donghae POV_

_._

_Aku lihat mereka saling berciuman saat ini. Entah kenapa hatiku rasanya sangat perih – dan terluka. Padahal Hyukkie masih belum memutuskan untuk menentukan pilihannya. Tapi, aku tak tahu kenapa rasanya ingin rasanya aku menghajar namja yang tengah berpagutan dengan Hyukkie saat ini. Aku kesini karna ingin mengirmkan pesanan Heechul hyung dan memberikan Cake Strawberry yang baru aku beli tadi. Jika tahu begini, lebih baik aku tadi tidak usa kemari. Daripada aku melihat adegan yang semakin membuat hatiku perih . . . kembali._

_End Donghae POV_

.

"Ehem, apa aku sedang mengganggu.?" Ujar Donghae ketika tengah menatap sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpagutan lembut – dihadapannya.

Seketika Hyukkie menarik dirinya dari ciuman Siwon, ketika ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal tengah menginstrupsi mereka. Dan benar saja, saat ini Hyukkie bisa melihat dengan jelas kehadiran Namja tampan yang beberapa hari belakangan membuat pikirannya kalut. Hyukkie hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang memerah antara rasa malu dan – takut. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum menyapa namja tampan yang tengah berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Ah, Mianhe donghae-sshi. Kau tak seharusnya melihat yang tadi. Em, kalau boleh tahu kau sedang ada perlu apa kemari, donghae-sshi?" ujar Siwon lembut dengan seulas senyum menawan di wajah tampannya.

"Gwenchana, Siwon-sshi. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pesanan kakak Ipar ku untuk Hyukkie. Mian aku sudah mengganggu kegiatan . . kalian." Ujar Donghae lirih namun datar sembari sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Gwenchana, donghae-sshi." Ujar Siwon pelan.

"Ah, ini hyukkie. Titipan dari Heechul hyung untuk mu." Kata donghae sambil memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah bungkusan – sembari menatap sendu kea rah Hyukkie.

"Go. .Gomawo, Hae-ah." Ujar hyukkie gugup sembari menerima titipan tersebut.

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Sekali lagi mian sudah mengganggu kalian tadi." Ujar donghae datar – sembari menatap sendu ke arah Hyukkie.

"Ne, donghae-sshi. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan titipan itu. Hyukkie. . " ujar Siwon sembari memanggil hyukkie yang masih diam tak berbicara disampingnya.

"Ah, ne mian. Sekali lagi gomawo ya, Hae. Mianhe soal yang tadi." Ujar Hyukkie sembari menundukkan kepalanya – karna tak kuasa menatap mata donghae yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Sarat akan kepedihan.

"Ne, Gwenchana. Aku pulang dulu. Anneyeong." Ujar donghae sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Hyukkie yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah milik Hyukkie.

Hyukkie masih diam dan menatap sendu barang yang kini tengah ia pegang. Ia tahu pasti jika Cake Strawberry itu bukan titipan dari Heechul hyung. Karna dibagian kardusnya tertera Nama toko yang menjual ake tersebut. Toko yang Hyukkie tahu letaknya tak jauh dari rumah namja yang mengantarkannya tadi – Donghae.

"Chagi, Gwechana?" tanya siwon lembut.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchana hyung. Um, ini sudah malam hyung. Lebih baik hyung pulang dan beristirahat." Ujar Hyukkie pelan.

"Ne, hyung pulang dulu. Oh ya, mungkin 3 hari ke depan hyung tidak bisa menjemput mu seperti biasanya. Karna hyung ada urusan di Jepang selama 3 hari." Ujar Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Jinjja? Bukannya 2 hari lagi itu ada pesta ulang tahunnya Minho?" tanya Hyukkie setelah ingat akan adanya pesta ulang tahun Namdongsaeng Siwon – Minho.

"Ne, mungkin hyung tidak bisa ikut merayakannya. Hyung harus menggantikan appa ke Jepang. Aku sudah memberi tahu Minho tentang hal ini. Dan dia tidak keberatan – asalkan aku membelikannya Game-game terbaru dari Jepang." Ujar Siwon dengan sedikit kesal saat mengingat permintaan Namdongsaengnya itu.

"aish, kau itu hyung. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik hyung lekas pulang dan beristirahat. Jangan tidur terlalu malam karna menemani minho main game." Ujar Hyukkie – dengan sedikit memerintah.

"Arra. . . Arra. Kekasih ku ini suka memerintah, ne. Seperti Ibu rumah tangga saja." Ujar siwon dengan nada jail.

"Yah..! Apaan sih kau hyung. Lagi pula aku ini NAMJA hyung. Mana bisa kau memanggil ku Ibu-ibu. Dasar Hyung pabbo.!" Pekik Hyukkie kesal.

"Hey, mulai nakal, ya? Berani bicara tidak sopan sekarang, ne. Kau mau ku hukum?" tanya Siwon dengan memasang Seringai yang mengerikan.

"Yah.! Apa maksud mu hyung? Sudah pulang sana. Aku ngantuk." Ujar Hyukkie sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon ke arah luar menuju mobilnya.

"Ne, ne. aku pulang dulu nae chagi. Anneyeong." Ujar Siwon sembari mengecup dahi Hyukkie dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ne, anneyeong." Ujar Hyukkie pelan.

Kini tinggal Hyukkie seorang diri yang tengah menatap kepergian sang kekasih dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bukan tengah memikirkan sang kekasih saat ini. Pandanganya teralih pada sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Entah mengapa matanya menjadi buram – karna air mata. Pikiranya kembali berkecamuk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia yakin bahwa bingkisan yang berisi cake kesukaannya itu berasal dari namja tampan yang mulai mengisi ruang di hatinya – Donghae.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia saat ini menitik kan air mata untuk namja tampan itu. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa waktu itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terjebak dalam _Badai perasaan_ seperti saat ini. Padahal ia bisa saja langsung menolak perasaan namja tampan itu. Tapi, hyukkie tak bisa menjadi setega itu. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam perasaan yang rumit semenjak ia menatap mata sendu yang sarat akan luka dan kepedihan milik namja tampan itu. Dan kini, Hyukkie harus dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang mengharuskannya memilih antara dua pilihan yang sulit. Memperjuangkan perasaannya pada namja yang baru ia kenal dan mengecewakan banyak hati – Siwon dan Ummanya. Atau justru memilih membalas semua kasih sayang yang telah Siwon dan keluarganya berikan namun ia harus melupakan perasaannya saat ini dan tentunya melukai hati namja yang mungkin mulai ia cintai – Donghae.

'_Ketika Cinta harus di Perjuangkan'_

.

* * *

.

Suasana Flower Shop milik Lee Heechul itu terlihat sepi. Bukan karna tutup, namun karna sang pemilik – Heechul dan Sungmin tengah pergi menemui pelanggannya. Dan kini tinggal lah namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae yang tengah melamun di depan meja kasir. Mungkin kalian pikir ia sedang melamunkan pekerjaannya atau mungkin namjachingunya – Siwon. Namun kalian salah. Hanya ada satu nama yang kini tengah membuat pikirannya kalut. Donghae. Ya, nama itu yang kini sedang membuat kalut pikiran namja manis itu.

Bahkan sangking senangnya membiarkan dirinya dalam dunia lamunan, ia tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah menggangu pikirannya tengah masuk ke dalam toko. Namja tampan itu masih tak bergeming menatapi namja manis yang kini tengah asyik melamun di hadapanya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengganti acara mari-memandangi-wajah-polos-Hyukkie dengan acara mari-membuat-namja-manis-itu-kaget.

"Nonna, saya mau memesan bunga bisa?" tanya namja itu.

"Ah, ne tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata hyukkie tiba-tiba karna sadar saat seseorang berbicara didepannya. Sesaat ia tertegun menatap wajah tampan namja di hadapanya. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar dari ketertegunannya. Dan sadar jika namja di hadapanya itu adalah seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang ia pikirkan – Donghae. Seketika wajahnya langsung memerah saat sadar wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Heh? Kau tadi memanggil ku apa?" tanya Hyukkie karna sependengarannya tadi donghae memanggilnya 'nonna' – dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Nonna?" jawab Donghae dengan sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Yah.! Aku ini NAMJA tahu.!" Pekik Hyukkie sambil memukul Donghae dengan majalah yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang.

"Ish, appo. Salah mu sendiri tadi aku masuk, kau malah diam dan melamun." Ujar Donghae sambil meringis kesakitan karna pukulan 'sayang' dari Hyukkie.

"Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan ku. Salah mu sendiri." Protes Hyukkie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya – lucu.

_Hening. . ._

Sesaat tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua masih diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entahlah terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati keduanya. Perasaan yang mereka tak tahu itu benar atau salah. Perasaan yang sudah membuat mereka berdua menangis karna rasa sakit yang terasa karna perasaan itu sendiri. Pada akhirnya Hyukkie memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Mianhe." Ujar Hyukkie yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Donghae.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Mianhe, untuk yang tadi malam." Ujar Hyukkie sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan namja manis yang tengah menunduk dalam diam itu. Sesaat ia menatap sendu ke arah namja manis itu, sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Gwenchanayo. Lagi pula untuk apa aku marah . ." ujar donghae menggantung dan membuat Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tetap ke arah Obsidan yang menatapnya sendu milik Donghae.

"Karna aku tak memiliki hak untuk marah pada mu . . karna hal itu." Ujar Donghae lirih. Sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya kembali karna tak kuasa memandang mata Donghae yang sarat akan Kepedihan ketika menatapnya.

"Hyukkie-ah . . ." ujar donghae sembari mengangkat dau Hyukkie dengan jemarinya. " – aku memang tak memiliki hak untuk marah padamu. Mungkin aku bisa berbohong jika kau bertanya apa aku marah atau tidak. Tapi perasaan ku pada mu bukan lah sebuah kebohongan." Ujar donghae lembut sembari menatap sendu Onyx kelam milik Hyukkie.

"Aku tahu, Hae-ah." Ujar Hyukkie lirih sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan sendu milik Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hyukkie. Berusaha mengelemasi jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya menyatu dengan lembut. Hyukkie hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakannya terpaan lembut nafas Donghae di wajahnya. Keduanya saling berpagut satu sama lain. Berusaha mencurahkan segala rasa yang tengah bergejolak di hati keduanya. Perasaan yang mereka tahu tak seharusnya terjadi. Namun, apa daya mereka jika perasaan itu perlahan datang dan membuat mereka kalut dalam _Badai Cinta_.

Hyukkie dan Donghae masih saling berciuman. Saling melumat lembut bibir milik pasangannya. Mereka tak menyadari sepasang namja cantik dan mut tengah menatap mereka dari luar toko dengan pandangan bahagia namun menyaratkan kepedihan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Apa mereka bisa bersatu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin lirih pada hyung – Heechul yang disampingnya.

"Entahlah, minnie. Hyung tak pernah tahu apa yang akan ter jadi besok." Ujar heechul lirih.

"Apa perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang salah, hyung?" tanya Sungmin lagi – tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua namja yang masih berpagutan dengan lembut itu.

"Yang hyung tahu, _Cinta itu Tak Pernah Salah_, minnie-ah. Cinta itu tumbuh tanpa mengenal siapa dan bagaimana keadaanya. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab kisah Kasih mereka berdua." Ujar Heechul lirih namun terdengar bijak.

Ya, tak ada yang salah dari Cinta yang tengah Hyukkie dan Donghae rasakan saat ini. Karna cinta tak pernah memandang apapun ketika ia datang. Tak pernah mengenal siapa yang akan merasakannya. Dan tak pernah mengenal keadaan yang ada sekitarnya. _Biarkan waktu yang menjawab segala rasa kalut yang tengah mereka rasakan. Karna pada akhirnya kebahagian menanti mereka di ujung kekalutan._

.

* * *

.

Seorang namja manis tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia terlihat tengah sibuk merapikan beberapa barang atau mungkin kado karna hari ini adalah hari dimana namdongsaeng dari namjachingunya – Minho tengah berulang tahun. Sebenarnya ia berencana untuk tidak ikut, karna pestanya diadakan di sebuah Bar di Pusat kota. Hyukkie sebenarnya tidak suka jika harus pergi ketempat yang penuh dengan hingar-bingar malam itu. Namun, apa daya. Namdongsaeng kekasihnya itu memaksanya untuk datang. Karna kekasihnya – Siwon sedang berada di Jepang, jadi mau tak mau ia harus berangkat sendiri.

Dan kini ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah Bar atau lebih sering di kenal dengan Club mlam – mungkin. Setelah melalui pemeriksaan dan menunjukkan undangan kepada beberapa penjaga yang berbadan besar itu, Hyukkie akhirnya bisa masuk kedalam Club itu. Dentuman musik yang keras dan bau khas Alkohol menyambut Hyukkie. Dia benar-benar tak suka dengan suasana seperti saat ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat, dia harus tetap berada di tempat itu hingga pestanya selesai – mungkin.

Hyukkie mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ia kenali sebagi adik namjachingunya – Minho. Terlihat sosok berbadan jangkung dengan Style yang mencolok berdiri di depan meja bartender dan tengah memeluk pinggang seorang namja cantik yang ia yakin itu adalah Taemin – kekasih Minho. Minho pun melihat kedatangan calon kakak iparnya itupun, langsng melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan pada namja manis itu untuk mendekat dan bergabung dengannya.

Tanpa disuruh pun hyukkie segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Minho dan Taemin. Taemin sendiri yang menyadari Hyukkie mendekat kearahnya, dengan segera menghambur memeluk Hyukkie. Sedang Hyukkie sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah namja mungil nan cantik yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

"Hyuuungg. . ." teriak Taemin girang sambil memeluk Hyukkie erat.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu. Bagaimana kabar mu, hyung?" tanya Taemin bersemangat sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukkie – kearah Minho.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Taeminnie. Hyung juga sangat merindukan mu. Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaan mu? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hyukkie sembari mencubit 'sayang' pipi Cubby Taemin.

"Ish, Hyung appo. . ." ujar taemin sambil memegang pipinya yang telah di cubit 'sayang' oleh Hyukkie.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok hyung. Eh iya, siwon hyung sedang berada di Jepang ya hyung?" tanya Taemin sembari mendekat kearah Minho – kembali.

"Bukan kah aku sudah memberitahumu tadi, Chagi. . ." ujar Minho sembari memeluk pinggang Taemin. Sedang taemin sendiri hanya berpout ria mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, Hyung. Bagaimana kabar mu? Kata hyung beberapa hari lalu kau kerumah, ne?" tanya Minho pada Hyukkie yang tengah tersenyum menatap tingkah taemin.

"Oh, Ne. Aku ke rumah. Tapi waktu itu kata Siwon hyung kau sedang keluar dengan Taemin. Eh iya, ini kado dari ku. Semoga suka." Kata hyukkie sembari menyerahkan bingkisan pada Minho dengan melukiskan _Gummy Smile_nya – yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan 'sayang' dari Taemin.

"Aish, hyung kau itu imut sekali sih. Pantas saja Siwon hyung tergila-gila pada mu." Ujar Taemin polos dengan nada riangnya. Sedang Hyukkie sendiri hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dengan muka memerah menanggapi ucapan dongsaeng dihadapannya itu.

"Ya pasti lah Chagi. Oh ya hyung, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Minho pada hyukkie yang tengah meminum segelas orange juice yang baru diberikan oleh bartender.

"Uhuk. . . Uhuk. . " hyukkie hanya bisa terbatuk karna kaget dengan ucapan minho barusan.

"Yah, hyung.! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Taemin khawatir.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchana, taemin-ah." Ujar hyukkie sambil membersihkan bibirnya.

"Yah, hyung.! Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu sih? Lihat, Hyukkie hyung jadi tersedak minuman kan.!" Pekik Taemin kesal pada sang kekasih.

"Aku kan hanya tanya, chagiya. Lagi pula mereka kan sudah lama bersama. Kan kalau mereka menikah kita kan juga bisa segera menikah." Kata Minho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taemin.

"Aish, kau bicara apaan sih hyung." Ujar Taemin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hyukkie sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tinggakh kedua dongsaeng kesayanganya itu. Merasa sedikit bosan, Hyukkie mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi Club itu. Beberapa orang terlihat sibut menggoyangkan badanya seiring dentuman musik di tengah lantai dansa. Ada juga beberapa orang yang lebih memilih duduk di sofa-sofa yang tersedia disisi pinggir lantai dansa. Hyukkie Nampak mengeriyitkan dahi ketika menatap sesseorang di ujung ruang itu. Sosok yang ia kenal.

Sesaat hyukkie yakin jika oaring itu adalah namja yang tengah membuat kalut pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan. Dan ia yakin itu memang orang tersebut. Mata hyukkei sedikit menyipit ketika melihat seorang Yeoja berpakaian sexy mendekat dan duuk disebelah namja tersebut. Sedetik kemudian mata hyukkie terbelalak kaget melihat yeoja itu berciuman dengan namja yang ada disampingnya. Bahkan yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang namja – mungkin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah kenapa mata hyukkie tiba-tiba buram karna kristal bening yang hadir di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya. Seolah sebilah sembilu tengah tertancap dalam di hatinya. Hyukkie merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia rasa sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia tengah melihat namja yang mulai mengisi hatinya tengah bercumbu dengan yeoja. Dan itu dihadapanya. Padahal ia sudah mulai menyukai namja tersebut. Namja bermata sendu yang selalu menatap lembut padanya. Namja yang mungkin telah membuatnya merasakan hangat cinta dihatinya. Namja yang bernama _Lee Donghae._

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya kini, hyukkie segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalakan tempat duduknya. Ia tak memperdulikan teriakan Minho dan Taemin yang bingung dengan sikapnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir keluar. Pandangannya mulai buram, apalagi keadaan Club yang sedikit remang membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat jalan di hadapannya. Hingga . . .

BRAKK. . .

PRANGG . . .

.

_ Donghae POV_

_._

_Suasana Club ini sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang meliuk-liukkan badan diiringi dentuman keras musik. Saat ini aku tengah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun salah satu Hoobae ku saat dulu kuliah di amerika. dia mengundang ku untuk datang kemari. Dan aku memutuskan untuk hanya duduk di ujung ruangan di temani sebotol wine putih. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan yeoja panggilan yang dulu sering 'melayaniku'. Ku lihat ia mendekat ke arah ku. Tapi, aku masih memasang wajah stoic milikku. Aku sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan yeoja ini lagi. _

_Dia duduk disampingku. Kulihat ia mulai menggodaku dengan gerakan seduktif nya. Tapi Hey, sayang sekali aku tak tertarik dengan tubuhmu yang menjijikkan itu noona. Aku hendak beranjak berdiri dan pergi namun ia menahan tangan ku dan tiba-tiba mencium ku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tetap pada posisi ku. Sama sekali tak ku balas perlakuannya. Samar-samar di kejauhan aku lihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Ya, seseorang yang sangat aku kenal malahan._

_Ia terlihat berdiri, sekilas aku melihat wajahnya basah. Mungkin ruangan ini memang remang. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya menangis. Bagaimana bisa? Hey, mana mungkin aku tak bisa melihat ketika orang itu adalah seseorang yang kau cintai. Tunggu dulu.! Seseorang yang ku Cintai..! Berarti benar itu Hyukkie.! Seketika ku dorong yeoja yang tengah menciumku itu. Aku berdiri dan memandang sosok itu dari kejauhan._

_Aku lihat ia menabrak seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan membawa minuman. Dia terlhat meminta maaf lalu beranjak keluar dari Bar. Aku tak mau ia salah paham. Kenapa aku bisa bodoh begini. Kenapa aku mau meladeni yeoja menuakkan itu. Donghae Pabbo..! Tanpa berpikir lagi aku berlari menghampirinya. Berharap ia tak salah paham padaku._

_End Donghae POV _

.

* * *

.

Suara gemuruh langit mengiringi langkah cepat seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan dengan air mata mengalir deras. Hatinya serasa pecah berkeping-keping ketika melihat orang yang saat ini ia cintai malah tengah bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja murahan di dalam club tadi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Donghae berkata mencintainya jika kenyataanya sekarang ia malah berbuat menjijikkan seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadar, seseorang yang tengah membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyukie..!" teriak donghae pada sosok yang berjalan di depannya saat ini. Dapat dilihatnya hyukkie berhenti dan diam di tempatnya saat ini. Donghae berusaha mendekati namja manis itu yang terlihat badanya bergetar – donghae sangat yakin jika saat ini Hyukkie sedang menangis.

"Hyukkie. . ." panggil donghae lirih seraya mendekat kearah namja manis itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara namja manis itu mengintrupsinya.

"Berhenti, Hae. .!" teriak Hyukkie tanpa membalikkan badannya. Donghae seketika diam di tempatnya.

"Kau kenapa, hyukkie?" tanya donghae pelan.

"Kenapa kau bilang?" tanya hyukkie dengan nada sinis – masih tetap membelakangi donghae.

"Aku MUAK dengan mu.! Dan aku harap setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.!" Ujar Hyukkie dengan suara yang cukup keras. Donghae membatu di tempat menatap namja manis yang sudah menjerat hatinya itu kini mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku tak mengerti." Ujar donghae dengan nada yang mulai meninggi – mulai kesal pada hyukkie yang bicara dengan membelakanginya.

"Maksud ku? Kau itu manusia _'MENJIJIKKAN'_..!" ujar hyukkie lantang.

"Yah,.! Apa maksud mu? Lee Hyukjae berbalik lah. TATAP AKU..!" bentak donghae pada namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Hyukkie bergetar karna bentakan donghae itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir tak terbendung. Namun rasa sakit hatinya membuatnya berani membalikkan badan dan bersikap egois pada namja yang kini ada di hadapannya. Donghae tertegun sesaat. Dapat ia lihat sungai air mata mengalir dari Onyx bening milik namja yang ia cintai itu. _'Tuhan, apa yang telah ku lakukan? Kenapa kau biarkan aku menyakitinya?'_ donghae hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika melihat namja manis itu menangis. Perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah hyukkie – mencoba mengapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata indahnya.

"STOP..! Jangan mendekat lagi..!" jerit hyukkie pilu.

"Hyukkie . . ." ujar Donghae lirih – hatinya terasa sakit melihat orang ia cintai seperti ini.

Gemuruh suara langit mengiringi pertengkaran kedua namja yang berda di pinggiran jalan yang sepi itu. Setitik air langit tiba-tiba turun yang kemudian disusul dengan titik-titik yang menjelma menjadi tetesan air langit yang deras. Bahkan sepertinya langitpun merasakan luka yang menyayat hati namja manis itu.

"Aku. . Hiks. . membenci mu, Hae. Kau sendiri yang . . Hiks. . bilang kalau kau mencintai ku . . ." badannya bergetar saat berusaha mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya yang lama berkecamuk. Air matanya kini telah bercampur dengan curahan hujan yang turun di pertengahan musim panas ini. Sepertinya Tuhan tak menginginkan Hyukkie menangis sendirian.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau mencintai ku..! Tapi APA..!" teriak hyukkie pilu. Donghae hanya bisa mematung melihat amarah hyukkie dan Onyx bening milik namja manis itu yang tak berhanti mengeluarkan kristal bening yang bercampur air hujan.

"Kau BOHONG..!" teriak Hyukkie lagi.

"Kau malah bercumbu dengan yeoja Murahan itu..! kau MENJIJIKKAN, Hae..! MENJIJIKKAN..!" ucapan Hyukkie bagaikan sembilu yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. _'Ya, hyukkie. Aku memang manusia yang menjijikkan.'_ Batin donghae miris.

"Dan bodohnya aku yang sudah Jatuh cinta pada Namja Menjijikkan seperti mu..! AKU MEMBENCIMU, HAE..!" teriak hyukkie untuk terakhir kalinya.

CTAR. . .

Kata-kata hyukkie barusan benar-benar membuat hati seorang Lee Donghae hancur berantakan. Hyukkie sendiri kini berlari meninggalkan donghae yang masih mematung diempatnya. Pikirannya kalut. Hyukkie merasa benar-benar bodoh karna dengan mudahnya percaya dengan kata-kata Donghae. Dan lebih parahnya, dia MENCINTAI namja MENJIJIKKAN itu..!

_ Donghae POV_

_Aku memang bodoh hyukkie. Kau benar aku memang bodoh dan menjijikkan. Aku bodoh karna telah membuatmu salah paham terlebih disaat kau yang telah sudi Mencintai namja bodoh seperti aku. Mianhe hyukkie. Mianhe karna telah membuat mu menangis. Kau benar. Aku memang manusia yang BODOH. Terlebih kau sudah menganggap ku MENJIJIKKAN. Aku memang pantas untuk semua itu._

_Tapi, salah kah namja yang BODOH dan MENJIJIKKAN ini jika masih akan terus MENCINTAIMU.?_

_End Donghae POV _

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Saat ini Donghae terduduk bersimpuh ditempatnya. Air matanya mengalir sepeninggal namja manis yang tadi telah meluluh lantakkan hatinya karna kesalahannya sendiri. Donghae terisak mengingat semua perkataan Hyukkie padanya tadi. Hatinya sakit ketika teringat dengan bias wajah Hyukkie yang menangis karna nya. Pikirannya kosong. Semua perasaan bersalah, malu, marah, dan terluka berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

" _HYUKKIE . . . AKU MENCINTAI MU…! "_

_._

_._

__**To Be Continued . .?**

**.**

**.**

****Masih ada yg berminat untuk lanjutt kah..?

Review Please u/ klanjuttan nie FF. .

-_-"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title : Love Never Wrong_**

**_Author : Meyla Rahma_**

**_Rated : M (Jaga-jaga buat Content Dewasa)_**

**_Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_WARNING…!_**

**_YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy_**

**_Miss typo(s)_**

**_Mature Content_**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading. . . **

**.**

**.**

"Ooouh… Hanniiee… aahh…ahh…" Heechul terus mengerang seiring hentakan Hankyung yang makin cepat dan bertenaga. Bisa dirasakannya juniornya yang kembali menegang menggesek-gesek perut sang suami. Hankyung terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, terus meningkatkan kecepatannya. "Ouhh Hannie!" Sontak Heechul melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika _sweet spot_-nya tersentuh oleh junior Hankyung. Melihat itu Hankyung semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya dan terus menerus menusuk titik yang sama.

"Aaah! Aaah! Ahh! A-aku… h-hampir. . Sampp . . Aaahh.." Heechul menggeram nikmat ketika merasakan orgasmenya hampir tiba. Desahan Heecul terlepas begitu saja ketika akhirnya juniornya kembali menyemprotkan cairan cintanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Menyebabkan perutnya dan perut sang suami basah karna cairannya. Hankyung menghentikan aksinya sejenak, membiarkan Heechul menikmati saat setelah orgasmenya. "Kau begitu Indah, Chullie." Ujar Hankyung – yang tengah menatap sang Istri. Heechul yang baru saja berorgasme semakin berblushing mendengar penuturan sang suami.

Heechul hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang suami kembali meciumnya dengan sedikit brutal. Membuat bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak semakin terlihat memerah dan bengkak. tak hanya itu, Hankyung mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat junior yang ada di hole sang istri semakin melesak kedalam. Mata Hankyung tak hentinya menatap namja cantik yang kini ada dibawahnya. Mata terpejam erat, mulut sedikit terbuka dengan bibir yang merah bengkak dan jangan lupakan cairan putih pekat yang menghiasi perutnya – cairan cinta sang istri. Siapa yang tak akan tergoda dengan pemandangan indah ini, eoh?

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Heechul terus mendesah, menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari suaminya. Tubuhnya semakin basah karna peluh dan sisa-sisa spremanya pasca orgasme tadi. Heechul mengerang kuat ketika merasa orgasmenya akan kembali melandanya. Reflek hal itu membuatnya menyempitkan _hole_-nya dan meremas kuat junior Hankyung yang berada di dalamnya. Hal ini membuat Hankyung tak kuasa untuk menahan Orgasme yang akan datang.

"Aaah,..Aaah, . . Hann . . A-aku… h-hampir. . Sampp . ." ujar Heechul ketika Orgasmenya hampir datang. Ia tak kuasa menahan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang suami.

"Togetherhhhh.. Chulliee. . . ahhhh"

"Hannniee…. Aaakkhh . ."

Cairan cinta mereka keluar bersamaan. _Precum _hankyung meyeruak masuk kedalam hole sang istri. Sedang cairan Heechul sendiri membasahi perutnya dan perut sang suami. Dapat di rasakan hankyung juniornya di pijat pelan oleh hole heechul karna efek dari Orgasme sang istri.

Hankyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh sang istri. Keduanya bernafas bersahutan seolah sedang memperebutkan oksigen. "Saranghae ~" Heechul hanya mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Hankyung.

"Nado saranghae, Hannie ~" ujar Heechul dengan tersenyum simpul.

Hankyung kemudian menggeserkan tubuhnya ke samping Heechul, meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak melepas juniornya dari hole sang istri. Malah ia mendorong pinggulnya supaya juniornya menyeruak masuk lebih dalam sementara tangannya memeluk Heechul supaya mendekat. Begitu dekatnya hingga mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas masing-masing.

"Gomawo, sudah mau menjadi istri namja seperti ku." Ujar hankyung romantis – sembari mengecup lembut puncuk kepala sang istri.

"Ish kau ini. Tentu saja karna aku ini mencintai mu. Pabbo hannie ~" ujar Heechul dengan muka memerah yang ia semakin tenggelamkan di dada bidang sang suami.

"Yah, kenapa kau bilang aku Pabbo? Walau aku pabbo, kau kan tetap mencintai namja pabbo ini, eoh?" goda Hankyung pada sang istri – yang ia yakin pasti sedang berblushin ria di dekapannya.

"Aish, berhenti menggodaku hannie~" rengek Heechul sembari memukul pelan dada bidang hankyung.

"Arra. . .Arra. . . Saranghae nae Chullie ~" kata Hankyung lembut.

"Nado. ." ujar Hechul sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh sang suami.

Suasana kamar yang hening di tambah keadaan keduanya yang berpelukan tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi membuat keadaan menjadi terasa begitu romantis. Saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain lewat pelukan yang penuh cinta dari kedua pasang suami istri itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian posel Hankyung yang berada di meja nakas tak jauh dari ranjangnya, berdering. Heechul segera melepas pelukanya dari sang suami dan disambut pandangan kecewa – yang dibuat-buat dari Hankyung.

"Angkat dulu telpon mu, Hannie. Siapa tahu ada yang penting." Ujar Heechul lembut. Sedang Hankyung hanya berdecak karna acara bermesraan dengan sang istri jadi terganggu. Dilihatnya Name Call yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

-Hae 'Ikan'-

Alisnya sedikit mengeriyit. Pasalnya sang dongsaengnya itu jarang bahkan tak pernah menelponya di tengah malam seperti ini. Perasaan khawatir dan gelisah pun mulai menyergap hati Hankyung. Dengan segera ia tekan tombol jawab.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Hyung . ."_

"Hae. .! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung khawatir – setelah mendengar suara sang dongsaeng yang serak parau. _'apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_ batin Hankyung khawatir. Sedang sang istri memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung dan juga khawatir.

"_Aku mencintainya, Hyung . . Aku sangat mencintainya . . . Akku . .BRAAKK . . Tut . .tut . .tut"_

Tiba-tiba sambungan telpon terputus setelah terdengar suara benda jatuh. Hati Hankyung semakin tak karuan. Khawatir dan takut perlahan merambati hatinya. Sekilas ia menatap kearah sang istri yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya _'Wae?'_.

"Aku harus kerumah Hae sekarang, Chagi." Ujar Hankyung sembari turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

"Hae kenapa, Han?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Aku tak tahu, Chullie-ah. Yang pasti dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang." Ujar Hankyung pelan.

"Aku Ikut. .!" ujar Heechul.

"Ani, kau istirahatlah dirumah. Kau pasti takkan bisa berjalan dengan benar. Biar aku pergi dengan Yesung." Ujar Hankyung bijak.

"Ish, itu kan juga karna mu 'bermain' terlalu kasar..!" ujar Heechul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Ini demi kebaikkanmu. Istirahatlah sekarang. Biar aku mengajak Yesung kesana." Kata Hankyung sembari mengambil sebuah mantel yang cukup tebal.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne. Tidurlah sekarang." Ujar Hankyung sambil mengecup lembut bibir Cherry milik sang istri.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Semoga Hae baik-baik saja." Ujar Heechul dengan senyum manis – sembari menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Sedang Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

'_Ya, semoga ia baik-baik saja.'_ Batin Hankyung.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil Ferarri F430 berhenti dengan kasar di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa milik seorang Predir sebuah Perusahaan terkenal – Aiden Company. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat 2 orang namja tampan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Namja yang keluar dari kursi kemudi terlihat berlari masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu. Sedang namja yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hankyung terlihat berlari masuk kedalam rumah sang adik. Di lantai dasar tak di temui kejanggalan hingga akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2 rumah sang adik. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok dongsaeng yang membuat hatinya gelisah seperti saat ini. Pandangannya kini teralih pada beberapa maid yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan sebuah kamar. Segera ia hampiri maid-maid itu.

"Kenapa kalian berada di depan kamar ini?" tanya Hankyung langsung. Sedang Yesung berada di belakang sang Hyung dengan memandang pandangan bingung yang tertuju pada maid-maid yang diajak berbicara oleh hyungnya.

"Ah, mian. Apa anda berdua hyung dari Tuan Donghae?" Tanya salah satu maid itu.

"Ne, kami hyungnya Donghae. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hankyung tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

"Beliau ada didalam sejak kemarin malam. Tuan Donghae sama sekali tak keluar dari kamarnya. Pintunya di kunci dari dalam. Itu membuat kami khawatir. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu terdengar suara aneh dari dalam kamarnya. Kami berusaha untuk masuk, tapi beliau berteriak agar kami tidak ikut campur. Kami jadi semakin khawatir." Ujar maid itu cemas.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hankyung mendobrak pintu kamar donsaengnya itu. Sekali dobrak ia tak berhasil. Akhirnya ia dan dibantu Yesung mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka dengan paksa dan menampilkan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita. Hankyung mencari saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Saat cahaya menyeruak masuk, terlihatlah keadaan kamar itu yang sesungguhnya. Mata Hankyung dan Yesung terbelalak tatkala mereka melihat kondisi ruang kamar sang adik yang hancur berantakan. Kaca-kaca lemari yang pecah berserakan. Beberapa figura dan lukisan dinding yang juga bernasib sama dengan kaca lemari itu tersebar di atas ranjang king size yang penuh bercak-bercak merah – yang di yakini Hankyung dan Yesung jika itu adalah bercak darah.

Mata Hankyung menelusuri ruang kamar yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada piano bewarna putih yang berdiri kokoh di sudut kamar. Namun, bukan keindahan bentuk piano yang dipesan khusus dari Italy itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hankyung. Tapi sebuah tangan yang tersampir di bagian ujung alat musik kesukaan adiknya itu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika mengetahui jika bagian telapak dari tangan itu mengeluarkan darah hingga menetes ke lantai yang ada dibawahnya.

Hankyung segera mendekati piano itu dan hatinya tereyuh mendapati sang dongsaeng dalam keadaan yang memilukan. Telapak tangan kanan donghae tergores atau bahkan robek mungkin karna menghantam kaca-kaca, figura bahkan lukisan dinding dikamar itu. Diatas piano itu terdapat beberapa botol Liquor yang sudah pasti habis ditenggak oleh dogsaeng kesayangannya itu. Tak hanya itu, mata Donghae terlihat bengkak dengan lingkar hitam kantung matanya. Terlihat jelas jika sang adik pasti habis menangis lebih dari sehari.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini, Hae?" gumam Hankyung miris.

"Tolong kalian bersihkan ranjang nya." Ujar Yesung pada maid-maid yang masih tertegun dengan keadaan tuan mereka.

"Ne." jawab maid-maid itu – kemudian mereka dengan cepat membersihkan pecahan kaca yang ada di atas ranjang dan mengganti Sprei beserta selimutnya. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Hyung yang masih menatap miris dongsaeng mereka itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Sung-ie? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi begini?" kata Hankyung pelan – tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang tergeletak lemah – mungkin tertidur karna kelelahan.

"Molla hyung." Gumam yesung pelan. Matanya melirik tablet Donghae yang masih tergeletak menyala di sisi tubuh sang adik. Dahinya sedikit mengeriyit ketika melihat sebuah foto terpampang jelas di layar mini PC itu. Dia heran karna di layar itu terlihat seorang Namja manis yang tersenyum menawan dengan pot _**Verbena laciniata**_ berada ditangannya dan muka yang dihiasi lumpur. Ya, seorang namja manis yang beberapa bulan belakangan ia kenal sebagai salah seorang karyawan kakak Iparnya – Hyukkie.

Otaknya pun bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya (?). satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik. _Donghae jatuh cinta pada Hyukkie_. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikarannya sekarang. Dengan segera ia menepuk pelan pundak sang Hyung. Hankyung yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh kearah Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya. Yesung hanya memberi isyarat agar sang hyung melihat kearah tablet PC Donghae yang sedang menyala.

Hankyung yang mengerti segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang diinstrupsikan Yesung. Matanya sedikit menyipit mencoba mengenali foto yang terpampang di layar Gadget sang adik. Seketika matanya membulat saat mengenali foto siapa yang ada di layar itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian hatinya kelu menerka sebuah alasan yang membuat Donghae menjadi seperti saat ini. _'Hae jatuh cinta pada Hyukkie.'_ Itu lah yang ada di pikiran Hankyung saat ini.

.

* * *

.

_ Donghae POV_

_._

_Gelap. Hanya ada gelap. Apa aku sudah mati? Atau bahkan sekarang aku sudah di Neraka? Mungkin sekarang di dunia sudah terpampang sebuah berita yang mengabarkan seorang Pengusaha muda yang tewas karna menenggak beberapa botol Liquor. Ish, pasti tidak elit jika aku mati seperti itu. Hey, aku Lee Donghae. Namja Tampan yang kuat dan jika harus mati setidaknya bukan hanya karna beberapa Liquor. Setidaknya lebih elit sedikit lah._

_Sepertinya aku tak sendiri. Tunggu. Aku memang tak sendiri. Kalau mata ku tak salah, namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari ku itu adalah – Hyukkie. Ya, benar..! itu Hyukkie. Perlahan aku mendekat kearah namja yang aku yakini sebagai orang yang aku Cintai itu. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari ku. Dapat kulihat ia terlihat begitu manis dengan pakaian bewarna putih yang tengah ia kenakan. _

"_Hyukkie ~" sapa ku lembut. Kulihat ia mulai membalikkan badannya agar bisa menatap kearah ku. Aku berharap bisa melihat senyum hangat terikur di bibir manisnya. Tapi, yang kulihat tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Wajahnya yang putih itu saat ini basah, mata beningnya teraliri air mata. Sangat kontras jika saat ini Hyukkie sedang menanggung kepedihan yang teramat dalam yang terbias dari air mukanya saat ini._

"_Hyukkie . . Gwenchanayo?" tanya ku lembut namun tak bisa ku bendung nada cemas ku._

"_Jangan mendekat Hae. . ." ujarnya lirih sambil terisak. Aku hanya bisa mengeriyitkan dahi bingung._

"_Wae?" tanya ku bingung._

"_Karna . . Hiks. . Aku membencimu . ." ujarnya tanpa menghentikan aliran air matanya._

"_Waeyo Hyukkie? Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo." Ucapku tak mengerti dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya._

"_Aniyo, Hae. Lupakan aku. Aku tak bisa. Karna . . Hiks" ia menunduk berusaha menghidari tatapanku. Namun kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berujar " – Karna aku membenci mu Hae. . . Aku Membencimu.."_

_CTAR. . ._

_Ucapannya serasa seperti pedang yang menyayat hati. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Tak tahukah ia jika aku sangat mencintainya. Tak tahukah ia jika aku sudah terperangkap dalam keindahan Black Hole di matanya. Belum sempat aku bertanya mengapa, sosoknya perlahan menjauhi ku._

"_Hyukkie . .! Jangan tinggalkan aku . .! Aku sangat mencintaimu. . ! Kumohon jangan pergi . .!" teriak ku saat sosoknya tak lagi terjangkau oleh ku walau telah ku kejar._

"_Lupakan aku Hae. . Aku membencimu . . Aku membencimu . ." ujarnya seraya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan._

"_Kumohon jangan pergi Hyukkie. . ! Jebal. .!" teriak ku hingga tak terasa air mataku mengalir dengan deras._

"_Hyukkie . . .!"_

_._

_End Donghae POV _

.

* * *

.

"HYUKKIE. . !"

Teriakan Donghae menggema di dalam kamar tidurnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hankyung dan Yesung yang tengah terlelap di sofa terbangun. Donghae hanya bisa menatap lurus dengan padangan yang kosong. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika kedua hyungnya berada di dalam kamarnya dan tengah menatapi dirinya. Jiwanya seolah melayang dengan pikiran yang hanya terisi satu hal. _Hyukkie._

"Hae ~ kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung khawatir seraya mendekati dongsaengnya itu yang tengah terduduk dalam diam diatas ranjang King sizenya.

Donghae masih saja termenung dalam diamnya. Yesung berdiri dan memandang Hankyung yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang sang adik dengan tatapan bingung. Demikian dengan Hankyung. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari dongsaengnya, Hankyung pun menepuk pelan pundak sang adik termudanya itu.

"Hae ~ Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hankyung lembut.

Mungkin sadar karna tepukan sang hyung, akhirnya Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kearah kedua hyungnya tersebut. Saat melihat air wajah kedua hyungnya yang sarat akan kekhawatiran, Donghae memutuskan untuk tersenyum. ia tak mau kedua hyungnya itu khawatir tentang keadaannya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja hyung." Kata Donghae lirih.

Hankyung dan Yesung hanya bisa mengeriyitkan dahi mereka bingung. _'Tadi teriak-teriak, dan sekarang dia bilang tidak apa-apa?'_ batin mereka berdua. Perlahan Hankyung yang duduk di tepi kasur membenarkan duduknya hingga menghadap Donghae. Sedang Hae hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau tadi mimpi buruk?" tanya Hankyung menyelidik.

"Aaah. . Nde, begitulah hyung." Kata Donghae sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau kau mau, ceritalah pada kami. Siapa tahu itu akan membuat mu sedikit lebih lega." Kata Hankyung bijak.

"Han hyung benar, Hae. Ceritalah pada kami." Timpal Yesung.

Donghae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat mempertimbangkan penawaran dari kedua hyungnya itu. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya semalam. Namun, disatu sisi ia tak ingin membuat kedua hyunghya terbebani karna masalahnya. Bagaimanapun ini kesalahannya. Ia tak ingin melibatkan hyung-hyungnya kedalam masalah pribadinya.

"Aniyo, lagi pula itu tak penting, hyung. Yang penting aku sekarang baik-baik saja kan hyung?" ujar Donghae dengan senyum dibibir tipisnya – senyum yang terlihat menyakitkan dimata kedua hyungnya.

"Arraseo, kalau itu mau mu. Oh ya, kenapa kau _menghancurkan_ kamar mu? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yesung dengan menekankan pada kata 'menghancurkan'.

"Ah itu, biasa lah hyung. Masalah pekerjaan sedikit membuatku hilang kendali. Maklumi lah adik mu yang tampan ini hyung." Ujar Donghae sembari menunjukkan Puppy eyesnya. Hankyung dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mereka berusaha mengerti sifat Donghae. Mereka tahu Donghae takkan mau menceritakan masalah Pribadinya sampai dia merasa benar-benar _menyerah_.

"Aish, tampan kata mu? Ya, kau yang paling tampan selautan. Kau kan Pangeran Ikan." Goda Hankyung dengan memberi jitakan 'sayang' ke kepala dongsaenya itu.

"Yah, appo hyung. Kau itu, kalau mau memujiku tampan bilang saja hyung tak usah berkelit." Ujar Donghae dengan nada kesal. Kedua hyungnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae yang kekanakan itu. Ia memang suka bersifat datar nan dingin di luar. Tapi, jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang-orang terdekat apalagi keluarga, entah kemana perginya sifat buruknya itu.

"Yah, hyung. Jangan tertawakan aku terus. Kalian menyebalkan sekali.!" Ujar Donghae Kesal karna terus-terusan ditertawai kedua hyungnya.

"Arra. . Arra. . Mian. Eh, kau tak pergi kekantor, Hae?" kata Yesung menyudahi gelak tawa mereka.

"Dia kan _Boss Besar_, Sung-ie. Tak pergi ke kantor 1 bulan pun tak masalah buat dia." Ujar Hankyung dengan nada menggoda sang adik.

"Ish, kau sok tahu hyung. Sebenarnya aku ada meeting di Jepang hari ini." Ujar Donghae santai.

"Aigo, lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Apa klient mu tak menunggu?" ujar Yesung khawatir.

"Mana mungkin aku menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, hyung? Kau ini pabbo atau apa sih.!" Kata Donghae kesal.

"Yah, yang sopan pada hyung mu.! Kau ini…!" ujar Hankyung sambil menjitak (lagi) kepala sang adik. Sedang Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum bangga karna keinginannya –menjitak donghae – sudah terlampiaskan lewat hyungnya.

"Ish, kau ini hobby sekali menjitak kepala ku sih, hyung.! Eh ya, dimana ponsel ku?" tanya Donghae sembari mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Matanya tertuju pada gadget yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Setelahnya ia mengambil ponsel tersebut, ia mencari sebuah contact lalu memanggil nomor pada contact tersebut. Sedang Hankyung dan Yesung hanya memandang bingung kelakuan sang Dongsaeng.

Sepertinya pengeras suara pada Gadget Donghae dalam mode : on, hingga Hankyung dan Yesung bisa mendengar sahutan dari _Seseorang_ diseberang sana.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Ne, Yoboseyo. Kau ada dimana?"

"_Aku sedang ada di Jepang. Beberapa urusan harus diselesaikan disini. Ada apa memangnya, Hyung?" ujar seseorang disana._ 'Hyung? Siapa orang yang sedang di telpon Donghae?' batin Hankyung dan Yesung.

"Oh, kebetulan kalau begitu. Aku punya tugas untuk mu." Kata Donghae singkat.

"_Tugas? Yah, hyung.! Aku ke Jepang bukan untuk kerja. Kau hanya memberiku libur 2 hari. Sekarang kau malah seenaknya merampas jatah liburan ku.!" Ujar namja itu kesal._

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, aku menggaji mu bukan untuk membantah perintah ku, eoh?" ujar Donghae telak.

"_Ish, kau ini. Araseo. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" _

"Kalau begini kan lebih baik. Okelah. Aku ingin kau menggantikan ku untuk menemui klient baru disana. Aku tak bisa kesana sekarang. Jadi aku mau kau yang menyelesaikan meeting itu." Jelas Donghae.

"_Ish kau ini, hyung. Memang kenapa kau tak bisa kemari? Jangan bilang kalau . . ."_

"Yah. .! Jangan pikir yang macam-macam.! Aku sudah tak seperti itu." Pekik Donghae kesal.

"_Um, aku pikir kau 'begitu' hingga tak bisa kemari."_

"Yah, yang sopan pada atasan mu..! Kau ini. Meetingnya sekitar jam 2 siang. Alamat tempatnya nanti akan ku kirim ke nomor mu." Jelas Donghae.

"_Arra. . Arra. . Segera kirimkan alamatnya pada ku ne, Hyung."_

"Ne, akan ku kirim sebentar lagi. Gomawo, ne _Snow Prince._" Ujar Donghae.

"_Nde, gwenchana Fishy Prince."_

"yah, jangan mulai..! Ya sudah, anneyeong." Kata Donghae mengakhiri.

"_hahaha. . Ne Anneyeong hyung. Pipp ~"_

Donghae menhela nafas kemudian tersenyum menatap ponselnya. _'setidaknya satu masalah sudah selesai.'_ Pikir Donghae. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah kedua hyungnya yang masih setia memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Hankyung dan Yesung yang menatapnya.

"Aniyo, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Kata Hankyung.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Memikirkan kalau kau ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah dalam hitungan detik, ne. Aku sampai terperangah melihat kau menelpon staff mu dan masalah selesai." Jelas Hankyung.

"Ne, seolah semua masalah mu bisa selesai dalam hitungan detik." Tambah Yesung.

"Aish, kalian ini bisa saja, Hyung. Semua masalah tak pernah aku pikirkan hyung. Toh pada akhirnya akan terselesaikan dalam hitungan waktu." Jelas Donghae _'- Tapi mungkin tidak dengan masalah Cinta ku, hyung' _tambah Donghae dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala setiap teringat mimpi buruknya itu. _Mimpi kehilangan orang yang ia Cintai._

Hankyung menatap miris sang adik yang tengah tertunduk lesu. Ia kenal Donghae. Dongsaengnya itu mungkin terlihat kuat dan tangguh saat menghadapi masalah. Tapi, tidak dengan masalah hatinya. Hatinya tak sekuat raga dan ambisinya. Hatinya begitu rapuh. Dan Hankyung selalu merasa miris ketika dongsaeng kesayangannya itu terlihat seperti saat ini. Terlihat begitu berusaha menutupi kerapuhannya agar semua orang tak khawatir padanya.

Hankyung tak pernah memaksa Donghae untuk membagi masalahnya. Karna ia paham, Donghae bukanlah typical orang yang suka membagi masalah pribadinya. Maka dari itu Hankyung lebih memilih untuk diam. Ya, diam dan menunggu sang Dongsaeng _lelah_ dan mau membagi beban hatinya. Karna Hankyung yakin masalahnya kali ini bukan masalah yang biasa. Melainkan, masalah yang timbul karna keegoisan hati hingga menyeretnya dalam _Badai Perasaan._

.

* * *

.

_02.15 pm  
Okumi Kudou Caffe. . ._

_._

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis tengah duduk disalah satu meja dicaffe itu denga ditemani segelas Green Tea. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Ya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di Negri Sakura tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian datang seorang namja – boleh dibilang cantik – berkulit putih bersih berjalan menghampirinya.

"Anneyeong ~ Mian saya sedikit terlambat." Ujar seorang namja yang baru datang itu sembari membungkukkan badannya dihadapan namja atletis yang kini tengah berdiri – menyambutnya.

"Gwenchana. Kebetulan saya belum terlalu lama. Oh ne, Siwon Imnida." Ujar Siwon memperkenalkan diri – sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah ne, Kim Kibum imnida." Ujar namja _cantik_ itu mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum ramah – membuat Siwon terperangah sejenak.

'_Cantik' batin Siwon._

"Mian sebelumnya, Siwon-sshi. Presdir tidak bisa menemui anda hari ini karna ada _sedikit_ urusan. Maka dari itu, saya yang diperintahkan untuk menggantikan tugasnya." Jelas Kibum tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, tidak biasanya Kibum bersikap ramah pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Mungkin charisma Siwon yang membuatnya sedikit melunakkan sifat angkuhnya.

"Nde, gwenchana. Um, bisa kau memanggil ku tak seformal tadi? Aku tak terbiasa dipanggil seformal itu." Jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Kibum tertegun menatap namja tampan didepannya. Harus ia akui, Siwon namja yang Sopan dan ramah. Tak seperti kebanyakan namja biasanya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Ah iya, ini ada beberapa berkas yang mungkin perlu anda periksa." Ujar Kibum sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar map yang berisi berkas.

"Ah, gomawo." Kata Siwon sembari menerima berkas itu dan segera memeriksanya.

"Itu hanya beberapa saja, Siwon-ah. Berkas yang lain mungkin akan diberikan pada mu saat berada di Korea." Jelas Kibum.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeriksa berkas yang ada ditangannya. _'Siwon-ah? Orang yang ramah dan mudah akrab ternyata'_ batin Siwon sambil tersenyum dan sesekali melirik kearah Kibum yang sedang berkutat dengan isi tasnya.

"Um Siwon-ah, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Siwon hanya bisa mengeriyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ani, kebetulan aku belum makan." Jelas Siwon.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita pesan makanan saja. Aku juga belum makan dari tadi pagi. Karna Donghae Hyung tiba-tiba menyuruhku menggantikan tugasnya." Ujar Kibum dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Donghae?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ah, maksud ku presdir." Ujar Kibum sembari memberikan cengirannya.

"Bukan kah nama Presdir mu itu Aiden Lee? Sesuai nama perusahaannya kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh itu, nama aslinya Lee Donghae. Ia hanya memakai nama Aiden untuk beberapa klien yang berasal dari luar Negri. Biasanya mereka susah melafalkan namanya, maka dari itu ia gunakan nama Comapany sebagai namanya untuk mempermudah Interaksi antar pengusaha." Jelas Kibum sambil membuka buku menu yang berada didepannya.

'_Donghae? Jangan-jangan ia orang yang waktu itu mengantar Hyukkie pulang ke rumah.'_ Batin Siwon sendiri.

"Ah Siwon-ah, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Oh, ne aku pesan Fettucini dan Lemon Tea saja." Ujar Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Um, kalau begitu kami pesan Spagetti dan Fettucininya masing-masing satu porsi dan minumnya Lemon Tea dua gelas, noona." Ujar Kibum pada seorang waiters yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dekat meja mereka. Waiters itu hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi dari meja mereka.

"Kibum-ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Siwon pada Kibum yang kini tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ah silahkan, kau mau tanya masalah proposal tadi?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang, Presdir mu." Ujar Siwon.

"Presdir? Donghae Hyung?" kata Kibum sambil mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Nde. Apa dia memiliki kakak ipar seorang Florist?" tanya Siwon karna setahunya Bos tempat Hyukkie bekerja merupakan kakak ipar orang yang mengantar kekasihnya waktu itu – Donghae.

"Um, setahu ku memang benar. Hyung tertuanya menikah dengan _namja_ pemilik sebuah Florist terkenal di Korea. Memang ada apa, Siwon-ah?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Ah, ani. Hanya aku pikir aku mengenal Presdir mu. Mungkin dia memang orang yang aku kenal." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh begitu. Yah, makanannya sudah datang." Kata Kibum riang.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yanhg baru dikenalnya itu. Namja yang berparas _cantik_ dan berkulit seputih salju itu ternyata perlahan mampu memikat hatinya yang notabanenya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi, apakah dia tidak boleh egois _sedikit_, mengingat Hyukkie masih belum bisa membalas perasaannya. Bagaimana pun ia lelaki normal yang membutuhkan seseorang yang mencintainya untuk _dimiliki_ selamanya.

Sesaat kemudian seorang Waiters Nampak menata makanan diatas meja Siwon dan Kibum. Mata Kibum nampak berbinar melihat makanan itu. Maklum saja ia memang belum makan dari pagi hingga sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Mari makan..!" ujar Kibum semangat. Sedang Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Um kibum-ah, kalau boleh tahu kenapa Presdir tak bisa menemuiku secara langsung?" tanya Siwon disela acara makan sore (?) mereka.

"Oh itu, aku kurang tahu juga. Tapi beberapa bulan belakangan sifatnya sedikit berubah." Ujar Kibum sambil menguyah spagettinya.

"Berubah?" tanya Siwon bingung sembari meraih lemon teanya.

"Hu'um, kapan hari aku pernah datang ke rumahnya. Dan kau tahu Siwon-ah, aku menemukan ruang tamu dan mini bar dirumahnya dalam keadaan hancur berantakan." Kata Kibum dengan menyuapkan spaghetti kemulutnya (lagi).

"Hancur? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon semakin bingung sampai menghentikan acara makannya – karna terlalu antusias mendengarkan penjelasan namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Aku tak tahu juga bagaimana ia bisa menghancurkan ruang tamu yang sangat luas itu ditambah lagi dengan mini barnya. Sempat aku tanya pada maidnya, katanya Hae hyung mabuk dan menghancurkan ruang tamu. Bahkan mereka tak berani untuk menghentikan aksinya." Jelas Kibum.

"Ah Jinjja? Apa mungkin dia tertekan karna masalah perusahaan? Kan dia seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Aku saja sangat kagum padanya." Timpal Siwon sembari memakan lagi fettucininya.

"Um, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Setahu ku ia bukan orang yang terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan. Oh, kalau tak salah waktu itu maidnya bilang saat Hae hyung mabuk ia sempat memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Em, Hyukkie . . ya, Hyukkie." Jelas Kibum.

"Uhuk . . Uhuk. . " tiba-tiba Siwon tersedak makanannya.

"Yah, Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kibum khawatir – sambil menyerahkan minum pada Siwon.

"Gwenchana, Kibum-ah. Gomawo." Kata Siwon sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Aish, Kau ini Siwon-ah. Aku tahu makanannya memang enak, tapi tak usah terlalu bersemangat seperti itu makannya." Kata Kibum sedikit mengoda Siwon.

"Hehehe . . Mian Kibum-ah. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Ya, sudah mari makan lagi." Ujar Siwon sambil memakan lagi makanannya. Mungkin saat ini Kibum tak melihat bahwa Siwon tengah menguyah fettucini itu dengan tatapan kosong dan pikiran yang melayang-layang pada seseorang yang telah lama mengisi hatinya – Hyukkie.

'_Sebenarnya apa hubungan Hyukkie dengan namja bernama Donghae itu?'_ tanya siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Siwon nampak tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sepulang dari acara pertemuan dengan Relevan bisnisnya. Bahkan selama dipesawat saat kembali ke Korea, ia masih lebih sering diam dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Saat ini Siwon tengah mengendarai Mobilnya yang baru saja ia ambil dari parkir bandara sepulangnya dari Jepang. Jalanan Seoul nampak begitu lenggang mengingat sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Kenapa Donghae menyebut nama Hyukkie saat ia mabuk? Apa mungkin dia mencintai Nae Hyukkie?" gumam Siwon sendiri ditengah aktivitas menyetir mobilnya.

"Aish, itu mungkin saja. Tapi, apa Hyukkie juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama?" tanya Siwon lagi – pada dirinya sendiri.

"Arrggh. . . Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti ini..!" pekik Siwon frustasi. Laju mobilnya terus berjalan ditengah jalanan yang sepi walau pikirannya tengah kalut ia berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi saat berkendara.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari mobilnya sudah memasuki perkarangan rumah mewahnya. Siwon nampak lunglai keluar dari mobilnya. Bahkan sapaan beberapa maid ia abaikan. Biasanya ia akan menyapa mereka. Namun sepertinya suasana hatinya tengah tidak baik saat ini. Segera ia naik ke lantai dua – tempat kamarnya berada.

Langkahnya nampak terhenti ketika melihat sesosok namja manis tengah tertidur di depan ruang televise yang memang berada dilantai dua rumah mewah tersebut. Perlahan siwon mendekat kearah namja manis yang terlelap itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sofa tempat namja manis itu berbaring. Perlahan dibelainya pipi cubby milik namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir Siwon kala namja manis itu menggeliat karna sentuhannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, wonnie?" tanya jaejoong pada sang anak yang tengah asyik membelai wajah sang kekasih yang terlelap.

"Ah, ne umma. Kenapa ia tidur disini?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit berbisik takut Hyukkie-nya bangun.

"Nanti umma ceritakan. Sekarang bisakah kau mengangkatnya ke kamar? Kasian dia jika terus tertidur disini." Ujar Jaejoong lembut. Dan Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukkie hingga membopongnya ala bridal. Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju kamar yang memang disediakan khusus jika sang kekasih itu menginap dirumahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia baringkan sang pujaan hati diatas ranjang Quen size itu. Setelah itu ia selimuti tubuh ramping hyukkie dengan bedcover dan mengecup lembut dahi sang kekasih.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju kearah sang umma yang berdiri di depan pintu sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kemarilah, wonnie." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyeret tangan anaknya menuju keruang televise.

"Ada apa umma? Eh, iya bagaimana Hyukkie bisa berada disini?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Oh itu, beberapa hari lalu umma datang kerumahnya. Pagi-pagi umma datang kesana, takut hyukkie sudah berangkat kerja. Tapi, umma malah menemukan dia sedang tertidur dikamar dengan suhu badan yang tinggi. Akhirnya umma putuskan membawanya kedokter dan memaksanya untuk menginap disini karna umma khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Oh begitu, tapi keadaannya sekarang sudah membaik kan umma?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Gwenchanayo, Wonnie-ah. Demamnya sudah turun sejak pagi tadi. Eh, umma ada berita bahagia buat kamu loh, chagi." Kata Jaejoong riang.

"Berita apa, umma?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Kau tahu, chagi. Hyukkie mau menikah dengan mu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh. . ." ujar Siwon.

Hening ~

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"JINJJAYO?" pekik Siwon histeris.

"Yah,.! Kau ingin membuat Umma tuli, eoh?" ujar Jaejong kesal.

"Ais, mianhe umma. Aku hanya terlalu exited umma. Tapi, benarkah?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne, kemarin sebelum ia tidur ia bilang kalau ia setuju menikah dengan mu, chagi. Umma kekamar dulu, ne. Kau jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh malam ini..! Awas kalau kau macam-macam.!" Ujar Jaejoong menakutkan.

"Nde, jangan negative thinking dulu lah umma." Ujar Siwon.

"Bagus lah kalau kau mengerti. Umma tidur dulu, ne." ujar Jaejoong riang. Sedang Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang umma yang gampang berubah-ubah moodnya.

Namun, ada yang sedikit mengusik pikiran Siwon. Entahlah, mungkin obrolannya bersama Kibum waktu di Jepang tadi membuatnya sedikit resah. Bukan karna tak memercayai kekasihnya. Namun, tak dapat di pungkiri jika saat ini Siwon terbebani dengan keputusan sang kekasih yang seharusnya membuatnya senang tapi tidak dengan kenyataannya sekarang.

'_Apa kau yakin untuk menikah dengan ku, Chagi?'_

.

.

**To Be Continued or End..?**

**.**

**.**

****Chap 6 Up-date. . .

mian kalo lamaan. #plak.

sebenernya Author males buat ngelenjuttin nie FF.

soalnya yang review ndag seberapa. jadi Saiia mikir-mikir buat lanjutt pa gga. -_-"

.

.

sekarang semuanya terserah reader's mau dilajutt pa gga nie FF.

kalo masih ndag seberapa yang_ review di Chap ini._

dengan** sangat terpaksa Author bakal End'in FF nie sampi Chap ini** ajj.

.

.

mian kalo persyaratannya mengecewakan.

saiia jadi males ngelanjuttin kalo yang review n comment ndag seberapa.

.

.

mohon untuk dimengerti, ne?

Review Please u/ klanjuttan nie FF. .

-_-"


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love Never Wrong

Author : Meyla Rahma

Rated : T (untuk chapter ini)

Pairing : HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }

Genre : Romance

WARNING…!

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Happy Reading. . .**

**.  
**

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis nan berwajah tampan terlihat tengah mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tergambar dengan jelas jika namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu kini tengah diliputi kegelisahan di dalam hatinya. Padahal apa yang ia harapkan selama ini akan menjadi nyata. Harapan yang sudah lama ia impikan – menikah dengan Hyukkie.

Tapi justru hal itu lah yang membuat Siwon menjadi resah nan gelisah seperti sekarang. Keputusan Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba mau menerima lamarannya terkesan. . _aneh_. Ia memang mengharapkan Hyukkie menerima lamarannya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini. Belum lagi masalah hubungan Hyukkie dengan namja bernama Donghae yang sempat membuatnya bingung sendiri. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat hati Siwon sedikit – _curiga._

Namun, nampaknya kegelisahan hatinya itu bukan merupakan alasan mengapa Siwon berada di Caffe bernuansa Eropa itu. Siwon bukan tipe seseorang yang suka membuang waktunya. Jadi ia berada di caffe itu pasti dengan alasan yang jelas. Ya, sebuah alasan untuk menemui atau lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang yang mungkin – bisa memberikannya solusi untuk kegudahan hatinya kini.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan _cantik_ dengan kulit putih bersih, memasuki Caffe yang cukup mewah itu dengan langkah yang tergesa. Sesaat ia terlihat melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari keberadaan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya datang ke Caffe itu.

Senyum terkembang diwajahnya yang _cantik_ saat melihat sesosok namja bertubuh tegap nan atletis – yang tengah melamun menatap hilir mudik manusia lewat balik kaca Caffe. Segera ia bergegas menghampiri namja itu dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Mian aku telat. Kau sudah menunggu lama kah?" tanya Kibum dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Ani. Aku baru menunggu 47 menit." Ujar Siwon sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aish, bilang saja kau sudah lama disini. Tak perlu menyindir ku secara tersirat seperti itu." Ujar Kibum kesal sambil meraih gelas Orange jus Siwon dan langsung menenggaknya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap cengo namja berkulit seputih salju itu.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Ani. Kenapa kau tak pesan saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Terlalu lama jika harus memesan dulu. Wae? Apa kau punya penyakit menular?" tanya Kibum serius.

"Aish, kau ini. Tentu saja tidak lah." Ujar Siwon sinis. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut mengingat kelakuan Kibum barusan. Satu hal yang harus Siwon catat dalam kamus hidupnya – _jangan menilai seseorang dari kelihatannya._

"Eh ya, kenapa kau mengajak ku bertemu ditempat ini? Pasti bukan masalah pekerjaan kan?" tanya Kibum penuh selidik.

Harus Siwon akui namja cantik berkedok Ice Prince itu memiliki otak yang encer dalam analisa situasi.

"Kau pintar juga, Kibummie." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Sekedar kau tahu besar IQ ku 180, loh." Ujar Kibum bangga. Sedang Siwon hanya tersenyum remeh – tapi dalam hatinya ia sungguh kagum dengan namja berparas cantik itu.

"Okey lah. Lebih baik kita tak usah membahas besar IQ mu. Aku mengajak mu kesini untuk membicara kan sesuatu –" ujar Siwon serius. Sedangkan kibum yang dari tadi manyun sewot mulai menatap serius namja yang tengah berbicara itu.

"- aku ingin kau memberiku solusi untuk masalah ku."

.

.

_ Flashback_

.

"_kau yakin dengan keputusan mu, chagi?" tanya siwon pada Hyukkie yang duduk bersandar ranjangnya._

"_Ne, hyung. Aku yakin dengan keputusan ku." Ujar hyukkie sambil tersenyum lembut – namun Siwon menangkap sebuah Kepedihan mendalam dari senyum sang kekasih itu._

_Siwon merengkuh tubuh rapuh sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah ingin membagi setiap kehangatan yang mereka rasa._

"_Saranghae ~" ujar Siwon lembut sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Dan menatap lurus kearah onyx kelam milik namjachingunya yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tentram._

"_Nado ~" ujar Hyukkie lirih. Siwon mulai menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua._

_CHU ~_

_Sebuah ciuman lembut terjalin diantara kedua insan yang mulai memejamkan mata itu. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel. Namun, Siwon mulai menuntut balas ciumannya yang entah sejak kapan berganti melumat dan menghisap lembut bibir plum nan manis milik kekasihnya itu._

_Pagutan itu semakin dalam dan penuh perasaan, kala tangan kanan Siwon beralih menekan tengkuk hyukkie guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraih pinggang ramping milik sang kekasih yang tengah bersandar di ranjang King size itu._

_Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan rasa asin kala ia memanggut bibir manis itu lebih intens. Siwon perlahan membuka matanya tanpa melepas pagutannya. Matanya menatap sendu kearah onyx kelam milik Hyukkie yang terpejam – namun melelehkan air mata._

_Perlahan siwon melepas ciumannya, hingga menyisakan benang-benang kristal yang berpaut diantara bibir mereka. Dengan lembut Siwon menghapus sisa saliva mereka saat berciuman tadi yang berada di sudut bibir Hyukkie._

"_Kenapa kau menangis, chagi?" tanya Siwon lembut. Dan di jawab gelengan kepala dari namja manis itu._

"_Ani hyung. Aku hanya merasa terharu dan. . Bahagia." Ujar Hyukkie lirih._

_Dengan lembut Siwon merengkuh Hyukkie kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan ia membelai lembut surai platinum milik namja yang 10 tahun telah ia cintai itu. Namun, tanpa hyukkie sadari, sang kekasih tengah menatap nanar punggung namja manis itu yang tengah terisak di daalm pelukan Siwon itu._

'_Tak ada orang yang mengungkapkan kebahagiaan dengan menangis terisak seperti ini, chagi.' Batin Siwon miris._

_Katakan yang sejujurnya, chagi._

_Aku rela __melepaskan__ mu, jika itu membuat mu – bahagia._

.

_End Flashback _

.

* * *

.

Kibum tampak mengeriyitkan dahinya dengan tatapan seruis kerah segelas jus. Namja cantik itu terliha tengah berpikir dengan keras. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang – tanda ia menyerah. Bahkan IQ tingginya tak mampu memberinya sebuah solusi untuk seorang namja tampan yang kini menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Ya, sepulang dari Jepang untuk masalah bisnis, Siwon dan Kibum masih tetap berhubungan. Siwon merasa nyaman ketika membagi ceritanya pada namja yang memiliki senyum _mematikan_ itu. Bahkan Siwon menceritakan masalah pribadi yang tengah ia dera saat ini. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa Donghae yang dimaksud Kibum adalah orang yang sama dengan Donghae yang pernah mengantar kekasih Siwon. Dari mana mereka mengetahuinya?

Beberapa hari lalu, siwon bertemu dengan Presdir tempat Kibum bekerja. Ya, tentu saja ia adalah Lee Donghae. Saat itu sifat Donghae sungguh dingin dan datar – berbeda dari biasanya. Pertemuan itu terasa sangat canggung. Hingga pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan meminta Kibum untuk melanjutkan agenda pertemuan waktu itu. Satu kesimpulan yang Kibum dan Siwon peroleh.

_Donghae dan Hyukkie memang memiliki sebuah 'hubungan'._

_Entah apa ~_

"Hahh ~" hela nafas Kibum membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya – setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Kibum.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Masalah mu sungguh pelik, wonnie-ah. Bahkan otak encer ku tak mampu memberikan sebuah ide untuk menyelesaikannya. Hahh ~" jelas Kibum sambil menghela nafas malas. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam _badai perasaan_ yang membingungkan seperti ini.

Kibum terlihat tengah mengaduk – aduk minumannya tak jelas. Ia merasa tak hanya minuman itu yang teraduk-aduk. Tapi juga dengan otaknya. Dia sangat ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah Siwon. Bukan karna apa. Tapi karna ini juga menyangkut dengan sahabat karibnya – Lee Donghae. Walau ia tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi masalah ini sudah terlalu banyak menyita pikirannya.

Terlalu banyak yang ada dalam pikiran namja cantik itu untuk membantu memecahkan masalah perasaan yang tengah terjadi Siwon, kekasihnya – Hyukkie – dan tentu saja sahabatnya – Lee Donghae. Banyak hal tentang cinta yang ia baca dari _ensiklopedia_ mulai dari Cinta yang abadi nan sejati, hingga Cinta yang tak harus memiliki. Tunggu dulu.! '_Cinta yang tak harus memiliki?'_ Entah karna apa tiba-tiba onyx bening milik Kim Kibum itu mendadak membulat sempurna ditambah dengan sebuah Smirk yang terlukis di wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Yah, siwon-ah.! Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Hyukkie kekasih mu itu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang cukup keras – yang sukses mengagetkan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aish, kau ini. Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya. Tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi hal itu." Ujar Siwon dengan nada sedikit kesal – karna tadi dikagetkan.

"_Clam down, man._ Kalau memang benar kau mencintainya, aku punya sebuah ide untuk mu." Ujar Kibum penuh rahasia.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila untuk mu. Begini. . . "

_Ketika cinta harus dikorbankan. . ._

.

* * *

.

"Kau suka yang ini, chagi?" tanya seorang namja cantik pada namja manis yang tengah melamun.

"Ne, umma. Itu juga bagus." Jawab namja manis itu – ketika tersadar dari dunia lamunannya.

Namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae atau kerap dipanggil Hyukkie itu kini tengah fitting baju pengantin yang akan ia kenakan di hari pernikahannya nanti bersama umma calon suaminya – Jaejoong. Ya, pernikahan Hyukkie akan digelar 4 hari lagi. Jaejoong ingin segera pernikahan anaknya – Siwon – digelar secepatnya. Dan inilah jadinya. Mereka mempersiapkan semuanya dengan express. Mulai dari undangan, baju, dan sebagainya.

"Kau kenapa, chagi?" tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil mendudukan diri disebelah Hyukkie dan membelai lembut surai platinum milik namja manis itu.

"Ah, ani umma. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit. . _gugup_." Ujar Hyukkie lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Umma mengerti perasaan mu, chagi. Lagi pula kau tak perlu khawatir. Umma sudah menyuruh wonnie untuk 'menundanya' kalau kau belum siap." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Menunda? Maksud umma?" tanya Hyukkie bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya – imut.

"Aish, kau ini polos sekali chagi. Maksud umma agar menunda malam pertama kalian." Ujar Jaejoong senang.

BLUSH ~

Kedua pipi cubby milik Hyukkie memerah tanpa bisa dicegah sang empunya.

"Yah, umma bicara apa sih.!" Pekik Hyukkie sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Loh, umma benar kan? Hal itu yang dari tadi membuatmu melamun dan gelisah kan?" ujar Jaejoong – penuh keyakinan.

"Aish, umma apaan sih.! Ani, bukan itu umma." Ujar Hyukkie sambil memainkan kedua tangan dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang masih Blushing.

'_Neomu Kyeopta'_ batin Jaejoong.

Tanpa kedua namja cantik berkulit putih itu sadari, seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap atletis tengah menghampiri mereka yang berada di sudut ruangan ganti sebuah toko baju pengantin dengan senyum penuh arti – kala melihat orang yang ia kenali.

"Hey, Chagi ~" ujar Siwon sambil memeluk Hyukkie yang tengah duduk dari belakang – yang sontak membuat Hyukkie langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan. .

CHU ~

Hyukkie 'tanpa sengaja' mencium pipi Siwon yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang dengan dagu yang bertumpu di pundak mungil sang kekasih. Dan tentu saja karna hal itu wajah namja manis itu menjadi semakin memerah dari semula – yang awalnya masih memerah.

"Aigo, pacar ku sekarang jadi semakin agresif, ne?" kata Siwon dengan nada menggoda dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah aniyo..! Itu tadi kan tidak sengaja. Hyung yang mengagetkan ku..!" seru Hyukkie – berusaha mengelak.

"Aish, mengaku saja kalau kau mau aku cium. Sini aku cium." Ujar Siwon sambil berusaha meraih kepala sang kekasih.

"Andwe..! Aku tak mau dicium namja Pervert seperti mu..!" pekik Hyukkie sambil berlari menghidari Siwon yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Yah, kemarilah chagi. Sini biar aku cium ~" Kata Siwon sambil mengejar sang kekasih yang berlari tidak jelas memutari sofa panjang yang diduduki Jaejoong.

Sedang Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anaknya dang calon menantunya – mungkin – yang bertingkah kekanakan itu. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Hyukkie sudah tertangkap dan berada dalam pelukan sang anak – Siwon – dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah seperti orang demam.

"Wonnie-ah, sudah jangan menggoda Hyukkie terus. Kau tak lihat wajahnya sudah memerah seperti orang demam begitu." Ujar Jaejoong – penuh intrupsi.

"Ck, umma mengganggu saja." Decak Siwon kesal. Sedang Hyukkie langsung berlari menuju sebelah Jaejoong saat Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Umma, lindungi aku dari namja Pervert itu ~" Rajuk Hyukkie sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Jaejoong agar menutupi tubuhnya – yang juga mungil.

"Aigo, bagaimanapun namja Pervert itu akan menjadi suami mu, chagi." Ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Ish, umma engga seru..!" seru Hyukkie sambil mempout kan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan poutkan bibir mu seperti itu, chagi. Kau ingin aku cium, eoh?" ujar Siwon menggoda.

"Yah..! Umma ~" rengek Hyukkie pada Jaejoong.

"Apa Sayang ~?" ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Ish, Umma dan Siwon Hyung sama saja..! Menyebalkan..!" ujar Hyukkie kesal sembari menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke lantai dengan bibir yang terpout sempurna.

Jaejoong dan Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja manis bertubuh ramping itu. Wajah kesalnya benar-benar mampu menghancurkan kegundahan yang beberapa saat lalu Siwon rasakan.

"Eh, iya umma. Ini undanganya sudah jadi. Tadi aku mampir dan mengambilnya. Beberapa sudah aku bagi ke teman-teman dekat ku saja. Lagi pula kita kan memang tak mengundang banyak orang." Jelas Siwon sambil melangkah mendekati sang umma dan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan namja cantik bermata bulat bening itu.

"Um, iya memang kita tak seberapa mengundang banyak orang. Lagi pula kan pesta resepsi kita adakan terpisah dengan hari pernikahan kalian." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memilah-milah undangan yang kini ada ditangannya.

Mata Siwon kini beralih pada namja manis yang beberapa saat lalu meramaikan suasana – tapi kini malah duduk diam membisu dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah ke undangan yang tengah di pegang Jaejoong. Sejenak Siwon melihat adanya kepedihan yang teramat dalam dari tatapan kosong namjachingunya itu. Hal inilah yang membuatnya ragu. Ragu untuk tetap melangsungkan pernikahan dengan namja manis itu.

"Chagi ~ kau kenapa?" ujar Siwon lembut – berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dihatinya.

"Huh? Ani, aku tidak apa-apa kok Hyung." Ujar Hyukkie sambil tersenyum – senyum yang terlihat memilukan dimata Siwon.

"Dia dari tadi memang suka melamun, Wonnie-ah. Hyukkie tadi bilang kalau dia hanya gugup. Umma yakin ia pasti gugup memikirkan malam pertama kalian." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memasang seringai jail di wajah cantiknya.

BLUSH ~

"Ish, umma apaan sih..! Kenapa bilang begitu di depan Siwon hyung." Ujar Hyukkie kesal sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah (lagi).

"Jinjja?" ujar Siwon dengan nada menggoda. Sepertinya bertambah satu lagi orang yang akan membuat wajah uri Hyukkie semakin memerah karna malu.

"Yah..! Aniyo.!" Pekik Hyukkie mengelak.

"Aish, pacar ku sekarang sudah jadi tante-tante genit, eoh?" goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Hyukkie yang tengah menunduk.

"Yah..! Apaan sih hyung.! Aku ini NAMJA tahu..!" pekik Hyukkie frustasi – karna digoda terus menerus oleh umma dan anak itu yang menyebalkan – menurut Hyukkie - itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu om-om genit, eoh?" goda Siwon (lagi).

"Yah..! Siwon hyung pabbo..!" pekik Hyukkie kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan bibir yang mempout lucu.

CHU ~

Tanpa sungkan Siwon mencium bibir Hyukkie yang mempout itu. Sontak hal itu semakin membuat wajah Hyukkie seperti terbakar – panas.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu, jika tak ingin ku cium." Ujar Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya – meledek Hyukkie.

"Yah, umma.! Lihatlah anak mu yang nakal itu ~" rengek Hyukkie pada Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Jaejoong seperti anak kecil meminta sebuah mainan.

"Aigo, kalian ini sudah mau menikah tapi tingkahnya seperti kucing dan anjing yang tidak bisa akur." Omel Jaejoong pada kedua namja yang masih 'bertarung' deathglare itu.

"Eh, iya chagi. Kau mengundang keluarga tempat mu bekerja itu kan?" tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan acara saling tatap-menatap sengit yang tidak jelas antara Siwon dan Hyukkie.

"Oh, keluarga Dokter Hankyung itu, umma?" sahut Siwon.

"Ne, istrinya kan pemilik toko tempat Hyukkie bekerja. Kau mengundang mereka kan, chagi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, aku akan mengundang mereka, umma." Ujar Hyukkie sambil menundukkan kepalanya – menyembunyikan ekspresi pedihnya yang tiba-tiba kembali terpasang wajah manis tersebut.

Siwon yang mengerti hal itu, buru-buru menyahut untuk meredam keheningan.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengantarkan undangannya, chagi? Biar aku menemani mu kesana." Ujar Siwon lembut.

"Ani tak usah hyung. Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Ujar Hyukkie lembut.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antar?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Ne, hyung bantu saja umma untuk menyiapkan desain interior ruang keluarga. Nanti biar aku yang mengantarkannya."

'_biar aku sendiri yang membawa undangan itu kekeluargaNya.' _Lanjut Hyukkie dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang indah kini kembali menyambut kota Seoul. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan pai-pagi sebelumnya. Suasana tentram nan nyaman tercurah kala sang mentari menyinari bumi. Beberapa orang sudah ada yang kembali memulai aktivitas pagi mereka. Mulai dari bekerja, sekolah hingga berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis Eropa seperti yang dilakukan seorang namja tampan bernama – Lee Donghae.

Ya, namja berparas tampan nan bertubuh kekar atletis itu kini tengah memandang datar rumah hyungnya – lebih tepatnya pada Flower Shop yang bersebelahan dengan rumah itu. Matanya yang tajam namun sendu itu memandang kosong kearah toko yang menyediakan beraneka ragam jenis tumbuhan wangi bernama bunga yang Donghae tak tahu apa namanya.

Masih ingat dalam benaknya saat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mencari sosok namja manis yang membuat hatinya remuk redam karna kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun, tak ditemukannya.

'_Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tak masuk kerja, Hae. Ia bilang ingin menyelesaikan urusan. Tapi ketika ku tanya urusan apa, ia tak menjawab. Iia hanya menyuruhku agar tak perlu khawatir. Karna dia baik-baik saja._

Hanya kata-kata dari Sungmin itu lah yang ia dapat ketika ia mencari namja manis itu seminggu yang lalu. Itu artinya sudah hampir 2 minggu, namja manis yang merebut hatinya namun juga meremuk redamkan hatinya karna kesalahpahaman yang terjadi itu tak masuk kerja. Satu hal yang ia yakini sebagai alasan. _Menghindari dirinya._

Merasa sakit didadanya kembali menyeruak saat ia kembali teringat 'hal itu', Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah hyungnya. Dibukanya pintu dari jati bercat putih dengan pahatan yang indah itu – tanpa perlu menetuk ataupun memencet bel terlebih dahulu. Satu hal yang menyambut Donghae kala memasuki rumah mewah bergaya minimalis tersebut. _Sepi._

Mungkin semua penghuninya berada di dalam rumah. Namun tak lama seorang namja mungil berwajah manis nan _innocent_ menghampirinya dengan senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Hae? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau mau kemari?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku mau main hari ini, wokkie-ah. Aku bosan dirumah. Sekalian aku mau numpang makan siang. Hehehe." Ujar Donghae dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Aish, kau ini. Mau aku panggilkan Sung-ie dan Han Hyung?" tanya namja berpipi tirus tersebut.

"Ne, jika tak repot." Jawab Donghae – dengan cengiran yang masih setia membingkai bibir tipisnya.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan memanggil mereka untuk kemari." Ujar Ryeowook sambil melangkah menuju kearah dalam rumah.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian kakak iparnya itu. Mata sendunya mulai menelisik seluruh ruang tamu yang mungkin luasnya memang tak lebih besar dari ruang tamu rumahnya – yang sedikit tak wajar luasnya itu.

Perhatiannya kini terpusat pada alat musik kesukaannya yang berdiri kokoh disudut ruangan – piano. Dengan langkah pelan dihampirinya alat musik yang menjadi kegemarannya dari kecil itu. Matanya sedikit memincing tajam ketika melihat sebuah undangan bewarna silver dengan tulisan dari tinta emas yang tergeletak diatas piano tersebut. _Sebuah undangan pernikahan._

Mendadak hatinya kembali ngilu seolah sebuah pisau menancap didadanya hingga tembus ke punggung. Remuk redam yang beberapa saat lalu menghilang kini kembali terasa dihatinya kala ia menatap untaian bait di cover surat untuk acara sakral tersebut.

_Lee Hyukjae & Choi Siwon_

_12 Maret 2011_

Tak terasa setetes kristal bening meluncur begitu saja dari obsidan kecoklatan yang sendu miliknya. Hatinya bgitu sesak dan ngilu ketika ia harus menanggung kenyataan bahwa namja yang ia cintai akan bersanding dengan orang lain dalam sebuah ikatan yang suci. Bahkan kaki-kakinya seolah tak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Hingga,

BRAK. . .

Ia jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang sempat menghantam kaki piano dihadapannya hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang cukup keras. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, para hyungnya segera bergegas menemui dirinya saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh – yang berasal dari dirinya.

"Donghae. . !" pekik Hankyung sambil berlari menghampiri adiknya yang jatuh terduduk didepan piano.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung khawatir. Sedang yang ditanya hanya memberi tatapan kosong dengan kristal-kristal bening yang masih terus mengalir dikedua mata sendunya.

Yesung melirik undangan yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Segera dipungutnya undangan yang baru tapi pagi diantarkan sang pemilik tersebut.

"Hyung ~" panggil Yesung lirih sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hankyung yang duduk bersimpuh sambil merengkuh pundak sang dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

Hakyung hanya bisa menatap nanar undangan yang tengah dipegang Yesung. Kemudian ia beralih menatap sang dongsaeng yang masih menatap kosong.

"Hae ~" panggil Hankyung lirih.

"Aku mencintainya, hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya.." ujar Donghae lirih dengan badan bergetar dan berurai air mata.

"Hyung tahu. . ." ujar Hankyung lirih sambil merengkuh bahu sang adik.

"Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa hyung? Aku mencintainya. AKU MENCINTAINYA…!" pekik Donghae dengan tangisnya yang semakin deras.

"Aku yang bodoh. Kenapa aku harus. . hiks. . mencintainya. KENAPA AKU MENCINTAINYA…!" pekik Donghae histeris.

PLAKK . .

Sebuah tamparan keras Hankyung layangkan pada sang dongsaeng kesayanganya itu. Donghae hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dengan mata yang masih tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata.

"Hannie ~" ujar Heechul lirih sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya – dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan suaminya pada adik iparnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi namja yang lemah..! Kau dengar itu, LEE DONGHAE..!" seru Hankyung marah.

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku memang namja yang lemah. Bahkan untuk memperjuangkan orang yang aku cintai. . . aku tak sanggup." Sahut Donghae lirih.

"Dengarkan aku." Kata Hankyung sambil mengangkat dagu sang adik yang tertunduk lesu.

"Relakan dia. Relakan Hyukkie bersama Siwon. Biarkan ia hidup bahagia bersama pilihannya." Ujar Hankyung bijak.

"Tapi, aku tahu ia masih mencintaiku hyung." Jawab Donghae lirih

"Mencintainmu?" tanya Heechul lirih – yang berada di belakang Donghae dan Hankyung bersama Wookie yang berada disampingnya.

"Ne, hyung. Mencintaiku. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya." Ujar Donghae dengan air mata yang kembali mengairi obsidan kecoklatan miliknya.

Entah kenapa Donghae begitu lemah jika menyangkut urusan Hyukkie. Mungkin karna rasa sayang dan cinta yang ia pendam untuk Hyukkie terlalu besar. Hingga rasa sakit yang yang ia terima sangat besar hingga seolah mampu menghunus jantungnya.

Tanpa semua orang yang ada diruang tamu itu sadari, sesosok lain dibalik tembok ruang tamu juga tengah menangis – dalam diam. Sosok yang membuat namja tampan yang kini bersimpuh dengan buraian air mata dan rasa sakit di dada. _Hyukkie_.

Ia berniat kembali untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal saat tadi mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya. Namun, yang ia dapat malah pemandangan pilu yang menguras air mata. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di balik ruang tamu sambil menutup mulutnya – menahan isaknya yang siap meluncur keluar.

'_Mianhe, Hae. Jeongmal Mianhe. . .'_

_._

* * *

_._

Siwon baru saja pulang dari kantornya saat ia menerima telpon dari sang Umma bahwa ia sedang pergi dan Hyukkie dirumah sendirian. Dan alasan terkuat ia segera pulang kerumah adalah – ingin bermesraan berdua dengan Hyukkie-Nya.

Segera ia melangkah – berlari – menuju kelantai atas tempat dimana kamar sang kekasih berada. Karna ia yakin namjachingunya itu pasti tengah asyik bersantai diruang televisi atau berada di kamarnya sendiri. _Mungkin Siwon tak kan menyangka kemungkinan lainnya_.

Matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruang lantai dua yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Ia sengaja tak memanggil-manggil namjachingunya itu, karna ia ingin memberikan kejutan. Ditelusurinya semua ruangmulai dari ruang televisi, ruang baca hingga kini ia melangkah menuju kamar sang namjachingu tercinta.

Langkah siwon terhenti kala ia mendengar samar-samar suara namjachingunya itu. Suara yang mungkin bisa dibilang . . _isakan_.

"Mianhe. . hiks. . jeongmal mianhe."

Siwon perlahan mendekati pintu kamar Hyukkie yang terbuka sedikit. Matanya sedikit memincing kala ia melihat sang namjachingu tengah duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk sembari memandangi sebuah gagdet mini tablet yang setahunya berasal dari seorang namja. _Lee Donghae._

"Aku. . hiks. . tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh. . hiks. . aku tak bermaksud."

Isak tangis namja manis itu mau-tak mau membuat hati Siwon menjadi perih dan ngilu. Bukan karna cintanya yang mungkin tak berbalas. Namun karna melihat kondisi rapuh dari namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Buliran kristal bening yang mengalir tanpa dosa dari onyx kelam miliknya, tubuh ringkih yang diyakini Siwon pasti saat ini bergetar hebat karna tangis dan rasa sesak yang melanda jiwa namja manis itu. Siapa yang takkan terenyuh hatinya bila melihat pemandangan memilukan seperti itu. Bahkan seorang Choi Siwon pun tak mampu menahan panas dimatanya kala kristal beningnya berkumpul dipelupuk obsidan elang miliknya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maaf kan aku. Aku. . hiks. . mencintaimu, Hae. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghe, Hae ~"

"Jeongmal. .hiks. . Saranghae ~"

CTARR ~

Siwon serasa tersambar petir karna mendengar isakan Hyukkie itu. Hatinya sesak menahan semua pengakuan memilukan itu. Tapi ia tak merasakan sakit layaknya orang yang patah hati. Kenapa bisa? Entahlah Siwon sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Yang pasti ia hanya merasa kaget dan sesak dihati namun bukan perasaan perih terluka seperti orang yang cintanya tak berbalas.

Ia memang merasa kecewa. Tapi itu tak membuat hatinya merasa perih terluka. Entah, mungkin tanpa Siwon sadari hatinya sudah merelakan Hyukkie untuk mencintai orang lain. Ia hanya merasa sakit ketika melihat Hyukkie yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh dan memilukan. Hatinya ngilu melihat sosok yang disayanginya menjadi seperti itu. Ya, sosok yang disayanginya. _Hanya disayangi._

Perlahan isak tangis Hyukkie mereda. Siwon dapat malihat saat ini namja manis itu tengah berbaring meringkuk dengan lengan yang memeluk lututnya. Tampaknya ia kelelahan karna semenjak tadi menangis tersedu. Dengan langkah pelan Siwon memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja manis yang telah terlelap itu.

Ia berdiri disamping ranjang dengan tatapan kosong sarat akan keprihatinan kearah Hyukkie-nya – yang mungkin sebentar lagi bukan menjadi miliknya. Perlahan dibelainya surai lembut bewarna platinum milik Hyukkie yang tengah terlelap itu. Sebuah senyum miris terlukis dibibir namja berlesung pipi yang tengah menyingkirkan poni Hyukkie yang menutupi wajah namja manis itu.

Ditariknya selimut diatas ranjang itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hyukkie. Lalu dengan lembut Siwon mengecup dahi Hyukkie dan membelai pelan pipi cubby namja manis yng jiwanya tengah terbang kealam mimpi itu.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mu, chagiya." Gumam Siwon pelan dengan sebuah senyum yang menyayat hati terlukis dibibir tipisnya.

Dengan sedikit gontai, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hyukkie. Ditutupnya pintu kamar bercat putih itu lalu melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah sofa diruang televisi. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan duduk termenung diatas sofa bewarna merah itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gumam Siwon lirih.

Dengan kasar ia sandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Pikirannya serasa melayang-layang terbawa udara. Hening malam seolah benar-benar mendukung suasana hatinya yang terlampau risau saat ini. Ingatanya kembali mengingat sebuah _'saran' _yang diberikan seseorang yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya akhir-akhir ini. _Kim Kibum._

_._

"_Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila untuk mu. Begini. Bagaimana jika kau relakan kekasihmu Hyukkie itu bersama dengan Hae Hyung. Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi, bukan kah kau mencintainya? Dan kau ingin ia hidup bahagia, kan?"_

.

Perkataan Kibum beberapa hari lalu kembali terniang di otaknya. Ia memang sangat mencintai Hyukkie. Tapi untuk melihat Hyukkie bersama orang lain? Sepertinya ia memang masih belum bisa. Namun, disisi lain ia sangat ingin kembali melihat seutas senyum bahagia yang berasal dalam lubuk hati itu kembali terukir di bibir manis milik namja yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Pikirannya kembali berperang. _Antara Ego dan Suara Hatinya._

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat merasakan perasaan sesak kembali menggeluti hatinya. Miris, perih dan kecewa masih mendominasi dirinya. Bukan, bukan karna Hyukkie tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Tapi, karna ia tak lagi sanggup melihat namja pemilik _gummy smile_ yang memikat itu terlihat rapuh seperti akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh ia tak kuasa melihatnya.

.

"_Maafkan aku. Sungguh maaf kan aku. Aku. . hiks. . mencintaimu, Hae. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghe, Hae ~" _

_._

Isakan Hyukkie beberapa saat yang lalu kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya. Sakit hatinya kala melihat namja yang begitu ia sayangi itu meringkuk lemah dengan buraian air mata di onyx kelamnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu terpuruk seperti ini, chagiya. Tak akan. ."

Dengan sebuah tekad yang tepancar dari mata tajamnya, Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan mecari sebuah kontak untuk dihubungi. Saat kontak itu sudah ditemukannya, ia segera menekan icon hijau dari ponselnya.

"Semoga tindakan ku ini benar." Gumam siwon lirih.

Tut ~ tut ~ tut ~

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_Ne, Yoboseyo. Bisa kita bertemu, . . Kyu ~"_

_._

_._

To Be Continued . .?

.

.

Chapter ini adalah chap ke - 9 dari LNW yang pernah kehapus di rate M.

author suda mutusin untuk nunggu review dari reader's di chap ini.

sebenernya saiia pengen liat review ya paling ndag setengah dari review yg kemeren ada diLNW di rate M.

tapi apa daya.

-_-"

.

.

Okey sekrang saiia serius. . .

Saiia bakal ngelenjuttin nie FF kalo review.x mencapai setengah dari Review LNW yg kmaren blom kehapus.

klo ndag salah sekitar 170 review. **tapi saiia cma pngen liat Review stengah dari yg kmaren** (sebagai penyemangat saiia)

bneran deh saiia lagi Galau mau nglenjuttin nie pa gga.

pa lagi nie uda 9 chapter. sayang bnget kalo dihapus.

mka dari itu, bagi chingu yang masih berminat baca, tolong lah review.

**beneran deh bakal saiia publish chapter 10 kalo review.x mencapi setengah dari yang dlu.**

soalnya ini uda 9 chap #walau ada yg digabung.

.

.

okey sekian dari saiia.

Saiia menunggu review anda untuk kelanjuttan FF innie.

Gomawo -_-"


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **Love Never Wrong**

Author : **Meyla Rahma**

Rated : **T to M**

Pairing : **HaeHyuk {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeHyuk }**

Genre :** Romance**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**Mature Content**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOooOOooOOoo_**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini mu, hyung?"

"Nde, aku sudah yakin, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagi pula ini demi kebahagiaan Hyukkie."

Saat ini Kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu Sungmin - salah satu karyawan di Flower Shop milik Heechul - tengah bertemu di sebuah caffe dengan Siwon. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengenal Siwon? Maka jawabannya mudah. Karna mereka Saudara.

Kyuhyun masih satu silsila keluarga dengan Siwon. Hanya saja marga mereka yang berbeda karna mengikuti marga ayah mereka. Disetiap kesempatan Siwon sering meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan saudara sepupunya itu. Sekedar untuk bertegur sapa atau bahkan membicarakan perkembangan dunia game. Mengingat Siwon juga maniak game - namun tak semaniak Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Siwon menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja namja berambut ikal itu menduga jika sosok yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya itu ingin bertemu untuk membahas game terbaru yang baru saja diluncurkan - mengingat minggu-minggu ini banyak game baru yang dipromosikan di banyak tempat. Namun ternyata dugaannya. . . _salah._

Siwon menemuinya untuk membahas 'hal' lain yang mampu membuat otaknya jungkir balik memikirkan alasan kenapa Siwon merencanakan hal - yang dianggap Kyuhyun 'gila' itu. Ia tak habis pikir. Setahunya hyungnya itu sangat mencintai namja manis yang menjadi patner kekasihnya di tempat kerja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _hyukkie._

Namun, ia tak mau mencampuri privasi Siwon. Ia yakin namja berlesung pipi itu telah memikirkan keputusan - yang mungkin akan 'mengalihkan' laju masa depannya - itu dengan matang. Ia bisa lihat dari sorot mata Siwon. Walau ia sendiri tak memungkiri jika hyungnya itu kini terlihat tertekan atau bahkan. . . _terluka._

"Jika itu yang kau putuskan, maka aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan membantu sebisa ku, hyung." ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Aku harap kau tidak lupa untuk membicarakan 'hal ini' dengan kedua hyung dari - _namja itu _." kata Siwon lirih.

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung. Itu masalah gampang untuk ku. Em, lalu bagaimana dengan . . . Yunho ajhussi dan Jae Ajhumma?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berujar sambil menatap ragu kearah sosok yang menjadi panutannya itu - Siwon. Ia tahu bahwa keputusan yang kini telah diambil oleh Hyungnya itu bukanlah keputusan sepele. Ini mengenai hidupnya dan tentu juga hidup namja dicintai hyungnya - _Hyukkie_. Dan setahunya kedua orang tua Siwon sangat menyayangi Hyukkie, mengingat mereka sudah mengenal namja manis itu selama kurang lebih 12 tahun.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Kyu. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menyetujui hal ini. Ya. . . _aku yakin."_

_._

_._

_Ketika Cinta harus Di korbankan_

_._

**_oooOOOooo_**

.

.

Hening . . .

Mungkin satu kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan ruang tamu di kediaman keluarga Choi. Jika kalian berpikir kalau ruangan itu sepi alias sedang tak ada orang disana, maka itu adalah pemikiran yang salah. Karna seluruh anggota keluarga orang paling berpengaruh di Korea saat ini itu sedang duduk dalam diam. Atau lebih tepatnya dalam. . . _lamunan._

Terlihat jika Choi Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong sedang duduk disalah satu sofa panjang di ruang itu. Dihadapan mereka duduklah kedua putra mereka, Choi Siwon dan adiknya - Choi Minho. Namun tak ada satupun dari keempat Choi itu yang mau membuka suara untuk - _meneruskan pembicaraan yang tertunda._

Sang kepala keluarga - Yunho - tampak tengah memijit pelan keningnya. Entah mengapa kepalanya mendadak pening karna 'hal' yang baru saja diutarakan anak sulungnya - Siwon. Sosok umma - Jaejoong - sendiri nampak tengah menerawang dengan tatapan kosong kearah segelas air minum yang tadinya hendak ia minum, namun terhenti karna hal yang sama dengan yang membuat kepala sang suami pening.

"hahhhh~"

Hela nafas dari sang Umma, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga - kecuali Siwon - diruang itu menatapnya. Karna mereka tahu namja cantik itu akan mulai berbicara. _Sebuah kebiasaan kecil dikeluarga itu._

"Siwonie. ."

Merasa dipanggil, Siwon yang dari tadi menundukkan kepala dengan ragu menatap kearah sang Umma. Cukup kaget saat ia menatap air muka namja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Bisa ia lihat kini sang umma memandangnya dengan tatapan - serius. Tatapan yang jarang ia lihat selama 26 tahun hidupnya.

"Nn-nde umma," jawab Siwon ragu.

"Kau, sudah yakin dengan keputusan mu ini?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne, umma. Aku tak ingin membuat 'nya' terus berada dalam kegelisahan terlalu lama. Aku, aku tak sanggup melihatnya. . _terluka._" ujar Siwon lirih - sambil menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

Si bungsu - Minho - yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini menatap iba kearah Hyung satu-satunya itu. Sepercik rasa sakit tercipta dihatinya kala melihat kondisi Hyungnya yang terlihat benar-benar tertekan itu. Ia paham betul perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam benak hyungnya saat ini. Tertekan, gundah bahkan terluka itu yang ia yakini tengah bergelut dalam hati dan pikiran Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Harus minho akui jika hyungnya itu telah mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat - untuk kelanjutan hidupnya sendiri. Minho tahu betul sebesar apa cinta kasih yang telah dicurahkan Siwon untuk seorang namja manis bernama Hyukkie itu. Dan kini setelah penantian yang begitu lama, Siwon harus memilih keputusan yang berakhir dengan mengharuskan ia - _melepaskan Cintanya._

_Dunia memang tak pernah adil_. Itu lah yang terpikir oleh dongsaeng kesayangan Siwon itu. Tapi dibalik itu semua, terbesit rasa bangga didalam hati Minho. Ia bangga karna memiliki Hyung seperti Siwon yang selalu tegar dalam menghadapi semua masalah. Kalau ia jadi Siwon, belum tentu ia akan mengambil keputusan yang berat seperti ini. Tanpa semua anggota keluarga diruang itu sadari, seulas senyum lembut terukir dibibir sang kepala keluarga yang tengah menatap lembut sang anak. _Yunho._

"Hahh. . . Siwon-ah~" ujar Yunho sambil menegakkan duduknya hingga bisa menghadap langsung kearah anak sulung kebanggaannya itu. Terang saja hal itu membuat semua orang menatap kearah namja bertubuh tegap tersebut - tak terkecuali Siwon.

"Appa bangga padamu."

Ucapan Yunho tersebut mengundang tatapan bingung dari seluruh anggota keluarganya. Bahkan Siwon, tak luput untuk memandang sang appa dengan tatapan seolah bertanya _'Wae?'._

"Appa bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Siwonnie. Kau bersedia menekan rasa egoismu demi kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai. Appa sangat menghargai keputusanmu, nak." ujar Yunho sambil menepuk bahu kokoh sang anak - seolah memberi kekuatan pada hati anaknya yang tengah gamang itu.

Sejenak ruang keluarga itu kembali hening. Jaejoong memandang lembut penuh kekaguman pada suami yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 27 tahun itu. Tak hanya Jaejoong, si bungsu dikeluarga itupun menatap kagum kearah appanya.

"Jadi, maksud appa, appa mendukung keputusan Siwon hyung?" timpal Minho tak sabar.

"Nde, Minho-ah. Appa sangat mendukung keputusan hyungmu. Asalkan ia bisa bahagia dengan keputusannya itu, maka appa akan selalu berada dibelakangnya untuk memberi dukungan." ujar Yunho lembut.

"Yeobo~" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca - menahan haru didadanya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang istri, Yunho kembali duduk sambil menggenggam erat jemari lentik nan lembut milik sang istri tercinta. Menatap lembut onyx bening yang kini terlapisi kristal itu sebelum berujar dengan lembut.

"Kita harus bangga dan mendukung keputusan aegya kita, yeobo. Dia sudah menguatkan hati demi keputusan yang telah ia ambil ini. Dan sebagai orang tua yang baik, sudah seharusnya kita mendukungnya." ujar Yunho lembut nan penuh bijaksana.

"Kau benar, yeobo. Yah, Siwon-ah. Umma ingin kau berjanji pada umma. Setelah ini kau harus segera mencari 'pengganti' nya. Umma tak mau tahu, pokoknya harus secepatnya." ujar Jaejoong - berakting - ngambek.

"Gomawo, Appa, Umma. Gomawo sudah mau mengerti keputusan ku." ujar Siwon bahagia sambil memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey, tak adakah yang mau memeluk ku?" sahut Minho sebal - karna keberadaannya tak dianggap.

Semua yang ada diruang itu terkekeh bebarengan lalu Siwon meraih dongsaeng satu-satunya itu dan kembali berpelukan bersama appa dan umma mereka. Secercah senyum lembut kini bertengger manis diwajah tampan milik Choi Siwon. Hatinya kini serasa melambung keawan, karna kini semua pemikirannya jika appa dan ummanya akan menentang keputusannya kandas tersapu gelak tawa kebahagian yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Kilat kesungguhan untuk membahagiakan orang yang ia cintaipun kini terpancar jelas dari sorot mata tajamnya.

_'Akan ku buat kau bahagia, chagi. Tak akan ku buat kau terisak kembali. Tak akan pernah. . .'_

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

**.**

**.**

_- Hanchul Florist -_

.

.

"Bisa kalian tak memandangi ku dengan, er. . tatapan seperti itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit - _risih_.

"Ah, mianhe Kyu. Kami hanya terlalu - kaget." timpal Hankyung.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di Flower Shop milik Heechul. Ia berkumpul bersama Hankyung, Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook juga kekasihnya - Sungmin untuk membicarakan 'rencana' yang telah ia susun bersama Siwon tadi siang. Setelah menjelaskan apa maksud tujuannya, Kyuhyun berharap keluarga Dokter dan Penyanyi itu akan menyetujuinya. Namun yang ia dapat justru tak sama sekali serupa dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Keluarga besar bemarga Lee itu sekarang justru tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan. . . _kosong._ Jujur saja hal ini sedikit membuat Kyuhyun takut. Bayangkan saja jika kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang tengah menatap kaget kearahmu dengan tatapan cengo yang seolah bisa menenggelamkan mu dalam rasa hening mencekam. Bahkan kekasihmu juga memandangmu begitu.

"Yah, Bocah. Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan, huh?" sahut Yesung - sanksi.

"Ish, jangan memanggilku bocah dong, hyung. Ck, tentu saja aku yakin. Siwon hyung sendiri yang membuat 'rencana' ini. Aku hanya disuruh mengatakannya pada kalian." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para tamu undangan dari keluarga Choi yang sudah datang?" kali ini Ryeowook yang sanksi.

"Untuk masalah itu, Siwon hyung sudah menghandlenya. Kalian hanya disuruh menyeret 'nya' agar mau menghadiri acaranya besok." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Itu lah yang aku ragukan, kyu." kata Heechul lemas.

"Maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Keadaannya sedang tertekan semenjak melihat undangan pernikahan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku ragu 'ia' mau menghadiri acara besok." jelas Heechul.

"Buat saja skenario seolah ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa membuatnya melihat Hyukkie untuk terakhir kalinya. Mudahkan?" sahut Yesung enteng.

Seketika semua orang yang ada disana melongo kearahnya. Bukan, bukan karna ucapan jenius barusan. Mereka langsung cengo karna yang mengatakan solusi jenius barusan adalah seorang Yesung. Oke perlu ditekan kan. Seorang YESUNG.

"Yah..! Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti memandang idola begitu? Oke, aku akui aku memang tampan. Tapi kalian tak perlu melihatku seperti itu." ujar Yesung narsis.

PUK ~

"Kami bukan terpana karna melihat wajahmu. Lagi pula wajahmu itu hanya pas-pas'an. Kami hanya heran bagaimana bisa kau bisa memikirkan rencana yang cemerlang seperti itu?" ujar Hankyung penuh ejekan - setelah sebelumnya memukul sayang kepala sang dongsaeng.

"Ish, kau ini apa-apaan sih, hyung. Tentu saja aku ini berotak cemerlang. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin Wookie mau denganku. Iya kan, chagi?" ujar Yesung semangat. Hal yang bena-benar tak sinkron dengan apa yang tengah dibahas.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau dan Yesung segera kerumah 'nya', chagi." saran Heechul pada sang suami yang masih bersweet drop ria karna perkataan Yesung barusan.

"Oke, kau benar chagi. Yah, Sung-ie ayo ikut aku kerumah 'nya'. Kita tak lagi punya banyak waktu." titah Hankyung.

"Ne, baiklah. Kalau perlu kita menginap dirumahnya. Agar ia tak memiliki alasan untuk tak datang diacara besok." sambung Yesung.

Hankyung hanya bisa memutar matanya malas menanggapi ucapan adiknya barusan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa Wookie mau menikah dengan dongsaengnya yang otaknya konslet itu. Sekilas ia menatap Wookie yang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang seolah berkata _'Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.'_ Sungguh malang Nasib namja mungil itu, batin Hankyung. Setelahnya Hankyung segera

melesat menuju mobilnya yang terpakir dihalaman depan rumahnya dan langsung mengendarainya bersama Yesung menuju rumah Dongsaeng kesayangan mereka.

_Ketika Kebahagian di Depan Mata . . ._

_._

_._

**_oooOOOooo_**

**.**

**.**

_12 Maret 2011_

_._

_._

Pagi yang cerah menyapa hamparan kota Seoul. Burung-burung beterbangan dengan nyanyian indah kicaunya yang melantun bagai musik dari surgawi. Cahaya mentari menyeruak menembus rentina dengan amat lembut membuat kesan hangat di hati tiap insan di muka bumi yang bersiap menjalani hari. Namun indahnya pagi dihari itu bagaikan hari dimana sebuah malapetaka akan terjadi bagi seorang namja tampan yang hatinya tengah remuk redam karna pedihnya luka. _Lee Donghae._

Namja tampan yang memiliki obsidan coklat sebagai alat pengelihatannya itu tengah duduk di jok penumpang di dalam mobilnya dengan muka masam. Kenapa ia tidak menyetir sendiri mobilnya? Jawabannya mudah, karna sang Hyung dengan berbaik hati menyupiri mobil mewah miliknya hinggasampai ketempat tujuan mereka. _Altar Pernikahan._

Gerutuan kecil yang digumamkan Donghae seakan tak pernah didengarkan oleh Empat anggota keluarga lain yang kini tengah semobil dengannya itu. Hankyung, Yesung, Heechul dan Wookie sangat berbaik hati mengantarkan Donghae menuju acara pernikahan Hyukkie. Berulang kali ia berontak agar tidak menghadiri acara yang semakin membuat hatinya remuk itu kepada kedua hyungnya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah kilatan tajam mata Hankyung yang membuat bulu kudunya meremang dan tentunya membuat nyalinya menciut.

_'Apa mereka sudah gila? Menyuruhku menghadiri pernikahan Hyukkie, sama saja menyuruhku masuk kedalam jurang kematian ku sendiri.' _batin Donghae kesal.

Bahkan Donghae tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah mengenakan sebuah tuxedo hitam elegan yang sengaja disiapkan oleh kedua kakak iparnya. Ia masih sibuk berkedumel ria hingga tak menyadari kedua kakak ipar yang duduk di jok belakang tengah terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Andai ia tahu, jika ia sedang menjemput kebahagiannya." bisik Heechul lirih.

"Sepertinya ia takkan pernah tahu, hyung. Ia masih sibuk ngedumel sendiri sekarang." timpal Wookie lirih sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa terasa mobil mewah yang mengangkut keluarga besar itu kini telah berada di depan sebuah Gereja bernuansa Eropa Klasik yang tingginya menjulang kelangit. Hiasan berbagai jenis bunga bewarna putih menjadi hal yang Dominan untuk menyambut datangnya para undangan keacara Saklar tersebut. _Acara yang akan menyatukan Dua hati yang tengah . . . terluka._

Kelima namja kini keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, dan melangkah memasuki tempat peribadatan suci yang kini telah disulap dengan sedemikian rupa hingga menjelma seperti Altar surgawi dengan nuansa putih. Mereka memilih menempati baris kursi di deret tengah. Donghae yang sejak awal memang tak berniat untuk menghadiri acara itu, terlihat murung namun tersembunyi dibalik wajah dingin yang selalu menjadi topeng sempurna yang telah digunakannya bertahun-tahun silam.

Sekilas ia melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang duduk didepan sebuah piano dibagian samping altar. Kibum? Kenapa dia hadir? Tapi ternyata Donghae tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan hatinya agar bisa kuat melihat namja yang ia cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain. Bahkan ia tak menyadari Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang menyeringai penuh arti kearah namja yang kini memasang wajah datar nan dingin itu.

Lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Donghae sedikit tersentak kala alunan musik dari tuts piano yang dimainkan Kibum menyapa pendengarannya. Alunan dentingan piano berpadu dengan merdu suaru seseorang yang Donghae kenal bernama Kyuhyun itu, seolah mengiringi langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki tempat peribadatan itu.

Secara refleks Donghae mengarahkan padangannya kearah pintu masuk gereja tersebut. Obsidan kecoklatannya menangkap sesosok namja manis ber-tuxedo putih elegan - bermodel sama seperti miliknya - memasuki Altar pernikahan. Namja yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengisi kekosongan dihatinya. _Hyukkie._

.

.

_ Donghae POV _

_._

_._

_Niga geuwa datugo_

_Ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo_

.

.

Ku lihat sesosok tubuh yang ku yakini selama ini sebagai malaikat tuhan yang tersesat dibumi itu melangkahkan kakinya menapaki setapak karpet bewarna darah dihadapannya dengan wajah sendu yang selama ini telah berhasil mengunci hatiku karna bias itu. _Namun kenapa bias sendu yang kau pancar dari wajahmu, chagi?_

.

.

_Himdeureo hal ttaemyeon _

_nan huimangeul neukkigo_

_._

_._

Langkah lemah gemulai ia tapakkan saat kaki jenjangnya kembali berpijak menuju altar. Dua anak kecil berwajah manis menuntun langkahnya. Wajah malaikat kecil disampingnya itu, sama sekali tak mampu menyaingi kemilau pesona yang telah sosok itu pancarkan untuk hatiku.

.

.

_Amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo_

_Nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo_

_._

_._

Karangan mawar putih yang kau genggam seolah tak ada apa-apanya dibanding pancaran kilau putih bersih hatimu yang tulus dimataku. Semua yang ada pada dirimu seolah membuat duniaku berputar tak lagi pada porosnya.

.

.

_Niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa_

_Arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa_

_._

_._

Derap langkahmu seolah meluluh lantakkan hatiku. Aku seolah melihatmu menuju lembah mautku. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu melangkah dengan anggun dan elegan dibalik tuxedo putih elegan yang membalut kulit putih bak susu milikmu. Aku pikir tuxedomu itu senada dengan tuxedo yang kini ku kenakan. Bahkan aku mulai berangan jika kau adalah - _mempelai ku._

_._

_._

_Nan sumeul jug yeo_

_Tto ipsureul kkaemureo_

_Jebal geureul tteona naege ogil_

_._

_._

Ingin rasanya raga ini berlari menghambur ke pelukanmu dan dengan segera membawamu keluar dari tempat yang menyeremkan ini - setidaknya untuk ku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersamanya. Tak mampu rasanya hatiku ini menyaksikan detik-detik dimana kau akan menjadi milik orang lain. _Bukan menjadi milikku._

.

.

_Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima_

_Cuz you should be my Wife_

_Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo_

_._

_._

Kau masih menatap sendu langkah mu. Namun saat kau mengalihkan onyx bening itu hingga bertemu pandang dengan obsidan coklatku, aku merasa Dunia telah berhenti berputar. Sepasang onyx sekelam malam itu menatapku dengan tatapan - _terluka._

.

.

_Noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun_

_Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo_

_._

_._

Onyx indah itu menatapku dalam diam. Mungkin hanya sekejap. Namun terasa menusuk untukku, kala pancaran sinar hangat yang biasa manik kelam itu pancarkan kini terganti oleh goresan luka dalam kepedihan hati yang tak tertara. Mianhe telah membuatmu terluka olehku. Mianhe karna akulah yang telah menggores luka dihatimu. _Mianhe._

_._

_._

_Oneuri oji ankireul_

_Geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde_

_._

_._

Kau paling kan manik kelammu kala sejenak beradu pandang dengan obsidanku. Kilat kecewa dan luka sempat ku lihat terpancar jelas saat kau palingkan pandanganmu. Maafkan aku, namja bodoh yang telah melukai hati sosok indah berhati malaikat sepertimu. Namun, satu hal yang mungkin tak pernah kau tahu. Bahwa aku akan selalu. . . _mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_Nega ibeun wedding dress_

_Nega ibeun wedding dress_

_Nega ibeun wedding dress_

_._

_._

Kini kau sudah didepan altar. Ku lihat namja itu sudah menunggumu disana sedari tadi. Senyum terlukis indah diwajah namja yang akan segera menjadi - _Suami mu itu._ Pancaran cinta yang hangat terlukis jelas tertuju hanya padamu. Dengan lembut ia meraih tangan putih susumu yang lembut nan halus lalu mengecupnya penuh cinta. Entah mengapa hatiku meradang hanya karna pemandangan itu.

.

_Cukup sudah, aku tak kuat berada disini..!_

.

.

_ End Donghae POV _

_._

_._

Donghae mulai gusar di kursi tempat ia singgah sedari tadi. Ia mencelos kekanan dan kekiri mencari jalan untukknya pergi dari tempat yang membuat hatinya meradang hingga matanya merah menahan panas dihatinya. Hankyung yang mengerti gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari sang dongsaeng disampingnya, dengan segera meraih lengan kekar sang adik untuk menyuruhnya tetap dia ditempat.

Sejenak Hankyung tertegun saat melihat wajah sang dongsaeng yang memerah menahan gejolak dihatinya. Bahkan obsidan sendu yang dikaguminya itu kini terlapisi kristal bening, walau tak seberapa ketara.

_'Sesakit itu kau menahan perasaanmu, Hae?' _batin Hankyung miris.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae?" bisik Yesung bingung.

"Biarkan aku pergi, hyung.! Terus berada disini hanya akan membuatku. . . _sakit_." ujar Donghae lirih.

"Tetaplah disini. Jebal~" timpal Hankyung tak kalah lirih.

NNGGIIING ~

Suara microphone yang dinyalakan, mengintrupsi namja tampan itu untuk mengarahkan pandangannya kearah altar. Tampak Siwon yang tengah bersiap untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada para tamu undangan.

"Hadirin sekalian, Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada anda semua yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di upacara saklar pernikahan ini.-"

"Saya juga berterima kasih pada Dua orang sahabat saya yang sudah merelakan waktu berharganya untuk menjadi pengiring acara saklar ini. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum." Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk Dua namja yang tadi telah mengiringi masuknya sang mempelai hingga ke depan Altar.

"Namun, sekedar untuk pemberitahuan. Upacara pernikahan ini bukanlah upacara pernikahan - _saya."_

Semua mata yang hadir disana langsung membelalakan matanya kaget. Bagaimana tidak, mereka menerima undangan pernikahan atas nama Choi Siwon dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang? Siwon malah berkata jika ini bukan acara pernikahannya. Merasa dipermainkan sang namja manis itupun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Hyukkie dengan suara bergetar - menahan tangis.

Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat peristiwa itupun mengepalkan tangannya kuat - hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sang hyung yang berada disampingnya dengan segera mencekal lengan sang adik agar tak berbuat hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Kini dapat semua orang lihat, sosok Siwon tengah meraih dan menggandeng tangan namja manis yang ada disampingnya. Menatap onyx bening yang terlapisi kristal itu dengan amat lembut sambil menganggukkan kepala - seolah berkata _'semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Hari ini, bukan lah acara pernikahan Saya. Melainkan upacara pernikahan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae dan - _Lee Donghae_."

Penuturan barusan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada disana tersentak kaget. Lee Donghae? Ya, para undangan yang berada disana mengenal sosok Lee Donghae. Sebagian besar orang disana mengenal nama itu sebagai nama orang yang menjadi patner bisnis mereka. Dan mereka juga mengetahui jika sosok itu kini juga berada disekitar mereka. Maka dari itu semua orang yang ada disana segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah deret baris tengah. Tempat dimana Lee Donghae berada.

"Majulah, Hae. Jemput kebahagiaan mu." ujar Hankyung lembut pada sang namdongsaeng yang berdiam diri cengo karna kaget.

"Ta-tapi, hyung?"

"Kau mau kehilangan dia lagi, eoh?" sela Yesung.

"Aniyo..!" seru Donghae - tanpa sadar.

Hyung dan kakak iparnya dibuatnya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya yang refleks itu. Tanpa adanya keraguan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Altar - tempat cintanya berada.

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Donghae ~"

"Bersediakah engkau mencintai, menyayangi dan melindungi Lee Hyuk Jae sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ne, aku bersedia." ujar Donghae lantang.

"Dan Lee Hyuk Jae ~"

"Bersediakah engkau mencintai, menyayangi dan melindungi Lee Donghae sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"N-ne, aku bersedia." ucap Hyukkie gugup.

"Semoga tuhan memberkati rumah tangga kalian berdua. Sekarng silahkan pasang Cincin pernikahan kalian di jari manis pasangan masing-masing." jelas Pendeta itu lembut.

Perlahan Donghae merah jemari lentik nan lembut milik Hyukkie-NYA dan menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan ukiran berlian saphire ditengahnya yang telah dipersiapkan oleh sang Hyung - Hankyung - di jemari halus milik _istrinya_. Hyukkie juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan menyematkan cincin serupa di jemari kekar milik _suaminya_ itu.

"Nah, sekarang anda bisa mencium pasangan anda, tuan Donghae." ujar Pendeta itu lembut dan dengan sukses membuat tegang tubuh Hyukkie.

Mengetahui hal itu, Donghae mengusap lembut punggung tangan Hyukkie lalu menarik dengan perlahan pinggang namja manis yang telah menjadi istri sah nya itu mendekat kearah dekapannya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan gemuruh nafas Hyukkie yang tak beraturan.

Chup~

Getaran hebat menyapa tubuh Hyukkie kala bibirnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir tipis namja yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. Hanya sentuhan lembut, tanpa nafsu dan hanya ada Cinta dan kebahagian yang membuncah dari kedua insan yang kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Kisah kasih mereka yang berat seolah sebuah jembatan yang menuntun mereka kearah kebahagian besar yang saat ini mereka rasakan.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman lembut bibirnya dan menatap dalam onyx kelam yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya itu sambil menggenggam jemari lembut Hyukkie-NYA.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Dan semua itu karna mu. Saranghe~" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut tanpa melepas pancaran hangat matanya untuk sang istri.

"Nado, nado saranghe, Hae~" timpal Hyukkie sambil tersenyum tulus.

_'Takkan pernah lagi ku melepaskanmu, chagi. Tak akan pernah.'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continue. . .?**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Anneyeong . . .!**

****Akhirnya bisa UP-date juga. . .

Sumpah mian kelamaan. . .

Nerusiin nie FF bnyak kendalanya.

Mulai Lappy yang masuk 'Rmah sakit', ampe File.x yg ilang. # CurCoL

.

.

Mian saiia ndag sempat bales Review2. . .

saiia cuma mau bilang GOMAWO buat para reader's yang uda mau berkenan menunggu, membaca palagi Review di FF saiia nie. #plak

.

.

Saiia bingung, nie FF mau dilanjutt ndagh?

klo iyya berarti chap depan . . . jennn jenggg #author gilla

chap depan NC brarti.

:)

.

.

Silahkan Reader's putuskan '**Mau dibawa kemana nie FF'** #plak

mau ampe HaeHyuk punya anak ato mau ampe sinnie ajj. #drajam reader's.

.

.

Silahkan tingalkan jejak alias REVIEW n saran '**Mau dibawa kemana nie FF'**

okkayy..?

.

.

akhir kata, seperti biasanya. . .

Review menentukan Kelanjuttan FF yg anda baca

:-)


	9. Chapter 9

Title :

_**Love Never Wrong**_

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Rated :

**T to M**

**.  
**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk Couple**

.

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

.

**WARNING…!**

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

.

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

.

.

**_Happy Reading. . ._**

.

.

**_ooOOooOOooOOoo_**

.

.

Sepasang namja dengan setelan tuxedo elegan bermodel senada walau bewarna berbeda memasuki sebuah rumah mewah nan megah milik seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses – dengan langkah gontai karna lelah. Namun, wajah mereka tetap berbinar penuh kebahagian walau raga mereka sudah menjerit minta istirahat setelah melakukan pesta yang melelahkan. _Pesta pernikahan mereka._

Sang namja tampan tampak melangkah dibelakang namja manis yang kini sudah menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kala ia melihat _istrinya_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu dan mungkin – _malu._

"Um, hae. Bisakah beritahu dimana aku bisa ganti baju dan. . . _istirahat_." Tanya Hyukkie sedikit ragu dan gugup.

"Tentu saja disana, chagi." Ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah pintu kamar. _Kamar tidurnya._

"Em, bukankah itu kamarmu,-"

"Kamar kita," sela Donghae sambil memegang kedua bahu mungil sang istri dan menatap lurus onyx bening yang polo situ sebelum berujar kembali. "- mulai hari ini kamar itu menjadi kamarmu juga. Sekarang ayo kita masuk." Ajak Donghae.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari wajah Hyukkie yang memerah, Donghae segera menggandeng tangan lembut istrinya itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggenggam jemari halus milik namja yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Aku mandi dulu, ne? Kau bisa memilih baju di lemariku. Besok kita ke rumahmu, dan mengambil semua barang-barang mu, oke?" jelas Donghae sambil menatap lembut HyukkieNYA

Sedangkan Hyukkie yang diperlakukan lembut bak seorang putri itupun hanya bisa merona sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya saat menerima perlakuan lembut sang suami tersebut.

"Saranghe ~" ujar Donghae sambil mengecup lembut tangan Hyukkie kemudian melengkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Hyukkie tak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan berubah menjadi begitu indah seperti sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menangis dalam kepediahan saat ia harus merelakan cintanya. Tapi, Tuhan memang adil. Ia selalu memberikan hikmah dibalik penderitaan setiap insan dimuka bumi ini. Termasuk untuk Hyukkie.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja nakas didekat ranjang berukuran King size dikamar itu. Wajah manisnya bersemu merah kala ia menyadari bahwa ranjang yang tengah ia duduki sekarang telah menjadi miliknya dan sang suami tentunya. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat untuk Hyukkie. Tapi, ia sangat bahagia karna mulai saat ini ia tak perlu lagi menyimpan rasa cintanya pada namja tampan bermata sendu yang selalu memandangnya lembut itu.

Merasa pengap dan panas mengingat tuxedo putih elegant masih membalut tubuh rampingnya. Iapun membuka jasnya, mengeluarkan dan melipat lengan kemejanya. Perlahan dipandanginya sebuah cincin yang kini telah tersemat indah di jari manisnya. Sebuah senyum lembut terlukis indah diwajah manisnya.

Sebuah cincin bewarna emas putih dengan ukiran yang bertuliskan namanya dan Donghae dalam bahasa latin, yang dilapisi berlian Blue Saphire dari Afrika Selatan. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika Heechul – yang sekarang menjadi kakak iparnya – telah mempersiapkan cincin seindah itu untuk dirinya dan Donghae.

Hyukkie masih sibuk mengelus-elus cincin indah sambil tenggelam dalam pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari sang suami telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan tengah memandanginya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah sang istri yang masih terdiam. Bahkan Hyukkie masih belum menyadari Donghae yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

Chup~

Hyukkie langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia tahu Donghae telah duduk disampingnya dan baru saja mencium pipinya. Mencium pipinya? Pipi Hyukkie langsung merona merah saat menyadari perlakuan Donghae barusan.

"Yah, Hae. Kenapa kau mencium ku?" ujar Hyukkie sambil cemberut – kesal atau mungkin malu.

"Salah sendiri kau melamun. Aku panggil pun percuma. Jadi aku cium saja pipimu yang cubby ini," jawab Donghae santai sambil mengelus lembut pipi Hyukkie dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aish, Hae. Berhenti menggodaku," ujar Hyukkie sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain – berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti strawberry rebus(?).

Dengan lembut Donghae meraih dagu Hyukkie yang terhiasi Jewel lines yang tegas itu hingga onyx sekelam malam milik istrinya bertemu pandang dengan obsidian sendu miliknya. Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung yang polos.

"Hatiku terasa sangat damai dan tentram saat ini. Kau tahu kenapa, chagi?" Tanya Donghae lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik bening milik kekasih seumur hidupnya itu.

"Ani. Waeyo Hae?" balas Hyukkie bingung sembari menatap intens namun terkesan polos bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Karna kau sekarang ada disini," ujar Donghae sambil memegang dadanya,

"-mungkin sekarang aku tak lagi membutuhkan jantung," membuat Hyukkie yang semula menunduk karna tersipu akan kata-kata Donghae, kembali memberanikan diri menatap iris sendu milik namja yang ia cintai itu – sekali lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karna kau sudah menggantikan fungsi jantungku untuk berdetak. Bagiku kau adalah detak jantung dan nafas ku mulai saat ini, dan untuk semalanya," tungkas Donghae – seolah menjawab tatapan bingung dari sang istri.

Hyukkie merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas karna malu sekaligus terharu dengan tuturan kata Donghae yang tulus itu. Entahlah, Hyukkie awalnya berharap itu hanya gombalan biasa. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa menganggap untaian kata dari sang Suami sebagai angin lalu, kala ia melihat pancaran keseriusan yang berbinar jelas di kedua obsidian sendu milik Donghae.

Detik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Secara otomatis ia – memberanikan diri – menatap Donghae yang tengah memandangnya intens.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menghukumku atau bahkan meninggalkan ku jika aku membuatmu terluka dan menangis lagi," Donghae merasakan Hyukkie menggenggam tangannya kuat dengan mata yang mulai berkaca sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – saat mendengar penuturannya barusan. Iapun meletakkan telunjuknya dengan lembut dibibir ranum milik Hyukkie, saat namja manis itu hendak memotong perkataannya yang belum rampung.

"-dan berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disampingku dalam kebahagian maupun kepedihan mulai saat ini hingga selamanya," sambung Donghae.

GREPP~

Tanpa bisa ditahan Hyukkiepun menghambur memeluk sang suaminya tersebut. Kristal bening yang ia tahan semenjak tadi, akhirnya pecah hingga melelehkan sungai bening dikedua pipi tembemnya. Ia mulai terisak dipelukan sang suami. Bukan, ia bukan menangis karna sedih. Tapi ia menangis karna haru dan bahagia yang kini membuncah dihatinya.

"Pabbo Hae~ mana. . hiks. . mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Sudah cukup. . hiks. . aku menderita selama ini. . hiks. . karna terpisah olehmu," isak Hyukkie sambil memukul pelan dada bidang milik Donghae.

Sebuah senyum bahagia kini tertoreh manis diwajah tampan Donghae. Ia membelai lembut surai halus milik namja yang ia cintai itu. Dengan penuh kasih ia kecup puncak kepala sang istri yan teramat ia cintai itu.

"Ya, aku memang namja pabbo. Karna aku pernah menorehkan tangis dan luka pada malaikat manis nan baik hati seperti mu," balas Donghae sambil mengusap lembut punggung Hyukkie.

"Ish, berhentilah menggombaliku, Hae," ujar Hyukkie sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari sang suami dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Aku tak menggombal. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jeongmal~" ujar Donghae sambil menatap onyx bening yang tengah memandangnya kesal itu.

"Aish, dasar kau ini," sahut Hyukkie sebal sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Saranghe Lee Hyuk Jae~" ucap Donghae tulus – sembari membelai lembut sisi wajah Hyukkie.

"Na-nado Saranghe, Hae," balas Hyukkie lirih – setengah kaget karna perlakuan lembut (lagi) dari sang suami.

Perlahan namun pasti, Donghae menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Entah refleks atau mengerti keinginan sang Suami, Hyukkie memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya kala wajah tampan milik namja yang ia cintai itu mendekat kearahnya. Detik kemudian ia merasakan sapuan lembut nan hangat dibibir cherry miliknya. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

Berawal dari sebuah sentuhan lembut dibibir mereka dengan deru nafas yang bertalu bergantian menerpa wajah mereka. Kecupan-kecupan lembut nan hangat itu perlahan berganti dengan lumatan halus dari bibir Donghae. Berusaha menuntut balasan akan ciumannya, Donghae terus melumat bibir bawah dan atas milik sang istri.

Sebuah senyum terlukis dibibir Donghae saat Hyukkie mulai membalas ciuman hangat darinya. Perlahan dijilatnya bibir atas dan bawah milik Hyukkie. Mengecap rasa manis yang memabukkan yang tersuguh untuknya sekaligus meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Hyukkie segera membuka kedua belah bibir cherrynya – memberi jalan lidah hangat sang suami mengunjungi gua hangat nan manis miliknya.

Suara kecipak bibir keduanya menjadi dominasi suara diruang kamar yang amat luas – untuk ukuran kamar tidur. Lidah Donghae masih terus menari-nari didalam mulut sang istri. Mengeksplor segala macam yang tersuguh disana. Rasa manis, deretan gigi yang rapi dan langit rongga mulut yang hangat. Semuanya ia eksplor hingga berhasil meloloskan erangan dari sang pujaan hati.

Entah mengapa, suara erangan dari Hyukkie seolah membuat tubuhnya panas. Seperti sesuatu dalam dirinya terpanggil untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. Toh mereka sudah terikat dalam ikatan sucikan? Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Perlahan karna kebutuhan udara, Hyukkie mulai menggeliat resah dan mendorong dada bidang sang suami agar pagutan mereka terlepas.

Nafas yang terengah, wajah yang memerah dan jangan lupakan bibir ranum merah yang mulai membengkak karna sesi ciuman tadi, seolah menjadi pemandangan paling indah bagi hidup seorang – Lee Donghae. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah sisi kanan wajah Hyukkie. Membisikkan satu kata sederhana yang begitu merdu dan manis ketika terdengar oleh telinga.

"Saranghe~"

Dikecupnya sisi wajah sang istri – yang telah memerah itu – lalu kembali memagut lembut bibir cherry yang rasanya tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan untuk mencicipinya. Perlakuan lembut dari sang Suami yang kini tegah memanjanya seolah membuat tubuh Hyukkie terbang keawan-awan kala sentuhan dan belaian lembut Donghae membuatnya menurut saat namja tampan itu mendorong lembut tubuhnya hingga membuatnya tergeletak diatas ranjang yang empuk.

Donghae yang berada diatasnya masih sibuk mengeksplor apa saja yang ada didalam mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang membelai lembut surai halus miliknya sedang tanganya yang lain namja itu gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh ramping nan indah milik istrinya itu.

"Eunggh~"

Satu erangan lolos dari bibir manis Hyukkie, kala Donghae mulai mengecupi lembut leher jenjangnya yang sedari tadi terekspose oleh mata sang suami. Kecupan-kecupan lembut ditebar oleh namja berambut brunette itu hingga membuat sang istri mengeliat tak nyaman. Kini kecupan lembut dari bibir tipis itu berganti menjadi jilatan yang tak kalah lembut hingga membuat Hyukkie mau-tak mau meremas helai sutra milik Donghae guna melampiaskan segala nikmat yang kini tengah melanda tubuhnya.

Entah sejak kapan tangan kiri Donghae yang sedari tadi membelai surai sang istri, kini berganti membelai tubuh bagian depan Hyukkie dengan lembut. Perlahan tangan nakalnya bergerak menuju ujung kemeja yang masih dikenakan oleh namja manis itu. Dengan lembut ia susupkan tangannya lalu membelai lembut kulit halus yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Sapuan tangan Donghae yang kesat dan sedikit berkesan kasar membuat tubuh ramping yang kini tengah dimanjakan namja tampan itu tersentak kaget. Sentuhan lembut tangan sang Suami membuat Hyukkie menegang namun juga menikmatinya disaat yang bersamaan. Seperti jutaan volt aliran listrik tengah mengaliri tiap mili darah yang tengah berdesir di tubuhnya, tubuhnya menegang menerima perlakuan lembut dari suaminya itu.

Belaian lembut Donghae pada kulit perut dan dadanya membuatnya hilang akal. Seakan tak ada lagi hal yang lebih indah nan nikmat dari pada sentuhan dan perlakuan lembut saat Donghae memanjanya. Tubuh kurusnya menegang saat Donghae terus membelai lembut kulitnya yang halus dibalik kemeja itu. Namun, sepertinya Donghae mengartikan 'lain' reaksi dari tubuh sang istrinya itu.

Dengan segera Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kemeja putih yang dikenakan Hyukkie. Ia juga telah melepas pagutan mesranya dari bibir sang istri. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Hyukkie memandangnya bingung.

"Kau pasti lelah. Sekarang kau lebih baik mandi lalu istirahat. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap mu, chagi," ujar Donghae lembut sambil membelai halus sisi wajah sang istri.

"Ta-tapi hae-"

"Tadi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Sekarang mandilah lalu beristirahat. Oke?" potong Donghae cepat.

Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk lesu menanggapi perintah dari namja yang ia cintai itu. Dengan gontai ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar mandi lalu tersenyum lembut – dengan sedikit dipaksakan – pada Donghae sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Perlahan diraihnya jas tuxedo Hyukkie yang tergeletak disampingnya. Lalu dihirupnya lembut wangi khas sang istri yang menguar di jas yang tadi pagi menjadi pakaian pernikahan mereka itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melukaimu, chagi. Aku tak ingin melakukannya. . . _lagi,_" bisik Donghae lirih.

'_Biarkan waktu yang membuatmu siap. Tanpa harus aku yang memaksa.'_

.

.

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"WHAT..? Jadi kalian belum melakukan 'NYA'?"

"Aish, hyung. Tak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu. Kau benar-benar membuatku malu,"

Hyukkie tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Lee – keluarga Donghae. Saat ini ia tengah berada di pantry dapur bersama mertua dan kedua kakak iparnya – Heechul dan Wookie. Dan orang yang tadi memekik kencang itu tak lain yaitu Heechul. Ia begitu kaget dengan pernyataan adik ipar yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri itu. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Hyukkie mengatakan kalau ia masih belum melakukan 'itu' dengan Donghae.

Hell no, asal kalian tak amnesia saja. Hyukkie dan Donghae itu sudah resmi jadi pasangan. Dan belum melakukan 'this and that' sangat terdengar aneh bagi setiap orang yang sudah menikah. Apalagi, mereka sudah genap Satu Bulan membangun biduk rumah tangga. #plak

Ya, Hyukkie dan Donghae sudah genap Sebulan menikah. Diulangi SATU bulan. Namun, Donghae masih belum mau menyentuh Hyukkie lebih dari kecupan dan belaian lembut. Hyukkie bahkan sempat menangis dikamar mandi, karna ia berpikir Donghae sama **tak tertarik** dengan tubuhnya. Untung saja saat itu Donghae sedang berada di kantor. Jadi ia tak perlu kalang kabut karna khawatir saat melihat keadaan Hyukkie yang tengah menangis mengenaskan karna memikirkan hal apa yang membuatnya tak mau 'menyentuh' sang istri.

Hyukkie masih sibuk menerbangkan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah duduk disebelahnya. Barulah saat pundak mungilnya direngkuh hangat oleh sosok itu, membuatnya kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan sosok tersebut. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti ummanya – _Leeteuk._

"Sudahlah, chagiya. Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan hal itu. Mungkin saja Hae ingin mengambil moment yang pas saat kalian melakukannya. Bagaimanapun ini yang pertama bagi kalian berdua, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut, dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil yang berkesan malu-malu oleh Hyukkie.

"Tapi, umma. Bagaimanapun mereka kan sudah resmi menikah. Masa harus menunda-nunda hal semacam itu sih," celetuk Heechul tak terima.

"Yah, Chullie-ah. Mereka kan tak sama denganmu dan Hankyung yang tak perlu sungkan untuk memulainya," ujar Leeteuk dengan nada jail.

"Aish, umma bicara apa sih," timpal Heechul dengan wajah memerah karna tersekak oleh sidiran halus mertuanya yang cantik itu.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, chagi. Hal semacam itu, biarlah terjadi secara naluri yang harfiah. Tak perlu kau sedih memikirkan, arra?" jelas namja cantik bersingle dimple itu.

"Arraseo, umma," jawab Hyukkie sambil tersenyum lembut. Leeteukpun membawa Hyukkie dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Sambil mengelus lembut punggung namja yang telah resmi menjadi menantu barunya itu.

"Eh, iya. Bisa kau bantu umma, chagi?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Bantu apa, umma?" tanya Hyukkie balik.

"Umma mau masak sup kerang kijing kesukaan Donghae. Tapi, umma belum membeli kijingnya. Bisakah kau membelikannya di supermarket di dekat sini?"

"Kijing? Um, tentu saja umma. Biar Hyukkie yang belikan," ujar Hyukkie sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Biar kutemani, Hyukkie," timpal Wookie kemudian.

"Nde, gomawo hyung,"

"Kami pergi dulu ne, umma, Chullie hyung,' pamit Wookie dan Hyukkie bersamaan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan," pesan Heechul penuh intrupsi.

Heechul langsung memandang sang mertua dengan tatapan yang menyelidik saat Hyukkie dan Wookie keluar dari dapur hingga menyisakan dirinya dan mertua kesayangan mereka itu.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu, Chullie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa menghentikan tanganya yang masih mengirisi beberapa buah wortel dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu umma pasti hanya menyuruh Hyukkie ke supemarket sebagai kedok agar dia tak terus kepikiran kan, umma?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik.

"Kau memang menantuku yang pintar, Chullie-ah. Tak heran jika Hankyung tergila-gila karna mu," ujar Leeteuk sambil memandang Heechul sekilas dengan senyum jail diwajah cantiknya.

"Aish, berhenti menggoda ku umma," gerutu Heechul sambil mendudukan diri disebelah mertuanya "-lagi pula pendapatku benarkan umma. Mereka itu sudah menikah. Satu bulan lagi. Jadi wajar saja aku kaget saat mengetahui 'fakta' itu," jelas Heechul sambil mulai memotong sebuah paprika.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyamakannya dengan kau dan Hankyung," Leeteuk memandang namja cantik disampingnya itu "-Donghae itu berbeda dengan suami mu, Chullie-ah," jelas Leeteuk pada menantunya – dan kembali menyelesaikan potongan wortelnya.

"Memang sih, umma. Aku juga tak bisa menyamakan mereka berdua begitu saja. Sudah terlihat jelas mereka itu tak sama. Meskipun mereka berdua kakak beradik," ujar Heechul lirih, "apa perlu aku menyuruh Hae belajar agresifitas diatas ranjang pada Hannie ya, umma?" tanya Heechul dengan santai nyaris tanpa dosa.

PUK~

"Kau ini baru berapa bulan sih tinggal dengan Yesung? Masa kau sudah ketularan pabbo'nya," gerutu Leeteuk sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang menantu tertuanya itu. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia memuji kepintarannya. Tapi sekarang malah kepintarannya itu seolah menguap karna perkataannya barusan.

"Aish, umma. Tapi saran ku benar kan? Mungkin memang pantas untuk dicoba," sambung Heechul penuh semangat. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mungkin Hae ingin mengabadikannya di moment bulan madu mereka kelak, Chullie-ah," jawab Leeteuk asal – tanpa menyadari sebuah seringai evil terukir diwajah cantik sang menantu.

"Oh Yeah~"

"Yah, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Chullie-ah?" Leeteuk bingung dengan mood sang menantu yang gampang berubah itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan rencana Honey Moon untuk mereka, umma? " tawar Heechul antusias.

"Rencana Honey Moon?" tanya Leeteuk – sedikit bingung.

"Nde, Umma. Kita siapkan segala sesuatunya untuk HoneyMoon mereka berdua. Bagaimana?" tawar Heechul.

"Boleh juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ujar Leeteuk – sambil menghentikan acara memotongnya – memasang pose berpikir.

"Aish, ternyata benar kalau buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Pantas saja Yesung otaknya radak konslet," cibir Heechul sinis.

PLETAK~

"Yah, dasar menantu tak tahu sopan santun. Kau mau samakan aku dengan Yesung, eoh?" seru Leeteuk kesal.

"Ish, appo umma. Lagi pula kau kan ummanya Yesung, umma," seru Heechul membela diri.

"Aish, tapi kau tak perlu menyamakan aku dengan sifat antik anak itu," gerutu Leeteuk.

"Eh? Sudahlah, umma setujukan dengan rencanaku tadi?" timpal Heechul.

"Umma sih setuju-setuju saja. Lalu bagaimana kau akan merencanakan Honey Moon untuk mereka? Memang kau sudah menyiapkan tempatnya?" tanya Leeteuk sanksi.

"Untuk hal itu, umma serahkan saja pada menantumu yang berotak brilliant ini," sahut Heechul sambil memasang sebuah seringai yang sukses membuat bulu kudu sang mertua meremang.

'_Biar aku saja yang urus rencana ini. Aku jamin pasti bakal __sukses__,'_

.

.

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Hae?"

"Ani. Baru 15 menit aku ada disini, siwon-ah,"

Saat ini Donghae tengah bertemu atau lebih tepatnya mengajak bertemu Siwon untuk membahas kontrak kerja mereka atau mungkin juga untuk membahas 'sesuatu' yang akhir-akhir ini tengah mengganjal hatinya.

"Kau mau pesan minum? Atau makan?" tanya Donghae.

"Cappucino saja," timpal Siwon.

Setelah sang waiters mencatat pesanan, kini tinggalah dua namja cool tersebut dalam suasana hening. Semenjak incident 'tukar mempelai' waktu itu, hubungan Siwon dan Donghae sudah tak sekaku dahulu. Apalagi mengingat sekarang Siwon tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat karib sekaligus karyawan kepercayaannya – Kibum. Kalau reader's penasaran gimana ceritanya bang kuda bisa ma Snow white? Silahkan tunggu 'Slide SiBum' dari LNW. Tapi ndagh sekarang #plak

Okey kita kembali, Donghae kini terlihat tengah menatap segelas Coffe Latte dihadapannya – tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya. Terang saja hal itu membuat Siwon sadar, bahwa namja berambut brunette itu mengundangnya untuk bertemu bukan sekedar untuk membicarakan bisnis mereka.

"Aku yakin Coffe itu tak akan pernah berkurang isinya, walau kau pandangi seperti itu, Hae," canda Siwon.

"Hufft~ kau tahu Siwon-ah, ternyata menjalani sesuatu yang baru itu terkadang membutuhkan banyak hal yang perlu untuk dipahami sebelumnya. Dan aku sedang merasakannya sekarang," ujar Donghae – tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir kopinya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Atau jangan-jangan kau, , "

"Wae?" sela Donghae tak terima.

"Aish, lalu kenapa kau bicara begitu, Hae-ah? Apa kau menyesal telah menikah dengan Hyukkie?" ujar Siwon sedikit menyelidik.

"Yah, beraninya kau bilang seperti itu. Apa si Kibum itu sudah membekukan otakmu sampai kau tak bisa berpikir lebih jenius dari itu," seru Donghae sinis.

"Hey, kenapa kau bawa-bawa My Snow white dalam pembicaraan ini? Dia kan tak tahu apa-apa," gerutu Siwon tak terima.

"Apa katamu? My Snow White? Aish, julukan itu tak cocok untuk pangeran es seperti dia," cibir Donghae tak percaya.

"Itu julukannya dulu. Sekarang dia adalah My Snow White. Lagi pula dia sudah tak seperti dulu kok, -" ujar Siwon "-walau kadang masih saja cuek padaku," sambungnya lesu.

"Muahahahahaha~ Kau, hahaha, , sangat Lucu, hahaha, , Siwon-ah, hahaha," ujar Donghae diiringi gelak tawanya yang tak bisa terbendung.

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak ia mengenal namja berlengan kekar yang sama sepertinya itu, tak sekalipun ia melihat namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti sekarang. Apalagi mengingat dulu dan mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih sering berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" ujar Donghae sinis.

"Ish, Kau itu moody sekali ya? Seperti anak TK saja," balas Siwon dengan nada tak kalah sinis.

"Yah, berani sekali kau menyamakanku dengan anak TK, Choi Siwon?" seru Doghae tak terima.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula kau mengundangku kemari pasti bukan untuk urusan bisnis kan?" tungkas Siwon to the point.

"Huuhh~ ku pikir kibum sudah berhasil menyabotase otak brilliant mu. Ternyata hahft~" ujar Donghae lesu.

"Okey yang pertama, terima kasih karna kau sudah memuji otak brilliant ku. Kedua, cepat katakan apa maksud perkataanmu diawal pembicaraan kita tadi," ujar Siwon penasaran.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan saat kita membangun sebuah hal yang baru itu kadang terasa amat sulit?" ujar Donghae sambil memutar-mutar cangkirnya.

"Eh?"

"Ya, saat kita ingin membangun sesuatu yang lebih serius dan dekat, tapi justru orang yang jadi patner hidup kita yang menolaknya,-" Donghae menengguk sedikit kopinya "-walau secara tidak langsung," sambungnya lirih.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mu ini. Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hyukkie?" sela Siwon dengan nada penasaran yang ketara.

"Hahhh~ mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ini bukan masalah dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin masalah ini tertuju bagi diriku saja," gumam Donghae lesu.

"Untukmu saja? Tidak dalam arti sesungguhnya? Yah, Lee Donghae. Jangan kau buat kepalaku semakin pening hanya karna perkataanmu yang bertele-tele. Gunakan prinsip bisnismu yang biasanya. To_The_Point," ujar Siwon frustasi.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin 'menyentuh' istriku sendiri?" gumam Donghae malas.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"MWORAGO?"

Suara Siwon barusan berhasil dengan sukses membuat seorang Lee Donghae hampir terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan membuat sebagian pengunjung caffe menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Yah, kecilkan suaramu. Kau ingin membuat kita malu, eoh?" desis Donghae kesal.

"Aish, mianhe. Kau juga sih yang membuatku kaget dengan perkataanmu barusan. Eh, jangan bilang kalau kau,-"

"What?"

"-kau belum melakukan 'itu' dengan Hyukkie. Aku benar kan?" tanya Siwon menyelidik.

"Hahhft~ begitulah," jawab Donghae lesu.

"Muahahahhaha~ Seorang Lee Donghae, hahahha" Siwon terpingkal sambil terbahak mendengar penuturan Donghae.

Siwon masih saja tebahak, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung pengunjung yang ada disana. Sedangkan Donghae sibuk memberikan kode _bahwa-kami-tidak-apa-apa _pada orang-orang tersebut – sambil mendeath glare Siwon yang tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Puas kau tertawakan aku?" desis Donghae geram.

"hahhaha, huhhhfft~ mianhe Hae. Aku, ehem,, hanya tak habis pikir. Orang sepertimu yang terkenal arogan dan tak ingin kalah, bisa-bisanya tidak melakukan 'hal' sepenting itu. Atau jangan bilang kau,-"

"What? Kau ingin mengataiku apa lagi, huh?" dengus Donghae kesal.

"Aish, just kidding Mr. Lee. Ayolah, katakan padaku. Apa kendalamu sehingga tak melakukan 'hal' sepenting itu pada istri barumu, huh?" ujar Siwon antusias.

"Sebenarnya kendalanya bukan padaku, Siwon-ah. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya hal ini pada Hyukkie," ujar Donghae lesu – sambil menatap kosong cangkirnya.

"Yah, Hae. Kau tahu kan kalau Hyukkie itu orangnya pemalu. Sangat pemalu malahan. Mungkin saja ia tak bermaksud menolakmu. Karna alas an belum siap, mungkin? Ku harap kau mau mengerti hal itu," jelas Siwon bijak.

"Aku tahu itu, Siwon-ah. Tapi sampai kapan? Kami sudah hampir sebulan menikah. Tapi tak ada kemajuan pada kehidupan baru kami ini. Aku sih bisa-bisa saja memahami hal itu. Tapi sampai kapan?" ungkap Donghae lesu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakannya secara baik-baik pada Hyukkie? Aku yakin ia pasti mau mengerti dan mungkin takkan menolakmu lagi," usul Siwon.

"Apa itu tak berkesan memaksa? Aku tak ingin memaksanya, jika ia memang belum siap untuk melakukannya, Siwon-ah. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat tak ingin melukai dirinya – _untuk yang kedua kalinya_," ujar Donghae lirih.

Kali ini Siwon tak lagi bisa membalas perkataan Donghae. Ia lebih memilih menatap iba kearah namja yang tengah memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya itu. Ia tahu betul alasan Donghae tak emngatakan keinginannya secara langsung ke Hyukkie. _Karna tak ingin melukainya_. Itu adalah alasan yang sangat di pahami Siwon dari namja bermata sendu itu.

Ia sangat mengerti jika Donghae sangat mencintai Hyukkie. Namun, bagaimanapunDonghae sudah menikah dengan Hyukkie. Dan melakukan hal semacam 'itu' bisa di kategorikan harus bahkan wajib dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri umumnya.

"Bukankah kau mencintai hyukkie, Hae?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Ku pikir hal itu tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi, Mr Choi," ujar Donghae dengan nada sinis. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menanggapi Mood Donghae yang gampang berubah-ubah itu.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, harusnya kau juga berusaha meyakinkannya agar mau menyerahkan dirinya 'seutuhnya' padamu. Bukankah Hyukkie juga sangat mencintaimu?" jelas Siwon.

"Tapi Siwon-ah, aku tak ingin memaksanya. Sudah cukup selama ini dia,-"

"Yah Lee Donghae, sampai kapan ka uterus takut untuk memaksanya? Bukankah kalian sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa kau takut untuk meminta 'hakmu' padanya? Dan lagi, apa kau tak ingin memilikinya 'seutuhnya'? jelas Siwon penuh penekanan.

"Mungkin kau benar, Siwon-ah. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Donghae lirih.

"Honeymoon," seru Siwon antusias.

"Honeymoon?" ujar Donghae bingung.

"Ya, Haoneymoon. Kalian selama ini belum mengadakan bulan madu kan? Dan aku rasa itu ada moment yang tepat untukmu 'menagih' hal itu," ujar Siwon sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

'_Honeymoon? Tapi apa bisa 'hal itu' terlaksana saat kami honeymoon?'_

**To Be Continued . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okey, pertama saiia mau nta maap karna belum up-date NC for this FF sesuai janji saiia,

Tunggu, jangan marah, Bash ataupun ngerajam saiia,

Saiia punya alasannya.

Kmaren wktu saiia konsultasi ma salah seorang author professional yg uda HIATUS dri FFn, dia ngasi saran saiia ginnie,

'_**Klo bisa jngan publish NC di bulan rmadhan. Walau dipublish abis buka, tapi efek ttu NC bisa ke inget ampe wktu puasa besok.x'**_

Berhubung saiia sangat menghrgai kesucian bulan puasa, saiia ndagh mau nodai hal ittu dengan chapter FF saiia yg Full NC.

.

.

Awalnya saiia mau nekat Publish yg NC,

Tpie berhubung yg bca nie chapter bukan hnya satu Reader's, jdi saiia gga berani nanggung dosa krna membangkitkan Libido dari reader's yg bca chapter saiia.

Mohon untuk dimengerti keputusan saiia ini.

(^_^)

.

.

Salahan juga, klo masi nekat up-date tu NC, bkal pnjang bgt nie chapter, ampe 10.000 word mungkin.

Saiia jugha bakal buat SLIDE SiBum buat nie FF nantinya,

Jdie yg dri kmren2 nunggu kepastian SiBum Couple, bkal saiia ksi penuntasannya.

.

.

Jeongmal mianhe, krna saiia bru up-date sekarang,

Kemaren2 saiia msi bingung mau up-date NC wktu puasa pa gagh,

.

.

Untuk ketiga FF saiia yg laen,

Reader's tenang ajj, saat saiia da blik kerumah, psti FF saiia yg laen bkal saiia up-date sesegera mungkin.

For Last Word, Please understand my choice for this Chapter.

I just want to do best for my reader's in this FF.

Please forgive me if this chapter dispointed you. -_-

.

.

Seperti biasanya,

Review menentukan kelanjuttan FF yang anda baca

(-_-)


	10. Chapter 10 WARNING this is NC

**PENGUMUMAN :::::**

**Kelanjutan FF innie mungkin Come back atau bahkan mungkin Good bye stage dari Author.**

**Semua tergantung dari Review dari FF ini nantinya. Kurangnya review dari beberapa FF author, membuat saiia memutuskan untuk memberi pilihan bagi Reader's. **

**Berminatkah dengan kelanjutan FF innie?**

**Mohon tinggalkan Review kalian seusai membaca Fict ini. Yang sudah terlanjur mampir di Fict ini, mohon tinggalkan review kalian.**

Title :

**Love Never Wrong**

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Rated :

**T to M**

.

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk **

**and Other Couple**

.

Genre :

**Romance**

.

.

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOooOOooOOoo_**

.

.

"Roma?"

"Italy?"

Kedua pertanyaan itulah yang disuarakan sepasang suami stri yang baru sebulan lalu menikah kepada kakak ipar mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Lee Heechul_. Namja cantik yang merupakan istri dari hyung pertama Donghae itu, pagi-pagi buta sudah mengagetkan _pasutri _yang baru terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka dengan memberikan berita – atau lebih tepatnya perintah – pada keduanya untuk berbulan madu. Ulangi sekali lagi ya, _bulan madu_. _Apa salahnya?_ Tentu saja ini salah – menurut Donghae. Karna ini merupakan _privasi_ kehidupan rumah tangganya. #plak.

"Nde. Dan kalian akan berangkat siang ini," ujar Heechul – sembari menatap Hankyung disampingnya dengan penuh arti.

"Kau gila, hyung?" Heechul mendelik tajam kearah adik iparnya itu "-mana mungkin aku dan Hyukkie pergi siang ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ku?" sambung Donghae – seolah tak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan maut sang ratu iblis. #dirajam petals

"Kau pikir aku pabbo, huh?" desis Heechul "-aku sudah menyuruh Kibum untuk mengurusnya. Bukankah dia tangan kananmu?" ujar Heechul santai. Tak biasanya Heechul membiarkan orang lain mengatainya. Sepertinya moodnya sedang baik hari ini. _Beruntunglah kau, Lee Donghae._ -_-

"Meskipun begitu, hyung. Aku tak mungkin pergi secepat ini. Tanpa perencanaan pula. Lalu bagai-"

"Kami sudah menyiapkannya, Hae. Penginapan, Tour Guide, dan semua keperluan kalian selama seminggu disana. Hyung juga sudah mengurus passport kalian berdua," potong Hankyung – seolah tak ingin sang dongsaeng menolak hal yang sudah _'mereka' _rencanakan.

"Tapi, Hyung ak-,"

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Hae," Donghae menatap Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kesal, marah atau apapun bercampur jadi satu. Tapi, ia hanya menatap Hyung tertuanya itu dengan tatapan yang – _datar_.

"Hae, aku dan Hyungmu sudah memesan semua ini, hanya untuk kau dan Hyukkie. Lagi pula Hyukkie pasti tak keberatan. Iyakan, chagi?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Hyukkie dengan _kitty eyes_ yang penuh harap.

Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi padangan _kitty eyes_ yang diluncurkan oleh Heechul. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak keberatan jika harus berbulan madu di Italy. Toh, dia juga sangat ingin mengunjungi salah satu bangunan bersejarah yang masuk dalam tujuh keajaiban dunia di negara _spaghetti _itu. Sekarang masalahnya hanya _bagaimana-cara-membujuk-sang-suami-tercinta._

"Hae~" Hyukkie menepuk pelan bahu kekar milik Donghae yang duduk disampingnya

"-aku pikir tak ada salahnya kita menikmati apa yang telah uri hyungdeul siapkan untuk kita. Lagi pula,-" Hyukkie menatap obsidian sendu milik suaminya dengan tatapan berbinar antusias.

"Aku suka _Italy,"_

"Jeongmal?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Nde, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tak menyukai negara dimana makanan kesukaanku berasal?" ujar Hyukkie dengan _gummy smile _termanisnya.

Obsidan namja brunette itu sedikit membulat saat ia baru mengingat makanan kesukaan istrinya. _Spaghetti. _Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Kau memang pabbo, Hae._ 'Dan itu fakta. ^_^'_

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu makanan kesukaan Hyukkie, Hae?" tanya Heechul menyelidik.

"A-aniyo. Aku-"

"Sudahlah, Chullie-ah. Yang penting sekarang Donghae sudah setuju. Iya kan, Hae?" potong Hankyung.

"Huufftt~ Nde, baiklah. Lagi pula tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya. Nae Hyukkie juga sudah setuju," ujar Donghae pasrah – yang disambut senyum kemenangan dari sang kakak ipar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kalian berkemas. Jadwal _take off_ pesawat kalian jam 1 siang nanti," Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hyukkie yang masih memeluk erat bahu kekar Donghae "-dan Hyukkie, mari hyung bantu _mengemasi_ barang-barangmu," ujar Heechul dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Donghae yang merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan kakak iparnya itu, berusaha mencegah sang istri. Namun, sayang niat itu urung saat,

"Kau mau kemana, Hae?" tanya Hankyung.

"Mau membantu Hyukkie mengemasi barang," sahut Donghae asal.

"Kau disini saja. Temani aku ngobrol. Biarkan Chullie yang membantu Hyukkie mengemasi barang-barang untuk kalian berdua," tutur Hankyung sembari mencekal lengan sang dongsaeng.

Donghae hanya mengangguk malas. Ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya tadi. Ya, walaupun ia masih yakin jika istri kesayangan hyungnya itu, pasti punya _sesuatu_ yang Donghae tidak ketahui.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_08.30 AM, Roma – Italy_

_._

_._

Kerumunan penumpang yang baru saja tiba dibandara kota _Roma,_ berhamburan keluar melalui jalur yang disediakan. Kebanyakan mereka mencari sanak saudara yang menjemput kedatangan mereka ke kota _pasta_ itu.

"Good morning, Donghae and Hyukjae. I'm Antonio De La Varnia. Tour guide anda selama seminggu kedepan," sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang tadi menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Jadi, kau yang diutus _my old brother_?" tanya Donghae.

"Yes, sir. yang telah mengutus saya untuk menemani perjalanan bulan madu anda selama seminggu disini. I'm sorry, _he _is your wife?" tanya namja itu sembari menoleh kearah Hyukkie.

"Yeah, _he_ is my pretty wife. _He_ is beautiful, right?" tanya Donghae sambil meraih bahu Hukkie dalam dekapannya.

"Actually, _he i_s very beautiful, sir," jawab tourguide itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

Donghae dan tourguide itu tertawa sementara Hyukkie – yang walaupun sedikit – mengerti pembicaraan dua namja itu, hanya bisa merona malu karna dia dibilang – _beautiful_.

"Baiklah, sir. Sekarang saya akan membawa anda mengenal lebih jauh negri saya ini," ujar Antonio sembari menenteng barang-barang yang tadi dibawa Donghae dan Hyukkie "- saya yakin anda akan terkesan melihatnya," tambahnya lagi seraya melangkah dan diikuti pasangan suami istri – atau mungkin suami-suami – dibelakangnya.

Ketiganya melangkah kearah sebuah mobil Audi A3 yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk couple tersebut. Tanpa dipersilahkan kedua kali, baik Hyukkie maupun Donghae segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Mobil bewarna putih itu membelah jalanan kota Roma dengan laju yang tak terlalu cepat. Hingga bisa membuat pasangan itu menikmati sejuta keindahan tersendiri yang disuguhkan dibalik kaca mobil mewah itu.

Mobil yang hanya dimiliki kalangan kelas _wahid_ itu beberapa kali berhenti, saat sang penumpang – lebih tepatnya _Hyukkie – _tertarik pada tempat yang mengusik rasa penasarannya. Sepertinya kata _'terkesan' _yang dikatakan Antonio tadi, benar-benar Hyukkie terapkan saat ini. Kerumunan orang dan bangunan-bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur yang unik, membuat namja manis itu merengek pada sang suami agar menemaninya turun dan mengelilingi tempat yang ia maksud.

Bahkan hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam – _waktu setempat – _keduanya masih belum pergi ke penginapan yang sudah tersedia bagi mereka – walau hanya sekedar untuk meletakkan koper mereka.

"Chagi~ Sedari tadi kita keliling terus, apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Donghae lembut sembari mengampit lengan kurus sang istri.

"Ani. Hae, lelah?" tanya Hyukkie balik.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja sekarang ini musim gugur, udaranya sedikit dingin. Aku takut kau sakit, chagi," jelas Donghae lembut.

"Aniyo. Aku suka tempat ini, Hae. Walau udaranya dingin, tapi aku kan bersamamu. Jadi, aku tak akan kedinginan," ujar Hyukkie polos.

"Eh? Nae Hyukkie sudah pintar menggombal sekarang, eoh?" goda Donghae.

"Aish, itu kan juga karna kau yang terlalu sering menggombaliku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku ketularan," tutur Hyukkie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

CHUP~

Secepat kilat, Donghae mengecup bibir cherry yang mengerucut itu. Hyukkie hanya bisa merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aigo, manis sekali istri ku ini," ujar Donghae sambil mengelus – mengacak – surai blonde sang istri.

"Hae~ kau tak lihat kita ditempat umum. Kau tak malu dilihat orang?" ujar Hyukkie sambil menunduk malu.

"Buat apa malu? Kau kan istri-KU," ujar Donghae sewot.

"Aish, kau ini," tutur Hyukkie kesal sambil menghadiahi cubitan di pinggang suaminya.

"Appo~ chagi," rengek Donghae manja. Sedangkan istri manisnya itu sudah melangkah mendahului dirinya.

Keduanya terus berjalan menikmati udara musim gugur yang sedikit dingin. Untung mereka memakai mantel yang cukup tebal. Hingga keduanya tak merasakan dingin yang keterlaluan. Italy memang jauh berbeda dengan Korea. Selain bahasa dan makanannya, budaya dan kebiasaan orang disini ternyata jauh berbeda dengan Korea. Hal itu terlihat, dari banyaknya orang yang berciuman dipinggir jalan. Hyukkie sampai beberapa kali merona melihat pemandangan antik tersebut. _Setidaknya bagi Hyukkie_. -_-

Saat ini Hyukkie tengah duduk disebuah bangku. Ia tengah menunggu sang suami – Donghae – yang tadi pamit untuk membeli kopi buat mereka berdua. Namja manis itu tampak sedikit bosan. Hal itu terlihat saat ia beberapa kali mengayunkan kakinya dari atas bangku taman yang lumayan tinggi untuk diduduki itu.

Namun tak berapa lama, seorang namja berbadan tegap mendekati dirinya. Awalnya Hyukkie biasa saja. Karna ia pikir orang itu hanya sekedar orang yang jalan-jalan. Namun ternyata dia salah, saat namja itu datang dan menodongkan benda yang diyakini Hyukkie itu adalah pisau, pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga badannya begetar karna takut. Mengingat di sekelilingnya sangat sepi.

"Diam. Dan ikut dengan ku," ujar namja itu dingin.

"A-apa mau mu?" tanya Hyukkie terbata.

"Ikut dengan ku. Jika kau teriak, akan ku tusuk kau dengan pisau ku," ujar namja itu sambil membangunkan Hyukkie dari duduknya.

Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan dengan pisau yang ditodongkan pada punggungnya. Namja paruh baya itu menyuruh Hyukkie masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam. Dalam mobil itu, mata Hyukkie ditutup dengan kain dan tangannya diborgol kebelakang. Hyukkie sempat memberontak. Namun, suara bentakan namja yang menyanderanya itu membuatnya bergetar takut.

Air mata Hyukkie meleleh dibalik penutup mata yang dikenakan padanya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Ia ingin Donghae berada disisinya sekarang. Sungguh, pikirannya berkecamuk antara takut dan marah. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hyukkie dapat merasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di suatu tempat setelah beberapa menit melaju. Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, sedikit mengejutkannya. Ditambah lagi saat sebuah tangan menyeretnya agar keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia hanya bisa menurut saat namja yang menyeretnya itu menuntunnya untuk berjalan dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terborgol.

Namja manis itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut, saat ia dituntun untuk menaiki anak tangga. Sangat banyak anak tangga yang ia naiki. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya sampai terasa pegal karna hal itu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, langkah Hyukkie terhenti saat namja yang menyanderanya itu menempatkan posisinya berdiri. Detik berikutnya, Hyukkie bisa merasakan borgol yang mengikat tangannya dilepas. Namun tidak dengan penutup matanya.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, buka penutup mata mu," ujar namja sang penyandera.

Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan.

"Satu, ,"

"Dua, ,"

"Tiga, ,"

Tepat dalam hitungan ketiga, Hyukkie melepas ikatan penutup mata dibelakang kepalanya. Onyx beningnya masih menetralisir cahaya yang menembus rentina matanya. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesamping kiri dan kanan – guna mengidentifikasi tempat dirinya berada. Satu hal yang tertangkap dalam pemikirannya. _Coloseum_.

"Silahkan lihat kebawah," perintah namja dibelakangnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung. Detik berikutnya, ia putuskan untuk menengok kearah bawah yang dimaksudkan tadi. Mengingat ia berada di bagian paling atas dari bangunan yang masuk dalam 7 keajaiban dunia itu. Jadi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada dibawah sana.

"Ha-hae?" suara nya parau saat memanggil nama suaminya tersebut.

Suami tampannya itu tengah berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan _coloseum_ yang gelap gulita. Hanya Donghae saja yang tersinari cahaya lampu yang mengarah ke tubuh namja atletis itu.

Namun pada detik berikunya, sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari api merembet menyala pada susunan benda yang Hyukkie ketahui bernama lilin. Susunan lilin itu menyala hingga membingkai beberapa kata. Di sekeliling lilin – lilin itu juga tertabur banyak mawar putih – bunga kesukaan Hyukkie – yang mampu menyuguhkan pandangan eksotis dan begitu berkesan romantis yang mampu membuat namja manis itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan putihnya.

_Saranghe Lee Hyukjae_

Rangkaian kata sederhana itu lah yang membuat Hyukkie menitikkan air matanya. Bukan, dia bukannya tidak suka. Ia sangat suka. Bahkan ia menangis karna terharu karna usaha sang suami yang begitu romantis ini.

"Saranghe Lee Hyukjae," Donghae berteriak lantang "-You're Mine Forever," hingga Hyukkie yang berada di deret paling atas dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Kristal bening itu semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipi chubby milik Hyukkie. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, namja manis itu segera berlari menuruni tangga. Satu hal yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang. _Berhambur dalam dekapan sang suami_.

GREEP~

Hyukkie langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Donghae. Ia memeluk suami tampannya itu dengan begitu erat. Isakan kecil dari bibir sensualnya mengiringi rasa bahagia yang tengah membuncah dalam diri namja manis itu.

"Sssttt, uljima Hyukkie. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis. Uljima, ne," ucap Donghae lembut sembari mengelus surai blonde istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau, , hiks, , jahat, , hiks, , Hae," tutur Hyukkie disela isakannya dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Jahat? Mworago?" tanya Donghae bingung sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kau, , hiks, , membuatku takut, , hiks, , Hae,"

"Takut?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ne," Hyukkie mengusap air matanya kasar "-saat orang tadi membawaku kemari dengan mata tertutup dan tangan yang diborgol. Itu membuatku takut setengah mati. Kau jahat, Hae," Hyukkie mengeluarkan segala rasa dalam benaknya.

"Tapi kau suka kejutan ini, ne?" tanya Donghae sembari menangkup wajah manis sang istri dengan kedua tangannya.

Hyukkie langsung merona merah begitu mendengar pertanyaan suaminya itu. Donghae benar, ia sangat suka dengan kejutan yang diberikan namja brunette itu padanya. Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Nde, a-aku suka, Hae," ujar Hyukkie sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hufft~ syukurlah kau menyukainya. Jadi tak percuma aku menyewa _coloseum_ ini, chagi," tutur Donghae sembari memeluk lagi tubuh Hyukkie.

"Eh? Menyewa?" Hyukkie melepas pelukannya dari Donghae "-maksudmu, kau menyewa _coloseum _ini?"

"Nde, aku menyewanya seharian untuk memprepare semua ini. Bukankah kau menyukai bangunan ini?" ucap Donghae enteng – yang disambut tatapan horror dari sang istri.

"N-ne. Aku memang suka tempat ini, Hae. Tapi, kau kan tak perlu menyewanya seperti ini juga. Berapa yang harus kau bayar untuk semua ini, Hae?" tanya Hyukkie sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Chagi~" Donghae menyentuh dagu Hyukkie agar bisa menatap onyx bening namja manis itu,

"-berapapun akan ku keluarkan, asal bisa membuatmu bahagia. Uang tak akan menjadi masalah bagiku. Karna kebahagianmu lah yang paling utama," tutur Donghae tulus sambil terus menatap kearah manik bening milik istri tercintanya.

Jika ada warna yang lebih kontras dari merah, maka itulah warna pipi Hyukkie saat ini. Ia benar-benar tersipu mendengar penuturan suami tampannya itu. Walau perkataannya terkesan hanya gombalan biasa. Namun, Hyukkie sama sekali tak menemukan hal lain selain kesungguhan dari pancaran obsidian kecoklatan milik namja brunette di hadapannya.

"Gombal," ucap Hyukkie sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Donghae.

"Bukankah kau suka jika ku gombali, chagi?" goda Donghae.

"Aish, terserah kau saja lah," tutur Hyukkie sambil memperat pelukannya pada sang suami.

Donghae perlahan melepas dekapannya dari sang istri. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah namja manis yang sebulan dinikahinya itu memerah sempurna. Ditambah lagi terkena efek pantulan cahaya lampu yang membingkai wajah putih itu hingga terlihat begitu menawan dimata Donghae. Satu hal yang tergambar dalam benak Donghae – _cantik._

"Saranghe, Lee Hyukjae," ujar Donghae lembut.

"Na-nado saranghe, Lee Donghae,"

Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas sang istri diwajah tampannya. Deru nafas Hyukkie mendadak jadi tak teratur, saat dirasanya nafas hangat sang suami menyapa wajah manisnya. Detik berikutnya bibir tipis dan bibir sensual itu bertemu dalam satu sentuhan manis yang begitu memabukkan.

Sebuah kecupan penuh cinta yang mengukir semua rasa dan asa yang membingkai kehidupan baru sepasang namja itu. Suhu udara yang rendah dan dingin, membuat sentuhan lembut itu seolah mengalirkan listrik jutaan volt yang membuat keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh raga mereka. Sebuah kecupan yang membingkai jutaan cinta yang tengah mereka rasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Saat ini Donghae tengah berbaring diranjang _King size_ dengan remote televisi ditangan kanannya. Ia dan Hyukkie baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah makan malam di salah satu resto ternama di _roma_ dan menikmati pesta kembang api di salah satu wisma romantis, pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapan mereka.

Rasa lelah sungguh mendera kaki-kaki Donghae. Bayangkan saja, seharian dia terus-menerus berkeliling kota, menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya itu. Tapi ia senang, karna ia tahu istri tercintanya itu pasti sangat bahagia hari ini. Sedangkan saat ini Hyukkie masih berada dalam kamar mandi semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

CKLEKK~

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja manis bernama _Lee Hyukjae_ dengan hanya memakai baju handuk yang panjang hanya mampu menutupi paha atasnya saja. Hal itu membuat kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang putih, terekspos dengan indahnya. Donghae yang sempat terpana beberapa detik, langsung berdiri dan meraih mantel yang cukup tebal miliknya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau hanya memakai baju handuk? Kau kan bisa kedinginan," omel Donghae sembari membalut tubuh sang istri dengan mantelnya.

Hyukkie hanya diam saja, saat sang suami menuntunnya menuju ranjang mereka. Ia hanya mampu dia membisu saat Donghae terus mengomeli dirinya. Ia tahu jika suami tampannya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia mau. Bukan reaksi ini yang di inginkan olehnya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Kau kan bisa sakit, Hyukkie," tutur Donghae dengan nada mulai melembut.

Donghae tersentak kaget saat sang istri tengah bergetar dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Ia lebih panik lagi, ketika ia mengangkat wajah Hyukkie dan mendapati wajah manis itu sudah teraliri sungai kristal disertai isakan yang mampu membuat hati Donghae tersayat-sayat kala melihatnya.

"Uljima, Hyukkie…, uljima…, kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"H-hae, a-aku…," Hyukkie tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, ia merasa tercekat entah karena apa.

"Ssshhhtt, tidak perlu dipaksakan jika tidak ingin bicara, sekarang ku ambilkan pakaian untukmu, ne?"

"A-ani. A-aku, , hiks, ," Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya – menolak apa yang tadi ditawarkan suaminya. Namun ia masih belum mampu mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Demi tuhan, Hyukkie. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Jebal~" mohon Donghae sembari menangkup wajah Hyukkie dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-kau, , hiks, , kenapa kau tak mau _menyentuhku_, Hae?"

Pertanyaan namja manis itu seolah membenturkan kepala Donghae ke beton yang sangat keras hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya itu. _Ya, dia sangat tahu_.

"M-mwo? Mworago?" tanya Donghae – berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Hae. Kita, , hiks, , sudah sebulan menikah. Dan suami istri, , hiks, , harusnya mereka, , hiks,"

Donghae segera meraih tubuh kurus istrinya yang tengah bergetar itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia paham tentang apa yang dipikirkan istrinya itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka, jika sifatnya selama ini – yang ia anggap demi kebaikan dirinya dan sang istri – justru membuat Hyukkie tertekan memikirkannya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan lagi membuat namja manis itu menitikkan airmata. Tapi, apa sekarang? Hyukkie menangis. Dan itu karna _dirinya_.

"Ssshhtt, Chagi. Dengarkan aku. Selama ini, aku hanya tak ingin memaksamu. Aku menikahimu, bukan karna tubuhmu. Melainkan karna aku yakin, jika kau adalah kebahagian yang dicipta _tuhan_ untukku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Jadi, aku tak ingin memaksakan hasrat semata jika kau belum siap untuk melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Donghae mempererat pelukannya saat ia rasa tubuh Hyukkie semakin bergetar begitu mendengar penuturannya.

"N-nde, aku tahu Hae," Hyukkie melepas pelukan suaminya, "-tapi, , aku ingin menjadi milikmu, Hae. _Seutuhnya_," ia menatap lurus obsidian sendu milik namja brunette dihadapannya.

"K-kau yakin, chagi?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Nde, Hae. Aku sangat yakin,"

Donghae sama sekali tak menemukan keraguan dari onyx kelam dihadapanya. Hanya ada kilatan percaya yang begitu besar, yang tertuju pada dirinya. Cukup sudah, Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Hyukkie sudah memintanya sendiri, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau ini tidak akan menyakiti sang istri tercinta.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah sang istri. Refleks karna hal itu, Hyukkie segera memejamkan matanya kala deru nafas suaminya menyapu kulit wajahnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut terbingkai dengan indahnya. Ciuman yang begitu memabukkan, yang mampu membuat Hyukkie linglung dari dunianya.

"Saranghe, Hyukkie. Saranghe~" ucap Donghae lembut dan kembali mengunci bibir sensual sang istri dengan bibir tipisnya.

_._

_._

_Donghae POV _

_._

_._

Perlahan, ku lumat bibir plum penuh milik istriku dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar memberikannya kelembutan karna aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Bagiku, dia bagai boneka dari kaca yang jika terlalu keras bisa membuatnya terluka dan pecah. Maka dari itu, ku lakukan semuanya sesuai naluriku dan penuh kelembutan. Ini pertama baginya. Dan aku ingin hal ini begitu berkesan dalam benaknya.

Kecupan-kecupan lembutku, perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Beberapa kali aku jilat bibir manis dihadapanku – memintanya untuk memberiku akses untuk masuk. Detik selanjutnya, bibir yang memerah itu terbuka. Taka ku sia-siakan hal itu. Ku julurkan lidah hangat ku masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Mengeksplor segala rasa manis yang begitu memabukkan yang khusus tersedia hanya untuk-KU.

"_Eeunngghh~"_

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hyukkie. Sungguh itu mampu membuat diriku hampir hilang kendali. Aku masih tetap pada komitmen awal. _Bermain dengan __sangat__ lembut._

"Saranghe~" ucap ku lembut sembari melepas tautan bibir kami.

Dapat kulihat ia tersenyum begitu manis dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas terengah-engah. Ku balas senyumnya dengan senyumanku yang tulus dari lubuk hati.

"_Na-nado, Hae. Saranghe~"_

.

.

_ End Donghae POV_

.

.

Entah mengapa, Donghae merasa gemas dengan tingkah polos Hyukkie yang malu-malu. Ia gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung _bangir_ namja manis itu. Kebiasaan namja brunette itu jika gemas adalah mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Hyukkie sambil menggumamkan kata _'saranghe'_ terus menerus. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Donghae sekarang.

"H-hae~"

"Ne?" sahut Donghae.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, , , _Seutuhnya_," ujar Hyukkie lirih sambil meraih tangan Donghae dan membawanya ke dadanya.

GLUPP~

Donghae hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit susah payah. Tanpa banyak berpikir, namja brunette itu kembali membawa Hyukkie kedalam sebuah ciuman dalam dan menuntut. Sepertinya seluruh kesabarannya sudah habis. Dan malam ini, adalah malam yang paling dinantikan namja berwajah mirip _ikan_ itu.

Suara kecipak saliva dan deru nafas yang terengah, meramaikan sesi ciuman panas sepasang insan itu. Saat ini, Donghae sudah berada diatas tubuh Hyukkie. Ia gunakan kedua lututnya sebagai penumpu berat badannya agar tak menindih tubuh indah sang istri yang berada dibawanya. Ciumannya kali ini lebih berkesan ganas dan sangat menuntut. Bahkan jika Hyukkie tak memukuli dada bidangnya – karna kehabisan nafas – mungkin ia tak akan melepaskan ciuman panasnya tersebut.

Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, Hyukkie mengambil kesempatan untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sementara sang suami beralih _menyantap_(?) leher jenjang nan mulus yang semenjak tadi menggoda mata nakalnya. Ia kecup, jilat dan terakhir hisap kulit putih susu itu dengan penuh gairah.

"Akkhh, , Hae, , emmpp, ,"

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, chagi. Aku suka suaramu," bisik Donghae lirih di telinga Hyukkie sambil menjilatnya pelan.

Seketika tubuh Hyukkie bergetar hebat, kala Donghae mulai menjilat bahkan menghisap perpotongan leher dan bahu miliknya. Semua sentuhan lembut Donghae pada tubuhnya, seolah melumpuhkan sel-sel yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Semuanya terasa lembut dan memabukkan, hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan apappun – _selain Donghae_.

"Akkhh, , Ha-hae, ,"

Sebuah _kissmark_ bewarna merah keunguan, tercetak jelas di lekuk leher Hyukkie. Warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang bewarna bak susu. Donghae yang melihat itu, langsung tersenyum puas dengan _hasil karyanya_.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Hyukkie?" Donghae kembali pertanyakan keyakinan sang istri – seolah tak ingin namja manis itu menyesal.

"Nde, Hae. Jadikan aku milikmu. I'm yours tonight, Hae," tutur Hyukkie dengan wajah memerah sambari mengelus lembut pipi kanan Donghae.

Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan membawa Hyukkie kedalam ciuaman hangat yang penuh dengan cinta. _Cinta mereka berdua_.

"Aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin, chagi. Jika kau tak yakin dan ingin berhenti, beri tahu aku," ujar Donghae sembari membelai sisi wajah Hyukkie.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal karna menyerahkan diriku padamu _seutuhnya_, Hae. _saranghe, Lee Donghae,_" ujar Hyukkie seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir tipis suaminya.

Tak mau buang kesempatan, Donghae segera memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara kecipak salive kembali menggema dikamar itu. Perlahan, Donghae membawa tangan kanannya mengelus surai halus milik Hyukkie. Sedang tangan yang lain, perlahan ia bawa menuju ikatan baju handuk yang dikenakan sang istri.

SREETT

Ikatan baju mandi yang dikenakan Hyukkie terlepas dalam satu gerakan tangan Donghae. Dan sekarang terekposlah kulit tubuh bagian depan sang istri. Untuk beberapa saat, Donghae terpana dengan kulit mulus bak susu dengan dua tonjolan kecil bewarna pink milik sang istri. Satu kata yang bisa Donghae gambarkan saat ini. _Cantik_.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Hae. Aku malu~" ucap Hyukkie sambil menempatkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mata sang suami.

"Kenapa harus malu, chagi?" Donghae melepaskan tangan halus yang menutupi pandangan matanya "-Kau tahu, bagiku kau sangat cantik," seulas senyum paling indah ia lukiskan hanya untuk Hyukkie-NYA.

"Aish, mulai lagi deh gombalnya," ujar Hyukkie – pura-pura – kesal.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" goda Donghae.

"Ani akk- emmp,,"

Belum sempat Hyukkie berkomentar, Donghae kembali mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Lagi-lagi Hyukkie langsung limbung jika Donghae sudah memberinya sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Tangan nakal Donghae rupanya sudah tak mau diam. Dengan lembut ia belai perut rata milik sang istri. Seketika itu pula, tubuh Hyukkie menggelijang karna sentuhan lembut yang memabukkan itu.

Dengan pelan, Donghae bawa tangannya menyusuri permukaan bagian depan tubuh sang istri. Telapak tangan Donghae yang sedikit kasar menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Hyukkie saat bersentuhan dengan kulit lembutnya. Sebuah sensasi yang mampu membuat namja pecinta _strawberry_ itu bagai melayang ke _nirwana_.

"Akkhh, , Haee, , aahh, , aahhnn, ,"

Desahan-desahan Hyukkie perlahan kian memenuhi ruangan, kala Donghae membawa mulutnya untuk mengulum _nipple _kanan sang istri. Bahkan tangan kanannya, ia gunakan untuk menekan, memilin bahkan mencubit _nipple_ yang lain. Sontak hal itu membuat Hyukkie mendesah nikmat karna perlakuan sang suami.

Saat sudah merasa bosan dengan _nipple_ sang istri, ia membawa kepalanya turun kebawah. Perlahan ia buka lebar paha yang terlapisi kulit putih tanpa cacat milik pujaan hatinya itu. Tak ia sangka, kejantanan sang istri ternyata sudah menegang. Bahkan sudah terlapisi cairan _precum_. Donghae menyeringai penuh arti melihatnya.

"Oww, , _'Hyukkie kecil' _ternyata sudah bangun, ne?" ujar Donghae dengan nada jail.

"Eh? A-ani," bantah Hyukkie sembari menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya – untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya.

"Ssshhtt, , tak usah malu, chagi. Masa sudah sampai tahap ini, kau masih saja malu pada suamimu yang tampan ini?" ujar Donghae penuh arti.

"Huh? Siapa yang malu ak, , aakkhh,"

Ucapan Hyukkie terhenti, saat tanpa aba-aba Donghae meremas pelan kejantanan sang istri yang sudah mengacung tegang. Satu hal yang ada dalam benak Donghae. _'Ternyata tak lebih besar dari punyaku'_ ( mana bisa dibanding dgn punyamu yg _abnormal_ itu, bang / -_- /)#plak

"Chagi, kau masih ingat dengan slogan _Take Less Do More_?" tanya Donghae sembari meremas-remas kejantanan sang istri yang mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Eunngghh~" seolah tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, Hyukkie hanya mampu mendesah untuk menanggapinya.

"Sekarang mari kita amalkan, ne,"

"Huh? Aakkkhhh, , ,"

Belum sempat Hyukkie bicara, Donghae sudah memasukkan kejantanan miliknya kedalam mulut. Seolah tak memberi waktu bagi sang istri untuk sekedar menghela nafas, Donghae langsung menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada Hyukkie.

"Aaah,, , Aaahh, , Ooohh, , Haee,"

Desahan Hyukkie semakin kencang saat Donghae mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang anal sang istri. Tak ada rasa sakit yang didera Hyukkie. Mungkin itu teralihkan oleh service Donghae pada kejantanannya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh, karna ada yang mengganjal di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Donghae terus mengulum dan menghisap kuat kejantanan sang istri. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya kedalam lubang anal istri manisnya itu. Hyukkie mungkin sudah mati rasa. Karna saat ini ia benar-benar terlena dengan aktivitas Donghae pada kejantanannya.

"Ak-kkuh, , aaahhnn, , mauuhh , , keluar, , aaahh, , aahhh, , Haee~"

Seolah memberi sinyal bagi sang suami, Hyukkie hanya bisa berucap dengan terbata disela desahannya. Mendengar hal itu, Donghae semakin mempercepat kulumannya bahkan sesekali ia menggesekkan giginya pada kulit kelamin sang istri. Hal itu membuat perut Hyukkie mengencang dan tergelitik dari dalam.

"Ha-haeee, ,, Aaakkkhh, ,"

Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik berikutnya Hyukkie langsung mendapati klimaks pertama di seumur hidupnya. Cairan cintanya mengucur dengan deras. Dan tentu saja, Donghae langsung menelan seluruhnnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu chagi, bahkan rasa spermamu juga terasa manis dalam mulutku," tutur Donghae.

Mendengar itu, wajah Hyukkie kembali terhiasi rona merah yang sangat ketara. Ia sedikit meringis sakit, saat Donghae melepas tiga jarinya yang tadi bersarang dalam lubang anal miliknya. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa kehilangan saat jemari panjang dan kekar milik suaminya itu tak lagi mengeksplor lubangnya.

"Tenang, chagi. Sekarang, kita mulai permainan intinya," bisik Donghae seduktif ditelinga Hyukkie.

Detik berikutnya, Donghae bangkit dari ranjang dan melepas piyama yang sedari tadi masih rapi dibadannya. Donghae sepertinya tak menyadari sepasang manik kelam yang tengah memperhatikan aktivitasnya. Onyx bening itu terlihat membulat saat melihat dengan jelas otot milik Donghae yang terbentuk sempurna dan kekar. Bahkan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas, kala ia mengarah kebagian bawah sang suami yang ternyata sudah membesar dan tegang.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Hyukkie?"

Suara berat yang berkesan _manly_ menginterupsi kegiatan _mari-memandangi-tubuh-atletis-milik-Donghae_ yang tengah Hyukkie lakukan. Sontak saja, namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah kearah lain.

"Aish, manis sekali sih istriku ini," ujar Donghae – yang entah sejak kapan sudah menindih tubuh Hyukkie – sembari menggesekan hidung mereka dengan gemas.

Entah karna sengaja atau karna terlalu gemas, Donghae tanpa sadar ikut mengesekan kejantanannya yang mulai menegang dengan kejantanan sang istri yang masih lemas pasca klimaks tadi.

"Aaahhh, ,"

"Euunngghh,"

Keduanya refleks mendesah nikmat karna hal itu. Mungkin karna ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi, Donghae kembali mengesekkan kejantannya dengan milik Hyukkie. Kali ini dengan intensitas yang lebih cepat dan sedikit kasar hingga membuat desahan keduanya menggema. Tentu saja kejantanan Hyukkie kembali menegang karna tingkah nakal sang suami ini.

"Chagi, bolehkah?" tanya Donghae meminta ijin.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Hae," jawab Hyukkie dengan sebuah senyum manis diwajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Donghae membawa tangan kiri Hyukkie agar tersampir pada pundak kokoh miliknya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Hyukkie ia genggam dengan erat diwamping kepala namja manis itu. Satu kata yang sederhana namun begitu bermakna, ia bisikan sebelum memulai penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Saranghe,"

Detik berikutnya, Donghae mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki lubang anal Hyukkie menggunakan tangan kanannya. Lubang itu telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Berharap tak akan membuat Hyukkie terluka saat ia merasuki lubang sempit itu. Baru ujung kejantanan Donghae yang tertanam dalam lubang itu, Hyukkie sudah merasakan panas mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dengan sabar, Donghae menciumi wajah manis sang istri, berharap mampu mengurangi rasa sakit itu walau hanya sedikit. Saat dirasanya Hyukkie mulai tenang, ia kembali merasuki lubang sempit itu dengan perlahan. Lubang anal milik istrinya itu seolah menjepit miliknya denga kuat. Hal itu terjadi karna Hyukkie benar-benar merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menitikkan airmatanya dari balik matanya yang terpejam erat. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

'_Sesakit itukah, Hyukkie?'_ batin Donghae miris.

Tak ingin membuat sang istri menderita rasa sakit lebih lama lagi, Donghae segera menghujam kejantanannya menembus dinding ketat itu dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"Aaaakkhhh, , ,"

Jerit pilu Hyukkie menyeruak gendang telinga Donghae, saat kejantanannya tertanam sempurna dalam lubang anal sang istri. Namja brunette itu merasakan perih dipundaknya, saat menyadari Hyukkie telah mencakar bahunya – untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit. Donghae hanya mampu menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan miris. Sebenarnya ini sungguh tak adil. Hyukkie harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini, sementara dirinya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Hyukkie~"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Hyukkie membuka matanya yang semula terpejam erat. Seketika itu pula ia mendapati diri sang suami yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kita hentikan saja, ne?" ujar Donghae – walau ia sedikit tak rela tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti namja manis dihadapannya.

"A-ani, Hae," jawab Hyukkie lirih.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, chagi. Kita sudahi sa-"

"Andwe. Gwenchana, Hae. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," potong Hyukkie sembari menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Arraseo. Jika kau tak kuat, beritahu aku, ne?" titah Donghae.

Hyukkie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Detik selanjutnya, ia menyuruh Donghae untuk mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya. Dengan pelan, Donghae mengeluarkan kejantananya hingga bersisa ujungnya saja. Dan dalam sekali hentak ia menghujam liang sempit sang istri.

"AAKKHH~"

Hyukkie memekik antara nikmat dan sakit, saat ujung kejantanan Donghae menghantam tepat dititik kenikmatan milik namja manis itu. Matanya terpejam erat, menahan seluruh gemuruh hasrat yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Donghae juga sama. Sensasi lubang anal Hyukkie yang menjepit dan meremas kuat kejantanannya, membuat dirinya harus ekstra mengatur konsentrasinya agar tak segera klimaks. Bagaimanapun dia adalah _seme_ dalam hubungan ini. _Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benak Donghae_.

"aaahhnn, ,, eengghh, , , Haee, , , oohh, , oohh, , nngghhh, ,"

Desis sakit Hyukkie, perlahan terganti dengan desahan-desahan yang menggema dalam kamar mereka. Setiap hentakan Donghae dalam tubuhnya, seakan mampu membuatnya melayang keawan dan melupakan segala hal. Ditambah lagi saat ini Donghae juga tengah memanja pusat terpanas di tubuhnya dengan pijatan bahkan kocokan yang seirama dengan ritme hujaman kejantanan Donghae pada lubangnya.

Suhu udara yang awalnya rendah, mendadak menjadi tinggi karna efek dari aktivitas senggama keduanya. Rasa nikmat dan bahagia karna telah melakukan hal suci sebagai suami istri membuatnya kedua insan itu seakan menembus dunia baru. Dunia yang abstrak dan penuh keabsrudan dimana hanya ada diri mereka dalam dunia yang serba putih itu.

"Aahh, , Haeee, , akkuhh, , mauu, , aahhnn, , nngghh, ,"

"Bersama, , ngghh, , chagi, ,"

Perut keduanya terasa tergelitik oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang berpedar sayap dalam perut mereka. Tubuh keduanya menegang saat hendak mencapai puncak dari segala kenikmatan yang mendera seluruh tubuh mereka.

"HAEEEE~"

"HYUKKIE~"

Teriakan nama masing-masing seolah menjadi pengiring luapan magma yang mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya. Sperma Hyukkie mengalir deras membasahi perut dan pahanya juga Donghae. Sementara sperma Donghae menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuh Hyukkie membuat namja manis itu merasa sedikit penuh. Deru nafas kedua namja itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara diruang itu.

Tubuh Donghae limbung dan ambruk diatas tubuh sang istri yang tengah menstabilkan kembali nafasnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh kecil istri manisnya itu, karna ia masih bertumpuh pada kedua lututnya. Ada yang ganjil dalam diri namja brunette itu saat ini. Jika biasanya seseorang yang selesai mengeluarkan cairan ejakulasinya akan merasa lelah dan tak tegang lagi, maka itu tak berlaku pada tubuh Donghae saat ini.

Saat ini tubuhnya masih terbakar oleh hasrat dan nafsu. Bahkan kejantanannya yang masih setia tertanam dalam lubang hangat milik Hyukkie, masih tegang bahkan berkedut-kedut. Bisa dipastikan, bahwa namja ikan itu masih belum puas dengan satu ronde permainan tadi.

"Chagi~ Bisakah kita melanjutkan 'nya' lagi?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukkie yang tengah bernafas terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh?"

"Kita lanjutkan lagi, ne?" tawar Donghae - antusias.

Donghae tengah mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh sang istri - memprepare ronde kedua mereka. Hingga sebuah tangan yang lembut mengintrupsi aktivitasnya. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung, kala menatap wajah sang istri yang merah padam.

"Waeyo, chagi? Kau lelah? Kalau begitu kita tunda saja," tawar Donghae lembut - walau ia sangat tak rela.

"Ani. Em, Hae bolehkah aku bicara sesuatu?" tanya Hyukkie malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah bagai tomat.

"Nde, tentu saja boleh chagi. Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Donghae lembut - sembari mengelus sisi wajah sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Um, itu. Kali ini, biarkan aku yang 'melayanimu', Hae," ujar Hyukkie pelan - sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya didada bidang sang suami yang sedang berada diatas - menindih tubuhnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu, chagi?" Donghae masih bingung dengan perkataan istrinya yang manis itu.

"Kan tadi Hae sudah 'memanjakan' ku. Jadi, sekarang biar Hyukkie yang 'melayani', Hae," ucap Hyukkie sembari menatap manik sendu sang suami - yang tengah menatapnya bingung - dengan tatapan polosnya.

Hyukkie sepertinya tak menyadari jika tingkahnya barusan, benar-benar membakar nafsu sang suami untuk sesegera mungkin melahap dirinya. Donghae yang mendengar perkataan - atau mungkin permintaan - istri manisnya itu, langsung memasang sebuah seringai penuh arti yang ia pinjam dari Kyuhyun. #plak

"As you Wish, Baby," Ujar Donghae dengan suara menggoda.

Detik selanjutnya, Donghae segera membalik posisinya. Hingga kini ia bersandar disandaran ranjang, sedangkan Hyukkie berada diatasnya. Dan tentunya dengan kejantanannya yang masih setia berliang pada tempatnya(?).

"Woman on Top, okey," bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukkie sambil menjilat belakang kuping sang istri yang merupakan salah satu bagian sensitif dari istrinya tersebut.

"Eunggh~"

Lenguhan nikmat dari bibir manis Hyukkie, seolah semakin membakar bara nafsu yang bergejolak dalam diri Donghae. Ia memegangi pinggang Hyukkie, ketika istrinya itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Tubuh mulus - walau sudah di 'nodai' Donghae - itu terangkat keatas, hingga menyisakan ujung kejantanan Donghae saja yang masih tertanam dalam lubang anal milik Hyukkie.

"Haeee. . .Aaahh,, , Kammuuhh,, kerrass, , sshh, , eungghh," Hyukkie mendesis nikmat, saat ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga secara otomatis kejantanan Donghae yang berada dibawahnya menembus masuk ke dalam liang hangat miliknya.

"AKKKHH~"

'Gotcha,' Batin Donghae.

Hyukkie memekik nikmat ketika menemukan titik dimana prostat sumber kenikmatannya berada. Hal ini membuat Donghae antusias untuk membantu sang istri menumbuk titik yang sama dengan ujung kejantanan miliknya. Saat Hyukkie menurunkan badannya kebawah, maka Donghae akan mengarahkan pinggangnya keatas. Hingga kejantanannya memanja daerah sensitif didalam tubuh istri nya itu.

Hyukkie benar-benar lupa dengan segala pemikiran tentang dunia. Otaknya hanya terisi oleh satu nama. Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae. Semua tentang suami yang teramat ia cintai itu lah yang kini memenuhi seluruh bagian di dalam otaknya. Semua kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan padanya, membuatnya seolah melihat dunia yang absurd namun sarat akan - kenikmatan.

Bukan hanya Hyukkie yang merasakan nikmat tiada tara tersebut. Donghae juga. Bayangkan saja, saat ini ia seolah benar-benar tengah merasakan surga dunia. Kejantanannya terasa diremas-remas dengan erat oleh lubang hangat Hyukkie yang berkedut-kedut seolah menghisapnya masuk lebih dalam dan mengeksplor semua kenikmatan yang tersuguh hanya untuknya.

Dan jangan lupakan jika ia saat ini juga tengah menikmati pemandangan paling erotis yang tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Hyukkie yang tengah menunggangi kejantanannya dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh mulusnya dimana kissmark yang Donghae torehkan seolah menjadi hiasan dan bagai tanda kepemilikan Lee HyukJae atas nama dirinya. Wajah yang merah padam dengan mata yang terpejam erat menahan semua kenikmatan yang tengah melanda tubuhnya.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan bibir plum yang sedikit terbuka yang terlihat begitu merah dan bengkak karna ulah seorang Lee Donghae yang tak pernah bosan mengecap rasa manisnya. Bahkan sepertinya Hyukkie sudah lupa caranya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Hingga membuat saliva menetes disudut bibir seksinya. _Bukankah ini sangat erotis, eoh?_

Donghae yang tak ingin berdiam diri menikmati aksi solo sang istri, segera meraih kejantanan Hyukkie yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk perut sixpacknya. Dengan pelan tapi pasti ia memijit bahkan mengocok-kocok kejantanan yang terlumasi cairan cinta di hampir seluruh kulit alat kelamin sang istri itu sesuai dengan ritme gerakan Hyukkie yang sedang mengomando (?) diatasnya.

"Aaah, , Ooohh, , Akkhh, , Aaahh, , Haee,,Euunngh,"

"Aaannggh, , Kauuu, unnghh, , sangaatthh, , ketatthh, , chagii, aahh,"

Hyukkie terus-menerus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan pada pundak kokoh milik sang suami. Ia benar-benar kelimpungan dengan semua kenikmatan yang ia buat saat ia semakin mempercepat ritme untuk menunggangi kejantanan suaminya. Donghae berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk berejakulasi saat dinding rectrum milik Hyukkie semakin menjepit dan meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Desahan seksi yang dikeluarkan Hyukkie benar-benar membuat Donghae kehilangan kendali. Dengan kalap, ia meraih nipple sang istri yang semenjak tadi terpampang dihadapannya. Ia hisap dengan kuat bagai bayi yang kelaparan. Walau ia tahu nipple itu tak mungkin mengeluarkan susu, tapi ia tetap menghisapnya dengan kuat bahkan tak jarang ia menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Aakkhh, , Jangannghhh diigigitt, , uunhh, Haeee, Aahh, , , Aahhnn," ujar Hyukkie terbata ditengah desahannya kala Donghae mengigit keras nipple kanannya.

"Inii, , Slupprtt, , enakk, , sluprrt, , chagii, ," sahut Donghae sambil terus mengulum nipple Hyukkie.

Ranjang tempat keduanya bersenggama mulai berderit nyaring seiring kuatnya ritme keduanya dalam memadu kasih. Suara desahan dan erangan nikmat serta gesekan kulit yang saling bersentuhan bahkan kecipak saliva Donghae yang masih setia mengulum nipple sang istri, meramaikan suasana kamar mereka malam itu.

"akkuhh, , sudaahhhnn, , taakk tahaannhh, , , Haeee, , ahhnn, , oohhh,"

Tubuh penuh peluh milik Hyukkie bergetar hebat, saat dirasanya hampir mencapai klimaks yang ketiganya. Hal ini otomatis membuat dinding- dinding rectrumnya semakin kuat menjepit kejantanan sang suami yang masih menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras. Donghae yang juga merasakan akan datangnya klimaksnya yang kedua, dengan sesegera mungkin menaik-turunkan pinggul sang istri agar mempercepat klimaks keduanya.

"Akkhh, , HAAEEE~"

"HYUKKIEE~"

_Spluurtt~ Spluurrt~_

Sperma milik Donghae keluar dengan derasnya memenuhi lubang anal Hyukkie. Bahkan sangking banyaknya, cairan ejakulasinya itu membanjiri selangkangan sang istri dan juga paha dalamnya sendiri. Sedangkan sperma Hyukkie menyembur dengan bebas hingga membasahi perut, dada bahkan sebagian wajah Donghae.

"Ah, mianhe Hae. Aku mengotori badanmu," ujar Hyukkie panik.

Diluar dugaan, Hyukkie dengan polosnya menjilati cairan cintanya sendiri yang tumpah ruah di sebagian wajah sang suami. Bahkan ia juga menjilati dada dan perut Donghae yang terkena muntahan spermanya. Namja manis itu sepertinya tak menyadari, jika saat ini sang suami tercinta tengah melongo menatap dirinya yang sibuk 'membersihkan' tubuh atletis milik suaminya itu.

Kegiatan 'bersih-bersih' yang dilakukan Hyukkie, sepertinya kembali membuat Donghae terbakar nafsu dan _horny_. Bayangkan saja, ia tengah melihat sesosok makhluk polos yang sedang menjilati dada dan perutnya dengan ekspresi lugu tanpa dosa hingga kembali membuat dirinya merasakan kejantanannya_ ereksi_ kembali.

"Chagi~" Donghae memanggil sang istri dengan suara berat yang menggoda.

"Ne?" Hyukkie refleks menyahuti dan menatap namja brunette dihadapannya dengan tatapan polos.

"Sudah mulai _nakal_, eoh?" tanya Donghae seduktif.

"Huh?"

Hyukkie masih belum '_ngeh'_ dengan perkataan Donghae. Bahkan, ia tak menyadari jika kejantanan sang suami yang kembali menegang dan berkedut-kedut didalam lubang analnya. _Sungguh, polos nian makhluk ini. -_-_

"Sebagai _hukuman_, kita lanjutkan ronde ketiga, arra?"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Hyukkie merespon perkataan suaminya itu, Donghae sudah menarik tubuhnya hingga ia bangkit dan menungging dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada stand sandaran ranjang. Hyukkie yang masih bingung dengan perilaku Donghae, hanya bisa diam saat suaminya itu mengarahkan letak tubuhnya seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau apa, Hae?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

"Aku mau memasuki lubangmu dari belakang hingga kau memekik nikmat dan memintaku untuk terus menghujam lubang hangat mu, chagi,"

_Dirty talk_ yang Donghae ucapkan, ternyata berhasil membuat Hyukkie merona hebat dan membuat kejantanannya yang semula layu (?) menjadi bangun dan tegang kembali.

"Lihat, bahkan 'Hyukkie kecil' langsung bangun hanya karna ucapanku barusan. Benar-benar nakal, eoh?" tutur Donghae sambil menyentuh lubang anal sang istri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Euunngh,, Haeee,," Hyukkie hanya bisa melenguh nikmat saat jemari Donghae menusuk-nusuk lubang sempitnya.

"Aahh, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Berpeganglah yang erat, Baby. Aku akan bermain _sedikit _kasar kali ini," jelas Donghae terang-terangan.

Hyukkie hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, saat dirasanya kejantanan sang suami sudah bersiap-siap menembus kembali liang sempit miliknya. Mata indahnya terpejam erat, kala benda tumpul yang mampu membawanya menuju kenikmatan setara dengan surga itu mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Setitik air mata mengalir begitu saja, saat dirasanya tubuh yang mulai letih miliknya serasa dibelah menjadi dua.

Ini bukan kali pertama lubang miliknya dirasuki oleh Donghae. Tapi posisi tubuhnya yang tengah menungging seperti saat ini, membuatnya merasakan sakit dan perih yang tadi juga ia rasakan saat suami tampannya itu merasukinya dengan posisi terlentang. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat menahan perih yang seolah mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Chagi, gwenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir – saat dilihatnya sang istri yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Gwencahana, Hae," ucap Hyukkie dengan nafas memburu.

Donghae yang tak mau melihat istri tercintanya itu kesakitan, dengan segera ia berupanya mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan memanja kejantanan sang istri yang terabaikan. Ia pijat dan kocok perlahan kejantanan yang mungkin tak lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Ia juga menciumi serta menghisap punggung mulus milik Hyukkie yang sedari tadi tak terjamah olehnya.

"Bergeraklah, Hae," pinta Hyukkie setelah dirasa liangnya mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran kejantanan Donghae yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Sejujurnya, Donghae ragu untuk meneruskan ronde ketiga hubungan intim mereka saat ini. Ia tak tega melihat keadaan Hyukkie yang meringis menahan perih yang dibuat olehnya. Namun, disatu sisi ia tak rela mengakhiri ini. Apalagi, kejantanannya sudah terlanjur tertanam sempurna di liang hangat istrinya itu. Maka, mau tak mau ia mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga bersisa kepalanya saja dalam lubang Hyukkie. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan keras, ia rasuki lubang sempit yang nikmat itu – menurut Donghae.

"AAKKHHHH~"

Hyukkie memekik keras, saat kejantanan Donghae menyeruak masuk kedalam liang analnya dengan sekali hentakan kuat. Namun, ia tidak hanya memekik karna perih yang tengah menderanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya menikmati rasa sakit dan perih yang mengoyak lubangnya. Entahlah, Hyukkie bahkan tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Yang pasti, saat ini ia tak ingin Donghae berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya guna mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalam lubang analnya.

"Haee~"

"Wae chagi? Apa terasa sakit? Kita hentikan saja, ne?" tutur Donghae panik – saat mendengar Hyukkie memanggilnya dengan suara yang parau.

Hyukkie yang terlalu letih untuk berucap, hanya bisa memundurkan pantatnya kebelakang. Berharap sang suami tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hyuk-hyukkie, apa yang kau, , aahhnn," Hyukkie terus memaju mundurkan pantatnya yang menungging dan tertanami kejantanan besar milik suaminya itu.

"Bergeraklah,, aahhnn,, Hae, , Jangan, eeunggh,, berhenti, nnggh, , , aahh, , aahhnn"

Donghae masih bingung dengan reaksi Hyukkie yang ingin ia terus meng'in out kan kejantanan miliknya keadalam lubang anal istrinya tersebut. Namja brunette itu bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kesakitan diwajah manis milik Hyukkie-Nya itu. Tapi, istri manisnya itu justru memintanya untuk terus mengeksplor lubang sempit yang terus berkedut dan menghisap kuat kejantanannya tersebut.

'_Sejak kapan ia jadi masochist seperti ini?'_ batin Donghae heran.

"Aahhn,, Ooohh,, Kamuhh,, uuhhn,, besarr,, sshh,, Haee,, Ahhhnn,, Ahhh,"

Hyukkie terus-menerus mendesah nikmat, saat Donghae semakin cepat dan kuat menggenjot lubang sempit milik istrinya itu. Bahkan tangan-tangan nakal Donghae juga tak mau diam. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok dengan keras kejantanan Hyukkie yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin bahkan mencubit kasar nipple kanan dan kiri milik Hyukkie secara bergantian. Bahkan, mulutnya juga ia gunakan untuk memberi banyak kissmark dibagian tengkuk, pundak dan punggung putih nan halus milik istri cantiknya itu.

"Haee, , oohh, , Aakkhh, , Haee, , Eenngghh, , Aahh, , Aahhhnn, ,"

Nama Donghae seolah telah menjadi mantra yang terus diucap oleh Hyukkie saat nikmat tengah mendera tubuhnya. Namja manis itu seolah sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karna buaian kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan padanya. Rasa bahagia karna telah menjadi milik Donghae seutuhnya membuatnya seolah terbang membelah awan hingga membawanya merasakan nikmatnya dunia yang absurd. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan sang suami tercinta – _Donghae_.

Donghae sendiri juga merasakan nikmat yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Kejantanannya yang tegang dan membesar itu, seolah dijepit, diremas bahkan dihisap dengan kuat oleh lubang hangat milik Hyukkie yang terus berkedut-kedut – seolah memintanya untuk terus menghujamnya dengan keras. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan, jika setelah ini Hyukkie telah menjadi milik-NYA. Dan tentunya – _seutuhnya_.

"Akkuhhh, , mauu, , hhhnn, , keluaarrr, , eunggh, , Haee,"

"Keluarkan bersama, baby. Oohh, , _holy shit_,"

Donghae mengumpat saat lubang anal Hyukkie semakin meremas kuat kejantanannya hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk segera menumpahkan cairan ejakulasi yang ketiga kalinya.

"HAAEE~"

"HYUKKIIEE~"

Sperma Hyukkie keluar dengan amat deras, membasahi seprei ranjang tempat mereka bercinta yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Seketika itu pula, tubuh letihnya ambruk keatas kasur yang empuk. Demikian pula dengan Donghae. Lelah dan letih efek dari kegiatan bersenggama, membuat keduanya saling tumpang tindih – walau Donghae tak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh kecil sang istri.

Hyukkie merasa perutnya sedikit kembung karna sperma Donghae yang memenuhi lubangnya lebih banyak dibanding klimaks sebelumnya. Namja manis itu sepertinya tak menyadari seulas senyum bahagia yang terlukis indah diwajah tampan milik Lee Donghae. Saat ini, namja brunette itu tengah membanyangkan laju benih cintanya yang kini tengah berkelana jauh kedalam tubuh istri yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

Donghae beranjak dari posisinya, hingga ia berbaring disebelah Hyukkie. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia keluarkan kejantananya yang sudah tak lagi menegang dari lubang anal sang istri. Hyukkie mendesis pelan saat benda tumpul yang beberapa saat lalu memanjanya itu, dikeluarkan oleh Donghae. Namja brunette itu membenahi posisi dirinya dan Hyukkie, hingga sang istri berbaring nyaman dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Gomawo, chagi. Gomawo~" bisik Donghae lirih sembari membelai lembut surai halus milik sang istri dalam dekapannya.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih saat ini. Kegiatan yang barusa saja ia lakukan bersama Donghae, sungguh mengurah seluruh tenaganya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, dengkuran halus meluncur dari bibir sensualnya. _Ia sudah terbang kealam mimpi_.

Donghae yang mendengar suara dengkuran dan terpaan nafas hangat yang teratur kulit didadanya, semakin mendekap erat tubuh yang tengah ia peluk. Rasa bahagia benar-benar terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Saranghe, Lee HyukJae," bisik Donghae lembut sembari mengecup puncuk kepala sang istri.

Pandangannya teralih pada salah satu bagian tubuh sang istri. Perlahan, ia bawa jemarinya menuju bagian itu lalu mengelusnya lembut. Seulas senyum terlukis indah diwajahnya, kala ia membayangkan _sesuatu_ yang mungkin akan menambah kebahagiaannya akan _tumbuh_ disana. _Sesuatu_ yang akan melengkapi kehidupan rumah tangganya. Walau itu masih sebuah – _kemungkinan_.

Namun, apa salahnya jika Donghae berharap. Mengingat ia juga terlahir dari keajaiban yang dicipta _tuhan_ melalui sang umma. Sang umma yang juga sama seperti dirinya. _Namja_. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap. Berharap _tuhan_ akan memberikan _keajaiban_ yang sama pada rumah tangganya. Sebuah keajaiban yang melengkapi hidupnya, , , _kelak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

_**Or**_

_**The End. . .?**_

**Anneyeong, , ,**

**Mey_rahma is back, , ,**

**Mian mey kelamaan up-datenya, , ,**

**Semua**** File FF mey ilang kemakan virus, ,**

**Jadi mau ga mau, Mey harus ngebuat ulang semua chapter yang uda kehapus, , TT_TT**

**Sesuai janji Mey, sekarang uda di Update NC buat nie FF kesayangan Mey, , , **

**Mian kalo nie Chapter kurang memuaskan dang a HOT sama sekali -_-**

**Maklum, nie NC pertama yg mey buat, ,**

**Mey mau ngucapin makasi buat :**

**.**

**.**

**aoora | Haehyuk | BooFishy | Beakren | helloimhhs | amandhharu0522 | guest | LEETEUKSEMOX | RieHaeHyuk | DindaYuF | Anonymouss | dinie teukie | myfishychovy | thepaendeo | Guest | ressijewelll | kyukyu | Anchovy | anchofishy | Chwyn | dhianelf4ever| ShillaSarangKyu | Lara Saengie| yayank jewelf | park ji hyun | lovehaehyuk | diitactorlove | AranciaChru | Wika-imut | fitri | HaeHyukLove | kim nhufus fishy | Eka Cloudly | Kang Ji Ae | SaranghaeHaeHyuk | Park Ha | Aiyu Kie | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | LolyGothica | SaranghaeHaeHyuk | Lee Haenna | casanova indah**

**.**

**.**

**Sesuai pengumuman diawal chapter nie, ,, **

**Ini mungkin adalah Good Bye Stage dari Mey, ,**

**Semua tergantung dari Review dari FF ini nantinya. Jujur, mey uda mulai capek. Ditambah lagi bnyak eonnie-eonnie mey yg merupakan autor 'senior' disini yg mutusin buat hengkang bahkan berhenti jadi Author gara-gara kurangnya review n banyaknya Silent Reader's, ,**

**Jadi Mey mau bilang,**

**Bagi reader's yg ****masih**** berkenan dengan kelanjutan nie FF entah ampe Hyukk **_**Pregnat**_** alias bunting bahkan ampe lahiran sekalipun, semuanya ada ditangan reader's, ,, **

**Mey hanya akan melanjutt nie FF, klo Reader's bisa ngapreasiasi apa yang uda dibuat Mey n author lainnya lewat Review, , ,**

**Mian kalo keputusan Mey mengecewakan, #bow**

**Akhir kata, ,**

**Salam HaeHyuk Shipper,**

***_*_MEY_RAHMA_*_***


	11. Chapter 11

Title :

**Love Never Wrong**

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Rated :

**M**

.

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk**

**and Other Couple**

.

Genre :

**Romance**

.

.

**WARNING…!**

**.**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**.**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

**Broken E.Y.D**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOooOOooOOoo_**

.

.

"Hae? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm,"

"Hae~ jangan memelukku seperti ini. Aku kan sedang memasak,"

Sudah dua minggu setelah kepulangan _honey moon_ mereka di _Italy_, kehidupan rumah tangga keluarga _Lee_ semakin harmonis, romantis dan _mesra_. Arti kata _mesra_ disini untuk semua perlakuan Donghae yang mulai _berani_ berskinship-ria dengan sang istri. Seperti saat ini. Hyukkie yang tengah memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan mereka, dan Donghae yang tengah '_membantunya'_ dengan sangat baik. -_-

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu memasak," sahut Donghae asal, "- lagi pula aku kan bisa _memakan_ dirimu," sebuah seringai meramaikan wajah tampannya.

"Hae~ K-kau kan harus pergi ke kantor. N-nanti kau bisa terlambat," Hyukkie sedikit tergagap karna dia tahu maksud terselubung suami tampannya itu.

Ya harus Hyukkie akui, sepulang dari acara bulan madu mereka di _Italy_, Donghae terlihat jauh lebih – ehem – _mesum_. Hampir setiap hari setelah malam pertama mereka, Donghae meminta Hyukkie untuk ber _this and that_. Walau Hyukkie harus mengakui jika dia juga menikmati _aktivitas_ mereka itu, tapi dia juga masih harus merasakan perih saat berjalan setelahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin _itu, , ,_ sekarang," rajuk Donghae sambil memberikan sikap _aegyo_ dan _fishy eyes_ andalannya.

Demi semua susu strawberryyang ada di Seoul(?), Hyukkie benar-benar merasa asing – lebih tepatnya aneh – dengan tingkah sang suami yang angin-anginan itu. Coba bayangkan, istrinya saja sudah merasa aneh dengan tingkah namja brunette itu. Apalagi jika orang lain yang melihatnya. Mungkin orang itu akan langsung – _muntah. -_-_

"Tidak bisa, Hae," tolak Hyukkie tegas – sembari mematikan kompor dan membalikkan badan menghadap Donghae.

"Hyukkie sudah tak cinta lagi sama Hae," rengek Donghae sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

'_Ish, semalam ganasnya minta ampun. Kenapa sekarang bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Dasar namja labil,' _gerutu Hyukkie dalam hati.

"Ani. Kau harus pergi ke kantor hari ini, Hae. Dua hari yang lalu kau sudah tidak masuk karna alasan yang sama,"

'_membuatku hampir mati lemas diatas ranjang,' _ sambung Hyukkie dalam hati.

"Andwe~ Aku kan _Presdir _nya. Jadi, suka-suka aku mau masuk atau tidak. Dan lagi, aku-" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, "-_sudah tegang,_" menatap bagian ditengah selangkangannya yang sudah menggembung besar di balik celana piyamanya.

"Aigo, ba-bagaimana bisa?" ucap Hyukkie terbata dengan wajah yang blushing parah saat menatap _benda kebanggaan _suaminya yang sudah ereksi dibalik celana kain yang tengah digunakan.

"Tadi saat kau sedang memasak sambil memunggungiku, itu terlihat - _Sexy_," ujar Donghae sambil nyengir polos.

Ya, bisa di akui omongan namja brunette itu benar adanya. Hyukkie saat ini tengah memakai celana _Skinny_ dengan panjang hanya mencapai bagian atas lututnya – otomatis mengekspos kaki jenjang nan mulus miliknya. Berpadu dengan kaos _v-neck_ bewarna putih yang ketat dan sebuah apron kuning bercorak _strawberry_ yang juga tengah ia pakai. Mungkin itu terlihat lumrah untuk pakaian santai. Namun, itu justru terlihat _sexy_ dimata Donghae. _(emang dasarnya elu mesum bang /-_-)_

"Aish, kau ini. Ya sudah, sini biar aku bantu _menuntaskannya_," tutur Hyukkie pasrah.

"Yey..! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamar," pekik Donghae antusias sambil menyeret lengan sang istri.

"Siapa bilang kita akan ke kamar, Hae?" ujar Hyukkie mengintrupsi langkah sang suami.

"Huh? Apa kau mau melakukan 'nya' disini, chagi? Di dapur?" tanya Donghae polos.

Hyukkie dengan wajah yang merah padam, segera meraih sebuah kursi yang tak jauh disampingnya. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh sang suami agar terduduk manis di kursi jati tersebut. Donghae masih belum _ngeh_ dengan tingkah sang istri. Ia hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar banyak ketika istri manisnya itu menyuruhnya duduk manis seperti sekarang.

SRREETT

Dalam sekali tarikan, celana piyama beserta _boxer_ yang dikenakan Donghae sudah jatuh ke lantai membuat kejantanannya yang tegang teracung dengan gagah(?) di udara. Namja brunette itu hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi sang istri barusan.

'_Sejak kapan dia jadi selihai ini? Tapi, aku suka,'_ batin Donghae tak jelas.

"nngghh, , Hyuk-Hyukkie, , aahh," Donghae menggeram penuh nikmat, saat lidah hangat sang istri mulai menjilati kejantanannya.

Namja manis itu kini tengah duduk bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya dan _sibuk_ menjilati kejantanan suaminya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung lalu kembali ke pangkal. Begitu seterusnya. Sesekali ia menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya di lubang tempat keluar cairan sperma suaminya. Hal itu membuat tubuh sang suami bergetar merasakan _service_ istrinya yang semakin _professional_.

"Arrgh, , cceepatt, , masukkan, , chhagi, , enggh," Donghae terus menggeliat tak nyaman saat Hyukkie terus memanja kejantanannya dibawa sana.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Hyukkie segera memasukkan kejantanan sang suami kedalam rongga mulutnya. Butuh sedikit usaha _extra,_ mengingat ukuran kejantanan sang suami yang _abnormal_. Donghae menggerang pelan saat ia merasakan pusat terpanas ditubuhnya saat ini, tengah dilingkupi sesuatu yang hangat nan nikmat.

"Hyuk-hyukkie, , ceppaattt, , aahh, , nnngghh, ,"

"nngghh, , ngghh, , cpk, , cpk, ,"

Hyukkie terus mengulum dan menghisap dengan kuat kejantanan sang suami yang sudah sangat membesar di dalam mulutnya. Donghae hanya mampu menggeram penuh nikmat saat istri manisnya itu memberikannya _service _yang begitu memuaskan seperti sekarang. Ia sedikit menjambak surai blonde Hyukkie agar membantu istrinya itu untuk tetap bergerak naik turun dengan intensitas yang lebih cepat.

Peluh dan deru nafas tersengal tengah mendera namja brunette itu. Harus ia akui, istri tercintanya itu semakin hari semakin lihai dalam memberikannya _pelayanan_. Predikat _istri yang baik_ mungkin itu patut disandang oleh Hyukkie. Bagaimana tidak, Hyukkie selalu memasakkan Donghae makanan yang enak dan selalu menjadi tempat Donghae bertukar pikiran kalah penat pekerjaan mendera diri namja ikan itu. Bahkan istri manisnya itu selalu memberikanya _service_ yang memabukkan seperti saat ini.

"Hahhh, , Hyukkie, , akkuh mauuhh, , nnnghh, ,"

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan suami tampannya itu, Hyukkie dengan segera mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan sang suami. Bahkan tak jarang ia gesekkan deret gigi rapinya pada kulit kelamin sang suami.

"HYUKKIE,"

_Slupprt, ,_

Sperma kental milik Donghae mengalir dengan derasnya. Hyukkie berusaha menelan semua cairan cinta suaminya itu, walau sia-sia. Karna terlalu banyak volumenya hingga membasahi sebagian pipinya dan lumer disekitar selangkangan sang suami. Sesuai nalurinya – sebagai _istri yang baik_ – ia pun membersihkan selangkangan Donghae yang terkotori cairannya sendiri dengan menjilati menggunakan lidahnya.

Donghae yang masih menikmati detik-detik pasca klimaksnya, hanya bisa berjengit kaget. Namun, ia juga menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari aktivitas _bersih-bersih _sang istri. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia meraih kepala sang istri dan membawa namja manis itu kedalam ciuman dalam yang menuntut nan memabukkan.

"Eunnggh, , Haee, , cukuuup, , nngh,"

Hyukkie berusaha menggeliat dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Namun tentunya ia gagal dengan sukses. Ya, mengingat tenaganya tak sepadan dengan tenaga _Fishy Prince_ dihadapannya. Donghae sendiri masih sibuk mengeksplor segala macam yang ada dalam mulut Hyukkie saat namja manis itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tadi.

Pada akhirnya namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan sang suami pada tubuhnya yang sudah berada diatas pangkuan sang suami. Apalagi saat ini Donghae sudah mulai _menebali_ kissmark yang baru semalam ia buat di leher dan bahunya. Dan jadilah warna keunguan itu, menjadi hiasan yang sangat kontras diatas kulit putih milik seorang Lee HyukJae. Hyukkie hanya bisa menggerang dan mendesah keras saat suami tampannya itu terus-menerus mencumbui tubuhnya sambil mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Donghae.

_Ddrrtt, , Ddrrt, ,_

"Haee, , aahh, , Ponsell, , mu, , nngghh,"

Donghae hanya melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja dapur. Namja brunette itu seolah tak peduli dengan dering nyaring yang dikeluarkan _gadget_ canggih miliknya itu. Ia masih sibuk dengan _pekerjaannya_ saat ini. _Memberi kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuh cantik milik sang istri_.

"Haee~" Hyukkie mendorong dada bidang Donghae hingga membuat suaminya mengeriyit bingung.

"Terima, , hahh, , dulu telponmu. Siapa, , hahh, , tahu itu penting," ujar Hyukkie disela nafasnya yang terengah.

Sedang orang yang diberitahu hanya mendengus kesal – karna aktivitasnya terganggu. Dengan malas diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja itu. Tertera sebuah namecall yang membuat namja ikan itu memutar bola matanya malas.

_Ice Kibum – _

Sejenak ia melirik kearah sang istri yang tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sejujurnya, ia ingin saat ini juga membawa istri sexynya – menurut Donghae – itu segera masuk ke kamar mereka dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang kemarin malam sudah mereka lakukan. Tapi, karna tak ingin membuat istri manisnya itu men_deathglare_nya seharian atau bahkan menghapus _jatah_ untuknya selama seminggu, maka dengan berat hati iapun mengangkat telpon dari bawahan sekaligus sahabat tepercayanya itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" gumam Donghae malas.

"_Yah, Hyung. Kau dimana?"_ pekik suara diseberang telpon.

"Yah, kau pikir aku tuli, eoh? Tak perlu teriak-teriak. Dasar pabbo," seru Donghae sengit.

"_Ish, kau itu hyung. Dimana kau sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu sejam di kantor," _ujar Kibum dengan nada masih terdengar kesal.

"Dirumah. Waeyo?" sambung Donghae santai – dengan tangan mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan sang istri.

"_Dirumah kata mu? Kau tak ingat kalau hari ini kita ada janji meeting dengan klien dari Inggris?"_ seru Kibum – mulai kalap.

"Aku tahu," ucap Donghae singkat – sambil menggerilyakan tangannya di dada sang istri.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya – menahan desahannya – saat Donghae mulai memilin _nipple _dibalik kaos yang tengah ia kenakan. Awalnya ia sempat men_deathglare _suami tampannya itu. Tapi yang ada ia hanya ditatap dengan tatapan yang dingin nan menusuk. Terang saja, itu membuat nyali Hyukkie menciut dan pasrah akan tindakan suaminya saat ini.

"_Huh? Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tak segera kemari, hyung?"_ tanya Kibum geram.

"Ani. Aku tak bisa," Donghae menatap datar wajah sang istri yang terpejam menahan nikmat dengan peluh yang mengucur di dahi dan pelipisnya, membuat sesuatu di sekitar paha dalam Donghae terbangun kembali.

"_Tak bisa? Wae?"_ tanya Kibum bingung.

"Aku sedang ada _pekerjaan _lain. Kau gantikan saja diriku," ujar Donghae singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _sesuatu _yang erotis dihadapannya.

"_Eh? Tapi hyun,-"_

_Piiippp~_

Donghae segera memutuskan panggilan telpon secara sepihak. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan namja yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya itu yang mungkin sekarang tengah berteriak uring-uringan dikantornya. Mata sendunya kembali menelusuri sosok _cantik_ nan sempurna dihadapannya. Bibir bengkak dengan sedikit bekas saliva diujungnya, mata yang terpejam erat menahan nikmat saat Donghae menggoda titik sensitive didadanya dengan kasar dan jangan lupakan nafsa terengah juga peluh yang membanjiri dahinya hingga membuat surai blode itu lembab dan menempel dengan indahnya didahi wajah sang istri.

_Sexy_. Itulah yang terekam dalam otak seorang Lee Donghae sekarang. Donghae semakin panas dan _horny_ dibuatnya. Kejantanannya yang tadinya melemas – pacsa klimaks – kembali menegang dan menusuk-nusuk lubang hangat sang istri yang masih berada dibalik celana. Mengingat posisi mereka yang berpangkuan, hingga membuat _benda_ tumpul yang sudah mengeras itu bergesekan pantat sang istri yang berada diatasnya.

"Ennghh, , Haee, ,"

"Aaahhnn, , aku sudah tak tahan lagi,"

Donghae segera mencengkeram pantat berisi milik Hyukkie dan mengajaknya berdiri dengan tubuh sang istri dalam dekapannya. _Koala Hug_. Itulah yang tengah dilakukan Donghae saat ini. Ia segera berjalan dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menelentangkan tubuh sang istri diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari mamer – tak jauh dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Ha-hae apa yang k-kau,"

Ziip~

SREETT

Belum sempat Hyukkie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah melepas celana skinny beserta underwarenya. Dalam sekejap, suhu ruangan yang dingin – karna pengaruh AC – langsung melingkupi kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Refleks namja manis itu menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya – yang terjulur kelantai – untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya saat ia melihat sang suami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan – _lapar_.

"Hae, a-apa yang mau kau la-lakukan?" tanya Hyukkie tergagap.

Donghae hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan membingkai sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Ssshhtt, quiet baby. And enjoy it," bisik Donghae di telinga kanan Hyukkie lalu menjilatnya _seductive._

Hyukkie hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, saat Donghae tengah mengarahkan kejantanan – yang entah sejak kapan – sudah kembali menegang. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Donghae. Sungguh percayalah, Hyukkie bisa melihat _dirty smirk _terpatri diwajah Donghae. Bahkan, iris _hazel_ milik sang suami telah menggelap. _Gelap karna nafsu_.

"Hae, , Akkhhh,"

Namja manis itu hanya mampu meringis kesakitan, saat suami tampannya itu tengah mencoba memasuki tubuhnya. Ia yakin, pasti saat ini lubang analnya sudah sangat memerah. Bagaimana tidak, baru tadi malam ia harus memuaskan hasrat sang suami – _yang sebesar lautan –_ hingga saat dia bangun tadi pagi ia kesulitan untuk berjalan. Dan sekarang, liang hangatnya masih harus memuaskan – _lagi_ – kejantanan yang berukuran diluar normal itu.

"AAAKHH-mmmpp,"

Jerit kesakitan Hyukkie tertelan oleh ciuman hangat yang Donghae berikan padanya. Sebulir air mata meleleh tanpa dosa dari onyx bening milik Hyukkie yang tengah terpejam erat. Seolah mengerti dengan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera sang istri, Donghae berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja manis itu dengan menggoda titik sensitive yang ada didada dan paha bagian dalam sang istri.

"Enngghh, , Hae, , nngghh, ,"

Hyukkie mulai mendesah saat Donghae melepas ciumannya – tanpa memberhentikan aktivitas kedua tangannya untuk memberi sang istri sentuhan yang memabukkan diatas tubuh indahnya. Merasa istri manisnya sudah mulai tenang, Donghae memundurkan badannya lalu menyentakannya dengan keras. Hingga otomatis kejantanannya menyeruak masuk kedalam lubang anal sang istri dalam sekali hentak.

"Akkkhh, , aahhn, , Hae, , oohh, , oohh, ,"

Sang istri hanya bisa menggemakan desahannya memenuhi ruang makan dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram erat bagian depan piyama Donghae. Namja brunette itu sekarang tengah menatap wajah sang istri dengan intens. Donghae benar-benar akan merekam dan menyimpan memori tetang objek _erotis _dihadapannya saat ini kedalam lapisan otak terdalamnya.

Wajah berpeluh yang mengalir di pelipis wajah putih tanpa cela, gemuruh nafas yang terengah, serta jangan lupakan lelehan saliva dari bibir merah nan bengkak seolah melengkapi aura _sexy_ yang menguar dari namja bernama _Lee HyukJae_ itu. Sungguh, itu merupakan potret keindahan tesendiri bagi seorang _Lee Donghae_. Dan ingatkan dia, agar _tak akan pernah_ melupakan keindahan itu.

"Ngghh, , _So tight_, , _baby_, , oohh, ,ngghh, ,"

Namja brunette itu hanya bisa menggeram penuh nikmat, saat menikmati sensasi yang di berikan liang hangat sang istri pada kejantanan besarnya. Remasan, kedutan bahkan hisapan yang seolah ingin menelan masuk kejantanan besarnya benar-benar membuat Donghae menggapai kenikmatan yang serta dengan nikmat di _nirwana_.

"Ahh, , Hae, , aku, , ahhn, , mau, , ngghhh, ,"

"Together baby, , ngghh, ,"

Donghae mempercepat ritme hujamannya dan ia juga masih terus membuai kejantanan sang istri dengan kocokan dan remasan yang tersesuai dengan hentakan pinggulnya. Tak lama berselang, perut keduanya seolah terisi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang mengepak sayap hingga menggelitik perut pasangan suami istri yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

"HAE~"

"HYUKKIE~"

_Slupprt, , Slupprt, ,_

Gema nama masing-masing, menjadi musik pengiring lumeran magma putih yang dikeluarkan kedua namja itu. Lelehan sperma Hyukkie, lumer disekitar perut dan pahanya sendiri serta membasahi piyama bagian depan Donghae – yang masih terpasang rapi_._ Sedangkan sperma Donghae, menyeruak masuk memenuhi perut sang istri hingga membuat Hyukkie sedikit kembung.

Hyukkie masih terengah-engah menikmati detik-detik pasca klimaksnya dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Donghae sendiri juga sama. Ia menumpuhkan kedua tangan kekarnya ke sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh sang istri guna menopang badannya yang tengah menstabilkan deru nafas dan degup jantungnya. _Aktivitas_ pagi mereka, rupanya cukup menguras tenaga namja ikan itu.

"Hae~"

"Ne, chagi?"

"Cepat, , hahh, , keluarkan _itu_, , hah, , dari dalamku," Hyukkie berkata disela gemuruh nafasnya.

"Waeyo?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Pinggangku pegal," rengek Hyukkie.

Namun bukannya segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang anal sang istri, namja brunette itu justru tengah menyeringai kearah istri manisnya itu.

"_Not now,_" ucap Donghae dengan seringai terkembang.

"Huh?"

"Karna kita akan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya,"

Belum sempat Hyukkie memberi reaksi, namja ikan itu sudah membawa istri manisnya kedalam ciuman hangat yang begitu menuntut – khas seorang _Lee Donghae_. Detik berikutnya, gema suara erangan dan desahan Hyukkie menyeruak ke segala penjuru rumah mewah milik presdir _Aiden Company_ itu.

Hyukkie memang tak memungkiri jika ia juga menikmati buaian sentuhan sang suami yang terlimpah hanya untuknya itu. Walau pada akhirnya ia harus kesulitan berjalan – sebagai efek aktivitas senggama keduanya. Hyukkie juga tak bisa menampik jika ia sangat bahagia telah memilik Donghae dalam hidupnya kini. Semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang telah Donghae berikan padanya, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi namja maniak strawberry itu.

Ia hanya bisa berdo'a, agar kebahagiaannya kini bukanlah sesuatu yang semu dan fana. Hyukkie tak pernah menginginkan lebih dari apa yang telah didapatnya sekarang. Namja manis itu hanya berharap, jika semua kebahagiaan ini akan selamanya membingkai bahtera rumah tangganya bersama sang suami tercinta – _Donghae_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang cerah itu disambut oleh pasangan namja paruh baya dengan meminum secangkir _green tea_ di tangan keduanya. Pasangan yang sudah saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya dalam membangun biduk rumah tangga mereka selama kurang lebih 30 tahun. Orang tua dari _Lee Hankyung, Lee Jongwon _dan _Lee Donghae_ yang akan selalu mendo'akan kebahagiaan ketiga aegya mereka itu. _Kang In dan Leeteuk_.

"Yeobo~"

"Hm?"

"Kita main kerumah Hae, ne?" Eeteuk menatap sang suami dengan mata berbinar.

"Huh? Waeyo?" tanya Kang In bingung.

"Aku rindu dengan Hyukkie," Eeteuk meraih lengan kokoh sang suami, "-sudah lebih dari 3 minggu, kita tak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu," sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar itu.

"Tanya sesuatu? Mworago?" tanya Kang In lembut sembari membelai surai halus sang istri yang tengah bermanja di lengannya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau mereka baru saja _honeymoon_ kan, yeobo?" Kang In hanya mengangguk pelan, "-aku ingin memastikan kalau mereka sudah melakukan hal _itu _atau belum," Eeteuk menatap manik bulat sang suami sembari menjelaskan.

"_Itu_? Maksudnya?" Kang In nampaknya masih belum _ngeh_ dengan maksud umma dari 3 aegya itu.

"Itu loh, yeobo. Yang biasa kita lakukan," ujar Eeteuk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"_Nan bwoya?_" ujar Kang In semakin bingung.

"Aish, entahlah. Pokoknya, aku ingin kita segera kerumah Hae. Titik," ujar Eeteuk dengan nada kesal – karna otak lemot sang suami.

'_Pantas saja Yesung berotak lelet. Appanya saja jauh lebih konslet dari anak itu,'_ gerutu Eeteuk dalam hati.

_Ting Tong~_

"Eh? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Kang In setelah mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, yeobo," ujar Eeteuk.

Namja cantik itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah mewah miliknya. Detik berikutnya, ia meraih kenop pintu sembari berujar,

"Nug-, Eh?" ucapanya terputus kala menyadari sosok dihadapannya.

Sesosok yeoja cilik berwaja imut berdiri didepan pintu bewarna putih itu dengan memakai sebuah tas ransel kecil bewarna merah. Wajanya yang lucu berpadu dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut yang hitam legam yang dihiasi sebuah bando pink. Sekilas yang melihatnya pasti akan memekik,

"_Neomu kyeopta_~"

Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, setiap orang akan memekik seperti itu. Dan itu lah yang tengah Eeteuk lakukan sekarang. Kang In yang penasaran akan 'siapa' yang datang, segera menyusul sang istri. Alisnya sedikit mengeriyit bingung, saat menemukan sang istri yang tengah berjongkok sambil mengelus rambut yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Yeobo, anak siapa dia?" tanya Kang In sembari ikut berjongkok disamping sang istri.

"Mollayo," Eeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja cilik itu, "-siapa namamu, chagi?" lalu berujar lembut pada sosok cilik nan lucu tersebut.

Yeoja cilik itu hanya menyodorkan sepucuk surat kearah Leeteuk. Namja bersingle dimple itu mengerinyit kan dahi sejenak. Lalu ia segera meraih kertas putih dihadapannya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat membeca untaian bait yang tersuguh diatas kertas putih itu.

"Yeobo, ada apa?" tanya Kang In panik – saat sang istri tiba-tiba berdiri.

Leeteuk hanya diam dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar tak tenang. Manik bulatnya menatap kearah sosok cilik dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan – _tak percaya_.

"Teukie, gwenchanayo?" Kang In mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang Istri.

"_D-Donghae_~" ucap Eeteuk terbata.

"Donghae? Waeyo?" tanya Kang In semakin bingung.

Namja cantik itu hanya menyerahkan surat yang tadi digenggamnya tanpa mengalih pandang dari sosok menggemaskan dihadapannya. Mata namja berjuluk _Raccon _itu langsung membulat saat membaca tiap bait dalam surat ditangannya. Namun, sepertinya daya konsentrasi dan kontrol emosinya jauh lebih baik dibanding sang istri. Terbukti saat ia bisa kembali menggapai kesadarannya lebih cepat dari sang istri – yang masih setia dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Hankyung dan Yesung sekarang," ujar Kang In sembari menatap sang istri dan yeoja cilik itu bergantian.

'_Masalah baru apa lagi sekarang,'_

.

* * *

.

_Tok Tok Tok~_

"Masuk,"

Seorang _maid_ masuk kedalam kamar Donghae yang hanya diterangi sinaran mentari yang menyeruak dari celah tirai kelambu. _Maid_ itu terlihat membungkukkan badannya guna memberi hormat pada sang majikan yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan hanya berbalut selimut seutas pinggang.

"Diluar ada keluarga _besar_ anda, tuan," ucap _maid_ itu sopan.

"_Keluarga besar? _Nuguya? tanya Donghae sembari memberhentikan aktivitas tangannya – mengelus surai blonde sang istri yang terlelap disampingnya.

"Appa, umma, kedua hyung juga kakak ipar tuan sedang berada diruang tamu sekarang," ujar _maid_ itu lagi.

"Jinjja?" _maid _itu hanya mengangguk, "-baiklah, suruh mereka menungguku. Nanti aku akan segera turun kebawah," ujar Donghae kemudian.

Sekali lagi _maid _itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu membungkukan badannya sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar sang majikan. Donghae kini beralih menatap dengan tatapan teduh kearah sang istri yang tengah pulas dsampingnya. Tubuh putihnya hanya terbalut selimut sebatas dada. Seulas senyum menawan terlukis dibibir tipis namja brunette itu kala mengingat _aktivitas pagi_ yang baru mereka lakukan.

"Baby~" bisik Donghae lembut tepat ditelinga sang istri.

"Eungggg~" Hyukkie tampak menggeliat dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang letih karna baru saja terforsir.

"Ireona," bisik Donghae lagi.

"Hae?" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengerjap-ejapkan matanya – manis.

"Aigo. _Nae Hyukkie baby kyeopta, ne,"_ ujar Donghae gemas sembari menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung bangir sang istri.

"Hae~" Hyukkie melepaskan dekapan erat sang suami, "-sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hyukkie kemudian.

"Jam 11," uca Donghae enteng.

"Jam 11?" tanya Hyukkie dengan wajah _horror_.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya Donghae – masih dengan nada enteng.

"Kau kan belum sarapan, Hae? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku? Apa kau kelaparan?" tanya Hyukkie panik.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap sang istri dengan tatapan cengo.

'_Dia masih memikirkan aku-makan-atau-belum?_' batin Donghae tak percaya.

"Hae? Hae?" panggil Hyukkie sembari melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah tampan suaminya.

"Aigo. Aku pikir kenapa," Donghae segera meraih tubuh sang istri dalam pelukannya, "-harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, chagi. Lagi pula, akukan baru saja _memakan_ mu," namja brunette itu berucap dengan seringai.

Bisa dipastikan saat ini wajah _uri Hyukkie_ pasti tengah memerah bak udang rebus sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan suami tampannya itu. Lagi pula memang benar jika tadi Donghae baru saja _memakan_ dirinya. Mungkin untuk namja bruntte itu, _menyantap_ sang sitri sudah membuatnya sangat kenyang. _Atau mungkin belum?_

"Ah iya, chagi," Donghae melepas pelukannya, "-dibawah ada appa, umma, dan uri hyungdeul," lalu berbicara sembari menatap onyx bulat sang istri.

"Jeongmalyyo?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Nde. Tadi salah satu _maid_ memberitahuku," timal Donghae membenarkan.

"Lalu kenapa tak segera kau temui mereka?" ujar Hyukie kemudian.

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini,"

Hyukkie langsung _blushing_ saat menyadari kondisi tubuh mereka yang sama-sama _naked_ dan hanya tertutupi sehelai selimut.

"Ka-kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Kasian mereka sudah menunggu," ujar Hyukkie – berusaha – mengalihkan pikirannya beberapa saat lalu.

Donghae segera bangkit dan mengenakan boxernya yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat otak – yadong – nya mengirimkan sebuah ide.

"Mau mandi bersama?" ujar Donghae dengan seringai _mesum_.

_Bughh~_

Sebuah bantal yang mendarat mulus diwajah tampan namja ikan itu, seolah menjadi jawaban mutlak dari sang istri. Donghae hanya mendengus pelan dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah lunglai.

_Poor Hae~ (/-_-)_

.

* * *

.

"Mianhe sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama,"

Semua mata tertuju pada namja tampan yang tengah menuruni tangga rumah mewah miliknya. Bukan karna kilau ketampanan yang ia punya. Melainkan sosok namja manis yang kini bertengger dengan indah di kedua lengan namja tampan tadi. Ya, Donghae tengah menuruni tangga sembari membopong sang istri ala _bridal stlye_.

Tapi, anehnya tak ada reaksi berlebih dari keluaga besar _Lee _tersebut. Donghae yang tak mau ambil pusing akan reaksi datar keluarganya, segera mendudukkan sang istri ke salah satu sofa diruang tamu itu. Mata sendunya kini beralih pada sosok mungil yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Sesosok yeoja cilik yang tengah dipangku kakak ipar tertuanya. _Heechul_.

"Kau mengadopsi anak, hyung?" tanya Donghae santai.

Heechul hanya menatap namja ikan itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap sosok yang tengah dipangku Heechul dengan tatapan sendu yang sangat sulit diartikan. Donghae tahu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk dari tatapan keluarganya pada gadis kecil itu. Dan hal itu sukses semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Yah, ada apa sih ini?" seru Donghae – memecah keheningan.

Namun, sekali lagi hanya suasana hening yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae barusan. Malah, saat ini keluarga besarnya yang ganti memandangnya dengan tatapan marah, kecewa atau entah apa Donghae sendiri tak tahu. Tak hanya Donghae yang merasa ganjil dengan sikap keluarganya. Sang istri – _Hyukkie –_ juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan namja brunette itu. Namun, namja manis itu lebih memilih diam – tak buka suara.

"Baca," ucap Kang In singkat sembari memberikan sepucuk surat pada anak bungsunya.

Alis Donghae bertaut dan memangdang appanya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, ia lebih memilih menurut dan mengambil kertas putih itu dari tangan sang appa. Perlahan dibukanya kertas ditangannya itu. Manik _hazel_ nya mulai bergerak mengikuti untaian bait yang tersusun dalam kertas tak bergaris itu.

Obsidian sendu itu terlihat membulat dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa waktu tengah berhenti berjalan dan bumi berhenti berputar pada porosnya. Dengan kaku ia menatap sosok kecil yang tengah dalam pangkuan Heechul. Bahunya mulai bergetar – tak mampu menerima sebuah kenyataan yang menyambangi hidupnya.

Manik _hazel_ yeoja cilik itu begitu mirip dengan miliknya. Sebuah tanda kecil yang semakin membuatnya tertikam ganasnya realita. Lidahnya terasa keluh hanya untuk sekedar berucap. Kenyataan baru ini seolah menamparnya dengan keras hingga ia harus terjembab dalam ketidak percayaan akan takdir tuhan yang – mungkin – _mulai mempermainkannya._

"_A-anak ku?"_

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue . . .**_

**.**

**.**

**Anneyeong, , ,**

**Mey_rahma is back #plak**

Pertama saiia mau _Shout, , _

HUWAAAAA~

**Gomawo buat review.x** **(n_n)**

Sumpah saiia seneng banget pas ngecek, ternyata review.x nyampe lebih dari **100** Cuma buat chapter kemaren. **(o_O)**

Dan sekarang saatnya saiia berterima kasih kepada,

**.**

**.**

**| reaRelf | Nila Arieswari | kyumin forever | meyminimin | diitactorlove |BooFishy | myfishychov | minami aikawa | aninda. | Kimimaki | Fitri jewel hyukkie | love haehyuk | lee gyura | amaalaoancovy | Anonymouss | amandhharu0522 | Me Naruto | Kim yehyuk | Mei Hyun15 | kyukyu | Ellizabeth Kim | DindaYuF | ressijewelll | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | anchofishy | HHS | Beakren | dhianelf4ever | Lee Eun Jae | lee haena | thepaendeo | Anchovy | Shim Shia | AranciaChru | dinie teukie | Lee HaeHyuk | sam911 | sishirhena | eunhaeLover | Hyukjae's wife | Jae In | MissPandonghae | HaeHyuk'Shipper | sweetyhaehyuk | Eunhyukkie'lover | Haehyuk Kid | YaDongHae15 | jewelFishy | Haehaebaby | LoveLoveHae | MinHyukHae | HyukHyuk | HyukHae Loves | deisha882 | Mantan SR | fitri | Lee Eun In | Hyurra | kim hen ji | Kid's of Haehyuk | DoongDoong | Kimahrani | baby HaeHyuk | FishyJewelLove | YadongModeOn | JewelHyukkie | Park Gae Shin | RieHaeHyuk | aiira818 | jiyongJewel's | Teukteukkie | EunHaeHyuk Lover | Lophe Hyuk | FishyLopheJewels | ParKeisha123 | ukira Chan | Your Admier | fckYeahHaeHyuk | fishy2Hae | reader barru | noname | Hachimitsu Mashitta | Guest | athena137 | babyHae | JewelGuy | fishyLuphNemo | ira sangie | JoyerJewel's | babbyhyukkie334 | LovHaehyukKyumin | Cassie122 | meymey BunnyMing | KrissWives | KyuMing | Jewelf Forever | LoveLoveHae | dinEunHa | nannaa | HaeHyukLove | ****meyy-chaan**** |KuKhuChi | Ukimaru-San | SanSanHae | DeepHannie88 | YukkieUtsame | Park Hae Rien | Jiah maleslogin | Kim Ming Min | kyuminEunhae30 |**

**.**

**.**

_Special thank's buat _**amandhharu0522,**

Karna perkataan di review chingu, mey kembali mikir ulang tetang reader's yg udah mau berkenan nunggu FF mey ini.

Jadi akhir.x mey pustuskan tetep malanjutt FF inni. (n_n)

.

Mey mau minta maap banget, karna ga sempet bales satu persatu review dari para reader's, ,

Terlalu banyak, takutnya malah lebih banyak dibanding isi critanya sendiri. #Plak

Tapi sungguh, Mey berterima kasih sekali buat para reader's yang udah perhatian dan menghargai karya Mey ***Deep Bow**

.

Dan sekarang, Mey mau mengklarifikasi beberapa hal,

.

**1 . **Mey _**bukan**_seorang guru ataupun mahasiswa fakultas _sastra_. Saiia Cuma seorang staff karyawan yang mempunyai _imajinasi_ berlebih dan Mey salurkan lewat Fanfic.

.

**2. **Bagi yg kemaren tanya FB mey, ada di profil mey di FFn. Dan jika uda ngeAdd, langsung ngeInbox mey aja, biar mey bisa tau kalo kalian _chingu_ mey dri FFn. Dan mey juga **ndag** punya _twitter_. Alasannya simple. Karna sering dihack orang GILLA. (/-_-)

.

**3. **Kalo kmren ada yg ngePM mey dan tnya apa mey sering ngebuatin cover trus mau dibuatin, silahkan hubungi mey via FB ato langsung ngePM disini. Mey akan dengan senang hati ngebuatin

**.**

**4. **Dan jawaban buat yg tanya dri mna mey dpet feel ngebuat FF nie. Itu simple. Karna mey punya beberapa temen yg _berorentasi_ BL / Yaoi. Jadi, mey bisa dpet bgt feel dari mereka.

**.**

Ada yang tanya M-Preg? Itu semua terserah Reader, sihh, ,

**Berminat untuk diadakan M-Preg kahh?**

Segera vote lewat review kalian #plak.

.

Eh, iyya. Kemren ada yg usul ke Mey. Kalo cast disini mau dibikin punya baby, _kalo bisa_ baby nya dikasih nama para personel EXO.

**Reader's setuju kahh?**

Langsung vote lewat Review #triplePlak

.

Mey berterima kasih banget buat reader's yg uda mau nyemangati mey lewat review kalian. Malahan bnyak yg blang chap kmren NC.x Hot. Padahal buat mey itu GaJe abiezz. #Plak

Sbgai rsa terima kasih, mey kasih scene Nc lagi di chap nie. Ya, walau ga sepanjang kemeren. Tapi cukuplah. #JDENG

.

Yg kemaren minta Side SIBUM, monggo dikunjungi profile saiia. Disittu sudah ada Side.x. padahal bnyak yg mnta, tpi review.x dikit bgt. (/-_-) #plak

Judul.x _"Would You Be My Lover?" _

.

Sekian dullu deh cuap-cuap dari mey, ,

Dan seperti biasa, mey minta review.x ne?

Mey **butuh** REVIEW kalo reader's masih berkenan dengan FF innie.

Jadi saiia tunggu REVIEW.x buat Kelanjutan FF nie, ,

**Last Word,**

**Salam HaeHyuk Shipper, , , **

****_Mey_Rahma_****


	12. Chapter 12

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_Dear Lee Donghae, , , _

_Aku berharap kau masih mengingat diriku. Seorang yeoja yang pernah menghabiskan malam musim panas bersamamu, dalam sebuah tenda di depan hamparan pantai California. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kehidupanmu saat ini, Hae. Aku hanya ingin mengirimkan 'buah hasil' dari apa yang pernah kita lakukan malam itu, , , padamu._

_Aku tak bermaksud membebanimu. Hanya saja, suami ku tak menerima keberadaan EunJi dalam rumah tangga kami. Sungguh, aku sangat menyayangi anakku, Hae. Tak pernah aku bermaksud untuk membuangnya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah appa dari Eunji. Karena aku, tak pernah melakukan hal seperti pada malam itu dengan siapapun, , , kecuali dengan dirimu._

_Aku merasa bersalah jika terus membiarkan EunJi disampingku. Dia bahkan tak lagi mau bicara, karena terlalu sering di caci maki oleh orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal kami karna ia terlahir tanpa seorang appa. Sungguh, aku merasa berdosa jika terus - menerus membuatnya bersamaku._

_Ku mohon Hae, rawatlah EunJi. Sayangilah dia, karena dia adalah darah dagingmu – anakmu. Aku tak pernah meminta pertanggung jawabanmu selama ini, Hae. Cukup terimalah EunJi dan jagalah dia dengan sebaik-baiknya._

_Maaf bila tindakanku ini mengganggu hidupmu dan ketenangan orang-orang di sekitar mu. Jeongmal, mianheyyo Hae._

_Sincerely,_

_Im Yoona_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

Title :

**Love Never Wrong**

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Rated :

**T**

.

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk**

**and Other Couple**

.

Genre :

**Romance**

.

.

**WARNING…!**

**.**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**.**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

**Broken E.Y.D**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOooOOooOOoo_**

.

.

**.**

_Hening._

Satu kata itulah yang berhasil menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan ruang tamu kediaman _presdir Lee _tersebut. Donghae sendiri terlihat tertunduk dengan secarik kertas yang masih ada di genggaman tangannya. Ruangan seluas kurang lebih 12 meter itu terasa begitu sunyi dan senyap. Semua anggota keluarga yang berada disana, terdiam dalam lamunan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

Iris _hazel _milik namja brunette itu bersinar penuh kebimbangan, marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, juga perasaan bersalah. Ya, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada sang istri yang sangat ia cintai. _Hyukkie_.

'_Oh god, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

Tatapan matanya semakin sendu memandang secarik kertas di tangannya. Kegundahan hati Donghae, ternyata juga di rasakan oleh sang umma – _Leeteuk_. Namja bersingle dimple itu nampak tengah memandangi sang putra bungsunya itu dengan tatapan yang teduh namun sarat akan jutaan emosi yang terpancar di dalamnya.

Tak ada yang kunjung memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Baru saja Donghae mengecap indahnya kebahagiaan, namun kini justru takdir kembali menyambangi hidupnya dengan sebuah _kejutan _kecil – yang membuatnya limbung dalam kegundahan yang rumit.

"_Chagiya~_"

Suara lembut namun terkesan bergetar dengan banyak emosi di dalamnya itu membuat semua tatapan yang semula kosong, beranjak mengalihkan pandangan pada sang sumber suara. Sosok itu tak lain adalah satu – satunya sosok berambut _blonde _di ruangan itu. _Hyukkie_.

"Kemarilah. Sini, duduk dengan _ajhumma_,"

Hyukkie berusaha menahan gejolak yang melanda hatinya. Ia menepuk pangkuannya guna mempersilahkan sosok mungil itu agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. Heechul yang semula memangku gadis kecil itu pun mengangkat tubuh mungil dihadapannya hingga membuatnya berdiri dan mendorongnya dengan lembut agar berjalan menghampiri Hyukkie yang duduk berseberangan dengan kursinya.

"Namamu EunJi, ne?" sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Hyukkie "-um, chaega Hyukkie, Hyukkie ajhumma," senyum lembut terbingkai diwajah manis Hyukkie.

Seluruh anggota keluarga diruangan itu hanya mampu diam. Mereka menatap sendu pemandangan hangat yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka. Hati mereka teriris pedih saat kembali mengingat hal yang beberapa saat lalu membuat pikiran mereka dilanda kegundahan. Sosok kecil tak berdosa yang kini berada dipangkuan Hyukkie lah yang menjadi sumber semua tatapan kosong yang beberapa saat lalu serempak dilakukan keluarga besar _Lee _tersebut.

"Eunji sudah makan?" hanya sebuah gelengan yang menjadi jawaban, "-Omo, kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur. Biar ajhumma buatkan Eunji makanan yang enak. Otte?"

"Um,"

Secuil suara kecil itulah yang menjadi jawaban. Sejujurnya, hati Hyukkie teriris karna melihat keadaan _yeoja _kecil di pangkuannya. Makhluk mungil itu sama sekali tak mau berbicara. Namun Hyukkie tak ingin menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia segara mengajak Eunji berdiri lalu menggendongnya. Kaki – kaki jenjangnya hendak melangkah namun terhenti, saat sebuah tangan kekar mengintrupsi pergerakannya.

"Hyukkie~"

"Tidak sekarang, Hae. _Not now_," seutas kalimat langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hyukkie.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hyukkie segera membawa Eunji menuju dapur. Donghae hanya menatap kepergian sang istri dengan tatapan sendu. Pikirannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Ia tahu, mungkin Hyukkie kecewa pada dirinya. Tapi sungguh, ia belum siap dengan semua sifat Hyukkie _nanti_ padanya.

"Dia~"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang umma – yang kini tengah menatap sendu pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan dapur tempat Hyukkie tadi melangkah.

"-begitu mirip denganmu, _Hae_,"

Tatapan Donghae kembali kosong, seusai kalimat itu terucap dari bibir sang umma – _Leeteuk_. Jiwanya bagai dihantam oleh deburan ombak kenyataan. Ia tak mampu berpungkir jika Eunji memang mirip dengannya. Iris _hazel_ yeoja cilik itu bagai titisan langsung dari dirinya. Rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan, adalah ciri khas dari umma kandungnya – _Jessica_.

"Hyung~"

Hankyung dan Yesung serempak mengangkat kepala mereka – menatap sang adik. Namun yang ditatap justru tengah berpandang kosong tak tentu arah.

"Tak adakah cara untuk menyakinkan, apa dia benar – benar aegya ku?" ujar Donghae lirih.

"Sebelum kami datang kemari, aku sudah memeriksa DNA Eunji. Dan aku telah menyamakan dengan DNA appa, aku dan Yesung,"

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae serius.

"Hufft~ 60% DNA kami sama dengan DNA Eunji,"

"Jadi, walau harus mengetes ulang dengan DNA ku maka hasilnya akan pasti tertebak begitu kah maksudmu, _hyung?"_ ujar Donghae pelan.

"Aku bukan mendahului kenyataan, Hae," Hankyung menatap sendu sang dongsaeng yang tengah tertekan batinnya, "-hanya saja, ilmu kedokteran _kadang_ tak pernah salah untuk hal semacam itu,"

Iris _hazel_ namja brunette itu kembali memancarkan kekosongan yang penuh kekalutan. Dirinya masih belum siap jika harus menerima cobaan kembali di dalam hidupnya. _Belum cukupkah selama ini takdir mempermainkan ku?_

"_Jeongmal, nan eotthoke?_"

Semua mata memandang namja brunette itu dengan tatapan sendu. baru saja kebahagiaan ia raih. Ya, kebahagiaan agar bisa bersama _Hyukkie_. Namun kini, kenyataan baru menyambangi dirinya.

"Hae~"

Donghae menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh dan seyum malaikatnya. _Leeteuk_.

"Jika memang benar dia adalah _aegya_ mu, maka kau harus bisa menerimanya dalam hidupmu, _nak_," ujar Leeteuk lembut.

"Tapi umma–"

"Menolak kenyataan bahwa ia adalah darah dagingmu, bukanlah hal yang tepat, Hae. Kau pernah menentangnya,-" Donghae menatap lurus sang umma, "-_tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya_," sedang sang umma hanya menatap sendu dirinya.

Donghae tahu, bahwa ia pernah menentang kehadiran sang umma dalam hidupnya. Ya, semua itu _hanya_ karna sang umma adalah seorang – _namja._ Namun kali ini berbeda. _Ia takut_. Sungguh ia takut jika _Hyukkie_ akan menghindar dan pergi darinya karna kecewa dan benci padanya. Ia tak mungkin bisa hidup jika _Hyukkie_ tak bersama di sampingnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikan hasilnya. Walau kita sudah mengetes dengan DNA kita, tak ada salahnya jika kita mengetes dulu dengan DNA mu, Hae," ujar Hankyung memecah lamunan yang membekap sang adik.

"Untuk apa, _Hyung?"_ Hankyung manatap Donghae tak mengerti. "Untuk apa jika kita sudah pasti tahu hasilnya," sambung Donghae lirih.

"Hae~"

Donghae mangalihkan pandangnya pada sang appa.

"Sejujurnya, appa memang kecewa padamu," Leeteuk meraih lengan suaminya – berusaha untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana hati sang anak.

"Tapi appa tak akan pernah marah padamu, jika kau mampu menghadapi hal ini dengan pikiran dewasa,"

Donghae menatap sendu sang appa. Begitu pula Leeteuk yang semula mengira suaminya akan mencerca sang aegya.

"Appa dan umma hanyalah orang tua yang akan selalu mendukung semua keputusan aegya kami. Dan mengarahkan mereka pada hal yang tepat dalam hidup kalian. Appa dan umma akan bangga padamu, jika kau mampu mengambil keputusan yang – _bijak_," Kang In menatap sang anak dengan tatapan yang penuh keseriusan.

Sekali lagi, Donghae seperti tertampar oleh hempasan angin kenyataan. Ya, dia harus mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang _mungkin_ akan mengubah hidupnya. Walau ia masih takut dengan reaksi sang_ istri_ nantinya. Tapi ia harus bersikap dewasa. Semuanya kini sudah ada di depan mata. Dan ia tak mungkin bisa menghindar dari kenyatan yang ada.

Ia tak mungkin jadi seorang pengecut yang menghindar dari semua kenyataan yang mulai _menyabotase_ hidupnya. Perlahan ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum sebuah penuturan terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

"Bisakah aku melakukan _tes DNA _sekarang, _hyung_?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seluruh keluarga _Lee _terlihat tengah duduk berjajar di deretan bangku klinik mlik salah satu anggota keluarga mereka – _Lee Hankyung_. Tak terkecuali istri Donghae – _Hyukkie –_ yang tengah memangku Eunji. Ia terdiam dalam lamunan dan membiarkan yeoja cilik itu berkutat dengan boneka beruang di pangkuannya.

Namja manis itu tak lagi bernaung pada alam sadarnya. Pikirannya terbang dalam bayangan masa depan yang akan menyapa kehidupan rumah tangganya kelak. Sungguh, ia tak merasa keberatan tentang kehadiran Eunji dalam mahligai rumah tangga yang baru ia bangun bersama Donghae. Hanya saja, ia masih belum mampu menerima semua kenyataan yang terlalu cepat ini. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia mungkin hanya sedikit _kecewa pada Donghae_.

Berbeda dengan diri Donghae. Namja brunette itu kini tengah mengatur kesiapan mentalnya. Walau pada akhirnya nanti mungkin ia sudah pasti tahu hasil apa yang akan ia terima nantinya dari tes yang kini tengah diperiksa sang Hyung. Ia hanya mencoba mempersiapkan hatinya dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan menyambangi hidupnya. _Kemungkinan yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya_.

_Cklek~_

Suara pintu yang terbuka, mengintrupsi semua pandangan mata yang semmula hanya berpancar kekosongan. Dari balik pintu bewarna putih itu, muncul sosok Hankyung yang keluar dengan selembar amplop putih ditangan kanannya. Namun, amplop itu masih terlem dengan rapi. Sepertinya, Hankyung ingin jika adiknya lah yang langsung mengetahui hasil tes DNA yang baru saja ia periksa.

"Bagaiamana, Hyung?" tanya Yesung membuka suara.

"Biar Hae saja yang membuka hasilnya," Hankyung menyerahkan amplop putih itu ke hadapan sang dongsaeng.

Donghae segera meraih lembaran putih itu. Tatapan sendunya tak berpindah dari kertas dihadapannya. Sungguh, ini bagaikan membaca kemana takdir akan membawa biduk rumah tangganya. Perlahan ia robek ujung amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang lain di dalamnya. Ia buka kertas yang terlipat tiga yang kini di tangannya.

Manik _hazel_ miliknya menelinsik untaian kata yang tersuguh lewat lembaran dihadapannya. Jantungnya tiba – tiba berdebar di luar batas seharusnya, saat irisnya tertuju pada barisan bait yang tertoreh di atas kertas berlogo klinik hyungnya itu.

'_Sample A and sample B is suitable with classification blood type A plus'_

Sampel A (_DNA Donghae_) dan sampel B (_DNA Eunji_) adalah cocok dengan kesamaan golongan darah tipe _A plus_.

'_Sample A and sample B is suitable with similarity until 100%.'_

Sampel A (_DNA Donghae_) dan sampel B (_DNA Eunji_) mencapai kesamaan hingga 100%.

Untuk sejenak, waktu terasa berhenti berjalan bagi Donghae. Kertas yang dipegangnya, perlahan jatuh ketanah. Iris sendu miliknya perlahan beralih menatap sosok kecil yang tengah dipangku oleh sang istri. Dengan badan yang mulai bergetar, Donghae mendekati yeoja cilik yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan – _datar_.

"_Putriku," _

Donghae meraih Eunji dan memeluk bocah kecil itu erat. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa terbendung. Ia memang belum siap dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi melihat kedaan Eunji, entah mengapa membuat hatinya teriris luka. Mengingat gadis cilik itu tak lagi mau bicar dengan siapapun. Seperti yang telah dikatakan lewat surat ibunya – _Yoona_.

"_Mianhe, Eunji. Mianhe,"_ Donghae semakin memperat pelukannya "_-maafkan appamu ini, nak. Maafkan appa,"_

Donghae tak lagi bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada yeoja cilik itu. Baginya, ialah yang menyebabkan keadaan Eunji sekarang. _Diam membisu dan tak lagi mau berbicara pada siapapun_.

Semua anggota keluarga menatap nanar pemandangan haru di hadapan mereka. Hankyung yang pertama kali meraih kesadarannya, segera mengambil kertas yang tergeletak diatas porselen tempatnya berpijak. Hatinya terenyuh dan mata sipitnya menatap teduh bait terakhir dari hasil diagnosa DNA yang tadi ia periksa.

'_And result final, sample A and sample B is nearest relation.'_

Dan hasil akhir, sampel A (_DNA Donghae_) dan sampel B (_DNA Eunji_) adalah _golongan sedarah._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sejuk~_

Angin musim semi Korea di sore hari memanglah yang terbaik. Dedaunan hijau bergoyang seirama terpaan angin yang membelah rimbun pepohonan. Sungguh tentram bagi siapapun yang menghabiskan sore hari dibawah terpaan sejuk angin sore hari. Tak terkecuali _Hyukkie_.

Namja manis itu kini tengah berdiri di balkon halaman belakang rumahnya dan Donghae. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Namun ia justru lebih memilih berangin – angin di tepi balkon seperti saat ini. _Sedikit membuang penat hati,_ mungkin itulah yang kini tengah namja ber _gummy smile_ itu lakukan. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul melihat sang kakak ipar – _Heechul_ – yang tengah bermain ayunan di halaman belakang rumah dengan putrinya.

_Putrinya?_ Ya, mungkin ia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan Eunji sebagai _putrinya_. Bukan ia tak suka dengan keberadaan Eunji. _Oh ayolah_, Hyukkie sanga menyukai anak kecil. Terlebih anak menggemaskan macam Eunji. Namun sungguh tak mampu Hyukkie pungkiri, jika ia _sedikit_ terluka jika mengingat _asal usul_ Eunji.

"Kau disini?"

Sebuah suara merdu mengintrupsi diri Hyukiie untuk menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati suaminya tengah menatapnya sendu. Namja brunette yang merupakan suaminya itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Hyukkie dan mengambil posisi berdiri di samping namja blonde itu dengan tatapan lurus menerawang ke depan.

Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang kikuk bagi keduanya. Biasanya, Donghae akan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hyukkie dan menumpukan dagu pada pundak kecil milik sang istri sembari menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit ataupun terbenam bersama di tempat keduanya berpijak sekarang.

Namun kali ini lain. Keduanya masih terlibat dalam kekalutan dalam pikiran masing – masing. Disatu sisi, Donghae tak ingin Hyukkie meninggalkannya karna kehadiran Eunji. Dan di sisi lain, Hyukkie tengah bergelut menenangkan hatinya yang semula tergerus kekecewaan atas masa lalu Donghae.

"_Kau~"_

"_Aku~"_

Keduanya saling berucap hingga membuat perkataan itu terbentur satu sama lain. Onyx sekelam malam itu saling bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris _hazel_ dalam sebuah tatapan sendu nan teduh yang mengandung luapan emosi batin.

"Kau duluan saja, _chagi,"_

"Ani. Kau saja yang duluan, Hae," sergah Hyukkie segera.

Donghae terlihat menghela nafas berat. Jutaan pemikiran bergelut dalam otaknya. Serasa otak namja brunette itu bisa pecah kapan saja karna terlalu banyak _frasa_ yang terambang dalam pemikirannya. Namun entah mengapa pada akhirnya ia hanya membu mengatakan satu _frasa_.

"_Mianhe,"_

Hyukkie tertegun sejenak dengan permintaan maaf yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Mianhe? Waeyyo?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

"Maafkan aku karna telah mengecewakanmu," Donghae mengambil nafas dalam, "-sungguh aku malu jika harus menjelaskan betapa kelam masa laluku – _dahulu_. Aku malu karna kau adalah sosok sempurna yang telah mau menjadi sandaran hati namja _laknat_ macam diriku. Dan kini, pada akhirnya buah dari kebejetanku datang mengahmpiri,"

Donghae menatap lurus kearah sang istri,

"Kau boleh membenciku, _Hyukkie_. Aku sudah pernah berjanji tak akan lagi membuatmu terluka. Tapia pa yang ku perbuat sekarang? Walau mengatakannya, aku tahu kau sangat teramat kecewa padaku. Aku memang bukan seseorang yang sempurna untuk namja sebaik dirimu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagaian ku Hyukkie. Jika kau tak bahagia bersamaku, kau, , kau bisa meninggalkanku, kar-"

PLAK~

Sebuah tamparan melayang mulus diwajah tampan milik _Lee Donghae_. Namja bruntte itu kini bahkan bisa melihat buliran kristal yang menalir tanpa dosanya di wajah cantik sang istri. Sungguh jika Donghae mau, ia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun dari lantai dua rumahnya yang terbilang cukup tinggi itu. Semua itu karna satu alasan. _Ia tak mampu melihat sang istri menangis karna dirinya._

"Apa kau pikir dengan pergi meninggalkanmu semua masalah akan selesai, huh? KENAPA PIKIRANMU SEDANGKAL ITU?" teriak Hyukkie frustasi.

"_Hyukkie~"_

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang – orang di sekitarmu? Kenapa kau harus memulai sesuatu dengan prasangka buruk? Aku, , _hiks ,_ , aku mencintaimu, _hiks_, , kenapa kau berpikir, , _hiks_, , aku harus MENINGGALKANMU? Dasar namja PABBO, , _hiks_, , namja pabbo,"

Donghae meraih sang istri kedalam pelukannya. Dan membiarkan tangan – tangan kurus sang istri terus menerus memukuli dada bidangnya hingga terasa sedikit nyeri. Dadanya semakin nyeri melihat sang istri yang terus terisak dalam pelukannya. Ia sungguh merasa – _bersalah_.

"Uljima, _Hyukkie. _Uljima~" Donghae mempererat pelukannya, "-maaf kau. _Jeongmal, mianheyyo_,"

Donghae bisa merasakan bagian depan kemejanya yang basah karna air mata sang istri. Ia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala sang istri. Membenamkan hidung bangirnya di helaian suarai lembut sang pujaan hati dan menghirup wangi yang menguar disana. Ia bisa merasakan Hyukkie memabalsa pelukannya. Dan itu membuat hati Donghae lega. _Setidaknya ia sudah tenang_. Begitulah pikir Donghae.

"Hyukkie~"

Donghae melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap lurus kearah sang istri,

"Jeongmal mianheyyo, atas semua pemikiran bodohku barusan. Maaf jika ucapan ku tadi melukaimu. Aku, , aku hanya,-"

"Hanya menginginkan kebahagianku, karna kebahagiaanku adalah segalanya bagimu. Begitukan?" potong Hyukkie cepat.

"_Nde~"_ ujar Donghae lirih sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang muram.

"Tak pernahkah kau berpikir, Hae," Hyukkie meraih tangan sang suami kedalam genggamannya, "-kebahagiaan sejatiku adalah _dirimu,_" membuat sang suami menatap lekat kedalam manik kelam miliknya.

"_Hyukkie~"_ Donghae tak lagi mampu berucap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae," Dongahe manatap lurus dalam onyx sekelam malam itu, "-jika satu – satunya hal yang saat ini kau khawatirkan adalah _Eunji_, maka kau tak perlu khawatir," hati Donghae mendadak khawatir. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan Hyukkie dan keadaan sang istri sendiri. Entah perasaannya atau emang pada nyatanya, Hyukkie terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku akan menerima Eunji sebagai bagian dari keluarga kecil kita," ucap Hyukkie tulus.

Donghae terperangah sejenak dengan penuturan namja yang dicintainya itu,

"Eunji adalah buah hatimu, Hae. Dan aku juga akan mencintainya juga. Karna dia adalah bagian dari – _dirimu_,"

_Greep~_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae membawah tubuh kecil sang istri kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Sebuncah perasaan bahagia, meletup keluar dari dalam hatinya. Seolah tak ada lagi gundah, yang beberapa saat lalu membebani hatinya.

"Jeongmal gomawo, _chagi._ Gomawo~"

Berulang kali ia mengecupi pucuk kepala sang istri sebagai luapan bahagia dihatinya. Sungguh, ia adalah namja paling beruntung di dunia ini. Karna bisa memiliki istri pengertian dan sesempurna _Hyukkie_.

Mereka masih berpelukan erat, hingga tak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang mengamati kegiatan mereka sedari awal tadi. Mereka tak lain adalah keluarga besar _Lee_ beserta Eunji. Mereka turut berbahagia atas pasangan termuda dikeluarga mereka itu. Semuanya tersenyum tulus dan aura bahagia terpancar dari masing – masing anggota penyandang marga _Lee _tersebut.

_Ugghh~_

Tiba – tiba saja Hyukkie menutupi mulutnya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Donghae terkejut dan khawatir.

"Hyukkie, gwenchana?"

"Ani. Aku mendadak mual dan pusing, Hae," ucap Hyukkie lirih.

"Mwo? Baiklah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang,"

Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mewah mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah kedua nya berjalan, tiba – tiba,

_Bruukk~_

"HYUKKIE..!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued. . .?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay~ Hay~ Hay~

Meyla Rahma is here,

.

This is story yang uda lama ditunggu – tunggu #kepedean

Mianhe saiia terlalu lama lagi up-datenya.

Mohon dimaklumi. Karna saiia berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik kelanjuttan FF ni di balik semua pekerjaan saiia yang menyita banyak waktu. Jeongmal Mianheyyo, ,

.

Mian saiia ndagh sempet bales review para reader's, ,

Takutnya, nanti balesan review.x jauh lebih banyak di banding isi FF ini sendirii, ,

.

Pokok.x saiia Cuma maubilang BERIBU TERIMA KASIH bagi para reader's yg sudah setia membaca apalagi mereview di FF saiiaini,

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA~

.

Sekian dari saiia,

Last word,

Salam HaeHyuk Shipper, , ,

.

**oooXXXooo_Meyla_Rahma_oooXXXooo**


End file.
